Terminal Twilight
by Zelda-Fanatic121
Summary: 'This threat has been on the side lines for a long time. It watched as Link grew more powerful, and it saw when he was finally strong enough to rid this realm of Ganondorf. It knows what to expect and just like the Hero has come a long way, it has, too.'
1. Prologue

_So this is the prologue to my story "Terminal Twilight", and I know it is short and just retells the ending of the game from Zelda's POV, but don't worry, the rest of the story is lengthier and much more exciting. Well, give it a chance, at least. _

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ganondorf managed-with great difficulty-to stand. He breathed heavily; the Master Sword still remained pierced through the wretched man's foul heart.

He took a deep breath before speaking his final words in an ominous tone. 'Do not think this ends here,' he warned, squeezing his eyes shut in agony before continuing his threat. 'The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!' Those were all the words the Goddesses allowed him to say. With that last threat still lingering in the air around us, Ganondorf's Triforce of Power began illuminating for a second or two on the back of his right hand before blazing bright for its final time; it then faded away into nothing before our very eyes.

He gasped and choked on his breath, standing weakly as his eyelids drooped, his final seconds in Hyrule were flashing before his malevolent and protruding eyes.

He remained swaying uneasily where he stood, hopelessly struggling to inhale the oxygen that would never make it to his lungs. His raspy breath echoed over the plains where he stood for a couple more seconds until, suddenly, his pupils and irises turned a pale, sickening white. He gasped for the last time before his eyelids dropped entirely and his malicious gaze was no more. He remained standing there eerily, even in death.

Both Link and I watched in complete silence as Ganondorf continued slanting there, only his cape moving; billowing gently in the wind, as if his soul had escaped through it and was making its way to the void between realms, into the empty nothingness where it eternally belonged.

Link took one cautious step forward, uneasy. I bowed my head to the ground, thanking the Goddesses that all of this madness had finally ended.

Just then, the familiar, ethereal sound that could only be linked with The Four Light Spirits could be heard just beyond where we stood.

Link looked up and frowned, before turning towards the noise. I glanced up from the ground and saw them, too. They were all there: Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanyuru. They floated in a sort of semi-circle, guarding something that lay in the middle of their little formation.

I stared ahead and squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at the image that was in front of me.

_Was that..._

It looked almost like Midna's Fused Shadow helmet. But... how?

The Four Light Spirits looked up then. They stared in our direction for a mere second or two before fading away, as if confirming my subconscious question. They beckoned us over with their eyes before they disappeared completely.

Link seemed to see what I had, too, because he gasped in disbelief and started to head over to where the Light Spirits were.

He started to walk, then he moved into a jog, and as he got closer he was sprinting entirely. I remained where I was, sensing Midna's presence and allowing Link to see her first, and on his own as well.

I watched from the sidelines as he paused where he thought Midna was, panting for breath. A few seconds passed and Link anxiously watched as the object in front of him began to move.

The black cloth that was there turned out to be Midna's Twili cloak, her ancient tribe's signature marking embedded finely into the silky material. She slowly stood up, revealing how tall she really was.

She turned to Link even more slowly, waiting until her face was in line with his, and then she slowly opened her amber eyes.

He gasped at her beauty; her true form now that the curse placed on her by Zant had finally been broken.

Midna held eye contact with Link as she spoke in her new voice. 'What? Say something!' She paused, and when he failed to respond, that playful smile he knew so well pulled at the corners of her lips. She jokingly narrowed her eyes at him as she cocked her head slightly to one side. 'Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?'

Link, still staring at her in awe, found that his only response was to beam at her.


	2. Sorrow's Anthem

_Hello again. :) So I don't want to take up too much of your time with this Author's Note, but I just wanted to let you know that this is my first story I've ever submitted to the public, as it is the first story I've ever completed. So just keep in mind that not everything will be perfect, but I really did try to comb through everything and triple check that there aren't any errors, but if there are I'm sorry; you just can't pick up on everything, you know?_

_All right well I just have one last thing to say: I take this story pretty seriously, and it _will _be slow paced and pretty long, just like a real novel. That's what I was going for when I wrote this story; realism. So, yeah, just keep in mind with my style of writing I like to build up on the tension and expand and explain the plot gradually rather than just thrust it in your face all at once, you know?_

_But all that aside, I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Sorrow's Anthem

'Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?' Midna said as she stood in front of the Mirror of Twilight, just a few feet ahead of where both Link and I stood. 'Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know,' she continued. 'But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one.'

'Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin,' I interjected. 'One cannot exist without the other.

I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world: They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes, that is what I believe.'

Midna looked up from the ground and smiled at me. 'Zelda, your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do alright.'

With that said, she padded her way over to the front of the mirror, and its white ghostly stairs appeared.

Midna glanced at Link before ascending the staircase. 'Thank you,' she said sincerely. 'Well the Princess spoke truly: As long as that Mirror's around, we could meet again...' She paused, closing her eyes. 'Link...' She said softly, a single tear glided from her eye and began moving down the side of her face as if it had a mind of its own.

It floated before her hand and she pushed it away, almost guiding it. 'I...' She hesitated.

The single tear continued its seemingly pointless journey.

'See you later...' She said finally.

The tear advanced forward until it sailed through the Triforce carving on the mirror. It instantly turned to a purplish colour, and then it began to crack loudly.

Both Link and I turned away from Midna to stare in astonishment at what that single tear had done to the ancient mirror. There were large and small cracks covering the whole thing and it looked as if it could break at any second.

Link gasped and turned away from the mirror and back to Midna, who was now jogging up the steps to the portal. He stared at her with shock and betrayal evident all over his face. Midna returned the stare but instead, her features were saddened. She smiled a weak, sympathetic smile at Link, maintaining eye contact with him as the mirror opened up the portal behind her. She levitated off the ground slightly before her body evaporated quickly into a pink powder. As soon as all of the powder had disappeared, the mirror suddenly shattered, pieces flying everywhere.

Link and I stood at the now empty Mirror Chamber, both of us frozen in complete shock. Neither of us could tear our eyes away from the destroyed ancient relic, scattered into millions of pieces and strewn all across the sand.

'_Only the true leader of the Twili can shatter the Mirror of Twilight completely. Zant could merely break it into fragments. It was a sign of his false leadership,' _the words of the Sages who guarded this chamber kept replaying in my head, over and over until they felt like hallucinations.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

_Midna destroyed the mirror, _I thought to myself in astonishment. _It's destroyed, it can never be replaced, and it can never be fixed. Will we ever see Midna again? No, that is impossible. Without a functioning portal, one cannot travel to and from these two very different worlds. _I sighed, opening my eyes slowly, not wanting to see the empty mirror container anymore, afraid that it would continue to haunt my I focused my gaze on Link. He had not moved an inch. His arm still remained outstretched, like it had been before Midna had destroyed the mirror; before everything was ruined. He had tried to stop her, even though there was nothing he could have done.

Midna had had this planned. She was prepared. We were not.

'Link?' I whispered timidly.

He remained still for a couple more seconds before he swiftly returned his arm back to his side. He straightened up and cleared his throat, looking away from the portal Midna had disappeared into. His eyes met mine in a brief glance, and then they dropped back onto the ground beneath him. 'We must go,' he said, his voice gruff. 'It is almost nightfall.' Without another word and without another look at the empty mirror container, Link strode off toward the exit of the chamber.

I hurried after him, struggling to keep up with his speed. We kept silent as we made our way out of the Mirror Chamber and through Arbiter's Grounds. As we passed the empty boss room, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Link's mind. Obviously Midna was, but I wondered idly if he was reminiscing on this boss battle; on the whole Arbiter's grounds, perhaps. He had no doubt endured a lot to get to where he was now. He had slain hundreds of guilty creatures and saved the Kingdom of Hyrule and all the people in it, including me, from the clutches of evil.

And yet, though he had sacrificed everything, he had lost the one thing he cared for the most in the midst of it all. I didn't know how he composed himself so well.

Link bent and grabbed the bottom of the boss door and lifted it up with ease, holding it open for me to pass through. I couldn't help but notice the muscles in his back become prominent as he held that enormous weight up over his head.

'Thank you,' I said as I walked past him and through the door.

He pushed the door up as high as it would go, and it caught onto a light latch. He quickly moved through the door before it could slam back down after him.

I shuddered as I imagined being too late, and having _that_ land on you. I was grateful once again that I was here with Link. I was safe as long as he was close by.

He already had his spinner out and was silently waiting for me on the edge of the runway. I hurried to his side and held my hand out to him for his assistance. He lightly took it between his and balanced my weight as I carefully stepped onto the spinner in front of him.

Link let go of my hand once I was safely aboard and then wordlessly draped one of his arms across my waist, holding me against him, keeping me securely on board.

And then we were off.

I wasn't frightened; I had been on his spinner before- on the way up here, when we were taking Midna... We hadn't known that she was going to destroy the Mirror of Twilight and leave forever. We thought she would come back and visit once in a while. We had been mistaken; played like a violin.

The ride back on the spinner made me feel queasy, and it had nothing to do with the fact that we were spiralling down a twisted road at ridiculous speeds. No, I felt queasy because I knew I'd never be returning here again.

_Midna destroyed the mirror, _I thought to myself once more. _It's destroyed, it can never be fixed. Will we ever see her again?_


	3. Ambush

Chapter Two

Ambush

'Uh,' I mumbled, staring blankly at the destroyed Hyrule Castle. 'I guess we, uh, forgot about this, huh?' I bit my lip as I stared at the burning rubble.

Link and I sat on Epona's back, Link at the front, myself on the rear. We had just travelled the four hours it took to leave the Gerudo Desert and Lake Hylia and finally make it back to Hyrule Castle, well what was left of it, anyway. We now sat just to the North of Castle Town, where the entrance to the castle had once been. Thank the Goddesses; no part of Castle Town had been damaged in the explosion that resulted in the castle collapsing. No one got hurt.

Epona shifted under us, the smell of the burning building no doubt irritating her. You're not supposed to have animals inside of Castle Town-apart from the domestic cats and dogs that remain residents just like the folk here-but I suppose Link just didn't care about the town's silly rules right now. I knew that I didn't, and I had created them.

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it loudly, clearly frustrated. 'Where will you go now?' He asked as calmly as he could manage.

I was obviously putting pressure on him; stressing him out. I'm sure the last thing he needed to worry about right now was helping the good-for-nothing Princess find a new place to stay. 'It's not your concern,' I said, trying my best to sound brave. 'I will find someone who will help me in my time of need. You return to Ordon and collect yourself. I will be fine.' I slid off Epona and stroked her soft mane. 'Please return Link home safely.'

I turned to leave but Link put a restraining hand on my shoulder. 'Where will you go?' He repeated sternly.

'I will find someone, you don't have to wor-'

'Who?' He interrupted me.

I said nothing.

'Who will you go find? Some random in the town? Do you know how many loonies there are here?' He sounded angry; I knew I was stressing him.

'I'll be fine,' I repeated before brushing his hand off my shoulder and walking away.

I knew what I had said, but Link was right; there were a lot of strange people in Hyrule, and most of them resided here. It shouldn't come as too surprising, seeing how so much has happened here lately; the overall experience was bound to mess some people up mentally.

As I reached the fountain in the centre of Castle Town, I decided to think positive; all this negative energy was getting me nowhere. Of course I would find someone that would let me stay with them. I am their Princess and they are my people. It is their obligation as Hyrulians to respect and obey my authority. If I needed a place to stay, and they had the extra space, then I would be given that space. Possibly even more water to shower and wash with, more linen for my bed sheets, more food for my royal stomach. I'll find someone and I'll be able to stay for as long as I needed. No, as long as I _liked._

I am their Princess, they are my people.

I glanced around the town and only then realized that it was deserted. There was not a person in sight. Where were they all? It wasn't like it was night out. Hell, we had at least another hour of sunlight left. So where was everyone?

The sound of horse shoes behind me made me turn around wearily. Link was trotting away on Epona, heading for the Eastern gate-one of the three exits out of Castle Town.

I tried to compose my expression as he disappeared from my sight. He didn't even bother turning my way.

Surely my lie hadn't convinced him. I was a very poor liar. All Princesses were, it was never in our nature to lie. We had no need to. We told our people only the truth.

So why had Link left me here all alone if he knew I wasn't lying? Was he that eager to get away from me? A sinking feeling enveloped my stomach and remained there, twisting and turning inside of me, creating knots of anxiety and rejection.

Was I really such a nuisance to him that he'd rather leave me in an empty town with nowhere to go just so that he didn't have to deal with me any longer? Suddenly my positive attitude didn't put up much of a fight against the twisting and turning of my insides. It vanished just like Link had only moments ago.

I bit my lip as I speed walked throughout the ghost town, trying to find somebody-anybody!

I found no one. Not even any cats or dogs.

What was going on here? Where was everyone?

_Maybe they're at Telma's? _I suddenly thought. _That's one of the most popular places in the whole of Castle Town; people ought to be there._

I jogged-despite my long dress and heels-to the Southern Thoroughfare, where Telma's bar was located. I was desperate to find people. Link had only left about two minutes ago, and yet I was still freaking out, as if I were the last person left in all of Hyrule.

It seemed like forever until I finally reached Telma's. I rushed down the steps and to my complete and utter dismay: the door was locked. I turned and pressed my ear against the door, trying to listen for voices. I heard none. I groaned and leaned my forehead against the wooden frame.

_I really wish Link hadn't skipped out on me, _I thought miserably. _Why had I been so stubborn? I should have just gone with him back to Ordon._

I moved on to my next ingenious idea: try finding a door to a house that _isn't _locked.

After several attempts in the South and West wings of the town, and all of them coming up as duds, I then decided to take the walk of shame to Ordon, where I would then explain to Link what I was doing in his little village. He would let me stay... he had to; I was the Princess, and although the Ordona province may be scarce on a map of Hyrule, it was still just as much a part of the Kingdom as Castle Town was.

He was a Hyrulian, just like everybody else here; it was his duty to protect me.

Well, granted, he had protected me more than any other person. Hell, he saved my life! But, I guess the rules still applied to him just as much as they would to any other nobody in this Kingdom. The prophecy foretold that a divine beast would come to the aid of Hyrule when it was needed; however it never mentioned anything about that beast being subjective to the rules that everyone else had to follow.

_No, everything should be fine. And even if Link was an exception and in fact did not have to follow under my reign, I seriously doubt that he would leave a Princess- no, scratch that, any girl-anyb_ody- _that needed help. He'd never turn a blind eye to someone in need of assistance, _I reassured myself as I crossed the bridge over Zora's River.

'Everything will be okay,' I said to myself aloud as I started toward making my way through the grass.

I sighed heavily once I realized that it would take a little more than twenty four hours to get to my destination. I knew that deep down I would never make it, it was just too far a hike. I had never been in this position before; I always had a horse and carriage to do my travelling for me. I guess you could say I was spoiled. Of course I was-Princesses always are-we were just born fortunate. Nineteen years of being pampered and spoilt did not fathom in a short period of time. It would take me quite a while to do anything for myself and even more so without any assistance or guidance.

'I guess I better start now,' I muttered miserably, stepping carefully across the rough dirt of the canyon and trying not to break my ankles and snap my heels in the process.

'Start what?' A familiar voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around in shock, not expecting to find anyone here. I turned sharply on my heels and toppled over, one of the heels twisting off as I did so. I landed on my rear with a painful thud and a surprised cry of alarm.

Laughter erupted from the direction the question had come from.

I grimaced as I saw Link put a hand over his mouth, as if to hide the smile and muffle the chuckles. 'I can honestly say that I did not expect that, Princess,' he said while smirking at me.

My grimace deepened. 'You are aware that laughing at my dismay and not helping me is against the law, right?'

Link finally got a hold of his laughter. 'Well, then I guess you better take me into the town to get arrested.'

I said nothing. Had he known that no one was there? I ignored his remark gracefully. 'Help me up.'

He crossed his arms over his chest and remained where he was. 'I already broke the law. Shouldn't I be taken to a cell?' He asked sarcastically.

Okay, he defiantly knew about the absence of the people in Castle Town. 'Link, please,' I tried not to beg, but it seemed my helpless expression was enough to get him to remember who I was.

He uncrossed his arms and held out his palm. I grabbed it and had to put no effort in; he pulled me up off the ground with one swift movement. Once I was up, I retrieved my shoe that had gone flying and dusted off the muck that was on the back of my dress with my hands, watching Link as I did so.

He walked over to Epona, who was drinking the water from the lake, and climbed up onto her back. I watched as he faced her toward the way I needed to go, through the canyon. 'Well, Bye,' he said as he started to lead Epona on the trail.

What was he doing? Leaving me alone again?

I spoke up before that awful anxiety could register in my stomach again. 'Wait!' I called out to him.

He glanced at me, halting Epona's stride. 'Yes, Princess?' He asked sarcastically.

'I... I have nowhere to go,' I muttered, looking down at the dirt on my dress.

'What about your lovely town folk?' He sure was being very sarcastic today.

I glared down at my attire. 'No one is home. I can't find anyone.'

'Oh, really?' Mock interest.

I sighed and looked up at him. He was smirking at me.

'I'm guessing you knew about this before I did,' I said to him, raising one of my eyebrows.

He shrugged, but the smirk remained plastered on his face.

I sighed heavily. 'I have nowhere to go,' I repeated.

Link raised his eyebrows, challenging me.

'So...' I trailed off.

The expression remained on his face. He did not respond in any way. He seemed very content on making me suffer by asking him fully.

'I was wondering if I could stay with you. Until the town refills, and then I could find someone else.'

'Hmm,' Link rubbed his chin. 'I _suppose _I could allow that.'

I began walking toward Epona, but he held up his hand. 'Except, there's just one small problem.'

I groaned. 'What is it?'

'I'm not entirely sure if Ordon Village is your cup of tea. There's only a handful of people living there, it's no Castle Town,' he mocked me. His words and actions were offensive. He was actually breaking the law in so many ways.

I decided to ignore his remarks. I continued walking toward Epona. 'Don't be ridiculous, Link. I have been to Ordon before.'

He laughed. 'When you were a baby, right? It only counts if you can remember it.'

I ignored him once again and held my hand up for him to grab and pull me aboard. He smirked as he hoisted me onto Epona's back. Once I was seated safely and traditionally with both of my legs on one side of the horse, Link steered her in the direction we needed to go as she galloped across the rough ground.

'Why did you wait?' I asked him as Epona made her way across the canyon.

Link turned his head slightly so I could see his eyes roll. 'It's not like I'd just leave you stranded with nowhere to go.'

'How compassionate,' I said sarcastically.

We had just crossed the Bridge of Eldin when we heard the howling. Link pulled on Epona's lead to slow her down before halting her to a complete stop.

'What was that?' I asked him, suddenly worried. It had sounded like that Ogres' Minion's cries.

'Hang on,' he said slowly as he carefully drew his bow. He was alert as he aimed it where the noise was coming from.

The howls grew louder with each passing moment. A cold shiver raced down my spine as I noticed about six of the Bulblins racing towards us over the horizon. There were three boars, and two of the Bulblins rode on each one. The goblins at the front steered and controlled the beasts while the ones on the rear shot flaming arrows in our direction.

'Link!' I shouted as he leapt off Epona and ran towards the approaching enemies without even hesitating. As he sprinted he fired several shots of his bow at the Bulblins riding on the front of the boars, causing the animals to swerve and head in no particular direction. The Bulblins riding on the rear struggled to stay aboard the beasts. One of the Bulblins dropped its bow and frantically clutched at the animal's reigns, trying its best not to fall off.

Link managed to kill one of the Bulblins in the front with an arrow straight to the head, and knock the one behind it off with an arrow to the shoulder. So that was one pair down; two more to go.

The other two remaining boars were swerving out of control so Link headed towards the Bulblin that took an arrow to its shoulder. It bravely got up and tried its best to shoot a fiery arrow at Link, but he easily blocked it with his shield.

He spared no mercy for this particular goblin. With one quick swing of his blade he ended its life with a slit to the throat. He turned away from the carcass just in time; one of the other pairs was racing toward him on their boar. Link side stepped to avoid being crushed by the charging animal, but he was not fast enough to dodge the arrow the second beast shot at him. It was obviously aimed for his heart but his previous quick manoeuvre had caused it to knick him in his arm; nothing serious, just a tearing of his tunic where the arrow had struck. Luckily for him, the arrow had not been lit.

He immediately drew his bow and shot the Bulblin that had got him. The arrow pierced right through the creatures head.

The one controlling the huge boar skidded to a stop and jumped off, running towards Link with its weapon ready. Link jumped and rolled around the foe, confusing it. He then stabbed it through the chest. Its body collapsed and fell face first into the grass. He turned to look for the last boar. I did, too.

I had been so engaged in Link's battle that I lost place of where the last pair had gone off to. He turned to my direction and shrugged.

I was about to shrug back but the sudden roar of the Bulblins stopped me. They came from one side of the bridge, the side that I faced.

Link heard the roar, too and he turned around just in time to see the boar and the two Bulblins charging toward me. I panicked, having no idea what to do. The first thought that came to my mind was _run._

I jumped off Epona but one of my heels snapped and I fell to my knees on the stone bridge. I turned and saw that it was too late; the boar was too close for me to even try to outrun it, I wasn't fast enough.

_Hang on a minute! I'm not fast enough... but Epona is._

I quickly stood up and grabbed Epona's reigns, turning her around so that she faced the way we came. I then smacked her as hard as I could and she freaked out-just as I had planned-. She sprinted off in the direction I turned her to.

Once I saw that she was going to be okay, I then whipped my head to the right to face my own destiny. They were too close now. My luck had run out. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to prepare myself for the end.

Whatever that was.


	4. Memories

Chapter Three

Memories

There was a loud _bang_ and then there were painful cries from the Bulblins. It then sounded as if a boar had fallen off a cliff and never got to land. Its roars seemed to echo on forever.

I peeked out of one eye and to my surprise I saw I was fine. Not a scratch on me. I looked further out to see that out of the one boar and two Bulblins, only one little Bulblin remained. It was unconscious, but I still scrambled away out of instinct.

My fear dissolved as I saw Link racing towards me. He ignored the enemy and ran straight to me, crouching beside my leg; he let me lean against his arm for support. 'Are you alright?' His voice shook with worry.

I took a few deep breaths before answering; I didn't want to have a hoarse voice. 'I-I'm fine,' I said quietly. 'I just... I didn't see that coming. How did you...?' I trailed off when I saw his bow and bag of bombs beside his knee. So _that _was why the impact had been so effective? I looked up at him. 'Thank you, Link. Really.'

The groans of the unconscious Bulblin made him turn around sharply, yet he still kept his hand on my back to help prop me up. The Bulblin rose to its feet slowly, clearly dazed and disoriented.

Link turned back to me, his brows furrowed with caution. 'Hang on.'

I wanted to tell him to be careful, but this was just one measly Bulblin on its own; nothing to be afraid of, really. Not to mention its weapon had been thrown off the bridge along with its ride and its mate.

Link got up and faced the creature. Although there was no obvious danger here, he still stood protectively in front of me. Just in case.

The Bulblin rubbed its head, and then it noticed Link. It shrieked and searched for its weapon, or perhaps its boar, or maybe even its partner, all I know is that it didn't find what it was looking for. It turned back to Link and raised its scrawny fists.

He could have killed this thing by now. Easily. But he still had his sword sheathed. He laughed out loud at the tiny ogre's fists, bringing his own up, too. 'Do your best,' he challenged it.

The Bulblin made a feeble attempt at punching Link, and just for that it copped it big time. He stepped out of the way, and then quickly stepped back into place. He grabbed the fist that the Bulblin had swung with and he used the force that was put into that punch as leverage for his own. He gripped the fist with one hand while he used his free one to punch the ogre-hard-into the side of its ugly face.

It yelped and stumbled backwards. If Link hadn't still been gripping its wrist, it would have no doubt fallen onto its back and would have probably gotten knocked out again, this time from the fall alone.

Link however pulled the goblin back to face him. He punched it one more time in the same place, just not as hard. 'Who sent you?' He screamed at the monster. When it didn't answer, he punched it again, always in the same place. It groaned loudly in pain and toppled onto its side. Link let it fall.

He drew his sword and held it against the Bulblin's thin throat. 'Answer me or I swear I'll end your miserable life right now!' He warned, sincerity echoing off his promise.

The creature quickly stood up and knocked the blade away from its throat. It glanced down the edge of the bridge and then smiled an evil smile. 'I'll never tell.' With that, it turned and leapt off the side of the bridge, screaming the whole way down. And, just like the boar and the other Bulblin; it didn't seem to hit any solid ground. Its awful screams echoed over the plains until they simply faded into nothing.

Link stood where he was, shocked. He quickly returned his sword to its scabbard, and he then stared at the edge of the bridge where the Bublin had jumped from.

He slowly turned to face me, and his expression was puzzled. He shook his head quickly once and then walked over to where I sat. He bent to pick up his bomb bag and arrows and returned them to their place in his pockets. He then crouched beside me. Glancing at me, he raised his eyebrows. 'Why do you think it did that?'

'I don't know, but it obviously didn't want you to find out anything. What do you think it was hiding?'

'I have no idea. Who could have sent it though? Both Zant and Ganondorf are gone; who else is there?' He frowned deeply.

'What about the thing they took orders from? The big ogre?'

Link shrugged. 'I don't know, maybe he was behind this. But just before I rescued you, I had fought him. After I won the battle he told me that he only ever followed the strongest side. Then he left. I assumed that I was then the strongest side, because he let me go. Unless someone even stronger than me showed up, he wouldn't have sent them.'

'But what if these Bulblins weren't sent here?' I asked.

Link frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Maybe they came here out of their own will. Perhaps they just wanted to find you; on their own.'

He shook his head. 'I don't think so. Those creatures don't _have _minds of their own, they only ever follow orders.'

'Well then someone did tell them to attack us, but who could it have been?'

'That's what's throwing me off. Who do we know that would not only do this, but have the power to as well?' Link shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I just don't get it.'

'We may not know the person who did this,' I realized.

He opened his eyes and groaned in frustration. 'That's true. Ah! This is just so confusing.'

I looked towards the vanishing sunset. The fight and this discussion had eaten up at least half an hour of our precious travel time. At this rate we'd never make it back to Ordon in time.

Link saw where I was looking and twisted around to watch the sun disappear with me. Once it was hidden behind the hills that surrounded Hyrule, he turned to glance behind where I sat. 'I can see Epona over there on the other side of the bridge,' he said before turning back to face me. 'Thank you for saving her.'

'It was the least I could do.'

He grabbed my arm gently as he stood, bringing me up with him. I reached for my broken heel, thankful that it hadn't fallen off the bridge. But then I sighed as I examined it. The heel was snapped and almost completely off; it held on with the tiniest bit of glue still attached to it.

Link looked at the mangled shoe in my hands, and he then nodded his head. 'I can fix that. Easy.'

I frowned. 'How?'

'I have my ways. Now come on, we better go get Epona back,' he said before he started walking over to where she was waiting.

We walked together in silence. Well, I more hobbled than walked due to that fact that I only had one functioning shoe, but I tried my best not to show how much it really was bothering me. Once we reached Epona, I was a bit hesitant to go near her, afraid that she'd reject my touch, angry that I had slapped her.

Link walked straight over to her and petted her mane lovingly. 'My sweet Epona,' he murmured as he continued to stroke her neck. Epona nuzzled into him happily. He must have noticed me warily keeping my distance from her because he waved me over with his hand.

'No, I'm okay,' I declined.

Link's lips curved up on one side in a smirk. 'She won't hurt you.'

'No, I know.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'Nothing I just don't want to go near her right now, okay?'

He rolled his eyes but didn't object further. Instead he climbed up on Epona and turned her so that her back was to the bridge. I didn't understand what he was doing. We needed to go forward, not backward. What was he thinking?

He held out his hand for me, offering to help me onto Epona. I hesitated. 'Why are you facing the wrong way?' I asked him, confused.

'It's not the wrong way. I know exactly where we are going.'

I frowned. 'Are you going to share that information with me?'

'Not just yet. Now, come on.' He curled his fingers forward on his waiting hand, beckoning me to go with him. I sighed as I grabbed hold of his wiggling fingers and got pulled up onto the horse. Once I was on properly, Link steered Epona back the way we came and we were off.

'Tell me where we're going,' I said over his shoulder.

He shook his head. 'No point. We're almost there.'

'Almost there?' I repeated. 'We're in the middle of nowhere!'

He laughed. 'You'll know the place when you see it.'

I paused for a few seconds before responding. 'We're not camping out tonight, are we?' I dreaded the thought.

'Why? Not a big fan of the outdoors?' He asked sarcastically.

'I'm a Princess,' I answered simply, as if that explained everything.

'Remind me to take you camping sometime then, Your Highness,' he teased me.

Before I could come up with a witty comeback, he pulled Epona to a stop. 'We're here,' he said as he got off the horse. I looked around. We were in the canyon; the dirt wasteland that leads a path to and from Zora's River and the Bridge of Eldin.

'Here?' I asked in astonishment. 'What's here?'

'Close your eyes and I'll take you there.'

I narrowed my eyes at his innocent expression; it seemed suss. I crossed my arms. 'No. Tell me where we are going or I'm not moving.'

Link shrugged and began to walk forward, away from me. 'Alright, suit yourself. Have fun sleeping out here tonight.'

'Okay, I'm coming!' I called, descending Epona and hurrying to hobble after him. Once I caught up to him, he nodded at me in acknowledgement. 'Glad you could join us,' he said.

'Us?'

He suddenly bent down and retrieved a strand of rather odd looking grass before blowing into it. A beautiful melody came out of that grass or weed or whatever it was and beckoned Epona over to where he stood. She nuzzled his shoulder with her neck once she caught up. She seemed to like the tune as much as I did. Link petted her gently and grabbed her reigns, walking her beside us.

After a few moments of silent trekking, my impatience got the better of me. 'Where are we going?' I finally asked, unable to keep it in any longer.

'Have some patience, Princess. It's just around the corner.'

'It's just taking so long,' I complained, my spoilt royal side coming through. 'Why couldn't we have just rode Epona all the way there? She's coming with us isn't she?'

'She needs a break, too. And yes; of course she is.' He stroked the back of her neck as we walked.

I sighed under my breath, aggravated. I just wanted to get there already. I looked up to see a large cave-like entrance looming over the three of us. It looked as if a large boulder or a landslide of some sort had recently been removed from the entrance path, little remains of chipped off rock lay strewn in random places on the dusty floor. I knew something was inside this cave, like a town of some sort, and I racked my brain to try and remember what was in there.

It had been several years since my last tutoring lesson, and although I was only fifteen when I learned about the Lanyuru province, I never had any trouble remembering the wise words of my Sage tutors, so why was I suddenly so forgetful?

_Hm, maybe it has just slipped my mind, _I tried to think positively. _It will come back to me eventually._

'Oh, this place?' I tried to fool Link into thinking that I knew where we were.

He didn't buy my act, and he smirked. 'Yes, Princess.'

I followed him and Epona into the cave-thing and my theory was right; as soon as I saw it, I remembered everything that the Sages had taught me about the Hidden Village.

'_Now, pay attention, young Princess,' one of the Sages had said to me._

_I had sat in a little chair behind an even littler desk, and had had my back to the entrance of the Mirror Chamber. I had faced the golden Gerudo woman and snake statue, and was watching as the Sages in front of that statue wrote upon a floating board: The Kingdom of Hyrule._

_One of the six Sages had told me all there was to know about the world we lived in, and why it was that we were here. He had said that in ancient times, there was once another land called Hyrule, and that one of my ancestors had been the ruler of that time, her name was Princess Zelda, as well. There was a hero, too. The legendary Hero of Time, and his efforts had saved that land known as Hyrule from a great evil threat._

_Once the threat was sealed away by a group of seven powerful Sages, different from the ones that taught me now, the Hero was then transported back in time by the Princess, so that he could relive the seven years he lost in order to save Hyrule. However, the boy did not wish to remain in the legendary land of Hyrule, for he had lost a dear friend once he was taken back in time. He had left Hyrule in search for his friend, and had come across another cursed land. This land was not a part of Hyrule, however they were very similar. This land was known as Termina. A completely different threat was lurking in these once happy lands of Termina; a cursed mask that took control of innocent creatures, and even the moon itself!_

_The Hero of Time had saved this land from the evil curse and had returned the mask to its rightful owner._

_He didn't find his friend, but he remained in the now safe lands of Termina, where he met a farm girl of some sort, and they grew old together and raised their child, who was born with the Triforce symbol embedded into the skin of his left hand, just like his father. He was to be the new Hero, chosen by the Goddesses themselves._

_However, the birth of a new Triforce Piece brought the birth of two more new Triforce Pieces. The original holders of the Triforce died shortly after the rebirth, and, because of one of the Triforce Pieces being so far away from the other two, this caused a new land to be created, mixed between Termina and Hyrule. Although the Triforce of Courage was strong, the Triforce of Wisdom and Power combined was stronger, so the new land shared a lot more similarity to Hyrule than Termina. So, by the Goddesses, the new Kingdom was named Hyrule._

'_This is the land we now dwell in, Princess, and you were the descendant of the new Triforce. You were chosen by the three Goddesses to be the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, my child. That is why you have no biological parents.'_

_I had looked down at my hand and watched as the Triforce of Wisdom glowed idly beneath the skin there._

'_But the Triforce of Power was unfortunately descendant from the Great Evil that had been sealed away,' the Sage continued. He had explained that the Triforce had a consciousness of its own at times; and that it yearned to be reunited to the other two parts. This caused the young boy, the child of The Hero of Time, to be transported away from his family and home in Termina and to the new land of Hyrule, where he was raised as an orphan in a little farm and village. The people there, the Ordonians, treated him as if he was an Ordonian himself, and the little hero believed that he was one, too. The true Ordonians told him that his parents lived in the village their whole life and died from a sickness. They told the little boy that they had promised his parents that they would raise and take care of him. The little Hero grew up happy, believing what the Ordonians had told him._

_However, not all was happy in Hyrule..._

_The descendant of the Triforce of Power was not born in the Gerudo Desert in Hyrule, like the previous wielder of the Triforce of Power was. No, this little boy was born into an entirely different world; a world that repelled the light; the Twilight Realm. With the evil boys presence in that world, his spirit brought forth a new race; the Shadow Dwellers, also known as the Twili. Because the little boy did not know the full potential of his Triforce Piece, he was not yet entirely caught up in the power it held, so he was born just like you, Princess. He was born with good in his soul. So the people descendant from his presence were born good natured people, as well. His Triforce of Power brought authority to the land, and a Princess, a ruler, was born into that land to lead it. She was a beautiful Twili Princess, and she was named Midna by her people, which in the Twili language meant The Midnight Sun. She was the Shadow Dwellers' non-existent sun; she was the purest of them all, her spirit came from the upmost innocence of the Wielder of Power, and his good-natured heart was hers._

_The Twili raised the boy with the Triforce as their own, just like the Ordonians raised the Hero as their own._

_The happiness did not last long, though. On the boy's first birthday, the power within his Triforce Piece awoke, and showed the boy it's potential. The boy changed heart and turned evil, sick with power; all the good inside of his soul was erased. And from this changed spirit grew an evil Twili boy. The boy with the Triforce of Power was really born that day. He was born inside the Twili boy and his evil had scared the Shadow Dwellers._

_Using the Mirror of Twilight that had been left as the only link between the world of Light and Shadow by the Goddesses, the Twili saw his boy's evil soul and banished the Triforce Wielder back to the world of Light, where he was found by the Gerudos, the tribe of Hylians that dwelled in the deserts of Hyrule. The Gerudo people were a race of all-female warriors, just like in ancient Hyrule times. These people were evil on their own and they recognized this boy's potential. They named him Ganondorf and worshipped him as their King of Evil._

_Back in the world of Shadows, the evil slept within this Twili boy's heart, and he would remain good until the day that the Great King of Evil would return to the Twilight Realm and come to the boy in a trance, turning him evil. While the Twili boy was still good and innocent, he and the Princess of Shadows were said to be brother and sister. They named the boy Zant and he was their young Prince. He was destined to take over the Twilight Realm and all of the Twili if anything were to happen to the true leader of their people; the Princess Midna._

_Although the land of Hyrule was a new world on its own, the Gerudos were not the only direct race taken from the ancient land. There were many species that were reborn into our new home. There was the most obvious race; the Hylians. There were the Gerudos and there were also lots of ancient Hyrulian enemies, for example the Dark Nuts, who were taken from the evil souls of the Iron Knuckle. They were fierce warriors that excelled in the arts of the sword, and always followed the opposing side of the Hero._

_There were then species that were identical to the ones both in Hyrule and Termina. There were the Gorons, strong mountain dwellers made mostly out of rock; they fought for the good of Hyrule. You know them as the protectors of Death Mountain, their home, but they were not always fierce rock people who lived in hot areas near lava._

_No, in the land of Termina, they dwelled in the snow covered mountains of Snowhead, and were a lot less fierce than the ones you know today. They were a lot more vulnerable and weak in Termina for their mountain was not meant to be that cold and their food supply-a particular type of rock only found in the high mountains of both Hyrule and Termina was being locked away by the heavy amounts of snow-and it was running low. They had been on the brink of extinction._

_The Hero of Time had lifted the curse off that land, though, and had saved the Gorons. Once their lives were no longer in danger, they returned to being the true fierce and feared tribe known as the Gorons._

_Some say that the mountain on the outskirts of Hyrule called Snowpeak connects to the Snowhead mountain in Termina. However travelling there would be no easy task due to the fierce weather conditions in Snowpeak and the mountain is also known to have numerous blizzards._

_But enough of that. There was then the Zoras, this tribe originated from fish and you know them as having a Kingdom with a King, Queen and Prince. But in the ancient land of Hyrule there was only a King and his daughter, the Princess of the Zoras. However, in Termina, there was no Kingdom and there were no rulers. And unlike the old Hyrule and the one we live in now, the Zoras of Termina dwelled in the ocean where as the Hyrule based Zoras could only survive in fresh water and they lived in rivers that surrounded Hyrule._

_But aside from that the land we live in now has its own unique creatures that can only be found in this particular Hyrule. There is the Yeti and then there is the Ooccaa, but we shant go into that in this lesson, Princess._

_Finally, now that we have discussed the history of Hyrule and its birth, I may now move onto my final subject: The living creatures are not the only things that resemble our Hyrule to the old one and Termina. No, the lands itself show evidence of the past and how this world we live in today was created._

_Look around, Princess; you have seen sketches of the old Hyrule, have you not? Do you not notice the striking similarity between the two lands? The fact that Lake Hylia is so close it the desert in the old Hyrule, or what about how Kakariko Village is right in front of Death Mountain? And what about Zora's River connecting to Zora's Domain? They are almost identically set out._

_Or how about your Castle and its town? In the ancient Kingdom of Hyrule, the Market, also known as Castle Town, was right in front of the Hyrule Castle itself._

_I'm sure you see the similarity._

_Now, onto my final note: You are aware that the legendary Master Sword remains hidden within the Sacred Grove and when the time comes, you are to tell the Legendary Hero where to find it. That is your main priority. _

_However..._

_I remembered the sage looking directly into my eyes, almost through my soul, to make sure I was listening._

'_Princess, this is very important and you need to pay close attention. Do you understand?'_

_I had nodded._

'_Very well. Now, listen carefully: Within that Sacred Grove where the Master Sword dwells, there is a potential link that, if entered correctly, could take one from this Hyrule and to the ancient one. I will not tell you how this portal works, because if someone were to enter it incorrectly, the very world as we know it would freeze completely, and the person who had tried to enter the world will be sealed away in the same place that the first holder of the Triforce of Power was banished to. However, unlike him, there will be no escape due to the fact that time as we know it would stop completely._

_Now, I am telling you this for only one reason: Apart from me and the other six Sages that tutor you, and the three Goddesses themselves, only one more living organism knows how this portal works. That living organism is the Hero chosen by the Goddesses, Link._

_If you were to tell Link anything about the portal, it will trigger his father's memory of the knowledge on how to do it. But the Hero today does not have the item needed to fulfil the process completely, but he will not know this. If he were to attempt the process without the right equipment, life as we know it will stop and he will be trapped. Forever. His youth will freeze along with everyone else's, but because he would be the only one in the seal created by the ancient and very powerful Sages, his soul itself will not freeze like everyone else's outside of the seal and he will remain alive, trapped for all eternity with nothing to do but regret his foolish decision. Do you understand the importance of this, Zelda?'_

_I had nodded quickly._

'_Very good. This information has been passed down subconsciously for generations. The first to hear about this from the Goddesses were the race sworn to protect Hyrule from evil and to help the Hero of Time fulfil his task of saving the world. This race was known as the Sheikah. Your ancestor Princess Zelda was very close to a particular Sheikah. Her name was Impa and she was not only the Sage of Shadows, but she acted as a guide and bodyguard to the Princess of that time. There is but one member of the Sheikah tribe that still lives today, and she is in the Old Kakariko Village fort said to be where the Sheikahs held their secret meetings. This village is now known as the Hidden Village, and the last remaining Sheikah has no knowledge of the mystical portal like the past Sheikahs did. No, but this Sheikah named Impaz after the great Impa is not useless. She is to remain in that village until the Hero comes to see her. She has knowledge of where the last Mirror Shard is located and she also holds the key that will get the Hero there.'_

_I had scribbled the important information into my study book. _

_Don't mention portal to Hero-Ancient Hyrule-freeze time-bad things-Sheikahs. Impa. Impaz. Hidden Village-no knowledge, last Mirror Shard._

_I then listened as the Sage told me about the location of the village and then I wrote that down in my book, as well._

_Lanyuru Province-hidden by rockslide, near Bridge of Eldin._

'_That is all for today, my child. Remember what I have told you,' the Sage concluded the lesson._

'_Wait!' I had called out before he could fade away._

'_What is it, Princess?' He had asked in his ghostly voice._

'_Um, well, I understand that I'm not supposed to mention anything about the portal to the Hero, but am I allowed to know what item it is that he's missing? I won't tell him or anything-I'm just curious.'_

_The Sage shook his head. 'I cannot share this information with you, Princess. It is forbidden.'_

_I had frowned. 'Well, can you just tell me where this item is hidden? I'm just so curious!'_

_The Sage had smiled at me. 'Has anyone ever told you that your brain resembles a sponge? So eager for knowledge like a sponge is eager for water?'_

_I had smiled._

_I remember the Sage sighing. 'Okay, Princess, I can share with you the location of the item, but nothing else. Is this to be understood?'_

_I had nodded my head excitedly._

'_Okay,' the Sage had begun. 'The item that needs to be collected in order to complete the process for the portal to work is hidden within the lands of Termina. That is all I can tell you, Princess.'_

'_It's enough. My sponge-brain is happy with the new knowledge,' I had said with a grin on my face._


	5. Dreams

Chapter Four

Dreams

'Zelda!' Link's voice had snapped me out of my reminiscing and taken me back to reality.

'Huh?' I looked around, trying to focus. Link, Epona and I were in the Hidden Village.

Link sighed, exasperated. 'Finally! You like, blacked out or something; you weren't hearing a word that I said and you weren't paying any attention, either. What happened to you?'

'Sorry,' I mumbled, looking down at the ground. 'I was just... lost in thought.'

He stared at me for a long moment, making me feel uncomfortable. I shifted my weight uneasily, wanting to direct the spotlight off me and onto something else.

Although the answer was blatantly obvious, I asked the question in hopes of distracting him. 'Why are we here?'

It worked. Link was sidetracked. He began to walk forward, deeper into the empty village. 'It's too late to continue travelling now. We'll stop, rest here and leave first thing in the morning. Okay?'

I nodded. 'Okay.'

He led Epona to a bucket full of rain water which was on the southwest edge of the village, and she lapped at it eagerly. She must have been very thirsty; she had done a lot today.

Link left her to drink in peace and then turned back and headed where I stood. 'Come with me,' he said as he passed me.

I had no clue where he was planning on taking us, but I had learnt that with Link the best thing to do was to ask questions later rather than sooner. I followed him to the little wooden bridge just outside of the entrance to the Hidden Village and watched as he took out his spinner. Just the sight of that thing made me shiver with the memory of leaving Arbiter's Grounds without Midna just earlier today. I sighed quietly as I noticed that Link had the same reaction at seeing that thing as I did.

'Um, wait here. I... I'll be right back.' He rode the spinner over the hidden tracks on the rock wall just southeast of the wooden bridge and once he had safely reached the little block of land on the other side of the tracks, he bent and pulled out several clumps of the grass that was growing there. He then cradled the grass in his arms as if it was very precious. Once he reached the side I was standing on again, he passed the clumps to me. 'Take them to Epona and feed them to her,' he told me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, staying where I was.

He sighed, exasperated. 'Please,' he finished.

I turned to hobble back into the cave. Only once I had reached Epona and she had looked up at me from her water bin did I remember that I was trying to keep my distance from her. I stood about a metre away from the horse, uneasily trying to scoot back.

But Epona had noticed the grass in my hands and she lurched forward, eating right out of my arms. 'Whoa!'

She wasn't at all weary with me like I had been with her; in fact, she didn't seem to have a problem with me whatsoever anymore. Well, I was beginning to question whether she had even had a problem with me in the first place. Link said that she wouldn't think anything of a slap; she got them all the time when she needed to go forward or was prompted on what to do next. It wasn't as if a measly Princess-Slap would make her loathe me. Horses were much less complicated than humans.

As Epona ate from my arms, I used my one free hand to stroke her mane soothingly. She didn't seem upset by my touch, but at the same time, she didn't nuzzle into me like she always did with Link. I guess that made sense, since she was his and they had been through a lot together. I was just a stranger to her, but she welcomed me wholeheartedly as if I was a regular.

Once she had finished her meal, she returned back to her water bin. I stood beside her and rubbed from her mane to the back of her neck, and then back again. She seemed to enjoy it.

I wondered where Link had run off to. He hadn't said anything before I left to go take care of Epona. What could he be doing?

As if right on cue; he returned then, riding upon the back of one of the boars the Bulblins had come on. He looked out of place, riding the enemy.

'What are you doing?' I gasped once he pulled the boar to a stop behind me. I stared into the beast's red eyes and instinctively recoiled away from it.

Link jumped off the animal and grabbed the pile I hadn't seen before; it was hidden behind his body. There were tree branches and string made out of the same grass he had fed Epona. He brought the pile to the ground, and untied the string from the wood, letting the branches roll in the dirt. 'I'm setting up a fire,' he told me as he started gathering rocks and placing them in a big circle where the border for the fire would be.

Before I could even ask about the boar, he kicked the branches toward me. 'Would you?' He asked as he tried to organise some of the dead grass lying around into a base for the fire.

I sighed as I knelt down across from him and began helping him assemble a camp fire. Luckily for him, I actually knew how to assemble a fire thanks to the large fireplace that had been in my bedroom before it had burned down...

Link and I worked in silence as usual. Once we had finished assembling our camp fire, I attempted asking about the boar again. I glanced uneasily at it; it wasn't paying me any attention. It looked off into the distance nonchalantly. 'What's with the boar?'

Link stood up and wiped the back of his pants. He then peeked over his shoulder at the wretched animal before looking back over at me, grinning. 'I hope you're not a vegetarian.'

I widened my eyes. 'We're _eating _that?'

'Well unless you want to cuddle with it tonight, then yeah, we are.'

My stomach rumbled involuntarily. Link rolled his eyes.

'So you _are_ hungry.'

I stared at the beast. 'Yes, but not _that _hungry. We won't be able to eat all of that. No way.'

He walked over to the boar. 'Course not. Now, you might want to look away for a minute or two.' He pulled out his sword and angled it so that it would cut the boar's throat.

I grimaced and turned away quickly. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut as Link did what he had to do. I heard the noise, but I tried my very best to block the memory of it out of my head forever.

I still remained with my ears covered and my eyes shut and my back to Link as he prepared our portions. He didn't bother asking me to see how much I wanted; he knew I would never look at someone hacking at an animal.

Several minutes passed and then I heard it as he walked away, no doubt carrying the remains of the dead carcass along with him. I refused to turn around until he got back. I was afraid I'd see something that I wasn't meant to; like some of the animals spilt blood or something. Once he returned he told me it was okay to turn around.

I slowly did so and sighed in relief when I saw that he had taken care of everything. All that was left of the huge animal were its two hind legs.

Link set aside two of the bigger pieces of wood and stabbed it into the ground, one on either side of the unlit fire. He then began tying the meat to the wood so that it hung just above the camp fire. I started to make the fire for the base as he finished up on his knots.

I had the fire going just in time. Link made the final attachments to the wooden stands and then watched as the fire cooked our dinner. After a few minutes of simply watching the fire crackle, he then pulled out his sword and began cleaning it with the cloth from the boar's saddle.

I sat with my legs tucked under my dress and with my back straight and my hands folded neatly in my lap as I let the heat from the fire warm me up.

Once Link had finished wiping down his sword, he then stood up and walked over to the water bucket where Epona was. He petted her before he pulled out one of his empty bottles and scooped some of the water into it. Without warning, he turned and chucked it to me. I caught it with just the tips of my fingers, almost dropping it and having it smash on the ground. 'Link!' I scolded him. 'Don't do that again!'

He smiled slightly to himself as he filled up another one of his empty bottles with the water from the bucket before taking it back to where he had previously sat.

Once he was seated, he unscrewed the lid and took a long swig from the bottle.

I watched as the fire embers floated up into the air and faded away, instinctively remembering what it had been like when all of Hyrule had been covered in twilight. A wave of sadness washed over me as I thought once again of Midna. Was she okay? Did she miss us as much as we missed her? I looked down at my hands and sighed heavily.

'Ah,' Link said refreshingly after his drink. 'I needed that.'

I looked up to see him wiping his mouth. 'You have some,' he told me from the other side of the crackling fire. 'You look thirsty.'

I looked down at the water bottle in my lap and then back up at him. 'I don't know if I want to be drinking this,' I said honestly. 'I mean, you scooped this up from the same place Epona's tongue has been.'

Link rolled his eyes. 'You are such a Princess! Drink it or die of thirst because this is the only water until Kakariko Village.'

I narrowed my eyes at him, setting aside the bottle of water. 'I think I'll wait until we get to Kakariko.'

'That will be midday tomorrow,' he said. 'You really think you can go without water for that long?'

_No. _'Yes.'

Link looked up at the night sky and shook his head from side to side. 'You're impossible. The water is perfectly fine.'

I shrugged. 'Then you don't need to worry, do you?'

He leaned back on his elbows and slouched with his legs straight in front of him. Because of the fire and the position he was in, he looked as if his skin had an orange glow to it. We remained in silence as we watched our dinner cook. It was about halfway done, still having another twenty minutes or so on the fire before it was safe to eat. I grew bored, watching the meat cook or the fire crackle over and over. I decided to check my scenery, for I had never been here before.

And yet, I knew everything there was to know about The Hidden Village. Or should I say Old Kakariko?

'I'm going to go look around,' I said to Link as I got up and dusted off my already dirty dress. I would definitely need a bath tomorrow; I hadn't had a wash in at least two days. And for a Princess that had baths regularly, maybe twice a day, this was hell for me.

'Okay,' he said absentmindedly, still staring at the fire, possibly mesmerised by it.

Before I even started to look around, I figured I'd need some kind of light. I thought about taking a branch and lighting it on fire and using it as a torch, but then I realized that the fire would just burn the whole way down and then I'd have nothing but a burnt twig left.

Link noticed me hesitating and pulled something from his back pocket. 'Here, you'll need this,' he said as he held out his lantern.

I walked around the fire and to where he was sitting to retrieve the lantern. 'Thank you,' I said as he handed it to me.

'Try not to burn anything down,' he joked.

'I'll do my best.' I turned around and walked to the South side of the tiny village. Once I strayed away from the camp fire it began to get a lot darker. I turned on the lantern and was grateful for bringing it along with me.

I began exploring the smashed up houses, imagining what this place would have looked like when it was new, back in the Old Hyrule. It was hard to picture since there was so much debris and ruined structures.

But I tried so focus anyway. I wondered where the legendary Sheikah had held their secret meetings, discussing Hyrule and its safety.

It took about fifteen minutes to navigate my way through all of the run-down houses on the East and west of the village and then finally reach the least smashed up house: The one at the very end of the entire village. To my shock the house didn't really even look damaged at all. The door was still on its hinges, the windows were still intact and the wood of the building wasn't yet coming apart. I was pleasantly surprised.

I turned the knob and entered the house and was greeted with a tiny room. On the Eastern side of the miniature room there was a little cot with a few blankets strewn across what I imagined was a bed, and that was pretty much it. 'Hm, it looked a lot more impressive on the outside,' I mused quietly.

That was enough exploring for me. I turned back the way I came and headed for the camp fire. Before I could even see it I knew that our dinner was prepared. I could smell the ready meat.

Once I reached the fire I noticed that Link still had the meat cooking. What was he doing? If you couldn't smell the food you could still see that it was ready to consume.

As I got closer I noticed that Link had shifted his position a bit since I'd left. He was no longer using his hands to prop himself up; in fact he wasn't using _anything _to hold his body up. He lay flat on his back and had one arm covering his eyes. The other arm was beside him. His chest rose and fell as he slept.

I smiled slightly to myself. I was glad to see that he had fallen asleep, he deserved the rest. I took the meat off its posts and then used the very same posts as a sort of plate for our dinner.

I poured some of the water from my bottle onto my hands to wash off the meaty residue it left behind, and then I glanced up at Link. He hadn't moved an inch, he was still asleep.

I hated having to wake him up but I didn't want his food to go cold and unpleasant. I sighed as I knelt beside him, poking his shoulder. 'Link, your food is ready,' I whispered. I didn't understand why I was keeping my voice low when I was trying to wake him up anyway. Old habits, I guess. 'Link,' I said a little louder. I couldn't bring myself to say it as loudly as I needed to, I hated that I was waking him up when he needed and deserved the sleep so bad. I shoved his leg lightly. That did the job.

He shifted and yawned loudly. He then removed his hand from his face and blinked a few times before stretching and sitting up. It took him a little while before he actually noticed that I was there. 'Oh. Um, hi,' he said awkwardly. 'I fell asleep, huh?'

I nodded. 'I'm sorry that I had to wake you, but the food is ready.'

'Oh,' Link said without looking to see that the meat was already on my lap. 'I guess you need me to take it off the post for y-. Hey, where is it?' He looked around the camp site, confused.

I held up the wooden "plate", showing him the meat on top of it.

'You got it down yourself?' He raised his eyebrows, as if there was something I wasn't telling him.

I scoffed at him. 'I _am_ capable of doing some things for myself, you know?'

He smirked at me. 'Some things,' he repeated with emphasis on the word "some".

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed his piece of meat-the bigger one-and began to eat it like it was a sandwich.

I tucked my legs under my dress and sat with my back straight beside Link. I grabbed my dinner off the "plate" and tried to mimic the way he was eating it. It wasn't easy; once I bit down into it, the juice landed all over my lap and rolled down my chin in a very unladylike manner.

Link stifled a laugh as I groaned loudly. 'This is ridiculous!' I whined. 'I'm used to eating with cutlery, none of this hands on stuff you've seemed to pick up.'

Link held his hand to his heart sarcastically. 'I'm so sorry; I've seemed to misplace my cutlery bag. Maybe I left it somewhere in a temple or dungeon? Hmm.'

I sighed, using the back of my hand to wipe some of the juice off my face. I understood where he was coming from. It wasn't his job to treat me like the Princess I was; his job was simply to keep me safe. 'I'm sorry,' I apologized. 'I'm just not used to this kind of thing.'

'Well you better start getting used to it,' he said before taking another bite into his dinner. 'It's not going to get any easier from here on out.'

I attempted another bite into my dinner and only some of the juice fell on me. _Just be open-minded, _I instructed myself. _Don't freak._

Link seemed pleased that I had stopped complaining. He smiled at me once I was done eating.

I noticed with a hint of jealousy that he had managed to keep clean. Not a drop had landed on him.

'How did you...?' I trailed off in shock.

Link got up to refill his water bottle. 'How did I stay clean?' He guessed the end of my question before glancing up at me and smirking. 'Practice.'

'Oh.' I tried my best to wipe off some of the droplets of juice that had fallen on me, but I realized that the more I fiddled with it, the more it set into the fabric of my dress. I would just have to wait until Kakariko to bathe.

Link returned to the fire and took a few gulps of his water before sitting back down next to me. 'So, what are you planning to do if you never find anyone from Castle Town?' He asked curiously.

'I... I don't know. But where could have they gone? There are only so many places to hide in Hyrule.'

Link looked at me with a quizzical expression. 'And you're going to search everywhere in Hyrule for them?'

'No. But, I mean, someone ought to see them somewhere. Then they'd tell me about it and we'd go from there.'

He continued to stare at me. 'You're sure about that?'

I looked away from him and my best response was to shrug my shoulders.

He sighed. 'If you have nowhere else to go, you know you can always stay in Ordon.'

'I don't want you to feel an obligation to keep me happy, Link. I'm not going to be a burden to you for much longer.'

'Burden?' I saw it from my peripheral vision as he stole a glimpse at me. 'You're not a burden, Zelda. It's actually kind of nice to have some company since Mid-... Well, since she's not here to talk to anymore.'

I turned to see Link pulling at the tear in his sleeve, his brow furrowed. He looked sad. I reached out and placed my hand on his knee. 'I know. I'm sorry she had to go.'

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'You're wrong. She didn't have to do anything. She didn't have to leave.'

I opened my mouth to reply, but he stopped me short. He stood up, knocking my hand off his leg as he straightened up. 'It's late,' he said, looking up at the night sky. 'We need to leave here first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do, too.'

I looked up at the bright moon. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want either myself or Link to be left alone. 'Okay,' I said as I got up and wiped the back of my dress. 'Where are we sleeping?'

'You tell me, you were the one who went looking around,' he answered blankly.

'Um, well it's getting kind of cold, and almost every house has broken doors or windows; the cold air would just come in, so I'd say the house on the very end would be the best. There are no cracks or anything.'

Link looked to where I was pointing. 'Oh, Impaz's house?'

'That was her house?' I asked aloud.

He frowned. 'Yeah, you knew her?'

'I knew _of _her.'

'How?'

'I had to, she was the one who held the knowledge of where the last Mirror Shard was located and she also held the key that got you there,' I said quickly, not wanting to share any information that I wasn't supposed to with him.

'So I guess you know a lot more than I thought you did.' We simultaneously began walking towards Impaz's old house together.

I shrugged, not wanting to seem vain about it. 'I know what is important.'

'What's important, then?'

'Well mainly the safety of Hyrule and everyone in it, but there was also things I needed to know that would help you in your quest as well.'

'So you knew about Impaz?'

I nodded.

'About Ilia?'

'Not everything, just the fact that she'd lose her memory and have it restored only when you were able to reach The City in The Sky.'

Link opened the door to Impaz's house. 'Hm. Makes sense, I guess.'

'Funny thing about prophecies,' I began as we entered the tiny room. 'They usually tend to make sense.'

He shrugged one shoulder as he lit his lantern. 'I'm new to these things.'

I moved to the tiny bed and gratefully sat on the blankets there. I leaned back against the wall as I worked to undo my heels. I sighed in relief once my feet were bare. I crossed my legs the way I normally did, sat up straight and pulled the blankets over my bare feet and arms. I placed both my heels on the floor next to my bed. The broken one fell over.

I watched silently as Link rummaged through the items on the floor near the door, obviously searching for something. He brought the lantern closer to the floor so that he could see better as he continued to search for whatever it was that he was looking for.

After a minute or so of rummaging, he seemed to have found what he was seeking. He stood up and placed the item he had found on the tiny shelf in the corner of the room and brought his lantern to it. I watched as the fire jumped from the lantern to the stick-thing he had found and it took me a moment of staring to realize that the object he had found was in fact a candle.

He moved away from the candle and blew out his lantern. He then turned as if to go to the bed-the bed I was on-but he stopped mid-stride. 'Oh, sorry. For a second I forgot you were here.' He laughed awkwardly.

I faked a smile.

He looked around. 'This place is tinier than I remembered. 'Think it's possible that it could have shrunk?'

'Well it has been raining a lot lately,' I joked. 'Maybe it did.'

'Unlucky.' Link remained in the middle of the room, still unsure what to do. He glanced briefly at me and the bed and then looked away again.

'Oh,' I gasped, finally understanding why he was there in the first place. 'Would you like the bed?' I offered. It felt strange; offering someone something instead of the other way around. I was working to be less Princess-like and more of an ordinary Hyrulian.

Link shook his head. 'Nah. But I wouldn't mind a blanket or two, if that's alright.'

'Sure,' I said, reaching for the poufy blanket behind my head. 'This is the only other blanket besides the one I'm using, but it's so thick and stuffed that you'd think it was two rather than one.' I tossed the heavy doona to him and he caught it with one hand. He felt the blanket over with his hands before nodding in approval. 'Thanks.'

I smiled lightly before stretching and lying down on my back.

Link took his shield off his back and then took his sword, along with the scabbard off, too. He emptied his pockets and put all the things with his sword and shield beside his blanket on the floor. He then removed his wrist garb, chain-mail and boots before sorting out his sleeping arrangements.

He laid the blanket I had given to him on the floor across from my cot and used it as not only a doona but also as a cushion for him to lay on. He stretched until some of his joints popped and then he yawned loudly.

The house was dim from the mere light coming from the candle; it gave the room a soft glow and a cosy feel to it.

Link crossed his arms under his neck and let his eyes slide shut. He remained still for a few moments but then sighed and opened his eyes again. He turned and looked at me. 'My mind is too blank, I can't get to sleep.'

'Your mind is blank?' I repeated in confusion.

'Yeah, I'm too bored to sleep right now,' he explained. 'I need something to talk about so I can fall asleep.'

I frowned. 'Don't you usually need to _have_ a blank mind in order to fall asleep, not the other way around?'

He shrugged. 'Probably; but I've always been this way. Sometimes I even dream about whatever it was I was thinking about before I fell asleep. I can't fall asleep when there's nothing interesting going on in my head. Strange, isn't it?'

'I guess it makes sense,' I said open-mindedly. 'How can I help?'

Link continued to look at me. 'Give me something to think about.'

'What would you like to hear?'

He looked up at the ceiling above us and pursed his lips. 'Well... You said that you were taught things that would help me in my quest and also everything about Hyrule and most of the people in it, right?'

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

'What were you told about me?'

'Not a lot. Just the fact that you were the one chosen by the Goddesses and that you would turn into a blue-eyed beast and be known as The Hero Chosen by the Goddesses, or much simpler, The Hero of Twilight.'

'Blue-eyed beast, huh? They couldn't just call me a wolf?' He joked lightly.

'I guess that's too boring for the prophecy.'

Link was silent for a few minutes. At first I thought he'd finally found something to think about and had at last fallen asleep, but when I turned away from the ceiling and towards where he lay, I saw that he was frowning at his hands. His brow furrowed and I suddenly had an idea what he was thinking about.

'Link?' I asked carefully.

He remained frowning at his hands as he spoke. 'Was Midna in the prophecy, too?'

My stomach twisted as I saw that I had been right, and he was in fact thinking of the Twilight Princess. I hated seeing him in pain; whether it'd be physically or mentally. I sighed deeply. 'Partially.'

Link returned his hands to his stomach as he turned to me. 'Partially? What do you mean?'

'Look, Link, nothing in the prophecy is told word for word. Things can change and only the most vital information was shared and taught to me.'

'What did you learn about Midna?'

I took a deep breath. 'That the Twilight Princess would assist you, me, and all of Hyrule in restoring peace to the land; she would overcome her false form and one day rule as the rightful leader of her people in the Twilight Realm.'

'So you didn't know that she was going to destroy the Mirror of Twilight?'

I felt my eyebrows shoot up at Link's harshly spoken words. As if I would know of such important information and not share it! I was offended that he thought so poorly of me.

He continued to watch me, eyes slightly narrowing as he saw my reaction.

'Of course not!'

Link raised his eyebrows, still staring me down. 'You said you were only told the vital information. Having the Twilight Princess destroy the only link to and from our world and theirs is kind of vital, wouldn't you say?'

'Well, yes... But it wasn't in the prophecy. No one knew what she had planned. Not even the Goddesses themselves.'

'Was there anything in the prophecy about fixing the mirror if it were to break?' He asked, turning to look at the ceiling again.

'Not unless you count collecting the shards. The mirror was never meant to shatter completely.'

Link groaned in frustration. 'What about returning to the Twilight without the mirror?'

I stared at him with wide eyes. 'You'd go back there?'

He turned his head and held my eyes with his own. 'I'd do _anything_ to see her again.'

I looked away from his intense stare, bewildered at his words and the way he had said them. I instead stared at the blanket covering my body. 'You really care about her, don't you?'

It took him a moment to respond. 'She means a lot to me.'

I closed my eyes and shook my head from side to side against my pillow. I wondered just how _much _Link cared for her. Was there something other than friendship there? Had anything ever happened between the two of them? Just how much did they mean to one another? Link said he'd do anything to see her again; was the feeling mutual for Midna, too?

I was very quickly growing intrigued by Link's statement. I wanted to find out more.

When I turned to ask Link some more questions, I saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. So he had found something to dream about...?

As I turned on to my side and closed my eyes, I couldn't help but imagine that he was dreaming of her, his Twilight Princess.


	6. Ordon

Chapter Five

Ordon

We arrived in Kakariko just after midday; according to Link we were running behind schedule and we shouldn't have worried about fixing my broken heel. (Turns out Red Chu Jelly works not only as a drink, but also as a type of glue. Just like it heals your wounds, it also mends other torn or broken things you have to offer).

The first thing I did once Epona had come to a stop was rush over to the Spirit Spring. I poured out the water Link had given me last night onto the dirt and I then bent and refilled the bottle with clean, pure spring water.

He scoffed as he watched me down the water and then go back for a refill. Once I had had two bottle fulls, I felt as if I was only water weight.

Link led Epona to where I stood in the spring and he let her drink from it. I watched as Epona's tongue greeted the water over and over, feeling a little sick.

'Great. Now I can't drink from here again,' I muttered.

He looked up from the water and at me. 'What, you think this is the first time Epona has drunk from here?'

I widened my eyes. 'She has?'

Link's lips turned up on one side and he smirked at me. 'I have, too.'

Before I could interject that he used bottles, he continued with what he had been saying. 'When I was a wolf.' I nonchalantly checked the dirt under his nails as he spoke.

I stared at him angrily and he laughed.

'I used my tongue,' he said, sticking it out for me to see. 'I drank from the very spot you did, in fact,' he joked, licking his lips with unnecessary enthusiasm.

I glowered at him. 'You're so childish.'

He shrugged. 'It helps to have humour in your life; you should try it some time.'

I smiled at him in mock friendliness, wondering how Midna had managed to stick with him for so long. He must have gotten on her nerves a lot. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, thinking again about what type of relationship he and Midna had. We hadn't spoken of her since last night, and when she wasn't mentioned, Link was his usual self once more.

_His immature, sarcastic self, _I thought wearily.

Once Epona had finished drinking, he had told me to go take a bath. Apparently, I needed one. I repressed the glare I so badly wanted to give him. 'Where are the bathing quarters?' I asked, not wanting to wash myself where someone would then drink from.

'There's one above the Inn, and also one in Death Mountain. You choose.'

I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Death Mountain? You're joking, right?'

Link smiled. 'Yeah, I thought you'd have that reaction. To get to the closer and much safer one you'll have to speak to the Goron outside the Inn. He'll launch you up there.'

'_Launch me up there?' _I repeated, trying to comprehend what I was hearing.

He nodded. 'It's fun. Now hurry up, we have to get going.'

I whirled around and headed for the Inn, frustrated beyond imaginary. The Goron in front of the building stared at me with its strange purple eyes. 'Yes?'

'Um,' I hesitated, not knowing how to word this. 'I need to get to the spring on top of this Inn,' I said after a brief pause.

'Oh. Well just enter the building and turn right. Go in the kitchen and you'll see a ladder. It leads you to the roof and then just continue up and you'll reach the spring.'

'Oh, um, wow. That's simple, isn't it?'

The Goron stared at me, saying nothing.

'Ah,' I said awkwardly. 'Thanks for the help.' I turned and entered the warm and welcoming Inn. Looking around, I wished that we had spent the night here instead of in that tiny house.

I turned right and entered the kitchen, smelling the soup that was cooking. My stomach grumbled.

I ignored the hunger pains and climbed the ladder.

Once I was on the roof I looked down and tried to not faint. I sure was high. I finally reached the spring and I sighed in relief, kicking off my shoes and taking off my jewellery and the gold plates on my dress.

I stepped gingerly into the water and smiled. It was the perfect temperature.

After about fifteen minutes I was as clean as I could afford to be, and I found Link feeding Epona some carrots and grains from a bucket. Before I could even wonder where he had got this stuff from, I turned the corner and saw a man with long brown hair standing near him.

The sound of my heels made them both turn around. Link glanced at me for maybe a second or two and then he returned his attention back to Epona. The man with the long hair however, bowed to me. 'You're Highness,' he said in his heavy Kakariko accent.

Finally I was being treated like the Princess I was! I held my hand out to the man and he kissed it lightly.

Link looked up at our exchange and rolled his eyes, as if saying I won't ever catch him doing that to me. I ignored him as the man stood straight again. 'I am Renado, Chief Shaman of this village. Welcome to Kakariko, You're Majesty; it is an honour to have you here.'

I smiled lightly at him. 'It's a beautiful village, I must say.'

Link stood and handed the now empty bucket to Renado. 'Thanks, but we best be going now.'

Renado nodded his head. 'Of course. Thank you for stopping by.' He turned to me, bowing his head like he had done before. 'You're Majesty.'

'It was a pleasure meeting you,' I said, interlinking my fingers across my stomach.

Renado bowed again in respective agreement.

Link began walking back to Epona, and I followed close behind. He helped me up and then we were headed to Ordon.

When we crossed Kakariko Gorge, Link laughed. 'You looked so _proper_ back there with Renado,' he said. 'The way he kissed your hand-ugh! It looked as if he was proposing to you.'

I held my chin up. 'That is the way you are meant to greet royalty. I don't know why you find yourself as such an exception.'

'Oh, forgive me,' Link said, reaching back and grabbing my hand. He brought it to his lips. 'You're Highness,' he said after pecking my hand.

I yanked it away from him and he laughed, returning his hands back to Epona's reigns.

'Are you ever serious?' I asked him in exasperation.

'I don't know, you tell me. Was I serious when I rid this world of twilight? Or perhaps when I killed Ganondorf-was I serious enough then for you?'

I gritted my teeth. I knew where he was coming from but he didn't have to be so rude about it. 'Cut me some slack,' I said finally. 'You weren't the only one who went through a lot, you know?'

It took him a moment to reply, and when he did, his voice was dramatically softer. 'I'm just trying to get back the time I lost. I had to be so formal and serious on my quest. I never got to have a good time; I'm making up for it now.'

I sighed, feeling bad for him. He was only seventeen; still a kid. And everyone treated him like he was an adult. They expected way too much from him. I rested my hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

Link was quiet for the remainder of the ride, but he did allow me to keep my hand there on his arm.

By the time we finally reached Ordon, it was late afternoon and I was positively starving. Link steered Epona to a grass filled corner next to what I assumed was his house. She began eating at the plants there while Link helped me dismount. 'I'm just going to be a minute,' he said, walking over to the ladder next to the tree trunk. 'Wait here,' he said as he closed the door behind him.

I stood where I was for a few minutes, unsure what to do. I looked up at the trees on the far right side of the area we were in. There were hand-made and painted targets attached to the trunks and branches of the trees. There was also a sort of scarecrow thing with a pumpkin for its head. I imagined it was used as a practice dummy for Link to train with.

I admired the peaceful scenery that could only come with country living as I waited for Link. After maybe five minutes, his door opened and he climbed down the ladder, wearing a completely different outfit. His Hero's Tunic had been replaced with a very casual approach: His hair was now fully visible without the green cap and his left arm was bare, showing off the muscles his quest had given him. He wore a sort of loose singlet with a green sleeve that had been stitched so his right arm was covered, and white cloth was used as garb for both his wrists. He wore a pair of dusty pants with sandals and a blue and orange belt.

I understood that he was trying to go back to his old self, before any of this twilight nonsense happened.

'You look young,' I mused as he walked over. I ran my fingers over the stitched sleeve absentmindedly. 'Was this what you wore...Before?'

Link looked down at me, removing my hand as he spoke. 'Before I was turned into that beast? Yes.'

It seemed like a touchy subject for him, so I made a mental note to hold my tongue next time.

'Come on,' he said, leading the way. 'I bet you're hungry.'

I followed him out the open gate and into the village's heart. The place was definitely beautiful. There was a stream that resided in the West corner of the land and it was pumped by a large waterwheel attached to the side of the lone riverfront house. The grass was green and lush and the houses' pink and purple tiled roofs brought colour to the little town.

'Wow,' I murmured as Link began walking deeper into the village. 'This is beautiful,' I gushed as I stared up at the fading sun.

He didn't reply.

We reached the South portion of the village and there was a large hill. We climbed it and the unfamiliar smell of a paddock engulfed my nostrils. It smelled nice...In a weird sort of way.

I could hear goats and children's voices in the distance. I automatically quickened my stride, eager to match the voices I heard with faces.

I could see a little blonde boy, about nine years old. He had a small sword and shield and he was pretending the fight off something. Although he was very young, he seemed to know what he was doing with the weapon.

A few feet away from him there were three kids playing tag. Two of them were boys and the one that looked the oldest, about eleven, was the only girl there. She had short hair that pointed out in all directions at the back of her neck. She laughed as one of the boys went to tag her but fell over. This boy had short brown hair and wore a red cloth on his head. I assumed this was because he wanted to look different. He looked about nine or ten and he seemed very immature. He got up off the ground and shoved the girl. 'Don't laugh at me!' He shouted.

The little girl stared at him with tears in her eyes. She rubbed the spot where he had hurt her.

Just then the little boy with the sword ran over and knocked the red-cloth kid over. He hugged the girl and turned to face the boy. 'Don't touch her, she's a girl!'

The boy got up and shoved the blonde kid. 'Ooh! You love Beth!'

'I do not!'

'You do!' The boy pushed him again. 'Beth and Colin, sitting in a tree-'

The boy-Colin, I guess- shoved the kid. 'Shut up!'

Link stepped in then. 'Is this really how you want to welcome me home?' He asked sarcastically as he walked in, breaking the circle the kid's had formed. The children all looked over to the direction the familiar voice had come from, and once they saw him, their faces lit up.

Beth stopped crying and Colin ran over to him. The boy with the red cloth even jogged over, too. They all hugged him.

'Link, we missed you!' Beth exclaimed.

'Are you staying for good?' The immature boy asked with pleading eyes.

'That depends,' Link said, pulling the kids off him with a gentle tug. 'Can you apologise to Beth and Colin?'

The boy crossed his arms stubbornly.

'Come on, Talo,' Link encouraged.

The boy sighed and said sorry to both Beth and Colin.

'Okay, I'll stay,' Link said, smiling.

The extremely silent boy at the back who had stayed out of the disagreement stepped forward. He had very little hair and was noticeably smaller than the rest of the children. He looked about six. 'Hey, Link. About time you got back,' he said in a low, sarcastic voice.

Link returned the sarcasm. 'I just missed you so much, Malo, I had to return.'

The kid smiled at Link.

'Hey, who's that?' Talo asked suddenly, staring at me with a quirked brow.

Beth, Colin, Malo, Talo and Link all turned to me.

The kids eyed me curiously.

Link walked over to where I stood and placed a hand on my back, moving me forward. 'This is Princess Zelda,' he said formally. 'You may address her as You're Highness and you _have_ to kiss her hand.'

I whacked Link in his stomach, shaking my head at him. He smirked in return.

'You can call me Zelda,' I said to the kids.

'Are you a Princess?' Beth asked with wide, gleaming eyes.

I nodded. 'I am.'

The children gasped.

'You're pretty,' Beth noted. 'Are all Princesses pretty?'

'They have to be,' Malo muttered. 'Who would listen to an ugly Princess?'

Before I could answer, Talo interrupted. 'Are you Link's girlfriend?'

The kids all stared at me, waiting for an answer.

'Talo,' Link said disapprovingly, shaking his head.

'As if she'd date Link!' Malo interjected. 'Besides, that's Ilia's job.'

The kids all laughed.

Link rolled his eyes. 'Come on, it's almost time for dinner. Head back.'

The children groaned but did as they were told. Besides the teasing, these kids really seemed to respect Link.

We let them lead the way. They all raced down the hill, laughing excitedly.

Link started walking down the hill, too. I turned around to get a better look at the paddock. I was curious to see what the goats here looked like. I had had Ordon goat cheese before, and it was very nice. I wanted to see the goats that had made the yummy stuff.

'Come on,' he urged. 'I'm dying of hunger.'

I hesitated.

Link moved me forward by placing a hand on my back. 'You'll get to come back here again,' he promised.

I walked down the hill with his hand still on my back lightly.

Once we entered the village again I saw that the adults had emerged from their houses, led by their excited children.

'Link's back?' I heard one man ask.

They all seemed to be waiting at the bottom of the hill for Link. Smiles dotted every face at the sight of him. Then their gaze shifted to me. Realization entered their features and they all bowed.

'Please,' I said, causing everyone to stare at me. 'There's no need for that. Treat me as if I'm just an ordinary visitor.'

The adults smiled at me. 'Welcome,' one of the females said. She had short blonde hair and cradled a newborn baby in her arms. 'I'm Uli, this is my husband Rusl,' she gestured to a swordsman beside her. He nodded in acknowledgement with a soft smile.

'You've already met my son, Colin,' she said, and Colin waved politely at me. 'And this is my beautiful daughter, Freedom.' She looked down lovingly at the baby in her arms.

'Freedom?' I repeated, a little confused.

Uli looked up at me and smiled. 'Yes. I named her Freedom because when she was born, we were finally free from all of the horrible monsters and bad luck that had happened here in the village.'

I smiled genuinely at her. 'It's a lovely name.'

Everyone then began introducing themselves, and once I had learnt everyone's name I felt a lot more comfortable.

Link still had his hand on my back as Mayor Bo shook my hand. 'It's a pleasure to have you here. Are you hungry?'

'A little,' I lied. I was actually hollow, and I willed my stomach not to rumble and blow my cover.

Link chuckled. 'She's starving, don't listen to her.'

I whacked him in his stomach again and we both laughed together, for the first time ever. The adults watched us as if we were a couple.

'Well then, let's eat,' Mayor Bo said, leading the village towards the house with the waterwheel attached to it.

There was a big table outside of the house next to a tree. Plates were set and as everyone began to be seated, an excited squeal interrupted the brief conversations.

From the direction the squeal was from came a girl about Link's age, maybe younger, running over to where we stood.

She wore a white singlet with gray pants. Her hair was blonde and cropped sort with bangs outlining her features. She had big green eyes that would have matched Link's tunic if he had still been wearing it.

At the sight of her, Link dropped his hand off my back and braced himself as the girl leapt into his arms.

She hugged him tightly, her feet pointed upward as Link held her off the ground. 'I missed you so much!' She exclaimed.

'I missed you, too,' Link said as he placed her gently back on the ground.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the girl squealed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on his cheek and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Link had his arms around her waist and squeezed her lovingly.

_What was this? _I asked myself, staring at the pretty girl. She had her eyes closed and was grinning ecstatically.

_I thought Link and Midna had a thing? Who was she, and why did she think she had a chance with Link?_

I gritted my teeth as they continued to cuddle, shocked as the unwelcomed feeling of envy spread throughout my body and turned the tips of my ears hot.


	7. Differences Aside

Chapter Six

Differences Aside

The girl opened her emerald eyes, only then noticing me standing there awkwardly. 'Oh!' She gasped, stepping away from Link. 'Who's this?' She asked him, her eyes sizing me up.

'You don't recognize your own Princess?' Mayor Bo asked from the table. 'Ilia, where are your manners? Introduce yourself.'

I was surprised to find myself glowering at her. I quickly composed my expression and smiled softly. 'Hello,' I said with a forced friendly tone.

Ilia curtsied like an idiot. 'How do you do?'

My fake smiled faded as I seriously wondered if this girl had been dropped as a baby.

'Come and sit down, your food is going to get cold,' Uli said as she began filling up the plates.

Link gestured for me to sit with him. Ilia sat on his opposite side and I wondered if he felt superior having two girls flank him. Once all of our plates were full with the lovely smelling pumpkin, asparagus, and goat cheese frittata, everyone began eating.

'This is delicious,' I said to Uli. 'Who made this?'

'Pergie, Sera, and myself. I'm glad you like it.'

I smiled at the women.

'So, what brings you here?' Jaggle asked from across the table.

'Well, strange as it is, the castle burned down and I had nowhere else to go. Link offered to let me stay with him for a while,' I explained, smiling at Link.

Ilia stared at me strangely, her eyes brooding.

'Oh, dear!' Sera gasped. 'How in the world did your castle burn down?'

'Well...'

Link nudged my leg with his knee. I turned to look at him and he was staring at his food. He shook his head subtly, hinting for me to shush.

I looked back to Sera. 'The fire in the fireplace,' I lied. 'The guard who lit it didn't make sure it was safe like he was supposed to.'

Pergie sucked in a loud breath. 'Did anyone get hurt?'

I shook my head. 'No, thank the Goddesses.'

'But you lost all your stuff?' Beth asked from the other side of the table.

'Unfortunately.'

'Did you cry?' Talo wanted to know.

'No, there was nothing I could have done.'

'What a shame,' Mayor Bo said. 'But you're always welcome here, you know?'

I smiled. 'Thank you for your generosity.'

For the rest of the dinner, it was Link's turn to get asked the million questions. His answers were always sarcastic and the residents laughed along with each other; everyone was in a good mood.

I leaned back in my chair, sipping at my water, and for the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

'So you like it here?' Link asked as he began setting up our sleeping arrangements. He had positioned two mattresses so that the warmth from the fire reached both of them.

'It's a beautiful village and the people are kind. Thank you for letting me stay.'

Link grabbed some blankets and pillows from a chest in the corner of his room and placed them on our beds.

He then kicked off his shoes and let him slide against the Southern wall of his cosy home. 'You look tired,' he noted as he sat down on his bed and began to take off any excess clothing that would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

'I'm exhausted,' I admitted, moving to my mattress and plonking down on it. I yawned loudly as I took off my heels, jewellery, and gold plates.

Link had removed his belt and green sleeve, and he waited with a frown on his face for me to finish getting ready for bed.

'What?' I asked once I was done.

'Why do you wear so many unnecessary things?'

I looked down at the items I had just removed. 'I have to look presentable,' I said with a shrug as I began to comb my fingers through my hair.

He shifted so that he was lying underneath his covers, his arms crossed under his neck and his feet were close to the fireplace. 'Not here you don't,' he said with closed eyes.

I sighed. 'Although I'm away from my home, I'm still a Princess and I have to look like it, no matter where I am.'

He simply shook his head. 'The things you wear are just going to get in the way tomorrow. I'll have Pergie or Ilia lend you something.'

'What's happening tomorrow?' I asked as I crawled into bed, shivering slightly. I pulled the covers up to my chin and scooted closer to the fire.

Link opened one eye and peered over at me, a smile threatening to appear at the corners of his mouth. 'It's time you stopped acting like such a Princess. Tomorrow you're going to see how the other side lives.'


	8. Zelda

Chapter Seven

Zelda

I felt silly in my new outfit. I ran my hands over the cheap material, uneasy. I was used to being clothed in the finest silks and cottons Hyrule had to offer. Wearing heavy jewellery that weighed me down was what I had grown accustomed to.

I left like a completely different person as I stared at my reflection in the Faron Spring. I had come simply for a morning bath, but as I was getting ready to leave, Ilia had come over, carrying a pair of her spare clothes.

'You're Highness,' she had addressed me with a hint of sarcasm. 'Link told me to let you have these, so...' She had dropped them to the floor and left, leaving me scowling after her.

I had put the clothing on and now here I was, feeling self-conscious and out of place. I took a deep breath before retrieving my dress, heels, and other items off the ground. I prepared myself mentally for the reaction I would get. I felt ugly and I hoped that Link and everyone else wasn't disappointed in my outcome.

By the time I reached his house it was about eight in the morning, I could tell by the location of the sun in the sky. I climbed the ladder and pulled open the door, stepping inside.

'Oh!' I gasped, dropping my clothes to the floor and averting my gaze away from him, totally embarrassed.

Link's chest had been exposed as he was pulling on a fresh shirt before I had barged in. I tried not to think about his impressive muscles or his tanned skin and perfectly shaped arms... I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling like a fool.

Link on the other hand just laughed it off. 'Calm down, it wasn't a big deal.'

'I should have knocked,' I said, still embarrassed.

I watched his shoes approach me. He bent and began picking up the things I had dropped. He looked up at me, still backed into the corner like I had been when I saw him, and he laughed again. 'Your expression is priceless.'

'I'm really sorry I didn't knock,' I said as I began to relax a little.

He waved my apology off. 'It was nothing,' he said as he carried my belongings to one of his tables, turning back to me once he set them aside.

I moved closer into the room, a lot more comfortable after seeing that he wasn't angry at me.

Link looked at me closely, his eyes moving from my head to my toes. His gaze met mine and he smiled slightly. 'I feel like I don't have to take you so seriously now that that snobby attire of yours is gone, hopefully for good.'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Right. Like you ever took me seriously before?'

He chuckled, heading to the door. 'Follow me.' Was all he said.

The village was rather empty; the day had only just begun for the Ordonians. I could see Sera through her shop window. She was busily restocking the shelves for the day that was ahead of her. Her cat sat just outside her door, watching the fish swim around in the stream.

I followed Link as he led me to the ranch. I wondered what was going on. The first thing I noticed was the animals. The goats ate at the grass lazily, all of them spaced out. Epona was there, along with a white stallion I had never seen before. Her mane was silver and contrasted oddly with her dark eyes. She was a beautiful horse but she was no match for Epona.

'Come on.' Link ushered me forward into the barn.

Fado was there, cleaning the stables with a wet broom. He glanced up when he heard our approach, and he smiled a warm smile. 'Hey there, ya two! About time ya'll got here,' he said as he leaned on his broom stick. 'There's a lot that needs to be done; ya'll gonna be working hard today, I can guarantee that.'

A feeling of dread welcomed itself in the pit of my stomach. Working? Did he just say the word _working? _

'Well then if we've got so much to do, we better start now,' Link said simply.

'Ya got that right,' Fado agreed as he began to continue with his cleaning. 'The goats and ya horses need to be fed, the food is in the back,' he said, gesturing behind where he stood with his thumb.

'Thanks,' Link said, leading the way. He pushed open a door and the room was stuffy; not a window in sight.

He handed an empty bucket to me. 'Fill it up with whatever,' he said as he grabbed his own bucket and began filling it with the contents of several different burlap sacks.

I peered into the sacks, a little weary. One was filled with grains and grass; another was filled with oats and dried up corn. There were several bags of vegetables and there was even some dog food. I frowned. 'What exactly am I grabbing here?'

'Anything, they'll eat whatever.'

'I thought horses were picky with their diet,' I said, a little confused as I began to fill the bucket.

'They are. Your bucket is for the goats.'

I laughed once to myself, a little taken aback. 'Goats eat dog food?'

Link snickered, heading for the door. 'They'll eat anything that'll fit in their mouths,' he said as we walked out of the barn where Fado was still working and into the paddock. I raised my eyebrows at the unusual new knowledge.

I watched as Link walked over to the two horses and petted them both softly before letting them eat out of his palms. He worked extremely well with the animals and they all seemed to like him.

_That's the thing about Link, _I thought as I began feeding the goats that seemed to care less about what was going in their mouths. _He's a very likable character._ I glanced back and couldn't help but smile at his and Epona's exchange. He laid his palm flat against her snout and she nuzzled into him happily, a look of content in her gleaming eyes.

Something pulled at my pants roughly and caused me to twist back around, startled. A goat stared at me nonchalantly as it munched away at my slacks. 'Hey!' I exclaimed, pulling away.

Link laughed softly behind me. 'I probably should have mentioned that they'd try eating you, too,' he said with a playful smile.

Despite the fright the goat had given me, I found myself laughing.

Link seemed just as surprised with my blissful behaviour as I was. 'You have a nice laugh. You shouldn't be so serious all the time.'

I smiled weakly at him. 'I have to be.'

He walked over and poked my arm softly. 'Other places maybe, but not here.'

'Hey!' Fado called from the barn. Both Link and I turned to face him. 'Quit wasting ya time! If you're done with feeding 'em, get in here and help me wash up!'

For the remainder of the morning Link and I had had to mop the floors and hose down the stables inside the barn. It was hard work and by twelve o`clock Fado had allowed us to go down to _Sera's Sundries_ for lunch.

'He makes us work so hard,' I complained slightly as I sat down beside Link near the stream behind Sera's.

He shook his head, opening the premade sandwich Sera had prepared for him. 'He doesn't really. It's just that you've probably never worked a day in your life.' Link smiled to let me know he was joking.

I shoved him playfully with my elbow. 'Be quiet and eat your food.'

He laughed and then we ate peacefully.

Just as we were getting up to return back to the farm, I heard a familiar squeal that I had grown to despise. Link and I both turned to see Ilia jogging towards us. She gave Link a tight hug which he returned half-heartedly. 'How's work?' She asked him, ignoring me completely.

_Where were this girl's manners? Had she forgotten I was a Princess?_

'Tough, but it's about to get a lot harder if we don't leave now,' he said smoothly, pulling away from her. 'Fado only gave us fifteen minutes for lunch and he'll work us to death if we're even a minute late.'

Ilia didn't try to hide her disappointment. She pouted her bottom lip and sighed the way a child would: over dramatically.

'We'll talk later,' Link said as he stepped away and started for the farm.

I followed closely behind, strangely happy with the way he had dismissed Ilia like that. 'Why does that girl cling to you?' I asked once we were a far enough distance for her not to hear.

He sighed. 'It's annoying, isn't it? But I guess it's because she hasn't seen me in a while.'

'Oh. So she's not always like that?'

Link laughed. 'If she were, I'd probably never come back.'

I laughed along with him as we entered the ranch, completely at ease. My good mood faded quickly once I saw what awaited us in the barn. Fado sat on a stool next to a goat, and he was gently milking it. 'He doesn't expect me to...?' I trailed off when he looked up and saw us.

'There ya are! Quick, grab a stool and get working. I have to wash Apples,' he said as he disappeared from the barn.

'Apples?' I repeated as Link grabbed a stool and set it beside the one Fado had been using.

'Yeah, that's his horse's name, the white one.'

'Oh.' That made sense, I was a little confused when he said he'd be washing some apples. What did that have to do with anything?

Link noticed me hesitating and he took an educated guess that I had never milked a goat before. 'It's easy,' he encouraged, taking Fado's seat and patting the empty one next to him.

I sat down wearily, staring and the goat awkwardly. I felt as if I was violating it somehow.

'Look,' Link said as he began pulling softly at its teats. 'Simple as that.'

I watched as the milk fell into the pan beneath the goat and I wrinkled my nose. He glanced up at me and laughed at my expression. 'Just give it a go,' he said, moving back so that I could reach the goat.

I stared intently at its pink teats, and they twitched slightly. 'Ew. I don't want to even touch that,' I admitted.

'Well that won't get you a job here,' he joked.

'I don't want a job here,' I said seriously.

'Pretend you do,' He said as he grabbed the back of my hands and moved them to the goat's teat. I tried not to freak out as my fingers grazed over the somewhat hairy skin on the goat.

'Ew,' I said again.

Link laughed softly, his breath reaching the back of my neck. I immediately got goose bumps once I realized just how close he was. I tried to focus as he closed my fingers around the teat and made me gently pull on them. 'It feels weird!' I exclaimed, more surprised than grossed out. I could almost feel Link smiling as he helped me milk the goat.

After a few minutes his hands disappeared from mine and before I could feel sad about that, I felt his palms rest on my shoulders reassuringly.

I smiled slightly to myself. 'I'm doing it,' I said in shock as I continued to milk the goat without his help this time.

He laughed and I could feel that his breath was farther away this time, the hot air landed closer to my back than neck. 'It's not so hard is it?' He asked as he got up and led one of the other goats to his stool. We milked our goats together, strange as it was, and talked as we did so. By the time Fado returned I had milked three goats where as Link had milked five. I expected the end results to have been something like that.

'Well done, ya'll. You're doing real well; I'm impressed-especially with you, You're Highness.' Fado smiled at me.

I grinned back at him, impressed with myself as well. With the help of Fado, we finished milking the goats for today and after we had washed our hands Fado instructed us to feed the animals again.

Link let me feed the horses while he took care of the goats. Apples' scent was like the water from Ordon Spring and Epona smelled faintly of her owner. It was a gentle aroma, tainted from the local trees and with a hint of the whiff red potion gave off. All in all it was a nice essence.

Fado let us have a break after the animals had been taken care of. He tossed us each a bottle of water and said we could relax.

I followed Link to the edge of the ranch and we sat beside one another with our backs leaning against the hill behind us. 'Are you sure you want to be drinking that?' He teased me as I unscrewed the lid of my water bottle. 'I mean, a horse or something could have drunk from the same spot that water was taken from. Are you sure it's safe?'

I shoved him playfully before taking a long drink from my bottle. He lounged against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him and letting his eyes slide shut. 'I'm going to sleep well tonight,' he murmured happily.

I could feel the exhaustion in my limbs as well and I sighed. 'I'm going to be sore tomorrow.'

Link peeked at me with one eye still shut. 'At least you're turning less Princess-like and more normal,' he joked. 'Already you seem like a different person than when I first met you.'

'I assume this is a good thing?' I guessed.

He now had both of his eyes open as he looked at me. His smiled turned into a smirk. 'I could barely stand that Princess psyche of yours, does that answer your question?'

I rolled my eyes but I still found myself smiling. 'Well, you've seemed to change a little as well.'

Link moved into a sitting position and he grinned at me, flashing his pearly whites. 'I can be myself here,' he said simply.

All too soon Fado called us back and had us do the last but easily the hardest task for the day: herd the goats.

Link had no trouble whatsoever; he herded half of the goats into the barn within the first three minutes while I was still struggling with this one stubborn thing. Everywhere I directed Apples; the evil little goat went the opposite way, making the task so much harder for me. While I was still trying to get the devil's reincarnation into the pen, Link had already herded the rest of the goats into the barn and then he came to assist the damsel in distress. He effortlessly directed the goat into the barn and Fado shut the door, sighing in relief. 'Thanks bud! Ya'll did so good today you've earned tomorrow off!'

'Thank you,' I said in gratitude as I climbed off Apples. Fado smiled at me and then waved the two of us goodbye, leading both the horses into the stables near the windowless barn.

Link didn't have to say anything as we walked down into the village, both of our stomachs rumbling in hunger, his smirk said it all.

'Hey, it was my first time herding goats, of course I wasn't going to be great,' I defended myself half-heartedly.

'You couldn't even get one measly goat in!' He chuckled.

'That's because I was dealing with the devil himself back there. That little guy was driving me insane!'

Link smiled at my choice of words. 'He had no trouble listening to me.'

'That's because you were chosen by the Goddesses.'

'Chosen to herd goats?'

'Yes.'

He snickered and his carefree grin made me laugh along with him.

'What's so funny?' Ilia asked, staring at the two of us strangely. I hadn't even realized we were halfway through the village until I saw all the people gathering around the same table we had eaten from last night. Uli and Sera were serving food while Pergie was struggling to get the kids settled and seated. The men of the village sat chatting about manly topics such as swords, bows and other weapons.

'Well?' Ilia asked impatiently, snatching my attention back to her again.

'Nothing of your concern,' Link managed to say firmly but politely at the same time.

I caught Ilia narrowing her eyes at the two of us before she could look away.

The three of us were the last to be seated, but this dinner was a lot quicker than last night's welcome-home feast. On the menu tonight there was simple pumpkin soup with a side of vegetables and some bread and a little bit of steamed rice. It was still very enjoyable and filling, like last night's meal had been.

After dinner Link headed to Faron Spring for a bath while I helped the women clean up. 'You don't have to do that, dear,' Sera had said as I began washing the dishes. I had smiled at her and let her know that it was no trouble at all.

By the time we had finished with the cleaning Link had returned from his bath, his hair still wet. He called me over and after saying good night to everyone we both headed back to his house. I didn't try hiding the fact that I knew Ilia was watching us go with envious eyes, but I was a little shocked with myself that I was oddly pleased with her jealousy.

Link collapsed onto his mattress, already in his sleeping clothes. I sat down on my bed a lot more gracefully and pulled off my already dirty sandals. I made a mental note to remind myself to have a bath tomorrow when I woke up.

'Today was fun,' I said to the very quiet Link. I wondered if he had fallen asleep, but then he turned his face to me and smiled tiredly. 'It was,' he said over a heavy yawn.

I smiled sympathetically at him, climbing into bed myself. 'Get some sleep, you deserve it.'

He smiled weakly at me, his eyes struggling to stay open. 'You're actually pretty decent company to have around,' he admitted as he fought against his eyelids.

For the first time ever, I smirked at _him. _'You're not so bad yourself, kid. Now get some rest.'

He smiled once more before he allowed his eyes to close. Almost instantly he fell asleep.

I smiled to myself as I rolled over, getting more comfortable. I ignored the screams my muscles made as I moved them. My sore body was proof of what I had accomplished today. I was proud of myself. I felt like my personality was changing for the better.

And as I drifted off into the peacefulness of sleep, I felt as if I was no longer "Princess Zelda"; I was simply now "Zelda".

Quite frankly I loved the change, and I was certain Link did, too.


	9. Saved by the Twilight

_Ello, ello. :) __Are you enjoying the story so far? I sure hope so! I really like this chapter, mostly because my good friend "Staarsgazer" did an amazing picture for it using digital art! It really did turn out amazing, and I highly recommend checking it out! The link is: browse dot deviantart dot com_/?qh=§ion=&q=saved+by+the+twilight#/d4jf3nn (just replace the word "dot" with actual dots)

Be sure to look at it before you start reading! Thanks :)

- Elena

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Saved by the Twilight

I watched as the pink fairies in Faron Spring fluttered about merrily without a care in the world as I waited for Link. He hadn't told me what we were going to be doing today; he had simply waked me up at dawn and instructed me to wait for him at the Faron Spring.

So here I was, my hair still wet from my bath and I was sitting with my toes in the glistening water. I tried to wait patiently but it had been at least twenty minutes and he still wasn't here yet. I sighed quietly to myself as I pulled my fingers gently through the cool water at my feet.

The sound of horse shoes made me turn around and I saw Link leading both Apples and Epona over with their reigns. Each horse had several things attached to their saddles. Apples looked as if she was carrying about six canteens of water while Epona had a small burlap sack near her side. 'What's all this?' I asked as I slowly stood up, brushing off my pants.

Link smiled at me as he approached. 'Well, you said that you couldn't herd that goat yesterday because he was "the devil",' he made quotation marks in the air as he spoke. 'But I think it was that you were just too stubborn to admit that your riding skills are... Well, not the best.'

I raised an eyebrow at him. 'So you're taking me on a horse riding lesson?'

He handed me Apples' reign before he mounted Epona. 'I figured you'd need to sharpen up your skills since you're going to be staying here for a while.'

'Just don't work me too hard. My muscles are sore enough.'

Link led the way with Epona and I followed closely behind on Apples. He ignored the sleeping Coro as we passed him and we continued on to Hyrule Field.

The sun was just making its appearance as it climbed over the horizon once we reached the clearing. I followed Link and we went into the large, empty space just to the west of the woods we came out of. 'What took you so long to collect me?' I asked as we brought our horses to a stop underneath some nearby trees.

'I had to feed these guys,' he explained as he began untying the sack from Epona's saddle and placing it in the shade. 'Not to mention I had to have our lunch prepared as well.'

Once he had Apples' luggage on the ground alongside Epona's burlap sack, he then climbed back on his horse and trotted her over to Apples. 'Now, first off,' he said, eyeing the way I held the reigns. 'You're holding them wrong,' he noted. 'Look at how I've got them.'

I tried to mimic the way Link held them, and once I got it right the real lesson began.

He had me do laps on Apples, circling the trees where our belongings were kept, watching the way I controlled her with a sharp eye. He picked up on several things I was doing wrong once I had finished. 'You don't have to hold on so tight with your legs,' he instructed. 'You're going to want to use your thighs; that's the easy way.'

I changed my method to suit his standards.

'Another thing: You're kicking her too softly. Don't be afraid to use a little strength,' he said before demonstrating. I watched as he kicked Epona, urging her forward. Once he made it back to me he urged me have a go. It took a few tries for me to get it right.

We had been out here for maybe an hour, and the sun was much stronger out here in the open. There were barely any trees to provide shade, and as the sun beat down on my back I began to break out in a sweat. I wiped my clammy forehead with the back of my hand, growing thirsty.

'Do one more lap and then we'll have a water break,' Link said.

It took me two laps to get it right and only when he was satisfied with my progress did we sit down gratefully in the shade. He tossed me some water and I drank a third of it in one gulp.

He pulled out two small metal bowls from his burlap sack and poured some water into them for the tired horses. We rested for maybe twenty minutes and then we were back at it.

Link had me and Apples race him and Epona, he wanted to make sure that I kicked her right and held her reigns properly. He let us win and then he moved onto the next topic: jumping. We trotted our horses over to a slight bump in the ground and Link showed me how to perform a perfect jump.

It was all about your timing and when you chose to kick the horse to make it go faster. He informed me that it was important to not push the horse too hard or you could injure her. He also told me when the best time to kick her was: about five seconds before you reached the jump. It was a good combination because it didn't strain the horse and make it harder for her to jump as she would be tired if you made her sprint a minute before she needed to jump the bump. But it was also important to make sure you gave her time to actually gain the speed that was needed to clear the obstacle. You didn't want her to stop abruptly at the bump, causing you to sometimes fly off the horse.

It took me a little longer to nail this method but Link was patient and we were both happy with the outcome. I could see that he was tired; his hair was matted to his head with sweat and he looked weak.

'Okay, race me once more but this time the bump is in the track, so you got to clear it properly like we practiced,' he said.

'And then can we eat?' I asked as my stomach rumbled.

'It you do a satisfactory job, then yes.'

We raced and he let me win again. I cleared the obstacle well and he seemed impressed. Once we were seated in the shade again, Link refilled the horse's drinking pan before he poured half a bottle of water over his face, shaking his head roughly to get the excess water out of his hair.

'Hey!' I complained as quite a few droplets landed on me. 'You're a human now, not a wolf.'

He rubbed some of the water onto the back of his neck with a slight shrug. 'Old habits,' he explained.

I reached over and pulled our food out of the bag before munching it down eagerly. Once Link and I had finished our sandwiches and had downed another bottle or two of water, we then found ourselves sprawled out on the soft grass, relaxing.

I lay down on my back with my knees up and my hands over my stomach, sighing peacefully as I stared through the leaves of the trees and up at the clear blue sky. 'You know, I've never been able to do something like this before,' I admitted after a few minutes of silence. 'I've never had so much free time.'

I saw from my peripheral vision Link turn his head to face me. 'It's nice to get away, isn't it?'

I nodded. 'It's nice to not have to be so serious all the time.'

He laughed softly in agreement. 'And not having everyone on your back all the time, asking you all these ridiculous questions.'

I turned to him and smiled. 'I used to think the only thing we had in common was that we were both chosen by the Goddesses, but it seems there's more behind that mien of yours.'

Link looked at me for a long moment. He seemed to be thinking to himself. I didn't exactly know why but I stared back at him. I noticed how clear his complexion was, how soft his lips looked, and how gentle his eyes were.

I looked away at about the same time that he did. We both stood up and returned to our horses in unison.

'What now?' I tried to sound as casual as I could.

He seemed to feel the sudden tension, too. He looked around uneasily, which was an odd thing for him to do. He was normally so sure of himself; it wasn't like him to feel out of place. 'Uh,' he paused. 'I guess you've learnt all the basics. We should now work on your herding skills.'

I raised my eyebrows at his words. 'What am I herding?'

Link smiled a small, playful smile. 'Me,' he said before kicking Epona and moving away.

'How am I meant to herd _you?_' I asked in bewilderment.

He pointed towards two trees. 'That's the pen; guide me in.'

I sighed, knowing this would be difficult.

He was going easy on me but I was still having trouble. Link then swapped positions so that I was now the goat. He had me in the pen within a few minutes. 'This is hard!' I complained as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

'That's because you're doing it wrong,' he said, trotting up next to me and Apples.

I sighed, exhausted and done for the day.

'You're holding the reigns incorrectly again,' Link said with a hint of annoyance.

I tried to fix my mistake but I was tired and could care less.

He sighed in exasperation, dismounting Epona. 'Move over,' he said as he climbed up on Apples with me. It was a tight fit but, oddly enough, I didn't mind that Link had his chest pressed up against my back. He reached around and showed me the proper way to hold the reigns, just like he had shown me yesterday how to milk a goat. He used his fingers to move mine where they needed to be and I tried to ignore it as my heart skipped a beat. 'Hold it like that,' he said, and his breath caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

I tried to focus as Link shifted my legs using his own. 'What did I say about using your thighs to hold on?' He said as he adjusted my legs.

I wordlessly did what Link had previously taught me to do and I used my thighs to hold on to Apples as we began to move forward. I looked up at the sky, trying to clear my head. I noticed-a little surprised-that it was almost sunset. Where had our day gone?

Link coached me from behind for a little while as my head slowly unclouded and I was doing everything right again. We stopped Apples beside Epona, and Link reached over and smacked her, causing her to run forward. 'Go! Lure her into the pen!'

I instinctively kicked Apples into a canter as I chased Epona. Link was surprised by the speed and he grabbed onto my waist for support. My breath caught in my throat at his touch but I don't think he noticed. I focused solely on luring Epona into the pen.

It took about five minutes-she was a lot faster than Apples-but with Link reminding me what I needed to do, I managed to direct Epona into the spot.

I let go of the reigns in relief, and he squeezed my waist once in a proud way. He leaned his head around my shoulder so that I could see his soft smile. 'You did it! Was it as hard as you thought?'

I went to answer him but once I turned around I was caught off guard by how close he was. I was instantly lost in his amazing eyes; they were as delicate and rare as sapphire, and yet at the same time they were as deep and moving as the ocean was itself.

I didn't realize what I was doing as I moved my hand over his on my waist. Something seemed to come over the both of us then, something strange.

I leaned further back into his chest while his fingers curled through mine at my hip, all the while I was still caught up in his mesmerizing eyes. With my free hand I brought it up to trace his strong jaw line, amazed at his beauty. Link stared only at my lips and we both began to lean in slowly, as if in perfect synchronization. My lips only just began to touch his when I saw him look up, and then he pulled away immediately.

I tried to recollect my thoughts as he slid off Apples.

'I can't do this,' he whispered while still staring up into the sky. With that he turned and ran back into the entrance of Faron Woods.

What had just happened? One moment we were being playful, and then we were almost _kissing!_ But he had just ran off... looked at the sky and ran off! As I tried to make sense of what had just happened, I looked up at the clouds in hopes of trying to clear my thoughts, and I saw what had set him off.

I stared up at the sunset, my eyes tracing along the finely painted lines of orange and pink; it was the hour of twilight. _Midna... _I thought suddenly, realization kicking in. _He didn't kiss me because of Midna!_

I tried to comprehend why I was suddenly angry with her. She herself hadn't done anything wrong, but it was his memory of her that had stopped him from doing what he was about to do.

I found myself glaring up at the twilight. _Curse you, Midna._


	10. Warnings

Chapter Nine

Warnings

I was keeping my distance from Link. We had barely uttered a word to one another after what had happened in the field today. Once I returned Epona and Apples to their stables, I found him already at the dinner table with the rest of the village.

I noticed that he sat on the edge of the table, and Ilia was already beside him, so even if I wanted to sit with him-which I didn't!-it would have been impossible. Ilia stared at me with a smug smile as I took a seat next to Uli on the opposite side of the bench.

Link didn't speak to me, Link didn't look at me. I was invisible to him, as was everyone else, it seemed. He stared blankly at his food, chewed mechanically and swallowed lifelessly. He was one of the first to finish, and when he did he silently stood up and excused himself in a bleak voice.

'What's up with Link?' Talo asked once he had left. So I wasn't the only one who noticed his strange behaviour?

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer that they wouldn't get. I simply shrugged. 'Maybe he's tired.'

The others brushed it off, moving on with their conversations. However Ilia was now staring daggers at me, and her expression made me want to glare back at her. It took all of my strength and will power not to do it. Her scowl deepened as if to accuse me of doing something to Link.

I ate the food very slowly, not wanting to have to go back to the house and face him. But eventually I had to return, and once I got there I found the room empty.

I looked around to make sure he wasn't in here before I stripped down to my sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. I was exhausted beyond imaginable but I could not sleep. I was worried about Link. Where had gone? It took several minutes but to my relief I fell asleep. However, it felt like a second later and I was awake again.

Link shut the door rather loudly and he entered the room almost dripping wet. He wore only his damp Ordonian pants and I quickly looked away from his chiselled stomach as he passed me. His hair was not yet dry and little streaks of water droplets painted thin lines down his back.

I sat up in my bed as he wordlessly picked up his mattress and moved it on to one of the higher floors of his room, moving as far away from me as the space would allow. I tried not to feel hurt as he lit the fireplace with his lantern and climbed up to his bed, leaving me with the whole bottom floor to myself. He avoided looking at me, but I could tell he wanted to.

His expression was pained; almost sympathetic as he pulled the covers over his damp body and I knew he felt bad for rejecting me like this but there was nothing I could do.

I rolled so that my back was to his side of the room. I then closed my eyes and tried to return to the easy blackness of sleep.

'Zelda?'

My eyes flew open in shock at his voice. I hadn't even expected him to say good night; let alone actually address me as if he was going to start a conversation. I rolled over cautiously, wary of what he was going to say.

He was sitting up, his arms draped over his knees with the blankets covering them. I tried not to look at the firm tones of muscle in his bare arms and focused on his face. His brows were furrowed and he looked just as uneasy as I felt. He finally took a deep breath and glanced over at me before quickly shifting his eyes back to his hands. 'We need to talk,' he said in a very serious tone.

I repressed a frown at his choice of words. _"We need to talk" _was often associated with a break up, but it wasn't like me and Link were in a relationship... Yeah, fat chance that would happen, anyway. 'Err, okay,' I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

Link sighed heavily, his eyes still on his hands. 'I'm sure you know why I've been so quiet and strange since... Well, you know...'

I looked away, hating how warm my face was becoming. _Of course I know! _I hissed inside my head in agitation.

Link seemed to be waiting for a reply. Or perhaps he was figuring out what to say next. I peeked over at him and to my relief he wasn't looking at me. He laid his palms down flat on his knees and stared at the roof, his lips pursed slightly as he hesitated. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He finally breathed out the breath I hadn't noticed he was holding and he looked over at me. 'Let me just start off by saying that I'm sorry,' he began carefully. 'It must have been very confusing for you; I mean the way I just left... But I have my reasons, so just hear me out, okay?' He seemed to be waiting for a response but the huge lump I could feel forming in my throat prevented me from speaking, so I merely nodded.

Link returned his gaze back to his hands as he continued speaking. 'Well, first of all, what happened today in the field was much unexpected and I guess I didn't stop to think what the consequences of my actions would be, so I'm sorry if I... Lead you on.

Another thing was just that, well, you're a _Princess_. And I'm a commoner.'

I wanted to interject but the blockage in my throat stopped me. I didn't want my voice to crack with the emotions I was so desperately trying to keep locked up. I let him continue.

He sighed before moving onto his next point. 'I value our friendship, Zelda. Over the past few days I've really grown to like you and I don't want to risk what we have for some stupid fling,' he paused. 'But at the same time I feel as if it's a risk we _need _to take...'

I looked up from my knees, surprised.

Link brought his eyes over to mine and they were full of regret. He had no doubt noticed my head snap up at his words, but from the look on his face he didn't seem too thrilled about my reaction.

I had no idea what expression my face held, but I tried to compose it anyway.

His cerulean eyes moved away from my face slowly and shifted towards the window beside his bed and he sighed sadly. 'I... I miss her, Zelda. And even though we were nothing, I'd just feel as if I were betraying her in some way if I were to do anything with you.'

_Of course, _I thought to myself bitterly. _I knew Midna had something to do with this. Why had I even bothered trying to compete? I can't even compare to her..._

'Zelda?'

I looked up at him, the lump in my throat was becoming overwhelming and I was trying so hard to keep from crying. 'I'm fine,' I whispered hoarsely, battling with my tears. I wasn't upset from his words; no, I had expected that he'd say something like this. What I was actually almost crying over was the fact that I was too weak and naive to be around him.

Sure, I came off as wise and well rounded, but in reality I was just a lonely nineteen-year-old girl. I had no family and no friends-unless you counted my guards and servants, which I didn't-and I always had to be mature and come across as perfect, just because of the blood that ran through my veins.

Link was my first real friend, and he was the first person I'd ever had feelings for. I didn't know anything about love; I was always told I would only be married once Hyrule needed it, never for love or for my own preference. Link, however, had lived a relatively normal life until the twilight hit. He had friends and people that treated him as family; people that loved him. He could have even had a girlfriend before, I wouldn't know.

It just wasn't fair.

I didn't know how to react in these types of situations. I knew nothing of rejection and envy. Well, I did now. I was slowly starting to learn just how cruel the world really was.

I couldn't stop the tears as they welled up and fell down my face in a secret dance. I was miserable and I wanted to be embraced and told that everything was going to be alright, even if that wasn't necessarily true. I wanted someone to care about me. Not just about my safety, like the guards and Sages did, but for _me. _

I wanted to know what it was like to be loved and wanted.

I told myself to forget it. That would never happen and being petty and even more naive than usual was not going to work in a time like this.

'Zelda...' Link said cordially as he slowly moved to where I sat. He kneeled beside me on the mattress with his arms outstretched as if to cradle me. 'Don't cry,' he pleaded, obviously bothered by my tears. He went to wipe away the tear that had just escaped from my eye but I moved away.

'I'm not crying over _you_,' I snarled angrily at him.

He stared at me with his forehead creased. 'Then what are you upset about?'

'It doesn't involve you!' I stood up in one swift movement and stormed out of the room, fuming. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get away. I started jogging towards the Ordon Spring, my bare arms and feet numbing quickly as the pre-winter wind attacked me.

I sobbed loudly as I ran, consumed by emotion. Once I reached the spring I skidded to a stop and let my legs buckle underneath me. I landed on my knees into the cold sand, cupping my hands over my eyes as I continued to weep hopelessly. Why did I have to be so pathetic? I was the Princess of Hyrule; I should never be seen like this. _Link must be disgusted at my behaviour. Confused, even. I'm not meant to be this type of girl! _I stopped crying but remained in my mourning position, breathing in shakily through my mouth.

After about two minutes I had calmed down enough to realize how cold I really was. I wiped away the excess tears on my cheeks and looked up into the night sky.

Clouds blanketed the moon and everything was dark. I couldn't see any portion of the starry sky, all that was looking back at me were thick gray clouds; the type that harboured plenty of rain.

The weather was strange. Today it had been sunny and hot, despite the autumn season, and now it felt as if it was the middle of winter. I needed to get out of the cold; it was doing me no good. As I got to my feet I heard a shimmering sound. I looked up with weary eyes into the spring.

The pink fairies here were identical to those in Faron Spring, as was the ball of energy left from The Great Fairy. The puff of magic illuminated for a moment and then The Great Fairy herself appeared.

I felt my jaw ajar as I saw her. She was only supposed to show herself to Link! Only the Legendary Hero was allowed to lay eyes on her. What was she doing here?

I wanted to ask what was going on but I had lost my voice, still dumbfounded that I could see her.

She took a step closer to my frozen form. 'Do not look so glum, Princess,' she said in her ethereal voice. 'There is more to Link than you realize.'

I raised my eyebrow quizzically. What would she know?

'I'm not-' I started to speak but she cut me off.

'You need to be strong. Hyrule is not going to remain safe forever, and soon, you will need to lend your strength to the Hero.'

'What? How can Hyrule be in danger again? Ganondorf is dead!'

The Great Fairy stepped back, her eyes on mine. 'The cold snap is proof of the evil that approaches. Was it not oddly chilly before the twilight hit?' She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer was yes.

'It's almost winter,' I noted in agitation. 'Of course it's going to be cold now.'

The Great Fairy simply shook her head, retorting back another step. 'The colder it gets, the closer the evil creeps.' She began to fade away.

'Wait!' I shouted.

She opened her eyes. 'What is it, Princess?'

'What's coming?'

I felt my stomach drop as her body disappeared and all that was left was the puff of energy. 'Lend... Link... Your... Strength...' Her voice faded away completely, leaving me standing there even more confused than I was with her arrival.

'Wait!' I shouted again. 'Come back!'

There was no response. I stood alone as the wind harshly threw my hair around my face. How had Link managed to have a _bath _in this weather?

I slowly turned around and headed back the way I came. I rubbed my hands quickly up and down my arms, hoping that the little friction it made would warm me up.

By the time I reached the entrance to Ordon I saw a burning illumination approach from the direction I was going. Before I could question where that was coming from, a figure appeared, holding the source of light.

It was Link. He wore a shirt this time, and the wind had seemed to dry his hair a little bit. To my surprise I saw that he held the Master Sword in his free hand. He squinted at me, holding the lantern up higher to get a better look. 'Zelda?'

'Who else?' I grumbled as I walked past him, still angry. He surprised me by catching my arm and pulling me back roughly. 'What were you doing?' He asked forefully. 'You know it's not safe at night! Wild and sometimes vicious animals are constantly roaming around, just waiting to attack.'

I tried to free my arm from his tight hold, but he was too strong. I wanted to tell him to let go, but in the midst of my struggles, his words registered in my head.

I gasped loudly, and Link, thinking that he had hurt me, quickly let go of my arm.

I spun around to face him, my eyes wide. 'Link, follow me!' I exclaimed, rushing past him. I heard his tedious footsteps behind me as I jogged back to the spring.

'Why did you bring me here?' He asked once we arrived.

'The Great Fairy,' I said breathlessly. 'She... She said that Hyrule is in danger!'

'_Again_?' Link stepped forward, closer to the puff of floating magic. He opened his mouth as if to address the fairy, but instead he turned to me. 'Wait, you said The Great Fairy spoke to _you_? How is that even possible?'

'That doesn't matter right now! Just talk to her.'

Link didn't look satisfied with my answer but he returned his gaze back to the magic in front of him. 'Great Fairy,' he boomed in a deep and strangely alluring voice.

She appeared instantly. She stepped closer to him and laid her hand gently on his cheek. 'Hello, Hero.' I felt my eyebrows rise. Was she flirting with Link?

'Great Fairy,' he said again, this time in his usual voice. 'What have you told Zelda?'

The fairy removed her hand and stepped back. 'Hyrule is in grave danger. The end is nigh.'

'The _end_?' I repeated in shock. 'You never said anything about the _end_!'

The Great Fairy seemed to ignore me. Her eyes remained fixated on Link's. 'No one is safe, not even you, Hero.'

'Just what exactly is the danger? Is it Ganondorf?' Link asked cautiously.

The Great Fairy took another step away from him. 'The answers you seek...' She began to fade away, as did her voice. '...Lie deep within the Sacred Grove,' she said before completely disappearing. The fairies vanished along with her illuminating magic ball; she left nothing but heavy confusion behind.

Link remained where he was, a deep frown set into his features. He looked as if he would just continue standing there if it wasn't for the freezing winds. He shivered and turned to me, his frown still in place. 'What do we do now?'

'Well, why don't we check to see if The Great Fairy is in Faron Spring?' I suggested. What I really wanted to do at that moment was just to return to Link's house and climb into my warm bed and sleep away my troubles.

But now was not the time to be selfish. If we could find The Great Fairy again and ask her more about her warnings, then maybe we'd have a better chance at defending Hyrule.

Link's response to my words was to quickly scurry out of the spring and head in the direction of Faron Woods.

We walked quickly, side by side but metres apart. Neither of us said a word and I could feel the tension and awkwardness radiating from our shivering bodies. I just wanted to return home and be done with all this nonsense.

By the time we reached the spring, the wind had died down a bit; perhaps because the trees blocked most of it. Either way it was a lot more peaceful. To our great dismay we found the spring empty of The Great Fairy and her minions.

'Now what?' Link asked bleakly.

'Maybe we should check to see if she's at Eldin's Spring, or Lanyuru's.'

Link shook his head quickly. 'Not tonight, it's too late and cold for this crap. Let's go back.'

I didn't object to that. Although finding The Great Fairy was our main priority, we were only Hylian and we needed rest, too. Hyrule would just have to wait to be saved, once again.


	11. Search for The Great Fairy

Chapter Ten

Search for The Great Fairy

I awoke feeling a little sick. Perhaps the cold weather from last night and the skimpy clothes I had worn didn't put up much of a fight against the flu I could feel coming. I groaned drowsily as I unwillingly got out of my warm bed. I felt restless and even more exhausted than I had been before. It took me half of the night just to fall asleep, and once I had; I was constantly reawakened by the slightest noise.

I had been jumpy and uneasy ever since The Great Fairy's words. Was Hyrule really in danger again? And if so, what was the threat this time? Surely Link would save Hyrule and restore its peace. He could do anything... couldn't he?

I rolled over to see him just entering the room. He carried packed lunches and several canteens of water along with a few heavy cloaks that would hopefully shelter us a bit from the wind I could hear howling outside. He had slept on his top bunk and I had slept on the mattress on the floor. We didn't even mention his confession or my ridiculous outburst of emotions. Between us, neither of those things ever happened.

'Change into these,' he said gruffly, not meeting my gaze. 'It's cold outside. We're leaving as soon as you're decent.' He stacked the items of clothing on the desk beside the door before he left the room without a parting glance.

I grumbled involuntarily to myself as I started to change into the winter outfit he had left me. I wanted to have a bath, but after listening to the wild wind I shuddered at the thought of just how _cold _it must be out there. Once I was dressed in my thick pants and heavy cloak, I took a deep breath and bravely stepped out into the cold.

Link was with Epona and Apples outside his house. He was attaching warm-looking saddles to their backs. I didn't know if they were designed to keep the horses themselves warm, or their riders, but either way they looked comfortable. He saw me approaching and he quickly mounted Epona. 'Follow me,' he said as he impatiently kicked his horse to a start.

I tried to ignore the cold breeze and my still-sore muscles as I climbed aboard Apples. I petted the back of her neck soothingly before heading off in the direction Link had gone. As I was passing the Ordon Spring, I poked my head around the corner to check if The Great Fairy had returned. I sighed when the spring came up as empty as Link's expression while he waited for me at the bridge.

Without saying a word, he turned and continued the journey. He seemed very annoyed that I had fallen behind, so I made a mental note to stay on his heels for the rest of the journey.

We passed the sleeping Coro yet again and I only then noticed just how early it was. It looked like it was almost dawn, not even six in the morning yet. No wonder I was so dreadfully tired.

The journey was silent and boring as we headed to Kakariko Village. I was frustrated at mine and Link's attitudes. Why did we have to be so childish? Was the lack of conversation and social interaction as annoying to him as it was to me?

When we finally reached Kakariko it was about eight AM. As I dismounted Apples and allowed her to drink from the _empty _spring, my stomach grumbled.

'What are you doing?' Link asked, frustrated, as I began to head for the Inn.

'I'm hungry. I think I deserve some breakfast,' I snapped back at him, continuing my stride.

Link and Epona were beside me in an instant. He brought his horse to a trot as they walked alongside me. 'We didn't come here for breakfast. The Great Fairy obviously isn't here so we must move on to Lanyuru's spring,' he said as he scowled down at me.

I returned the unfriendly expression as I reached the Inn. 'Well, unlike you, I haven't had any breakfast. So just relax, it will only take a minute.'

He cussed under his breath as he turned Epona around and headed back for the spring.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I walked into the warm Inn. Why was Link suddenly such a jerk? Couldn't he at least _try _making an effort?

I could smell the familiar scent of vegetable and chicken soup brewing from the kitchen and I headed over there quickly, eager to end my hunger pains. To my surprise the kitchen was not empty. A large and intimidating Goron stood in front of the big cauldron, mixing the soup with a wooden spoon. The sound of my entrance made him turn around in surprise.

'Oh, um, hello,' I said, feeling out of place.

'Hello,' the Goron said, a little taken aback.

'Err, would it be okay if I got some of that soup? I'm on a rather long journey and I haven't eaten anything yet.'

The Goron turned and immediately began filling up an empty bottle with the soup. When he turned back around to hand me the bottle, he was smiling. 'You're the Princess, aren't you?'

I nodded as I took the glass bottle from him. I unscrewed the lid and took a long gulp. The soup itself was average, but the fact that I was so hungry made it taste at least ten times better. 'Mmm, yum. Thank you,' I said after I wiped my mouth. 'This is great.'

The Goron's smile widened. 'It's an honour to make soup for the Princess of Hyrule.'

I smiled weakly at him. 'Well, I better head off now. Thanks again,' I said as I held up the soup and began to walk back the way I came. I took another large mouthful of the liquid.

I closed the door and shivered in the wind, heading towards Link, Epona, and Apples in the spring. The two horses didn't seem very bothered by the cold. They lapped at the water eagerly, not at all afraid to get wet.

Link, on the other hand, was standing inside the small cave that led up to the top of the spring, his arms were huddled around his chest and he was shivering uncontrollably.

As I passed him I thrust the remaining soup into his chest. 'Drink this, you big baby. It'll warm you up.' I climbed on top of Apples once she was done drinking and watched with a satisfactory smile as Link downed the contents of the glass bottle.

'Ugh, I hate chicken,' he complained as he tossed the bottle to the side, letting it splash into the water of the spring. He mounted Epona but before he took off again he turned to me and smiled warily. 'But thanks, it did warm me up a little.'

I nodded at him in acknowledgement and then we headed out the way we came and towards the Lanyuru Province. But as we turned right at the gorge, avoiding crossing it, Link halted Epona's gallop and stared intently at the ground.

I pulled roughly on Apples' reigns to get her to stop alongside him. 'What are you doing?' I asked in annoyance. 'I almost crashed right into you!'

He held his hand up to shush me as he slid down Epona and took a closer look at the ground.

'What's your problem? First you get up at me for wanting to stop to get breakfast and here you are smelling the flowers?'

Link ignored me as he bent and retrieved something off the ground. He examined it closely before holding it up for me to see. 'Look,' he said softly. A golden bug lay gently in the palm of his hand. It looked cold and scared.

'It's beautiful,' I said, momentarily mesmerised by its soft golden glow. 'But so what? We have to get to the Lanyuru Spring!' I quickly snapped out of my trance.

'There's another one,' Link noticed as he tucked the bug into his pocket. He began to pick up several of the golden bugs. 'There are heaps!' he exclaimed as he continued to grab them all and put them in his pockets.

I watched with a frustrated frown as he made his way across the gorge, stopping every few seconds to save another bug. I climbed off Apples and grabbed both hers and Epona's reigns, walking them over to where Link stood.

He had just reached the wall on the far left side of the area. There was an opening to a cave there, and as the entrance extended deeper into the mountain, it grew darker, making it easier to see the line of golden bugs that continued on throughout the trail.

Link glanced at me and then we simultaneously entered, consumed by curiosity. We trekked deeper into the cave, the bugs providing the light that we needed to see with. Link grabbed them all and tucked them in his roomy pockets.

Eventually we came to a stop at the end of the cavern, and just as it seemed like there were no more bugs left, one last golden grasshopper leapt past us. Link and I both turned and chased after it. I felt like a little kid, chasing bugs around as if I hadn't a care in the world.

Link bent to grab the bug once it was cornered, but as he did so his head smacked against someone else's.

He groaned in pain and jumped back, instinctively drawing his sword, ready to strike.

I saw as a person appeared from the blackness, clutching at their head. 'Ow!' It was the voice of a little girl.

Link sheathed his sword just as quickly as he had drawn it; he seemed to have recognized the voice. 'Agitha?'

The girl who owned the voice stepped forward so that we could dimly see her. 'Link!' She said in shock. 'How did you find me?' Her voice reminded me of honey on a summer's day. She sounded so young and innocent. She gave me hope.

Without warning the little girl ran over to Link and hugged his legs. 'Oh, Link! Something terrible has happened!'

'What is it, Agitha?' He asked as he kneeled to her level.

'My bugs!' She wailed. 'They've escaped, all twenty four of them!' It sounded as if she was crying.

I felt myself frown. _Her bugs have escaped? _

'Calm down, Agitha,' Link said gently as he released her hold off his body. 'Look.' He moved his hand to his pocket and began to place all of the bugs out in front of the little girl. I counted them as they appeared from his hand. There were exactly twenty four of them.

The little girl gasped and dropped to her knees beside Link. 'Oh, thank the Goddesses!' She crooned excitedly. 'Now the Royal Bug Ball can continue! Thank you so much, Link!' She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

He hugged her back but pulled away quickly. 'Agitha, what are you doing in here?'

The girl looked up sheepishly at him. 'Well, I had to leave Castle Town because everyone there was in danger.'

I perked up, wondering if this danger was the same as the one that The Great Fairy had spoken of.

Link's thoughts seemed to echo mine. 'Danger? What danger? What happened at Castle Town?'

'Well, about a week ago, there was all this noise and scary stuff happening in the castle so the guards evacuated everyone. And as we were all leaving, the castle exploded! Like, nothing was left. Everyone was scared and the guards told us to go to Lake Hylia.'

I pouted my bottom lip, upset that this was not new news. Agitha was simply talking about the battle Link had fought with Ganondorf, when the castle had been destroyed.

'If you were told to go to Lake Hylia, why are you here?' Link asked with the sort of disapproved tone a father would use towards his naughty daughter.

I could see Agitha blush from the light of the golden bugs. 'I never liked Lake Hylia. The moist air isn't very healthy for most of my pets. Golden bugs prefer dark and warm places, so I came here. But then this morning they were all gone!'

Link sighed, standing up again. 'Is everyone still at Lake Hylia?'

Agitha nodded. 'I'd assume so.'

'Good,' he said as he turned to me. 'You hear that, Zelda? In no time Castle Town will be back to normal.'

Agitha looked over at me, only then noticing my presence. She gasped when she saw me. 'Omigosh! You're Princess Zelda!'

I smiled slightly at her reaction. 'Hello, Agitha.'

She flushed tomato red. 'I'm a Princess too, you know?'

'Oh really?' I asked as Link rolled his eyes.

She nodded excitedly. 'I'm the Princess of Bugs.'

'Well, from one Princess to another; it's nice to meet you,' I said warmly, following along with her little game.

She beamed at me, her teeth white in the darkness. 'Pleased to meet you.' She gave me a little curtsy.

'Okay, come on,' Link said as he headed back for the entrance. 'Castle Town is fine and you can return there, Agitha. Grab your bugs and let's go.'

The little Princess obeyed and collected her bugs, placing them all in a sort of picnic basket which was slung around her arm before following us out into the open. The wind had died down a little bit, to my relief. I loosened the knot on my cloak slightly.

Link mounted Epona and he looked down at Agitha. 'You can make it back alone, right?'

She laughed; the sound was like melting butter. 'Of course I can. And besides, if anything were to happen, my bugs would protect me,' she said, tapping the basket.

Link smiled half-heartedly at her. 'I'll see you soon. Take care.'

Agitha waved at him before turning to me. 'I guess I'll see you again, too?' She asked me, her crystal blue eyes hopeful.

I knelt to her level and smiled. 'Whenever I'm in Castle Town, I'll drop by for some Princess activities.'

She grinned at me, pulling me into a hug. 'Bye!' She called out as I climbed Apples.

Both Link and I waved to her before steering our horses towards Lake Hylia. 'Well, at least we know where everyone has fled off to,' I said with the hopes of starting a conversation as we rode away from Agitha and her cave.

'All it means is that there's one less thing we need to worry about right now,' Link said, his tone ending the conversation. We rode in silence again until we reached the entrance to Lake Hylia.

Link and I both dismounted our steeds and then began walking towards a small building with a sign that read "_Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fascination"._

As Link opened the door and we stepped inside, my nose crinkled up in confusion as I saw several cuccos walking around on the bottom floor. _What is this place?_

Link casually walked past the clucking cuccos and towards the far right side of the room where a man who looked like a clown was standing. There was a sort of jumping point where I imagined people would dive off and land in the water from. Was Link taking me bungee jumping? What was going on here?

'Well _HI_ there, partner!' The clown said happily as Link and I approached. 'Welcome to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. What have we got here? TWO customers? Oh my how lovely!'

Link wordlessly reached into his pocket at pulled out his wallet. He handed the strange clown two red rupees.

The clown clapped his hands together excitedly and skipped off to the side of the platform, leaving the jumping point open for me and Link.

Link turned and grabbed one of the cuccos before walking to the edge of the platform. He twisted to face me as he held the cucco above his head. 'Grab one and follow me.' Without another word, he leapt off the platform and began floating down into the lake with the cucco carrying him.

I gasped. 'I can't do that!' I confessed to the clown who was watching Link like I was.

He turned to me and smiled a big grin. 'Sure you can, partner! Grab a cucco and give it a go!'

I stepped onto the platform, watching as Link landed in the water. He fell a few metres away from where he had jumped from; the wind had pushed him a little. I gulped. 'No, I can't.'

The clown walked closer to me. 'We don't give refunds,' he said, and his voice was dramatically less happy.

'That's fine but isn't there another way into the lake other than this?'

The phony smile returned back to the clown's lips. 'Not unless you have warping abilities!' He laughed at his own joke, where as I frowned. _Well, that's not impossible, you stupid clown._

'Now,' he said once he had controlled his chuckles. 'Are you going to grab a cucco or not?'

I shook my head. 'No.'

The clown shrugged. 'Well then I hope you land in the water.' I felt something shove me roughly against my back and then before I knew it I was sailing through the air, heading towards the lake.

I screamed the whole way down, completely terrified.

I landed in the water with a loud and painful splash, and I quickly resurfaced, coughing profusely and struggling to catch my breath. I heard a slight chuckle and then a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up and saw Link smirking that familiar smirk at me. I grimaced as he pulled me up onto the bridge he stood on. I was dripping wet and freezing.

Once I was safely on, I looked up at the clown and glared at him. He smiled and waved down at me before skipping back off into the cabin. 'That son of a-' I started to say under my breath but Link ushered me forward towards the Spirit Spring. I grumbled in anger under my breath until we reached the end of the bridge. Both Link and I stopped as we saw a large crowd of people dotting the grassy plains of Lake Hylia.

There had to be everyone from Castle Town here! Thank the Goddesses they were all okay. I had started to worry that they had been captured or imprisoned somewhere.

'Well, we found everyone,' Link said in a bleak voice. 'Do you want to go tell them that it's okay to head back to Castle Town?'

I nodded. 'But you're coming with me. Like you said ages ago, the Castle Town folk are sometimes nut jobs and I don't want them to get too excited and tackle me when they realize I'm their Princess.'

Link rolled his eyes but followed me up to where the majority of them were. 'Hey!' He called out once we were within ear shot. Most of them turned to see who had made the noise, and their jaws dropped once they saw who it was.

'It's the Hero!' A woman shrieked from the back of the crowd.

Several people began shouting excitedly amongst themselves while others hooted out to Link.

'Praise the Hero!' People cheered.

By now everyone in Lake Hylia had their eyes on us, and the group that resigned on the top area of the land began hollering, too.

'Hey!' Link shouted again, capturing everyone's attention. 'Head back to Castle Town, everything is fine there!'

'Hey, look, it's the Princess!' A man shouted from the top area, ignoring Link.

'Where've ya been, darl?' Another called out.

'We've missed you!'

'So you and the Hero, eh?'

'Give us a kiss, c'mon!'

'Come and have a drink!'

'Don't be shy!'

'Be quiet!' Link boomed, silencing everyone. 'We don't have time for this nonsense. Head back to Castle Town. Now!'

No one moved, still shocked from Link's outburst.

'That's an order!' I finished for him, my authority more powerful than his intimidation.

The people slowly began gathering their things and within ten minutes they had all left their camping areas and were lining up to get back to the bridge. Several people murmured as they passed me and Link. I could have sworn I heard someone say that we were married. I rolled my eyes, sighing at how idiotic some people were these days. I was busy scanning the crowd, feeling their eyes on me and listening to their murmured voices as they gossiped about me and their Hero, so I didn't hear the approaching footsteps until they were right beside me.

'Well, it if isn't Link,' a female said with a very friendly voice. A little too friendly for my liking.

I turned and saw a woman around the age of thirty leaning close to Link as she grinned. I tried not to notice her bulging chest and she leaned forward, shamelessly exposing the top of her bra as she did so.

Link averted his eyes, too, staring only at her face. He smiled a genuine smile at her. 'Good to see you again, Telma.'

The woman's grin grew wider. 'How's Ilia doing, honey?'

Link nodded. 'She's good, her memory has completely restored.'

'Oh, that's lovely. How nice of you to have come all this way just to tell us that we're safe to return back to Castle Town.' If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn that this lady, who was at least ten years older than Link, was boldly flirting with him.

He simply smiled. 'It was no trouble. Zelda and I were just passing through,' he lied smoothly.

Telma turned her gaze away from him and towards me. She bowed her head. 'What an honour to meet you, You're Highness. My name is Telma.'

A smiled a reserved smile, a little wary about this woman. 'The pleasure is all mine.'

She smiled at me once more before turning back to Link. 'So, are you just going to disappear back to your little village now?' She asked with a hint of disapproval.

He shook his head. 'There's some errands we need to take care of,' he said as he gestured to me.

'Oh.' Telma's eyes widened. Something flashed across her face but before I could put a finger on just what emotion had passed her features, it disappeared. 'Well then I won't keep you any longer,' she said with a playful tone, implying that Link and I wanted to be left alone.

I suppressed the urge to wrinkle my nose. Why did everyone suddenly have the idea that the Hero and I were together?

Link opened his mouth to say something but Telma cut him off. 'Well, if you're ever in the area and need a place to stay, or perhaps you just want to kick your feet up and have a drink, stop by my bar, honey.' She turned to me and bowed once more. 'You're Majesty,' she said before waving to Link and heading off with the rest of the Castle Town folk.

Once they had all been shot up through Fyer's cannon, Link and I headed back towards the Spirit Spring. I decided not to ask any questions about Telma; Link didn't seem to be in the mood for a conversation, anyway.

I guess we were both expecting the spring to be empty, because when we got there and The Great Fairy was missing, we simply sighed in exhaustion and headed back the way we came.

We stopped to sit outside the spring, worn out. I wrapped my arms around my knees, grateful as the sun warmed me up a little bit. I was surprised it had even made an appearance today. It must have broken through the clouds while we were sorting out the Castle Town folk.

'Now what do we do?' I sighed to Link, who was scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly.

'I have no idea. Got any ideas that could help us solve this riddle?'

I thought hard, not wanting to have spent all this time searching for answers only to come up empty handed and then just give up. I was determined to find what we sought.

'I guess you've got nothing,' Link said impatiently as he got up and began walking towards Fyer's cannon. 'Hurry up. If we're quick, we might just be able to make it back to Ordon before dinner time.'

I looked up at the sky. It was about three in the afternoon. I doubted we'd make it back in time for supper. As I stared up at the sky I saw a swarm of birds flying around near the Gerudo Desert look out.

Then it hit me.

'Wait, Link!' I called out to him.

He turned and faced me slowly, tired and frustrated. 'What?'

'We could go to the desert! The Sages must know about this, I could ask them for their assistance.'

He paused for a minute, mulling it over. 'Hey, that's not a bad idea,' he said, stepping closer to where I stood. 'And while you're talking to the Sages I could go see if The Great Fairy is in the Cave of Ordeals, where I first found her.'

I nodded eagerly. 'We could find the answers we've been looking for!'

'Come on,' Link said as he started for the canon.

'Wait... Where are we going?' I suddenly remembered that without Midna, getting to and from the desert would be impossible.

'Just follow me,' Link said, guessing what I was stalling over.

'But...' I wanted to argue but he was already rushing to Fyer. Once he got to the old man he spoke briefly with him and then paid him a red rupee. Fyer chuckled and ushered the two of us into the canon.

Dread etched my features as I stiffly entered the opening. This thing was used to get back to the bridge above the lake, what were we doing in here when we needed to get to the desert? 'Link, what's going on?' I whispered harshly as the door locked behind us.

'Just... Try to relax. The first time is always the hardest.'

'Wha-' I wanted to finish my sentence but before I could even catch my breath, the platform under mine and Link's feet dropped and we were shot out of the canon, headed straight for the Gerudo Desert.

I screamed much louder than I had before, even more frightened.

Both Link and I landed in a heap on the hot desert sand. It seemed as if the cold weather had been left behind with the lake.

The wind was stronger here than it was in the lake and the sand grazed at my skin as I struggled to get back up onto my feet.

Link was already making his way to the lone boar that seemed to be waiting for us. He didn't seem bothered by the heat. He was probably used to it.

I coughed and choked on the hair that had gotten stuck in my throat and I almost gagged. 'That was the scariest thing I've ever done!' I exclaimed as I gingerly made my way towards Link and the intimidating boar.

'Just hurry up,' he snapped, his patience wearing off. 'It's getting late and who knows how long it's going to take to reach the Sages?' So for the third time today we travelled in silence. Except the only difference was that we both rode on the same boar, and we trekked through the desert instead of across the grassy plains of Hyrule.

It took about forty minutes for us to reach the place where the Cave of Ordeals was hidden. Link started to dismount the boar, but he turned and glanced at me. He sighed as he examined my terrified expression. 'I'm guessing you won't be able to ride this towards Arbiter's Grounds?'

I shook my head quickly. 'I don't know how.' That wasn't the only thing I was worried about... Arbiter's Grounds was used as a prison for those who tried to steal dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was a place where those who disobeyed the laws of the Goddesses themselves were sent; easily the most evil people in all of Hyrule had once been behind those walls. Link was nuts if he thought I was going to go through there alone!

He sighed heavily, adjusting himself on the animal before he started to take us in the direction we needed to go.

I felt useless, wishing I wasn't so wimpy. Why couldn't I be born with some cool power like Midna? Why did she have the ability to warp across Hyrule and I didn't?

It took about twenty five minutes to reach the grounds, and when we did, both Link and I were sweaty and thirsty. Our bodies were confused with the sudden change of climate, it seemed. 'I don't suppose there's any water in this place?' I asked in a raspy voice.

Link shook his head but removed something from his pocket. It was red potion. 'It's not water but that's one of the ingredients in it.' He tossed the jar to me, and although I didn't like the strong medicine taste that potions gave off, I was so thirsty I would have drunk anything. I downed the liquid in one gulp and then felt as if I had enough energy to do what I had to be done.

I followed Link through the welcomely cool and yet unwelcomely dangerous Arbiter's Grounds. It took us about ten minutes to reach the Sages' quarters, and when we did, they appeared almost instantly.

'We knew you would come,' one of them said as they gestured for us to sit.

'Well then it would have been nice if you met us at the entrance,' Link said hoarsely, obviously extremely thirsty and even more so agitated.

One of the Sages closed his eyes and covered his hands under the sleeve of his robe. He remained still for a moment and then when he removed his hands from the cloth, they both held two canteens of cold, pure water.

Link gasped at the sight and almost ran over to the Sage. The Sage gently handed Link the glass bottles and he downed them both quickly. Once he was done he wiped his mouth and thanked the Sage gratefully, taking back his smart remark from earlier.

The Sage bowed his head, handing Link two more bottles of water. 'It is the least we can do. Now, Hero, go to the Cave of Ordeals to search for The Great Fairy.'

Link took the bottles out of the Sage's hands and started for the exit, but before he could leave completely he turned back around and addressed the Sage. 'Do you know if she will be there?'

The Sage took a moment to answer, but then bowed his head once again. 'Go search for her, Hero.'

Link raised his eyebrows in confusion but he didn't argue. He turned and left the chamber, and to my surprise he didn't even glance at the empty mirror container like I was expecting him to. _Perhaps he had too much on his mind to reminisce about Midna?_

I turned towards the Sages once Link had disappeared. 'She won't be there, will she?'

The Sage shook his head slowly, handing me a bottle of cool water. I almost snatched the canteen from him, still achingly thirsty.

'Princess, sit down,' another Sage said, and with a wave of his ghostly hand, a small desk and table appeared in front of where I stood, much like the desk I had used when I was still a student to these Sages.

I downed half of the contents of my bottle as I took a seat in the ancient yet comfortable chair, ridding my tongue of the foul aftertaste red potion gave off.

'It has been many years since your last lesson, Princess,' one of the Sages said as they all formed a semi circle around my desk.

I nodded. The last time I had been here for learning purposes was when I was Link's age. It was now almost three years later. I felt as if I was going back in time a little bit.

The Sages moved closer to where I sat, and one of them reached over and lifted up my hands. He closed his eyes and my right hand, the one with the Triforce Symbol glowed at his touch. He opened his eyes again before gently placing both of my hands back on the desk. 'Princess, your Triforce Piece can feel the evil approaching, just like we can. As the weather gets colder, and as your Triforce Piece glows more prominently, the closer the evil has become. That is how you will know how much time you have left. Use this time wisely to help Link save Hyrule once more.'

'What are we fighting against? And what are they after?'

The Sages looked at one another briefly before moving away from where I sat. One of the seven Sages looked me directly in the eye. 'This threat has been on the side lines for a long time, Princess. It watched as Link grew more powerful each day, and it saw when he was finally strong enough to rid this realm of Ganondorf. It knows what to expect, and just like the Hero has come a long way; it has, too.'

'So it's not Ganondorf or Zant?' I asked warily.

All of the Sages shook their heads. 'What we are dealing with is far more powerful than those two men combined.'

I felt my eyes grow wide. _Stronger than Ganondorf and Zant combined? How will we ever be able to stop it?_

'What do we do?' I asked hopelessly.

The Sages looked at one another, uneasy. 'There's nothing you can do; it has already become too strong. Hyrule is doomed.'


	12. Task Ahead

Chapter Eleven

Task Ahead

'What?' I screeched at the Sage. 'What do you mean Hyrule is doomed?'

'Calm down, Princess.'

'Calm down? _Calm down?_ You're joking, right? How can I be calm when I've just been told that my Kingdom is doomed and that it will fall?' I was standing up now, my hands braced against the desk. I was almost shouting and it felt as if my teeth were about to shatter as I gritted them together in anger.

The Sages restrained me; with a flick of their cloaks calm washed over me, but only enough so that I would be able to listen to their words without thrashing and arguing. 'There is another way, Princess. Just hear us out.'

I looked up at the seven spirits, finally calm enough to remain still. I breathed in through my nose, struggling to return the lost oxygen back to my lungs taken from my outburst. I tried to cloud my mind so that I would be coherent and not in the midst of another freak out.

'What are our options?' I managed to say steadily, despite the rage that was building up inside me.

'We only have one,' one of the Sages said casually, as if it were nothing. 'Do you remember back when we taught you about Hyrule and its birth?'

I raised my eyebrows, taken aback by the new track this conversation was taking. 'Of course I remember,' I confirmed as the memories flashed through my mind. 'It was when you told me where the Hidden Village was located.'

The Sage nodded its ghostly head. 'I'm pleased that your memory is still sharp, Princess. But let's see if you recall my teachings about the secret portal and its abilities...'

I sat back down in my seat, hope rising up from the previous dread. 'You mean the one in the Old Hyrule? The one that can take you back in time?'

'Yes. That portal, if entered correctly, is the key that will save Hyrule.'

'How?'

'With the correct equipment and the right procedure to follow through with, you and Link will have the option to go back in time.'

I thought this over. 'Okay... but what do we do once we've gone back through time? How will that save Hyrule?'

'Yours and Link's bodies will remain sealed away in the portal but your souls will be transported to your bodies of that time period, so you will know what to expect.'

'Wait, wait. What happens to our bodies in the portal? Like, after we've done what we needed to do, how do we get back to this time period?' This was all so confusing and I was struggling to keep up.

'That's simple. Just enter the portal from that time zone and you will return here, with the knowledge and accomplishments from your adventure still intact.'

'Oh.' That _was _simple. I guess that's why it shocked me. I figured something as complicated as a portal that had the power to transport you back in time would have a little more perplexed way to return. It seemed as if I was looking at this the wrong way.

The Sages looked as if they were about to continue with their teachings, moving on from this topic, but another question awoke in my head. 'Hang on, what becomes of this Hyrule while we're in the past?'

The Sages smiled slightly. 'The answer is simple, once again: This land will merely freeze in time and all the inhabitants will fall into a deep sleep, unaware and unharmed. You and the Hero will be the only two that have any idea what is going on, not even the evil one will know what to expect. Once you return after saving the past Hyrule and come back here, this Hyrule will unfreeze and no one here will know what has happened. Not even us, you would have to tell us once you had succeeded.'

I felt my head fall into my palms. 'This is actually a bit confusing, believe it or not. I still have so many questions!'

'I'm afraid, my child, that we do not have the time to answer those anymore. You and Link must go to Termina to seek the item that is needed to complete the portal process.'

I looked up, remembering how the Sages had told me that the portal would not work without the missing object and that it would completely backfire and leave the casualty who had tried to work it frozen forever. But they had never told me just what the item was. Perhaps this was why they had sent Link away before they began this talk with me. 'What are we searching for?'

'The legendary Ocarina of Time.'

I had never heard of this so called "legendary" item before. I frowned deeply. 'What's that?'

'That ocarina was used by Link's father to travel back and forth through time using the portal and the Master Sword. Without it, he would have never been able to save Hyrule. It was single handily the most important possession he held; even more so than the Master Sword itself.'

'How does an _ocarina _help you transport through time?'

The Sage flicked his wrist, allowing his billowing cloak to momentarily cover his hand. Once the material moved, the Sage held a small, golden ocarina in his palm. 'By playing this song.' He brought the ocarina to his lips and closed his eyes. A soft melody floated out of the glass instrument and enveloped my ears. I felt my eyes slide shut as I allowed the beautiful song to relax my fried nerves. Once the song had finished, I opened my eyes. 'Wow. That was beautiful.'

The Sage nodded. 'It is very important that you teach Link how to play this song.'

'I don't know how to play the ocarina,' I admitted, feeling futile.

'Practice. Every night before you fall sleep just practice. You will know when you've played the song correctly.'

'What if I don't learn it in time?'

'You will,' they all answered simply.

I sighed as the Sage handed me the ocarina. It was heavy and I wondered where I'd keep it.

'Now,' the Sage said quickly. 'We don't have much time left before Link returns. Bring the ocarina to your lips and cover these holes,' he instructed as another golden ocarina appeared magically in his hands. Just like Link had coached me how to herd a goat on a horse, the Sage taught me how to play the ocarina.

The song was far from ready but I had learnt the basics: where to put my fingers and when to remove them and cover the other holes. I grimaced down at the ocarina. 'I'm going to need a lot of practice.'

The Sage returned the ocarina back to his cloak. 'Now, before you leave, listen to these instructions, Princess.'

I folded my hands on the desk in front of me, deciding to simply keep the ocarina in my lap for now.

'To get to Termina, you must trek through Snowpeak. You will need a special guide to lead you to the entrance to Snowhead, the mountain in Termina where the Gorons dwell.

Once you are in Termina, you must keep your distance from the inhabitants there. Don't say who you are and do not mention where you come from. If confronted, simply lie.'

I nodded my head, making sure to keep the information locked away in my head so that I wouldn't forget.

'The ocarina should be somewhere near where Link's father once stayed. Make sure you find it before the time runs out. Do you understand?'

'Yes, I will comply with all your rules.'

'Very well. Be safe and good luck,' The Sages said as they stood up, the cue for me to leave.

I bowed my head to all seven of them before turning for the door.

'Remember, practice the song on your ocarina every night and teach Link how to play it, and if you're ever concerned about how much time is remaining, feel for the cold or check your Triforce piece.'

I nodded once in understanding before leaving the chamber and quickening my stride through the empty boss room, feeling uncomfortable and frightened.

Thank the Goddesses; Link appeared on the other side of the boss door. I sighed in relief once I saw him, greatly thankful that I didn't have to go through the grounds on my own.

Upon looking at him, I saw that he was disappointed and exhausted. 'She wasn't there,' he answered with a sigh.

I thought about revealing the good news about knowing what we needed to do to save Hyrule, but he didn't look like he'd be happy to hear what a very long and no doubt stressful journey awaited us. So instead I kept it cool and decided to wait until the right moment to tell him. I handed him my half empty bottle of water, noticing the sweat that dotted his forehead. He took it gratefully, mumbling thanks before chugging it down and leaving the bottle behind.

As we excited the grounds I looked up and saw that it was late afternoon. Maybe around five. We wouldn't be able to make it back to Ordon before dinner time.

I thought back to Telma's offer from earlier, about allowing us to stay at hers if we needed to. Link seemed to be thinking the way I was because as we mounted the boar and headed back towards Lake Hylia, he suggested we "stop by" Telma's. Apparently, he was in need of a good, strong drink.

Link knocked on the door outside of Telma's Bar weakly. We had just arrived back in Castle Town, and he had not set well once he found out that someone had stolen our water canteens and packed lunches from our waiting horses near the entrance to Lake Hylia. Link was certain that it was a low-life commoner on their way back to the castle that had snagged our goods. I had calmed him down by reminding him that the horses were still there.

After Link had paid the man working at the stables a red rupee to look after and feed Epona and Apples, we then made our way through the already busy streets of Castle Town. The people were settling back into their old ways, seeming as if they hadn't noticed that the castle still remained destroyed. I sighed at the loss, wondering idly if anyone planned to do anything to fix it. I doubted it. That castle had taken years to build. It had only been completed about ten years before I was born.

If the builders were to redo that castle once again, I would be in my late forties before I ever got it back.

I shuddered at the thought of finding a new place to live. Obviously, Ordon had been crossed off that list long ago. I felt as if I was no longer welcome there. Ilia hated me and Link seemed to be annoyed that I still had to stick around him.

Telma opened the door, returning my attention back to what we were doing. 'Link!' She beamed, pulling him into a tight hug. 'Man, you look like a mess,' she said as she scrutinized him once she had ended her bear hug.

'I guess you could say I'm in need of a drink,' he said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Telma ushered him in. 'Take a seat anywhere, honey. People are going to be happy to see you here.' She turned to me. 'Oh, Goddesses! Where are my manners?' She bowed to me. 'I'm a little shocked to see you here, Princess. May I interest you in a drink and some dinner?'

I peered over her shoulder and into the room behind her. I could see a bar with lots of different types of alcohol, as well as some food in the back room. I nodded eagerly, turning back to her. 'I'd like that, thank you.'

She smiled hugely as she closed the door behind me. There were a lot of people in the bar; I guessed it was because the folk hadn't been here in like a week. They had probably missed the service. I scanned the room for Link. He was in the right hand side of the warm room, already seated at a table with three other people. There were two empty seats at the table and I hesitantly moved towards the group Link was with. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. The only other girl at the table was explaining how Snowpeak was acting up once again: more blizzards were making it harder for tourists to climb the mountain.

An intelligent man with glasses reminded her that it we were on the brink of winter, so that was probably the cause of the harsh weather.

Before the girl could reply, she looked up and saw me. She gasped and stood, bowing immediately. The three other men at the table turned to look over at me, including Link.

The man with the glasses was just as quick as the older man on the other side of the table to bow.

Link remained in his seat, sipping absentmindedly at his drink while almost everyone else in the bar bowed to me.

'The Princess is here?' I heard someone ask in awe.

Within seconds, I was crowded. I felt uncomfortable, wishing to just be regarded as a simple Hylian and have everyone leave me alone. Link stood up, rescuing me. 'Come on guys,' he said to the swarming crowd with a hint of annoyance. 'Just leave the girl alone. You can marvel at her all you want but don't _touch _her.' The ending sentence was addressed to a man that had brushed up against me as Link had gotten out of his seat. The group of people left, mumbling with chagrin.

The man that had laid his hands on me was the last to leave. I didn't make eye contact with him as he smiled his crooked teeth at me, swaying back to his seat, obviously drunk.

I sat down in the empty seat next to Link, sighing in relief. 'Sorry,' I muttered to the confused faces of the people at my table.

'It's a pleasure to be within your presence,' the older man said with a warm smile. 'I am Auru.'

The name struck a chord on my memory strings, and after a few seconds of critical attention, I gasped in disbelief. 'Auru?'

This man looked strikingly familiar to the one that had tutored me when I was young. He was one of the only people in all of Hyrule that knew of the Royal Family's struggles. He smiled at me, opening his arms for a hug. 'Hello again, Princess.' He closed his arms around me and we hugged tightly. Once he pulled away I was smiling widely at him.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

Auru nodded. 'It has been a while. But it's extremely good to see you again. It's a shame about the castle though, isn't it?'

I sighed sadly. 'Oh well, seems like there's nothing we can do about it.'

'That's where you're wrong, yeah?'

I turned to the voice. It belonged to the girl who was at our table. She had sleek black hair which she wore in plaits by her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown and were very guarded. She seemed like the type of girl men were afraid to approach; scared that if they tried anything with her, she'd make them regret it.

She had the same body type as Link: slender and strong, and she looked as if she could put up a good fight. I didn't miss the thin sword in a sheath attached to her hip.

'Excuse me?' I asked, not rudely, just in confusion.

'Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Ashei. I grew up in the mountains with my father, and he trained me to become a warrior, as if I was his son. So, sorry if I come off as rude, yeah? Courtesy wasn't within the teachings.' She held at her hand.

I didn't think she was aware that you're never meant to hold out a hand to a Princess once you've just met, but I figured she didn't know any better so I ignored my pride and shook her firm hand once.

'What I was saying before, about your castle, was that you can always send prayers to the spirit Lanyuru. People do that all the time and it sometimes works. You should try it, yeah?'

I raised my eyebrows. 'I just might do that. Thank you, Ashei.'

Having that sorted, I turned to the last person at the table which I hadn't yet met. The man smiled at me. He had circular glasses and soft auburn hair. 'You're Highness,' he bowed once. 'My name is Shad. Pleased to meet you! It seems as if attending to the Royal Family is in my blood line, for you see my father was a butler in the castle, believe it or not. Perhaps you remember him?'

I smiled softly at the man. He looked about Link's age, maybe slightly older. 'Perhaps, but unfortunately we had several butlers, and it was often hard to keep track of who was who.'

Shad's smile faded slightly. 'Oh. Well. That doesn't matter; he's been deceased for quite some time now. Maybe you never met him.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' I apologised sincerely.

Shad waved off my words. 'It's fine, You're Majesty. What brings you here? Surely you don't plan to return to the castle in its current state?

I shook my head. 'Of course not. Link and I were just at Lake Hylia and we needed to stop for some dinner,' I said.

'Oh, well that's fine then, isn't it?'

After the introductions had been completed, Telma approached our table with a big tray of food and several mugs of beer.

'Here we are; on the house, of course,' she said, winking at Link.

The roast looked delicious: pork with baked potatoes and carrots. 'Thank you,' I said to Telma with a smile.

She placed a mug of beer in front of everyone except me. 'I assume you'd prefer some wine?'

I stared at Link's ale, frowning at the froth on top of it. I had never been a big fan of beer. 'Wine would be lovely,' I said to Telma.

She smiled once more before disappearing behind the bar.

Our table talked about whatever as we ate the scrumptious food. I wondered why I had never come to this bar before. The people were controlled and the food was great. Then I remembered that I was a Princess, and Princesses weren't usually accustomed to bars and alcohol. Well, like I had thought the other night: despite my title I felt as if I was a regular Hylian.

I sipped at my would-be expensive wine and frowned to myself. Commoners didn't drink wine that would cost over fifty rupees a glass! I leaned over and whispered something into Link's ear.

He turned to glance at me in awe. '_Really_?'

I nodded.

He raised his eyebrows as he handed me his mug of ale. I took a hesitant sip and mulled over the taste like I would do with wine. After swallowing I decided that this drink wasn't half bad, and I ordered a mug for myself.

Link watched as I drank the cheap beer, unbothered by it. I caught him smiling at me a few times before he could turn away.

As the night progressed and the bar continued to fill with people, I found myself having a great time. I laughed with the people at my table, nibbling at some left over carrots from my dinner.

A few more commoners had joined our little group once Auru and Shad had left, noting the late hour. We had said goodbyes to them and before we knew it, three other people had sat down next to us: two men and one beautiful lady.

She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back, full lips and chocolate brown eyes. She sat on the other side of Link and was obviously interested in him. She looked maybe seventeen, but even though she seemed flawless, Link was only ever friendly with her. The two other men at the table were older than me, around twenty two. One of them had been the guy that had laid his hand on me before. But through the fog of the alcohol I wasn't bothered that he sat next to me. The other man was noticeably thicker than the one beside me and he flirted with Ashei, who replied with blunt words. I wondered if the guy would be stupid enough to try anything with her, and get his ass handed to him in the process.

It was around midnight and I felt very sleepy. I also felt as if the room was tilted. I wondered if I was drunk. I had never been drunk before; so how would I know what to expect? Ashei had left with the man who had been flirting with her, surprising us all. She said goodnight, bowed to me and then left. Shortly after her departure Telma approached us. 'You two look like you need a place to stay,' she said, nodding at me and Link. She handed him a key. 'This is to my guest room, just behind this bar. It's kind of a small space with only one bed because generally I only have one guest at a time. I hope that's not bad news.'

Link stuffed the key in his pocket. 'Its fine, Telma. Thanks so much.'

She smiled and then announced that the bar was closed. People grumbled as they made their way to the door. Link and I waited until everyone else-including the blonde woman and the interested man-left.

I swallowed the rest of my ale and swayed once I got up.

'Whoa,' Link muttered, catching me before I could fall. He studied me with wary eyes. 'You probably should take it easy with the beer next time. You're kind of a cheap drunk.'

'Sorry,' I said, my words slurring slightly. 'I've never had it before, I didn't know what to expect.'

'I noticed. Come on; let's get you to bed before you pass out.'

Link wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he let me lean against him as I stumbled out of the bar. Telma snickered. 'I never expected the Princess of Hyrule to be such a party animal,' she joked before saying goodnight and locking the door behind us.

I was vaguely aware that we were walking through a dark alley; the cobblestone was wet with fresh rain and steam from the drains evaporated into the air, making an eerie _whooshing _noise. 'This is creepy,' I said out loud instead of thinking it.

'Shh,' Link hushed me as he tried to locate the house. A noise that sounded like a misplaced foot step made him turn around, still holding me in his arms carefully.

I opened my eyes and yawned as I saw an approaching figure. By the look of its broad shoulders and height I figured the body was of a man's. 'What do you think you're doing?' I could tell just from his voice that this man was under the influence of alcohol, just like I was.

'Minding my own business, you should try it some time,' Link snapped as he turned back to the door in front of us.

'No, no. I see what you're doing,' the man announced as he continued to walk over to us. 'You've got a drunken girl there and you're planning on taking advantage of her, aren't you?'

Link slipped the key into the door before turning back to the man. 'Do you even know who I am?'

'Yeah. You're the worthless scum I'm about to beat up!'

Link snickered. 'Please, don't make me laugh.'

The man was now within a few feet of Link. He stood with his shoulders squared. He turned and looked down at me.

I glanced up at him with glassy eyes, trying to stay conscious. I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep.

'Hm,' the man muttered, glancing away from me and looking back up at Link. Recognition spread across his face. 'Hey, you're that Hero guy!'

I felt Link's chest rise and fall with a sigh. 'That's right, now can you be on your way so I can go to sleep?' He was obviously annoyed.

The guy remained where he was. 'I think I'd rather stay here with you and that mighty fine girl you got there in your arms.'

Link shook his head, letting me lean against the door. 'That won't be happening.'

The man puckered his thin lips. 'Why do you get to have all the fun?'

'I'm not having any fun with her, mate. She's the Princess of Hyrule.'

The man gasped, taking a better look at me. 'Well, shit. Now I defiantly want to stick around and see what the _Princess _has in store for good old Rell Hunter.'

Link took a step in front of me, protecting my almost unconscious body. 'What did you just say?' The threatening edge in his voice raised goose bumps on my arms. If I was this Rell Hunter guy, I would have left already.

'Tell you what,' Rell said in a conversational tone, his words still slurring. 'How about we share her tonight? But I've got dibs on splitting it.' He winked, and a corner of his mouth turned up into a seedy smile.

That was enough to snap Link's patience in half. He lunged at Rell, his fist connecting loudly with the man's jaw.

Rell groaned in pain as he stumbled backwards, landing on his rear on the slippery cobblestone.

I gasped, my eyes widening in shock.

Link stepped over the cowering man, drawing his sword. He held it an inch away from the man's jugular. 'I suggest,' he spat in a menacing voice. 'You choose your next words _very _carefully.'

Rell whimpered. 'I'm sorry, man! I was only joking with you!'

Link tossed the Mater Sword in the air, carefully catching the blade before smacking the hilt into Rell's face. The man yelped in pain and struggled to get to his knees. He then started begging. 'Please don't hurt me!'

'Get out of my sight,' Link growled icily.

The man quickly got to his feet and sprinted off, slipping on the wet floor and falling down before getting back up again.

Once he had disappeared, Link sheathed his sword and turned to me, helping me to my feet. 'This is why I hate cities. They're full of pathetic scum.'

My heart pounded against my ribs, loudly enough for him to hear. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I had been terrified.

Link looked down at me and sighed, pushing the door open. 'I'm sorry if I scared you, but that maggot really got to me. Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks about a woman like that again.' He removed the key from the door before locking it behind us. Telma hadn't lied about her guest room being small. All that was in it was a double bed. No fireplace, no kitchen, no toilet.

Link dropped the key into the little bowl on the floor meant for that exact purpose.

I walked over to the bed with shaky legs, and Link remained where he was by the door, uneasy with my reaction to his violence earlier. I smiled weakly at him, my heart finally slowing in my chest. 'Thank you for defending my honour back there,' I said as I began to remove my sandals. 'I'm sorry I'm such a burden; especially when I'm drunk.' I yawned once my shoes were off; retreating into the bed, not bothering to take off anything else besides my cloak. I would be uncomfortable sleeping in these clothes but I figured I'd need the extra warmth since there was no fireplace in this tiny and already cold room.

Link sighed. 'I just wish you didn't have to see that. It may surprise you but I don't like violence that much. I only hurt people when it's necessary or when they deserve it.'

'Its fine, if you hadn't given that guy what he was asking for I could have been hurt.'

Link walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, removing his shoes. 'I just hated the way he talked about you like that; as if you were merely an item. And the fact that you're his _Princess_? Now that was just plain ridiculous.'

I pulled the thin sheets up to my chin. 'Lucky not all men in Hyrule are like that.'

'But a hell of a lot are,' Link growled as he pulled off his cloak.

'You're not.'

He turned to face me. He said nothing, just gazed into my eyes with a thoughtful expression. He looked away after a minute or two, sighing.

He wordlessly climbed into the bed beside me. I jerked away once his ice cold leg brushed against mine as he adjusted himself in the bed. 'Sorry,' he murmured, scooting away.

The bed was small, even for a double. There was no doubt that'd we'd be bumping into each other as we slept, having him attempt to lay on the edge of the bed wasn't going to work. 'No, I'm sorry,' I said drowsily. 'Your skin is just real cold.'

'Yours is, too.'

'Man, I wish this room had a fireplace or something,' I complained over a yawn.

'I wish it wasn't so cold.' It was rare to hear Link whine.

At his words, I lifted my right hand from under the blankets, examining the glowing Triforce under the skin there. It was defiantly glowing, growing in brightness every few moments. I felt my stomach twist in worry. How much time did we have? I felt around the pocket of my cloak for the ocarina. It was still there.

Link watched my hand, frowning. He brought his own hand up, watching his Triforce. 'Why is yours glowing?' He asked in a kind of jealous voice. If only he knew what it meant.  
>I debated whether or not to tell him now, but then as another yawn filled the room, I decided I'd wait until tomorrow. 'I'll explain later,' I said as I rolled on to my side, more than ready for sleep.<p>

Link remained on his back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'What are we going to do about Hyrule?' He murmured quietly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed so worried and confused.

'We'll figure it out tomorrow,' I said as I let my eyes slide shut once me.

'How are we going to figure that out? Do you realize how serious this matter is, or is it just the alcohol speaking?'

When I opened my eyes again I saw that he was almost glaring at me. 'I know exactly what has to be done,' I told him confidently. 'Just let me sleep; we have a big day ahead of us.'

'Why?' Link's curiosity replaced his hostility.

'Tomorrow,' I said quietly, my eyes shut. 'I'll explain everything then.'

Before I knew it I was asleep. Finally.


	13. Yeti

Chapter Twelve

Yeti

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before the confusion of sleep wore off. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and why I was here. I rolled on to my side and groaned as a piercing pain emerged from the inside of my skull. I brought a hand to my head and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside.

'And that's how you know you've got a hangover,' I heard Link say smugly from the other side of the bed.

I opened one eye as I and grimaced at him. 'I'm never drinking again.'

'That's what they all say.'

He was sitting up with his arms draped over his knees. His hair was messy from his pillow and one corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile as he looked at me. 'You look like hell.'

'I don't doubt that,' I groaned as I rubbed my temples. 'You don't have any water, do you?'

Link shook his head. 'Nope. Guess you're just going to have to suck it up and wait.'

I pulled the covers up to my chin. 'No. I'm going back to sleep.'

'What was that you were saying last night about having a big day ahead of us?' He asked sarcastically.

'I lied,' I said into my pillow.

He laughed, slapping my arm playfully. 'Get up!'

I mumbled something that sounded like a no and kept my eyes closed with my face still buried in my pillow.

I heard it as he shifted his position in the bed. 'I'm giving you one last chance,' he warned.

I kept my eyes closed as I attempted to sleep.

'Alright!' The sheets disappeared from my body, and the cold air rushed to greet my skin. I gasped and lifted my head from the pillow to glare at him, but I was thwamped with his own. His pillow whacked against the side of my face, causing my hair to go static and stick out in all directions. I heard him chuckle quietly to himself at my new hairdo.

I groaned as my headache returned, sharper than ever. I turned and went to strike him with my hand but he caught it just before it could meet his face. He grinned at me mischievously while he twisted my hand painfully.

I cried out, making him drop my wrist immediately. I quickly brought my other hand around to try and claw at his face but his reflexes were way too quick. He caught my right hand like he had my left and raised his eyebrows at me. I growled at him, changing my strategy and attempting to kick him. He dodged my leg and laughed at my expression.

I swung my free hand at him and he ducked. I would have continued trying to hurt him and he would have continued blocking my futile attempts, but the hand he still held, the right one, glowed brighter than usual, making us both turn to look at the Triforce Piece there.

I gasped as I yanked my hand out of his grasp. 'Oh no,' I groaned as I stared down at the glowing embedment. Its brightness was at least twice as prominent as it had been last night. 'We're running out of time.' I sat up quickly, ignoring the protest from my aching head.

I almost leapt out of the bed; forgetting my so called "hangover" and focusing on what had to be done. I pulled on my sandals and cloak before hastily rolling my hair into a bun on the top of my head.

Link still sat on the bed, watching me with curious eyes. 'What's wrong?' He asked once he saw my worried expression.

'We got to go,' I said urgently, heading for the door.

'Whoa, wait a minute!' He called out, blocking the door so I couldn't exit. 'What's the rush?'

I thrust my right, glowing hand at him so that he could see the Triforce. 'Just like the weather gets colder each day, this glow will become brighter; it symbolises how close the evil is to invading. We have to hurry!' I patted the pockets in my cloak, double checking that the ocarina was still there. I had the advantage of confusion as I pushed him aside and opened the door.

Within seconds I was back in the room. Link had a tight hold on my wrist and he rammed me into his chest. 'Explain,' he said roughly, and I was surprisingly bothered by how close I was to his body.

I pulled my hand free as I stepped away from him. 'It's a long story and we really don't have time to dawdle,' I said impatiently.

He crossed his arms. 'I'm not going anywhere without an explanation.'

I wanted to slap him. Didn't he realize there was no time to lose? 'Look, if we don't hurry to Termina we won't be able to get the ocarina to open the Door of Time to stop the evil thing that has come to destroy us all!'

Link stared at me as if I'd sprouted another head. 'Come again?'

I sighed in exasperation. 'It's complicated; let me explain on the way!'

'The way to where? Where are we going?' He demanded, blocking the door with his back.

'To Termina!'

'Where the hell is that?'

'Through Snowpeak. That's the only way to get to Snowhead, the mountain in Termina.'

Link stared at me with a deep frown. 'Did you hit your head or something last night? Where is all this coming from?'

'When you went to the Cave of Ordeals, the Sages spoke to me and they told me what we had to do in order to save Hyrule,' I rushed the words out, feeling as if I was going to burst in frustration.

'Why didn't you tell me that yesterday, then?'

'You were in a bad mood. Look, can we _please _just head to Snowpeak? I promise I'll explain everything in detail on the way. You don't understand how little time we have.'

Link stared at me for a long moment, deciding whether or not to listen to me. He finally straightened up, reaching for his cloak and shoes. 'This better be good,' he warned before opening the door and letting me lead the way.

Several hours later we entered Zora's Domain, both of us dripping wet from the hasty bath we had taken in the lake. Luckily for us, Iza, who apparently knew Link from his quest, had lent us some dry and warm clothes that she had lying around her house while ours dried. I was wearing very loose, but at the same time very comfy slacks that she had outgrown, along with a long sleeved shirt and a heavy cloak and scarf she would always wear when visiting Snowpeak Mountain.

Link was wearing some of Coro's spare clothes that he had left when visiting Iza at her boat shack. It was simple attire: grey pants with a light blue shirt and a black hooded cloak. We both wore dusty boots that were rarely worn when trekking through the snow, they fitted the warm environment better, but hey, it was better than nothing.

Link rubbed his hands together as we entered the frozen cave that would lead us to Snowpeak. I hated the cold and I dreaded the fact that we would soon be surrounded by frozen water and even harsher winds than normal. I found myself constantly checking the Triforce, well aware that with each moment wasted, the end grew closer.

It took us well over two hours-and a hell of a lot of lantern oil-to finally break through the base of the treacherous mountain and make it to its summit in one freezing cold piece. I breathed out a sigh of relief once Link pushed away the heavy door and we stepped out into the thick snow. My breath danced in front of me in a white puff before the wind could carry it away.

We both made our way up to a lone tree, its leaves frozen beyond the melting point. I stared down at the gaping hole in the mountain, way too big for anyone to jump. 'What now?' I screeched, my patience finally wearing off.

Link smiled at me, his lips blue. 'Now for the fun part.'

I watched in disappointment as he rammed his fist into the frozen tree, the impact sending several of the frozen leaves into the thick snow. They were all the perfect size and shape for... sleds?

'No,' I groaned as he stepped onto one and gestured for me to do the same. 'There's no way I'll be able to pull this off,' I whimpered. 'I've never even ice skated, let alone snowboarded through a treacherous and slippery track on a frozen leaf!'

Link rolled his eyes. 'It's easy, and besides, the sooner you hurry up, the sooner we'll reach Yeto and Yeta's house. Come on, I'm freezing out here!'

I remained where I was. 'Who are Yeto and Yeta?'

Link chose the words carefully. 'They're old... friends. Yeah, you could say that. I helped them out and in return got the second Mirror Shard. Shouldn't you already know that?'

'Oh!' I gasped, realizing who he was talking about. 'The Yetis! I was never told their names, though.'

'Well, now you know. Hurry up before I decide to leave without you.'

I stepped closer to the frozen leaf that would be my sled. I then glanced at the jump I would have to make. 'I don't like this,' I said honestly to Link.

'You don't have to, just stuck it up and be brave for once in your life.'

I glared at him. 'I am bra-'

'Prove it.' Link kicked at the snow beneath him and began sliding down the hill. I watched, biting my lip, as he crouched and jumped the hole easily. He skidded his sled to a stop on the other side of the mountain. 'Come on!' He called out. 'This isn't a snowboarding lesson; I'm not going to be stopping every few seconds to check up on you. Like you said this morning, we have to hurry!'

I suddenly regretted telling him everything he had asked about our task. Now he knew every detail that I did: About Termina, the ocarina we were searching for, the Door of Time, the portal and even the evil presence and how we couldn't possibly beat it in its current state. Link was just as frightened as I was when I told him that the threat was stronger than Ganondorf and Zant, combined.

I swallowed loudly and summoned my courage as I stepped onto the sled. I wobbled uneasily and prayed to the Goddesses for mercy before uncertainly rolling to a start. I tried to mimic what Link had done and crouched, screaming a little and shutting my eyes as I made the impossible jump.

To my utter amazement, I made it!

Link had to pull at my scarf to stop me from continuing down the mountain without being able to stop. I breathed in deeply as the adrenaline made its appearance in my body, urging me to try it again. 'That was cool!' I exclaimed, grinning at him.

'I'm glad you liked it, there's more ahead. Keep close behind me, and if you get hurt or fall off, make sure you call out to me because I won't be checking you until we reach the house.' He let go of my scarf and kicked at the snow before skilfully making his way down the icy mountain.

I exhaled loudly as I followed after him; the adrenaline still cursing through my veins. The wind blew from behind, causing me to drift down the mountain at an even quicker pace. I leaned forward and squinted my eyes in concentration, trying my very best to remain on the sled.

I sighed as Link jumped onto a higher ledge next to me, showing off. He glanced down and eyed me smugly before jumping back off the ledge before it could end. I followed him across a broken bridge, avoiding the holes somewhat easily.

We soared down the mountain, gaining speed, and I couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. This was so exhilarating! Link smiled at my reaction, our sleds almost colliding as we descended the mountain beside one another.

I wanted to yell at Link as he turned sharply to the right, almost knocking me over. He cut across my path and jumped onto a high ledge like he had done before, only this time the ledge didn't end for quite some time.

I looked ahead at the several breaks in the track, gulping as Link jumped them all like a pro. I decided I wasn't ready for that kind of thing just yet, sticking to the track I was on now. I watched with narrowed eyes as Link made his way across the scariest part of the mountain, grinning the whole way. I had to jump two holes myself and if it weren't for the adrenaline I would have freaked out and probably missed the gap and fallen down into the endless-looking blackness.

By the time we had finally reached the Yetis' house, I collapsed, emotionally drained. As the adrenaline made its departure, I felt as if I had weakened slightly, like I was a hooked caffeine addict who had just run out of their supply of coffee. Link was waiting for me at the door, snow strewn all through his windblown hair. 'About time you got here.'

I crossed my arms as I stepped off the sled. 'Sorry I'm not a professional snowboarder,' I apologized sarcastically.

He pushed the door open, shaking his head slightly at my remark. I was surprised at how wreckedthe Yetis' home was. On the outside, it looked as if it were a million rupee mansion, but the gaping roof that let snow and ice trickle through the entrance was a different story.

'You'd think they'd fix that hole,' I noted as we walked under it, heading for a door at the back of the room.

Link turned his head to roll his eyes at me. 'And you'd think your castle would be repaired, too.'

I raised my eyebrows at him. 'You think that'd be finished anytime soon?'

'Well they should be making a start, don't you agree?'

'Did you forget that only yesterday everyone returned to Castle Town? I hardly imagine that their first priority would be to fix the castle.'

Link turned around to face me once we'd reached the door. 'Right, I forgot how self-centred the Castle Town residents are: they don't even care that their Princess has no home?'

'Why do you despise them so much?'

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. 'Did you forget what happened last night, _Princess_?'

I glared at him. 'Don't talk to me like that. I'm just as much your Princess as I am to anyone else and you should respect me.'

He brought his hand to his heart, sarcasm etching his features. 'Should I respect you like Rell Hunter did last night?'

I shoved past him, opening the door and stepping into the warm room. Link grumbled behind me as I looked around the room, wondering where the Yetis were.

The room we stood in was nice and warm; cosy, even. A fireplace resided in the South portion of the space and several sofas and cushions were set in front of it. There were three doors in the East part of the room and one in the West.

Link moved me aside and headed for the West door. I followed him, suppressing the urge to glower at his back. He pushed open the heavy door, revealing a kitchen with a large cauldron above a lit fire.

I tried to muffle my gasp as I saw the Yetis beside the cauldron. The male was at least twice the size of Link, covered in thick white fur and his monstrous tail looked like it could knock people down if he wasn't careful where he turned. The woman was noticeably smaller than her male companion, but was still much bigger and taller than Link. Her arms were hidden and I didn't know if this was because she didn't have any, or she was in fact wearing a heavy sweater which her arms were tucked underneath. They both glanced up at us as Link shut the door.

'Uh, Link! You return for more soup, no?' The male Yeti boomed, his big feet making loud pounding noises as he moved to where we stood. He enclosed his massive arms around Link's suddenly fragile-looking body and crushed him in a big hug. 'We miss you, uh!'

Link pulled away, breathing heavily. 'Try not to squash me, man. I'm only Hylian.'

The male Yeti laughed. 'You look stronger, uh! You come for sled match?'

Link shook his head. 'Unfortunately, I'm here on... Business, I guess.'

'What wrong? And who your friend?' The Yeti turned to look at me with his big eyes.

'This is Zelda,' Link addressed me, gesturing in my general direction with his hand. 'She's the Princess of Hyrule.'

I waved sheepishly at the giant white ball. 'Hello.'

The Yeti grinned as he pulled me into a tight hug, careful not to squish me in the process. 'You Link's girlfriend, uh?'

I was about to shake my head but Link spoke up. 'Yeah, she is,' he said as he draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his side. 'She's beautiful, isn't she?'

I turned to frown quizzically at Link but the female Yeti approached then, her eyes warm and friendly. 'You come to introduce her?' She asked in a voice that was much softer than her husband's.

'Not exactly. We've actually come a long way to try and find this mountain called Snowhead. Apparently it's beautiful and we plan to, err, get married there.' I was surprised at how well Link pulled off a lie.

'Snowhead? I didn't know the place little Yeti found had a name,' the male Yeti scratched his chin before turning to his wife. 'Yeta, go get Yeti, please, uh?'

His wife nodded. 'You meet our son, uh? I go get him.' She turned and waddled off into the room we had just come in from.

Link frowned, his arm still slung around my shoulder lovingly. 'You have a son, Yeto?'

Yeto nodded his big head. 'Yeta conceive him soon after you leave, uh. He big now, almost teenager.'

'Congratulations,' Link said with a smile. 'But what did you say about him finding Snowhead?'

'He have good sense of smell, uh. He pick up scent on bottom of mountain, different than any other. He lead us to big cave and different mountain. Pretty place, uh, but too warm for us. We never go in there. You plan to, uh?'

Link glanced at me momentarily as if to say "could this be the place?" before raising his eyebrows at Yeto. 'Sounds interesting, you think he could lead us there?'

Yeto nodded as Yeta re-entered the room, followed by another puff of white fur. He was slightly taller than Link and much broader. I already knew from my teachings about Yetis that their life span was very short and they aged almost a year every day. It was still hard to believe that this huge child would only really be a few months old in Hylian years.

'This is our son, Yeti,' Yeto introduced us to the perky boy.

'Hi, uh, nice to meet you,' Yeti said with a big grin. He resembled his father, looking very brawly, but at the same time he had his mother's gentle features.

Link held out his hand in greeting, but the boy rejected it and pulled Link into a warm hug instead. 'This how Yetis greet, uh.'

Link laughed, pulling away. 'Well, hey. I'm Link and this is my _girlfriend, _Zelda.' I noticed he emphasized the word "girlfriend" way more than necessary, and I wondered for about the tenth time why he was pretending we were a couple, soon to be married, apparently.

Yeti turned to me and smiled, pulling me into a hug like he had with Link. 'You two plan to go to Secret Mountain, uh?'

'We plan to get married there,' Link informed him confidently.

The three Yetis smiled at us. 'Yeti lead you there tomorrow morning, uh. Too late now. You stay here tonight, uh? We provide room and dinner, of course,' Yeta said generously as she ushered the four of us out of the kitchen and back through the room we entered from. She began explaining how the mountain had been growing colder lately, much to their happiness, and that the sunset came quicker in the winter months, making it grow dark at least three hours earlier than normal. The plus side was that the sun rose earlier, as well.

She led us to a room which was located in the foyer, just after climbing some newly fixed stairs. It was a big guest room by the looks of it. There was a large fire place and an even larger bed. There was a little bathroom in the corner of the room and overall the place space was fir for a castle; literally, I had several rooms in my castle that mirrored this one. Well, until it got destroyed, that is...

'You get ready for dinner, uh? It start in about fifteen minutes, Link know where to go, uh,' Yeta said before leaving the room with Yeto and Yeti.

Once the door had been closed and I was sure that the Yetis were a far enough distance to not be able to overhear me, I turned to Link with a furious glare. 'Why in the world would you say that we're dating?' I hissed. 'You do realize that they're going to expect us to be affectionate around them now, right?'

He chuckled to himself as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he patted the snow out of his hair in the mirror. 'Relax, would you? They're not going to force us to do anything; it's no big deal.'

I glowered at him. 'They've already _forced _us into sharing a bed, that's a start.'

Link sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, all the snow had been removed from his hair. 'It's not like we haven't shared a bed before.'

'We _had_ to, we had no other option. And besides, I was drunk, I didn't care.'

He looked at me as he scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. 'Well then we'll just have to get you drunk again tonight, won't we?'

Half an hour later I sat next to Link in front of a long mahogany table with a steaming bowl of soup in front of me. The food smelled delicious but I had suddenly lost my appetite once Yeto had asked about mine and Link's relationship, and if we were planning on having children.

I sat in silence, fighting the glare I wanted so badly to shoot at Link as he spoke. 'Maybe in a couple of years. But as for now we're just focusing on planning a perfect wedding,' he said, grasping my hand which was resting on my lap and placing it on the table for the Yetis to see.

'That lovely, we invited to the wedding, uh?' Yeta asked as she slurped at her soup.

Link turned to me, a phony smile crossing his mouth. 'I'd like that, wouldn't you, darling?'

I gritted my teeth but smiled back at him. 'That would be wonderful, dear.' I had to play along with his stupid game; it wasn't like I could just tell the Yetis that Link was lying to torment me. I needed to make a good impression, who knew if I'd ever need a favour from these folk again?

I made a mental note to make Link pay for this ridiculous prank later. I'd find some way to make him squirm. I let revenge ideas flow through my mind for the remainder of the dinner, and that helped to keep me calm.

Link was working very hard to keep me irritated. He kept our hands on the table and was constantly playing with my fingers endearingly as he ate, twining them together and then untwining them with his own. He made sure that the Yetis could see it as he traced random patterns with his thumb across the back of my hand.

After maybe an hour of intense torture, to my great relief we had all finished our meals and the Yetis headed off to their bedrooms, all of them hugging us goodnight. Yeto decided to walk us to our guest room after Yeta and Yeti had retreated to their sleeping quarters.

'You two need to get sleep, uh. You wake up early tomorrow morning for trip to Secret Mountain. No hanky-panky tonight; the walls are thin.'

Link fought against the smile that threatened to expose itself at Yeto's seriously-spoken words. He had to press his lips into a tight line to hold the laughter back, where as I had to clench my teeth together to keep from screaming.

Yeto said goodnight and reminded us once more to keep it in our pants tonight before stomping off to his quarters.

As soon as Yeto was out of sight, I yanked my hand out of Link's warm grasp. He laughed as I stormed into the bedroom, fuming beyond comparison. I turned around sharply on my heels, glaring dangerously at his smirk. 'Don't ever tryanything like that again or I swear I'll cut off all your hair in your sleep,' I warned.

Link smirked as he sat on the bed, removing his boots. 'You need to relax, it was only harmless fun.'

'Do not tell me what to do!' I almost shouted.

He glanced up at me calmly. 'They're going to hear you; be quiet.'

I pulled my boot off my foot and pegged it at Link, who ducked instinctively. 'What did I say about telling me what to do?' I growled.

'What did I just say about relaxing?'

I threw my hands up in the air and let them slap against my thighs in frustrating. 'You're impossible!'

He grinned at me. 'I thought you liked a challenge.'

I ignored him, trying to remain calm as I removed myself from his presence and entered the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind me. I splashed my face with some water that was in the tub and quickly ran my fingers through my slightly frizzy hair; the blizzard had done crazy things to my appearance.

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying not to notice how run down I looked. My azure eyes were strained and looked slightly lifeless. I frowned at how miserable I looked. I turned away from the mirror, shaking my head as I thought of the many times people had called me "beautiful". I looked far from beautiful right now and I wondered if they lied to make me feel better, only because I was the Princess.

Link was already in bed. He had the sheets raised to meet his collarbone and he yawned loudly, glancing at me as I sat on the edge of the bed, removing my other boot and grabbing the ocarina from the pocket in my heavy cloak. He seemed to notice that I had settled my anger because he took a deep breath. 'Okay, now that you're calm, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or whatever, but it was just a joke.'

I stared down at the golden ocarina in my hands, fighting the urge to throw it at him. I never knew how violent I was. I guess Link brought out the worst in me at times.

I didn't answer him, I instead placed my fingers over the correct holes needed to play the Song of Time and brought the ocarina to my lips. I closed my eyes as I began to play, trying my best not to muck up and to remember which holes to cover with my fingers and when to move them.

After I had finished the song, the room fell silent. I hadn't played it one hundred percent correct but I felt as if I played it better than I had in the Mirror Chamber.

'You have to teach me that, don't you?' Link asked from behind.

I merely nodded. 'I have to learn it first, though.'

'What, you just assume I'll just get it right on my first go?'

I sighed. 'Of course not, but I just need to be a little more confident in my playing before I attempt teaching you, okay?'

'Fine. But don't complain when the time comes and I can't play the song right.'

I let out an exasperated groan. 'I'll teach you when we get to Termina, okay?' I returned the ocarina into my cloak pocket before removing it off my shoulders and folding it on the floor next to my boots.

As I climbed into the roomy bed I noticed that Link had lit a fire for us. I watched as the flames danced in the fireplace, growing tired. Instinctively, I checked the back of my hand, sighing as the Triforce glowed back at me with an eerie feel to it.

'How much time do you think we have left?' Link asked quietly, gazing at my hand.

'It's hard to tell. All I know is that this thing is at least twice as bright as it was yesterday.'

'How bright can it get?'

I dropped my hand to my face and rubbed at my sore eyes. 'I have no idea, but I'm worried.'

'We'll make it,' he said reassuringly.

I frowned at the dark ceiling. 'How can you be so sure?'

'Well, long story short: pretty much throughout my whole _quest_, I doubted I'd be able to make it in time to stop Ganondorf and save you. I mean I had a lot on my plate, far out I had to slay some crazy dragon before I could even reach your castle. But in the end, I did it. I know that it seems daunting, but in the end it's worth all the troubles.'

I glanced at Link from the corner of my eye. 'Cute pep talk,' I said with thick sarcasm.

He shrugged. 'I'm just trying to help.'

I rolled so that my back was to him. 'Well, let's just hope nothing gets in our way tomorrow. I want to make it back to Hyrule by lunch.'

'You do realize that probably won't happen, right? I mean neither of us knows how big Termina is and how long it will take to find the ocarina. My guess is that we'll probably be spending another night here tomorrow.'

I groaned. 'Great. That means we'll have to keep pretending that we're in love.'

The bed shifted as Link rolled over, trying to get comfortable. 'It's not all that bad. Maybe they'll ask to see us kiss, wouldn't that be nice?' He joked.

I turned and glared at his innocent expression. 'No, it wouldn't be.'

He shrugged as he turned his back to me, yawning loudly. 'I think you're just hiding the fact that you want me to kiss you,' he said over his shoulder.

'What?' I shrieked. 'You're joking, right?' I sat up, staring daggers at him.

His body shook slightly as he chuckled. 'Your defensiveness just supports my theory.'

'I'm defensive because what you suggested is absurd!'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess.'

I continued to glower viciously at him. After a moment, I calmed down enough to understand where this was going. I raised my eyebrow as I finally grasped the concept. 'You want to kiss me, don't you?'

I watched closely for his reaction as he turned to stare at me. Our gaze locked for a long moment, both of our eyes narrowing as we glared at the other.

Link looked away after a minute or two and then when his eyes returned to mine, they were honest. 'Maybe I do.' He shrugged as if his reply was nothing.

I was surprised with his answer. I had expected him to be sarcastic or wave off my accusation, but he had been seriously blunt. I frowned at him, questioning in my head if he actually felt that way. He rolled over once he realized that I wasn't going to respond, and then he was quiet for the rest of the night.

I assumed he fell asleep, but I remained awake, staring at the fire as it danced around before fading away into ash and embers. It took me several hours to drift off. My mind was racing and I couldn't concentrate on one lone thought for longer than two seconds. If Link honestly wanted to kiss me, then why didn't he go through with it when he had the chance?

I pursed my lips. _Maybe it was because at that time he still cared and/or had feelings for Midna. But does that mean he's no longer interested in her? Did that mean he was interested in _me _instead?_

A mischievous smile spread across my lips at that thought. Had I finally beaten Midna in something?

I guess I'd just have to wait and see. It bothered me slightly that I honestly didn't mind if Link needed to kiss me in order to decide once and for all who he cared for: me or Midna.


	14. Termina

Chapter Thirteen

Termina

'This way, we almost there, uh.' Yeti beckoned me and Link over with a quick wave of his furry hand.

There was no denying that both the Hero and I were completely worn out. Already. We had climbed unknown regions of this treacherous mountain, relying only on Yeti's sense of smell as we trekked blindly through the harsh blizzard.

My lips were blue, my body was numb, my breath was floating in front of my face and some of my hair had frozen over. I shivered uncontrollably as I pushed myself forward. My knees shook so violently that I was struggling to remain on my frozen feet. Link was worse off than me, though. His unkempt hair was stuck in one direction from the wind and then the cold snow had kept it in that position by freezing it over. His undeniably luscious lips were the deepest blue and ice clung to and bit at his skin. His thick black cloak was draped tightly around my body instead of his, and his light sweater was drenched from the snow and I could see through the fabric that the skin on his firm stomach was just as blue as the skin on his face. It seemed as if his whole body had decided to mimic the sapphire that was his eyes.

I felt guilty for acquiring his one and only form of warmth and protection, but he had offered me the material and I couldn't object. He was much stronger than I was and if I hadn't been wearing both his heavy cloak along with my own I would have never made it this far. The fact that he was still standing was proof that he could venture through anything.

I watched as his teeth chattered so fast that I feared they would shatter at any moment, and I so desperately wanted to give him back his cloak, but no matter many times I had attempted to do so, he had refused angrily. He had said that my health was more important than his. The one time I tried to secretly remove the cloak, Link had stared at me so forcefully that I had recoiled and stopped trying altogether.

We had been travelling for at least two hours, and for Yeti, there seemed to be no rush in finding the Secret Mountain. He sniffed gingerly at the wind and walked carefully, not at all hurried. Well _he _was covered in fur as thick as ten cloaks and _he _loved this weather and was comfortable in it. Why would _he _want to get out of this blizzard when it was pleasant to _him_?

Minutes passed, and just as I was starting to give up, Yeti turned around to face his dying Hylian companions and grinned. 'I found it, uh!' He ushered us forward into a peculiar subterranean area that looked more like a crevice hidden deeply in the white snow. I questioned in my head if Yeti was right and this was the passage to Snowhead, but I couldn't even open my mouth to speak. I felt as if it had frozen in place.

I glanced sideways at Link and his shivers had settled down a bit once we were shielded from the howling blizzard and harsh cold. His eyes scanned the new area; they were the only things that remained alert and ready, the rest of his body was limp and looked as if it could collapse at any second. I tried to remember when we had last ate, and by the sharp pains in my stomach I realized that breakfast and happened almost three hours ago, no wonder we were so sluggish. I ignored it as my insides growled loudly and concentrated on the intricate patterns on the cave walls. As we made our way deeper into the cave, I noticed that the rock walls grew more aged, as if it had been here far longer than the stone closer to the entrance. Was Snowhead really beyond the outlet of this cavern?

I felt it as the air around us began to warm slightly, and after a few moments it was mild enough to crack my frozen lips apart and breathe in deeply at the surprisingly fresh air. I quickly unfastened the knot of Link's black cloak and yanked it off before he could scold me. I threw it over his back and knotted it tightly, slipping on his hood and ignoring his glare. He was still too cold to speak, but even though he was scowling at me, I knew that he was grateful that he had retrieved his cloak back.

It took about fifteen minutes to cross from the two different lands, and I was startled at how bright the sun was in Snowhead. The piercing white light flooded the otherwise dark cave as the opening became visible. I craned my neck up and walked on my tip toes, eager to see more of the land. All I could see so far was that there was little snow here, having almost all of it melted. I tried to make out just where on the Snowhead Mountain we were arriving on, but all I could see was the deep blue sky and the bright white sun. If this was winter here, I didn't even want to imagine summer!

The heat filled the small cave in an instant as we reached the end of the line. I found myself loosening the top few buttons on my blouse, surprised at the intensity of the warmth. I guess the seasons were different here in Termina, and when our Hyrule was close to winter, this was close to summer. Or perhaps spring.

Link was still shivering, even with his heavy jacket on and even in the heat of the sun. His lips were a lighter blue and some of the ice in his hair had melted and was running down his face.

I bit my lip as Yeti turned around, fanning his covered body with his hands. 'This as far as I go, uh, too hot for Yeti. You go ahead, uh?'

'Thank you for escorting us,' I said sincerely, now in a much better mood than I was when I was freezing cold. 'But how will we return to Hyrule when we don't know the way back?'

Yeti pointed down the cliff we stood on. 'Easy, uh, you just climb back up here and descend Snowpeak. No need to come visit us right away, uh. We understand you be busy with wedding, need time alone, uh.'

I thanked Yeti once more before waving him good bye. Link managed to crack a small smile at the white beast, still shivering.

Yeti laughed at his quivering form. 'You cold, uh? Don't worry, you get hot soon, it spring here. Very hot, uh.'

Yeti waved once more before thudding his way back through the cave, heading home to his beloved freezing weather. I wondered idly what the Yetis did in summer when it was too hot for their liking. Did they go into hibernation or something? I shook away the unimportant thought as I stepped closer to the edge of the cave and peered down at the snowy patches of grass below us. I gasped at the beauty of it all.

We were perched on a high hilltop next to another cave opening, both obscured by thick stone walls, making it difficult to see. Below us was a beautiful spring, complete with serene lily pads and water lilies. Beyond the pool of water were grassy plains, etched with splashes of colour from beautiful flowers. A lone cabin stood in the midst of all the delicacy. It was made of light brown wooden planks and had a tall chimney dominating the roof.

There was a _whooshing _sound that captured my attention and I turned my curious eyes to the right, where I gaped at a rather large waterfall. It filled the spring below us and was flanking a grassy path that lead off into a sort of town. I could see from the high view that the place had to be Goron City. I could see stone structures that only a civilized community would have; not to mention the familiar Goron tribal signs embedded into the carvings, so deep that I could see them from this distance. On the opposite side of the entrance to the Goron Village was a path that took you to a somewhat empty space. It looked as though there had once been a track which led to a larger area, maybe a shrine or temple, but it looked as if it had been destroyed. I frowned and looked away, noticing a passage that led to a very generous space. I figured, as I stared at the large centre, that this would be Central Termina. So that was where we were heading.

I turned to Link and saw him gawking at the view as well. He had stopped shivering and his skin had returned almost completely back to its original colour.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and raised his eyebrows, as if to say "impressive, huh?"

'This is an amazing view,' I noted. 'Why can't Snowpeak look like this?'

Link managed to run his hand through his soaked hair, letting the clumps of ice and snow cascade to the ground. 'Why can't Snowpeak be this warm?' He asked rhetorically as he continued to rid himself of the snow that clung to his body.

I shielded my eyes from the sun as I gazed toward what I guessed was Central Termina. 'Our best bet is to head that way,' I said to Link, gesturing with my head. 'If that's where the town is, perhaps we could purchase a map?'

He chewed on his bottom lip. 'How are we going to find the ocarina in this place if we have no idea where it is; map or no map?'

I shrugged nonchalantly. 'That's where the adventure part comes in.'

Link rolled his eyes at my positive attitude. 'How do we even know if the ocarina is still here? I mean what if it got stolen or broken or moved?'

I shook my head, disagreeing completely. 'It has to be around here somewhere, the Sages wouldn't have sent us if this weren't the case.'

He sighed but didn't object further.

We began to descend the cliff face we stood on. There were metal ledges set deep into the mountain that we used as ladders to reach the bottom.

I bent and ran my hand through the cool water of the spring, watching in awe as several tadpoles swirled around my finger tips. I glanced up and saw on the lily pads that their parents were there, croaking melodies into the sun. 'This is amazing.' I pulled my hand back as Link approached me.

He stared down at me and groaned. 'Typical Princess: amazed by baby frogs in a spring.'

I stood up and ignored him, looking across to the side of land we needed to be on. I raised my eyebrows at my suddenly negative companion as I realized the only way to cross this beautiful spring was to swim. 'You up for it?'

He dipped his foot into the water and cringed. 'No. But this is our only option.'

I sat on the edge of the platform we were on and slowly eased myself into the chilly water, biting my lip. The sun may be hot but this water could still fall under the word cold. I walked my way over to the other side on my toes, holding my arms high above the water's surface, eagerly pulling myself over the other side once I got there.

Link still hadn't entered the water and he decided to take off his black cloak. He chucked it at me without warning and I caught it with the tips of my fingers, almost dropping it and having it land in the water. I frowned as he stepped into the stream and quickly reached my side of the land. He bent and squeezed the liquid from his pants before taking his cloak back and wrapping it around his once again shivering body.

I sighed, removing my wet cloak. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

We decided to see if the people in the cabin had any food, but the door was locked and the place seemed empty. So with our stomachs rumbling the whole way, we travelled towards Central Termina.

Once we had exited Snowhead, I was surprised at the view that awaited us. Termina seemed very different from Hyrule. The whole place looked as if it were set in a large square, every side harbouring a different path leading to a different environment. In the centre of the square was a large town with borders around it: the heart of Termina.

I glanced to my left and saw a passage leading to a scary-looking canyon and on my right was a trail leading to an ocean. Link didn't seem too phased by the strange scenery; he simply started for the town.

I followed close behind him, my eyes tracing over the new area in awe.

By the time we reached one of the four openings into the town, I was sweaty and beyond hungry. I wiped at my brow as my stomach gurgled angrily, begging for food. Link glanced over at me from behind his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. 'I suggest we get some food before bothering with the map.'

I nodded at his words, too weak to speak.

The town was bustling with activity once we entered. Several people were rushing around, carrying pots and burlap sacks, always in a rush, much like the folk in Castle Town. I had to step back to avoid some maniac with several stacks of lumber on his shoulder as he skittered past us hastily.

Link grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. I thought I heard the words "city" and "useless". I rolled my eyes, wondering if he would ever stop hating busy towns. I guess you can take the boy from the small village life but you can't take the small village life from the boy.

I followed him as he navigated his way through the assiduous crowd, scanning for a store that sold food.

We climbed a small flight of stairs and sighed in relief. We faced an Inn and another small flight of stairs that led to a fancy building. I glanced around, noticing a bar across from the Inn, and to our wondrous luck: two completely different food stores. One had a rather grotesque replica of an Octoroc on the roof and a sign below which read "Clock Town Seafood Deli". I grimaced. The owners of that shop should rethink their business strategy; having a huge and hideous Octoroc on top of a seafood shop was kind of gross. I wouldn't want to go in there, fearing that the only seafood they'd have would be Octorocs.

Thankfully for us, there was another building, in shape of a treasure chest. The sign on the window informed me that it was a restaurant, harbouring the best food Termina had to offer. I pulled on Link's sleeve, gesturing to the chest with my head. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled as he turned to glance at the restaurant.

'You go ahead; I'm going to book us a room.' He pointed to the Inn ahead.

I raised a curious eyebrow at him. 'Book us a room? What if we find the ocarina early?'

Link rolled his cerulean eyes as he began to walk over to the Inn. 'I'm already exhausted from finding this place; I don't plan on venturing back through that wretched mountain anytime soon.'

I shook my head slightly to myself as I turned for the treasure chest building. I pushed the door open and was greeted with... well, the inside of a large treasure chest.

'Hi, welcome to Treasure for Dinner, can I get you a seat?' An overly happy girl asked me from a reception table.

I smiled coyly, trying not to snicker at the tacky name of the restaurant. 'Yes, please. I'd like a table for two.'

The girl looked at me with a confused expression. 'But you're the only one here?'

'I'm meeting someone.'

'Oh!' She laughed a ditzy laugh and rubbed the bridge of her petite nose. 'Sure, right this way.' I followed her to the back left corner of the room and couldn't help but notice how empty the place was. She handed me a menu and left one on the opposite side of the table where Link would be sitting before heading back to her desk. I flipped the menu open and browsed, trying to find something that I was familiar with.

Link arrived at the same time the waitress did with her thin notepad and feather. 'What can I get you?'

Link pulled his seat back and glanced at me with a questionable look. He retrieved his menu and scanned it quickly. 'I'll have the Octoroc with a side of salad.'

The waitress scribbled down the order and turned to me. I hurriedly contemplated the menu once more before ordering the simple salad with green gill in it.

'Any drinks?' The woman asked, glimpsing up from her pad.

'Ale,' Link said as he handed her the menu. She turned her eyes to me, waiting politely.

'How's the wine?' I asked sheepishly, consciously steering away from the beer I had grown to like. The woman nodded. 'Very nice, we have a wide range of choices. Do you prefer white or red?'

'Err, red.'

'Perhaps a simple fruit wine?'

I nodded, handing her back the menu. 'That would be lovely, thanks.'

She smiled at me and Link before heading back to her desk, calling another woman to retrieve the orders and take them to the kitchen.

I cleared my throat as a silence fell over the table. I fiddled with my fingers, feeling Link's gaze on me. I looked up shyly, wondering what he was looking at.

He wore an amused expression. 'Wine? Really, Zelda? I thought I'd taught you to love beer,' he chuckled quietly to himself.

I looked away from his playful eyes. 'Yeah... Well, apparently I'm a cheap drunk,' I quoted his words.

Link raised his eyebrows at me. 'You remember me calling you that?'

I shrugged one shoulder. 'I remember a lot from that night.'

'Do you remember that jerk? What was his name...?'

'Rell. Yeah I remember him. How could I forget such a lovely man?' I said sarcastically, wrinkling my nose at the memory of him.

Link braced his hands on the table and folded one over the other. He looked at me seriously. 'As Princess you really should banish scum like him.'

'Banish them where? Arbiter's Grounds?' I rolled my eyes at the thought.

'Sure, why not? Let them rot away in the haunted place.'

I frowned at his sincere expression. 'That seems a bit extreme.'

He leaned back in his seat, cracking his knuckles. He didn't answer me; instead he gazed around the almost empty restaurant. After a minute or two he turned back to me. 'Why did you pick this place?'

'What's wrong with it?'

'Nothing, besides the fact that it's a restaurant.'

'So?' I asked quizzically.

Link sighed, sitting up straight in his chair. 'We don't have time for _restaurants_, Zelda. Did you forget that we're kind of in a hurry?'

'It's nice to eat quality food once in a while. We deserve this.'

The waitress arrived then, carrying a tray of steaming food along with our cool drinks. We thanked her as she headed off back the way she came.

I peered wearily at Link's food as he cut into it. 'You actually like Octoroc?' I tried not to gag as he split the creatures ribs open and white, gooey meat became visible.

Link took a bite and coughed. 'It's the first time I've had it. I didn't even know what it was.' He took a swig of his ale, trying to drown out the taste.

I rolled my eyes as I stabbed my fork into my salad and popped the gatherings in my mouth. 'Is it what you expected?'

He stared down at his food with a disgusted expression. 'I thought Octoroc was a type of bird,' he admitted coyly. 'This is rank.'

I laughed slightly. 'Would you like some of my salad?'

Link waved away my offer. 'I'm too manly for that crap.'

I raised my eyebrow. 'Oh, really? Well then be a man and eat your Octoroc.'

'Is that a challenge?'

I shrugged lightly, taking another bite of my delicious food. 'Perhaps.'

'Fine,' he said with determination in his voice. 'Challenge accepted.'

I watched in disbelief as he bravely ate all of the appalling Octoroc. Once he was done he downed his drink and breathed deeply through his mouth. 'That was disgusting,' he said honestly, calling the waitress over for a refill of his ale.

She took away our empty plates and returned shortly with another beer for Link and a small glass of water for me. By the time we had finished our meals, forty minutes had passed, and Link was determined to find the ocarina before night fall.

I looked up at the sky once we had paid for the food and exited the building, and I saw that it was late noon.

I chewed on my bottom lip as we searched for somewhere to buy a map. 'Do you have any idea where this ocarina could be?' I asked the back of Link's head.

He shrugged, paying the shop owner a purple rupee for the map of Termina. I stood behind him and peered over his shoulder at the parchment. Termina was a big place. We were currently in Clock Town, the central and most populated part of Termina where most of the humans resided, apart from the small ranch near a swamp. There were four different environments in Termina: There was a place called Southern Swap which was inhabited by Deku Scrubs and run by their King. There was Snowhead where the Gorons dwelled, a beach called Great Bay Coast where I assumed the ocean Zoras were. And finally there was a supposedly haunted canyon, Ikana Valley. The shop keeper who had sold us the expensive map mentioned that Ikana was where the graves of the fallen soldiers were buried and also where an ancient temple resided. Apparently Ikana had once been a place of crime and evil, but about eighteen years ago some kid clothed in green was said to have rid the place of its curse, along with all the other environments here.

I gasped quietly at the knowledge, my mind instantly turning to the Sages' words about Link's father and how he had saved the land of Termina from a great evil. Was this _kid _the shop keeper spoke of the one who had freed the innocent lives here and was also Link's biological father? I looked at him quickly. The story about the green clad boy seemed to perk at his interest, and he asked the shopkeeper continuous questions about him, which the man answered excitedly.

Finally, Link asked the one question about the Hero that the shopkeeper had no answer to: 'What happened to him?'

'No one knows. One day he just disappeared and never returned. Strange, isn't it?'

Link frowned deeply.

The man gazed at him carefully. His big brown eyes fell on Link's ears, and he cocked his head to the side. 'You sort of look like him. In a weird way.'

Link looked up in surprise. 'What? How?'

The man rubbed his chin. 'Your ears... and hair... I don't know, you just seem to have his face.'

'How do you know? Did you ever meet him?'

The man laughed. 'I'm only twenty, he left before I was even three years old. I was never lucky enough to meet him, but even if I was, I doubt I'd remember at the age of two.'

'Then how do you know what he looks like?'

The man laughed once in shock. 'You haven't seen the statue?'

'Statue?' Link repeated in confusion. 'What statue?'

The man frowned at the two of us. 'How long have you been here? I mean, I get that you're tourists, that's why you bought a map, but you've never even been in North Clock Town?'

Both Link and I gazed down at the map in unison, searching for it there. I shook my head once my eyes found the correct place. 'No, we've only been in the Southern and Eastern area.'

'Really?' The man asked in disbelief. 'North Clock Town is beautiful! There's a park there, and also a statue of Termina's Saviour.'

Shortly after the strange conversation with the man, Link headed towards North Clock Town and I followed silently. I was afraid that he would find out this green clad boy was his father, and that he would react badly to being lied to from the Ordonians. I chewed harshly on my bottom lip as we entered the park. It was easily a beautiful place. Grass as green and lively as emerald, sky as blue as the finest rivers... I was really beginning to envy Termina and its undoubtedly lucky scenery.

Link walked over to the huge statue in the middle of the park, to the right of a child-safe slide, staring at it in silence. I started at the bottom of the statue, my eyes slowly making their way up and over the familiar green tunic and symbolic sword and shield. My breath hitched in my throat as my gaze landed on the face of the boy. He _did _look a lot like Link: sand-blonde and slightly shaggy hair, pointy ears, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and strong features. My eyes shifted from the realistic statue and to the living replica beside me. I found myself chewing on my lip so roughly that a thin line of blood made its way down my jaw. I wiped it away hastily, staring only at Link.

He was a statue himself, frozen as he gawked at the striking resemblance. He remained still for a moment longer, and then he looked down to the ground, his brow furrowed in worry and confusion.

I reached out and placed a reassuring hand gently on his shoulder. 'Link?'

'Link was his name, too,' he said in a strange tone I'd never heard him use before.

I turned and saw that on the side of the statue there was a carving which read: "The Great Link, definition of courage itself, saviour of all of Termina".

I wanted to tell Link the truth, but as I opened my mouth to speak, I was abruptly interrupted by a startled gasp.

Both Link and I turned to see a group of small children gaping at us. Their eyes darted from the statue and to Link, each passing second their eyes grew wider.

'You look like him!' A young boy exclaimed in shock.

'Hey, yeah! He does!' Several of the kids started to shout and clap their little hands. 'He's come back! The Hero has returned!'

'He returned with a beautiful lady, too,' one of the girls said quietly, digging her toe into the grass shyly.

Link looked up at me, heavy confusion etched into his fine features. He went to say something but more shocked gasps erupted from all around us. It wasn't long before everyone in the park was circling me and Link, their eyes as big as saucers.

An elderly man grabbed at Link's arm, disbelief tainted with hope shone in his bright eyes. 'Have you really come back after all these years?' He asked in a cracked voice. Without warning he reached out and stroked Link's face. 'So youthful...' He mused. 'How is it that you remain so young?'

Link pulled his head back and stepped away. His confusion harboured some frustration now. 'I'm not this boy,' he said loudly enough for the crowd to hear.

The people around us babbled on about how the Hero had returned, ignoring Link's words.

A young girl tugged on the bottom of his cloak, capturing his attention. 'What happened to Malon? Is she still at the farm?'

Malon? Farm?The Sages had told me that Link's father had stayed with a farm girl and had raised their child on her family's ranch... Was Malon that woman? Was Malon Link's mother?  
>Several people began shouting to Link, pleading for his blessing and help. This was all becoming too much for him. I watched with sealed lips as anger crept into his face. 'Enough!' He bellowed. 'Listen to what you are saying! You're accusing me, an almost-eighteen-year-old that I'm the boy who saved Termina almost eighteen years ago when I was, what, ten? How is that logical at all?'<p>

Silence followed his disapproved words, and then the same girl who had asked about Malon spoke up. 'Maybe you used your powers to stay young?'

Link clenched his teeth in anger and without warning, he grabbed my arm that was still on his shoulder and hauled me away from the group. The people began to follow us, their continuous rants still flowing.

Link ignored them as we reached the closest exit to the town. The guard there noticed his sword and let him step aside with a small nod, and he then saw the crowd chasing after us. Luck was on our side as he refused them entry, going on about how it was dangerous out here and if you didn't have any form of protection the Mayor's orders were to not let you pass.

Once we were free of all the chaos, Link dropped to his rear and sat on the rough ground, his head in his hands. I hesitated beside him, not knowing what to do. After about two minutes of silence, I decided to comfort him. I sat down next to him and returned my reassuring hand to his limp shoulder, and to my surprise, he relaxed into my touch.

He sighed heavily, staring at the grass. 'Why do I suddenly feel so unsure of myself?'

'What do you mean?' I asked warily, fearing the worst.

He brought his head up from his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke. 'It's just the realization of the fact that I've never met anyone in my family, and no one has any pictures or documents on them... How am I meant to believe that I'm who they say I am, when they have no proof?'

I swallowed the lump in my throat, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. 'Link...' I struggled to word my sentence, constantly fearing the worst would unfold if I told him what was eating at my heart strings. 'There's... There's something you should know...'


	15. First Encounter

Chapter Fourteen

First Encounter

Link looked up at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. 'What aren't you telling me?'

I stared at his intense gaze, and chickened out. I stood up, brushing off the back of my slacks. 'I, err, know where the ocarina is.'

He frowned. '_That's _what I needed to know?'

I laughed awkwardly, trying desperately to act casual. 'I thought it was good news. Besides, you need to forget about that statue and just pay attention to what needs to be done.'

He sighed as he got up slowly. 'You're right.' He unfolded the map and stared down at it. 'So, where is it exactly?'

I breathed in relief, glad to have the subject change. But now I'd just made a huge mistake. I had lied and said that I knew where the ocarina was when I in fact didn't, and now Link was waiting for the answer. I stuffed up. 'Um.' I looked down at the parchment and racked my brain for a quick, smart answer. My mind raced as my gaze darted from one portion of the page to another, until finally, my eyes stopped at the part of the map labelled "Romani Ranch". I pointed at the ranch without thinking a second thought about it.

'Romani Ranch?' He read the title and frowned. 'Really? The ocarina is in a ranch?'

I nodded. 'Of course.' I tried to sound convincing.

'How do you know?' Link folded the map and raised an eyebrow at me.

'... I just have a feeling it's there.'

He shrugged. 'If you say so.'

Before we left for the ranch, Link pulled on his hood, complaining about how the sun was burning his head. We followed the directions on the map and sure enough, we ended up on a rather large farm. There were several horses and cattle scattered around the open fields, eating at the plush grass happily. In the Eastern side of the area there were two tin buildings. One had withered paintings of baby cuccos on the outside while the other looked as if it had been repainted a simple brown. At the Northern portion of the area was a shed which I imagined was used as some sort of barn, and beside that was a simple house, complete with a thin chimney.

We silently headed for the house in unison; I looked around the farm curiously, watching the pleasant horses and cattle. Had this lovely place once been Link's home when he was a baby?

We reached the door and Link paused to knock politely. We waited several minutes and then there was a click, and the door opened. An older woman, concealed by a cloak like Link's, poked her head out the door uneasily. She frowned at the sight of me and my companion, and her eyes dropped to his sheathed sword. 'Yes?' She asked in a strained voice.

'Um, hello,' I said in a friendly tone. 'I was hoping we could have a moment of your time.'

The woman hesitated, shifting her weight warily. 'What for?'

'There's something we need to ask you,' Link said firmly. 'May we come in?'

The woman narrowed her worn eyes. 'What are your names?'

I sighed. 'Where are our manners? My name is Zelda, and this is Link,' I gestured between the two of us. 'We've come a long way in search of something, and we believe that you may indeed have what we seek.'

The woman's expression changed from being guarded to being shocked. She raised her eyebrows. 'Come in.'

She closed the door behind us and the inside of the house was relatively nice. There was a fireplace alongside the front door, a large dinner table in the middle of the room and then there was a flight of stairs that led up to what I assumed were the bedrooms. I turned around and smiled reassuringly at the cautious lady, as if to let her know everything was fine. Link removed his cloak and placed his sheathed sword on the floor atop his jacket, causing the woman to relax a little.

She gestured with her head to have a seat at the long table. Link pulled up a chair next to mine and we sat across from the woman, who was continually staring at my companion. He cleared his throat loudly, obviously uncomfortable by her unashamed gaze. 'We've come here searching for an ancient ocarina. Do you know anything about this instrument?'

The woman's eyes widened dramatically. 'The ocarina? I... I haven't seen that in years.'

I suppressed a groan. 'So you don't have it?'

Her lifeless blue eyes turned to meet my gaze. 'I didn't say that.'

I frowned as Link questioned her. 'Then you have it?'

The woman remained staring warily at him, unresponsive. After a moment's silence, the lady stood up and moved next to the empty fireplace, gazing into it sadly. 'What do you need it for?'

Link glanced at me and I shook my head slightly, unconsciously reminding him that we weren't allowed to mention its capabilities or where we were from or anything vital like that. He leaned back in his chair, turning his eyes to the mysterious woman. 'Personal reasons.'

The lady turned away from the fireplace and glowered at him. 'You just think I'm going to hand over my husband's ocarina to two strangers who ask for it?'

'Your husband?' Link's curiosity sparked, and my eyes grew wide with understanding.

_Malon..._

The woman remained glaring at Link. 'You're not getting it.'

He brought his fist down onto the table loudly, causing it to shake. 'Damn it, woman, we need it!'

The woman recoiled, blatantly frightened by his outburst.

'Link,' I scolded him, shaking my head.

'Get out!' The woman threw a bony finger towards the door, her glare piercing.

He silently obeyed, holding his sudden anger back as he grabbed his things off the floor and slammed the door behind him.

The woman cringed at the loud noise before turning to me. 'You too!'

We couldn't leave now! This woman had the ocarina, and we were going to get it; whether she liked it or not. I stood up slowly, eyeing the scared woman carefully. 'Malon, we should probably have a talk,' I said as gently as I could manage.

Her eyes widened in shock and then fear as I said her name. 'How do you...?' She trailed off as she backed away.

I held my palms up to her in a sign of reassurance. 'I know a lot more than you think.'

She was unable to answer; she just stared at me with her big blue eyes and remained poised against the fireplace.

'That man that just left... He shares a striking resemblance to your husband, doesn't he?'

Malon glared at me. 'You know nothing of my husband. All you have to remember him by are statues and action figures! No one but me actually _knew _who he was. That man who left was just another fan boy, conveniently named Link.'

I shook my head, amazed at the conclusion she had created in her mind. She was no doubt still grieving over the loss of her husband. 'If that is the truth, then how did he know about the ocarina?'

Malon's glower did not waver. 'I'm sure there have been rumours about it before.'

'Malon, listen to what you are saying,' I sighed heavily. 'Moments ago you said that no one actually knew anything about Link besides the fact that he saved Termina. No one even bothered asking how he did it; all they knew was that he had a sword and shield. Never was it mentioned that he used a mystical ocarina, too.'

'How do you know all of this?' Malon was still in her defensive mode.

Remembering the Sages' warning about keeping my identity and purpose a secret, for the second time that day I blatantly lied. 'We need to take it somewhere far away so that the evil that once haunted these lands doesn't come back. That ocarina is the only danger your world holds now. With Link gone, no one would be able to defend Termina if something bad were to happen to it again. Do you understand?'

My lie was surprisingly convincing, even to me. Malon watched me for a long moment, debating. Finally, she stepped away from the fireplace and made her way to the staircase. 'Follow me,' she said as she slowly ascended them.

I obeyed and she led me up to a big room with a roomy double bed and in the corner was a baby's cot. My heart jerked in my chest as I realized that had been Link's, and his mother had still kept it with her even after all these years.

My eyes fell over a small blue teddy bear in the cot, and I almost broke into tears. How could I let both this woman and her son not know the truth about their lives? I bit my lip, fighting the urge to burst out my knowledge. But I wasn't supposed to say anything that could come back and haunt us. If I told Malon that her son was just outside her house, she would ask questions. She would want to be with him, regain their lost time. We'd never be able to fulfil our task if that were to happen. Link wouldn't have the heart to leave her again. I peeked down at my hand, frowning at the illuminating Triforce. We had so little time left...

Malon's footsteps brought me back to reality. I looked up from my hand, instinctively hiding it behind my back so she couldn't see it. She was walking slowly over to where I stood by the cot, her expression forlorn. Cradled in her bony hands was a blue treasure. It seemed to glow lightly, as if an ancient power resided in it. I didn't miss the symbolic image of the Triforce carved into it. I breathed in a deep sigh of relief, glad that it remained in safe hands and was kept the way the Goddesses intended it to be.

'You... You've been sent by the heavens haven't you, Princess?'

I looked up in shock. 'What?'

Malon was staring down at the ocarina, her forehead creasing as she stoked it softly. 'I had a dream a few nights ago... And in that dream you came.' Her eyes found mine. 'You have a secret that you're not telling me.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I bit my lip. 'What do you know?'

Malon, still cradling the ocarina, sat down on the edge of her bed, her eyes scrutinizing mine. 'That man you came with... He is my son, isn't he?'

I couldn't answer. I just stood there with a shocked expression, unsure how to respond.

Malon placed the ocarina on the bed gently beside her leg and slowly removed her hood, revealing her fading red hair and Hylian ears. I gaped at her appearance. Link did look very similar to her.

He no doubt had his father's hair and bone structure, but something about her eyes reminded me of his. They seemed to swirl around slightly; a cerulean sea.

Malon smiled a slight smile. 'In my dream, the Goddesses confronted me. They said that a Princess with ears like mine would come and bring me my lost son.'

_Oh, no. This is exactly what I had dreaded the most. She now expected to have him stay here! I had single handily doomed Hyrule by bringing Link to this farm with me. Why had I been so stupid? _

Malon stood and grabbed my hands lightly. 'Your horrified expression isn't needed. The Goddesses also told me that...' She paused to look down at her feet and sigh. '...They also told me that it wasn't their design that he should know who I am. It would just make things complicated.'

'Wha...?' I trailed off uncertainly. What was going on here? Why did everything have to be so confounded? A simple "hey here's the ocarina, bye" was too much to ask for, wasn't it?

Malon let go of my hands and bent to retrieve the radiating ocarina. 'Do what needs to be done, You're Majesty.' She placed the instrument in my hands and smiled a weak smile at me.

'Th-thank you,' I stuttered.

She pulled her hood on and silently ushered me downstairs. By the time we reached the front door she was weeping slightly. I turned to see her glancing out a small window, no doubt watching her son as he impatiently waited for me. 'He... He has a home, right? And people that care for him, too?' She asked doubtfully from the window.

'Of course. He's very loved.'

She turned her solemn eyes to me. 'I just wish he didn't look so much like his father, it brings back so many memories,' Malon sighed deeply.

I patted her softly on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

She sniffled. 'Who are you to him? Are you his girlfriend? You look like you'd be out of his league. No offence to him...'

I laughed once. 'I think he's the one that's out of _my_ league. But, no, we're just friends.'

Malon cocked her head slightly to one side. 'How is he out of yourleague?'

'Well, without revealing too much, let's just say that he has his father's courage.'

She smiled slightly, noticing my glowing Triforce. 'He has one, too, doesn't he?'

I nodded.

Malon sighed, looking away from my hand and back to my face. 'Just like his father.'

I pulled her into a warm embrace as she struggled to regain her composure. After a minute or so, she pulled away, her eyes puffy from her tears. 'You'd better go; I don't want to keep him waiting any longer.'

'I understand. Thank you again for this,' I held up the ocarina for her to see. 'You've been a great help. I'm sorry that things don't always turn out the way we want them to.'

Malon brushed away the last remaining tears. 'You'll take care of him, won't you?'

'I promise.'

She opened the door for me. 'Goodbye,' she whispered to me, but her eyes were on her son, who had his back to us. Without another word, she closed and locked the door, returning to her lonely, forgotten world.

I closed my eyes and tried my very best not to cry. This was all just so sad... It was unfair that Link still didn't know who he belonged to. I slowly made my way over to where he stood, petting one of the horses.

He turned his head as he heard me approaching, and his grim expression turned bright once he noticed what I was carrying. 'You managed to get it? How?'

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant. 'I used manners.'

Link grimaced, remembering his outburst, no doubt. 'Sorry about that. She was just being stubborn and the fact that we have so little time left was just eating away at me.'

I nodded, not answering because his apology because it shouldn't have been directed to me, but to his mother. But it wasn't like we could just return to her. As much pain as she was in now; she needed to be left alone.

As we headed for the exit, Link's eyes remained fixated on the gleaming ocarina in my hands. 'When are you going to teach me how to use that thing?'

I looked up at the sun, and then down at my hand. It was almost sunset, and we were running out of time. 'Right now, if you want.'

He frowned slightly to himself, looking around at his surroundings before shaking his head. 'Not here.'

'Where then? The Inn?' I asked as he pulled out his map. He shook his head at my question again as he scanned the writing. 'How about here?' He pointed to Great Bat Coast.

I raised my eyebrows in wonder. 'Why there?'

His finger traced the distance between where we were on Romani Ranch and to the Great Bay, and I saw that it was not very far. 'It's pretty close, and I want to see what the ocean looks like,' he said honestly.

'Well... Okay, if you really want to. But then we'll have to head back to the town; the guard said this place was dangerous.'

Link rolled his eyes as he folded the map back up, gesturing to his sword. 'I'm sure we can handle whatever comes at us.'

We exited the farm and turned right, following the maps directions. About three minutes later we reached the entrance to Great Bay, and to my surprise it looked as if some sort of fence had been demolished. White and blue stone had been pushed aside so that you could simply walk through the opening. I frowned to myself. _How strange..._

I was surprised at the scenery here. Whenever I thought of beaches I thought of pounding waves and a burning hot sun. This place looked... Worn.

The sand was more of a gray colour than a welcoming yellow, and the water was murky instead of clear blue.

Clouds had rolled over the sun, making the place dark and eerie. I could see that not too far from shore there was a strange building, suspended above the water by several columns. It resembled the helmet of an antiquated diving suit, complete with portholes and a large hook on the roof. A little further out I could see the tops of large, sharp rocks which resided out in the deeper water. I turned away from the shore and looked at the beach itself. There were forgotten towels buried in the sand and old umbrellas had been pierced into the ground to provide a form of shade. Behind that there were two concrete buildings. One was in the shape of a simple square. The slightly larger building next to it was a little more complex, taking the form of a semicircle with a long path outlining its borders.

'Hm,' Link muttered quietly from behind. 'This wasn't really how I pictured this place. I mean, it could look more... Pleasant, don't you think?'

I shrugged. 'Maybe all beaches and oceans look like this.'

'Still, it's a letdown.'

I turned to face him. 'We're not here on vacation, so it doesn't matter right now.' I held up my Triforce piece for him to see. 'It's at least doubled in brightness. Let me just teach you this song and then we're heading to the Inn, okay?'

Link sighed. 'Fine.'

We took a seat on one of the almost buried towels, allowing our toes to greet the unfamiliar salt water. Link and I had removed our heavy cloaks and used them as pillows for our heads as we lay down staring at the sky. I played the Song of Time once on my own to let him see where I placed my fingers and when I moved them from one hole to another. I then taught him the basic knowledge I knew of the ocarina, like how hard to blow, how to hold it, etcetera.

About five minutes later and Link was hesitantly playing the song while I did my best to coach him.

It took about twenty minutes but he had nailed the necessities of the ocarina and could almost play the song as well as I could.

He sighed in relief once I praised him on his achievement. 'At least I know I won't be awestruck and not know what to do when the time comes. That song is really simple yet really amazing, isn't it?'

I nodded. 'It sounds so much better on your ocarina, like it was designed to play just that song.'

Link held the mystical ocarina in his hands carefully, watching it illuminate slightly 'Maybe it was.'

I looked into his eyes, seeing his mothers. I sighed, not wanting to continue thinking about that. Link was fine the way he was. He had grown to accept the fact that his "parents" had passed away in Ordon, and they never had any other children. Why would I go and mess everything up by telling him the truth?

He placed the ocarina next to his body as he stretched and yawned. He cradled his head using his arms as he crossed his ankles. His eyes slowly slid shut. 'I'm so relieved we found what we needed in time. I can relax a tiny bit more.'

I bit my lip. Link was wrong. There was no telling that we'd actually collected the ocarina in time. I mean what if by the time we returned to Hyrule, it was already too late? I stole a secret glimpse at my shining hand, swallowing back my fear. _We've made excellent time. We found the ocarina on the first try. All we needed to do now was return home and open the portal, _I tried to reassure myself.

It suddenly crossed my mind that I was never told what needed to be done _after _we had retrieved the lost treasure and opened the portal to turn back the time.

How far back were we really going? What was our strategy once we made it there? How were we going to stop the evil force when we still didn't even know what it exactly was?

I sighed once more, annoyed that the Sages were always so secretive. Why couldn't they have just told me everything in one go? Every task had to be so complicated with those seven spirits, didn't it?

Link turned his eyes over to me. 'What's wrong? Aren't you happy we got the ocarina?'

'Of course I am,' I said honestly.

'Then why are you sighing?'

I looked down at my hand. 'Well, what if we don't make it back to Hyrule in time? After travelling all this way what if we're still too late?'

Link grabbed my hand, watching the Triforce gleam. After a moment's scrutiny, he smiled at me reassuringly. 'Don't worry; it seems as if that Triforce can shine much brighter than it is now. We've still got time, we'll make it.'

'I hope you're right.'

He continued to hold my hand casually, neither of us looking in each other's direction. I was watching as the sun faded behind the mountains of Snowhead and the orange and pink colours spilled from the horizon like paint. I welcomed the hour of twilight sadly in my mind, waiting for Link to drop my hand and run off again.

To my surprise he remained where he was, as did his hand. I found myself staring at him curiously. Hadn't he noticed the sunset? He was indeed watching as the clouds changed colour, his expression thoughtful. It took him a moment to feel my eyes on him, and he slowly turned his gaze to meet mine. We remained like that for a couple minutes, just staring at each other.

As Link's eyes gradually fell to my lips, my mind instantly remembered when he had said that he wanted to kiss me, and I found myself blushing so profusely that I had to turn away. I gently eased my hand out of his grasp and sat up. I stared out at the ocean as I spoke. 'We should probably go...'

Link was on his feet in an instant. 'It's getting pretty late,' he agreed, his tone calm and collected where as mine had been embarrassed.

I rose from my sitting position and we began walking back to Clock Town in an oddly comfortable silence. By the time we reached the Inn, the sun had vanished completely and the moon had slowly risen, casting a strange glow from behind the clouds. I followed Link as he led us through the decent-looking Inn and towards our room.

It was in between two other doors, the one on our left was noisy and I could tell that it was a shared room for several people who couldn't afford their own privacy. I shuddered at the thought of having to sleep on a bunk bed in a room with complete strangers, and I was glad Link had brought his rupees with him. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing two small single beds and a nice fireplace behind a small dinner table with two seats.

I smiled at his choice of the room. 'This is nice,' I said as I claimed the bed closest to the window. I sat down on it and began to remove my boots. Once I was free of the uncomfortable shoes and too-hot cloak, I pulled the covers over my exhausted body and slid my eyes shut.

I heard Link laugh quietly from his bed, causing me to open my eyes self consciously. 'What?'

'You're going to bed now?' He asked with raised eyebrows.

I let my eyes close once more. 'I'm just going to have a quick nap, okay?'

I imagined him rolling his eyes. 'That's what they all say. Do you care if I go and look around the town, though?'

I shook my head against the pillow, the movement ruffling my hair. 'No, just make sure you lock the door behind you.'

I heard it as Link got up from his bed. 'Of course, You're Majesty.'

I felt as if I had fallen asleep as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>It hovered carefully, watching Link's every step and guessing his next move before he could even perform it.<em>

_Link's hand griped at the hilt of the Master Sword much tighter than necessary, causing his bare knuckles to turn bone white. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he circled around the enemy, sweat beads dancing down his face as he concentrated._

_I couldn't make out what Link was protecting me from, there was too much fog. All I could see of the beast was its ominous orange eyes. They were wicked and tainted with hideous glee. The eyes never blinked; they remained wide and alert, daring Link to come closer._

_The green clad Hero took a deep, shaky breath, drawing closer to the menacing eyes. He readied his blade and prepared to strike blindly into the fog. The eyes seemed to dodge the jab Link made with the Master Sword easily, but it retaliated with ferocious power._

_One dark purple tentacle suddenly shot out from the fog, aimed at Link. It slammed into his abdomen, breaking several of his ribs at once. His agonised screams echoed through the hills, heard by all. My heart stopped as I watched him writher around in pain on the floor as the dark purple line retreated back into the fog, satisfied with its job._

_I attempted to run to Link's aid, but suddenly the eyes turned their heinous glare on me, and I froze in my tracks, terrified. The eyes tilted to one side as if the hidden face they resided in was cocking its neck at me, sizing me up._

_I felt as if I physically couldn't move. The dark orange eyes bored into my own and soon all I could see was the odious colour they held._

_Link's screams did not fade like everything else however, and the eyes seemed to flash once. Blinding white light erupted from its glower, causing me to shield my face with my arm. The light evaporated just as quickly as it arrived, and once my vision had returned to me, I found myself kneeling beside the bleeding Hero. 'Link!' I gasped, supporting his head up on my lap. I stared down into his suddenly pensive eyes and fought the tears I could feel pooling. I didn't want him to see me cry again._

_He stared up at me; his eyes were the only things that looked worse than his dismantled body. 'I failed you...'_

'_Don't go,' I whimpered. 'I need you.' Tears escaped and rolled down my face slowly before landing in the fog beneath us._

_Link opened his mouth to say something, but a sickening clicking noise captured our attention. The eyes moved side to side in time with the morbid clicking, and before I could cover my ears, Link suddenly shrieked in torment, louder than the deafening clicks._

_I recoiled away from the noise instinctively, causing Link's frail head to land on the ground with a heavy thud. His body began to spasm, his limbs jerking violently, despite his serious injuries. After about a minute of the horrifying jolts, his body became limp and lifeless._

'_Link!' I rushed over to him, the tears pouring out now. His eyes were shut. His chest remained still. He was dead. 'No!' I threw my head up to face the cloudy sky as I screamed for my lost Hero. _

_Suddenly, Link's body disappeared, and I was no longer in the foggy and overcast area. I looked around, wiping away at my never-ending supply of tears while whimpering in fear. What was going to happen to me now that Link was dead? As if I was a figure in a painting, colour started to appear slowly and magically. My hair whipped at the sides of my face as I desperately glanced nervously around the place._

_Finally the entire collection of colours was visible and I could see my surroundings. I was in a forest I had never seen before._

_Almost everything was green: The grass, the shrubs, the tree trunks covered in thick moss, even the tree leaves themselves. I was wearing a green dress that camouflaged with the wet earth. The only thing in this whole forest that wasn't green was the orange eyes of the abomination that had killed Link. Yet the rest of its figure was obscured, I knew that the body the eyes belonged to were not Hylian or human. No person could harbour that much evil and hate in their eyes, not even Ganondorf._

_I cowered into a nearby tree trunk as the eyes glowed, watching me. I couldn't help but cry as it moved closer to where I sat. A soft laugh escaped from the place it hovered. The laugh was not of a normal laugh; but the sort of laugh someone chuckled before ending another person's life. I gulped._

'_Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face?' The eyes taunted me. 'I just thought I'd have a little fun with you...'_

_I didn't have time to question why the eyes were speaking to me; my instant reaction was to let out a growling sound. 'You killed Link!'_

_The eyes tilted backwards as the laugh returned, louder and more threatening than before. The chuckles cut off abruptly, and its gaze returned back to mine. It watched me with humour glinting in its putrid irises._

'_All's fair in war. And as for love? Hmph, well, I'm sure you'll see your fallen _Hero_ in your pathetic heaven.'_

_That was the last thing I heard before the purple tentacle shot out and tore me apart._


	16. Unwanted Guest

_Hey :) I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry I've been quiet for so long, but I figured I'd just let you read the chapters in peace and only hassle you with Author's Notes when I needed to explain something or anything like that._

_The reason I'm putting an Author's Note in this chapter is because my good friend Abbey drew a picture inspired by the start of this chapter. You should check it out at leavenodoubt1432 dot tumblr dot com (just replace the word "dot" with actual dots, of course) And while you're at it, why not look at her Legend of Zelda stories on this site? They're both really great and I recommend giving them a look. Her name on this site is "leavenodoubt" if you're interested. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Unwanted Guest

'No!' I screamed and thrashed as arms closed around me. 'Let me go!' My eyes remained squeezed shut tightly as I felt my body being jerked upward.

'Zelda, calm down!' Link's familiar voice demanded. 'Open your eyes!'

'No, Link is dead!' I continued to thrash at the arms that held me. 'He's dead, he's dead!'

'I'm right here! Look at me!'

I slowly started to realize that it had all been a dream. I sat still and breathed in deeply as I hesitantly opened my eyes, trying to calm down. Link's worried gaze met mine, and, without warning, I burst into tears at the sight of him.

'Whoa,' he gasped as I fell back into his arms. 'What the hell happened?'

'You... y-you were... killed,' I managed to say in between heavy sobs, memories of the horrid scene returning to me, causing me to whimper in fear. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to forget what had happened.

'It was just a dream,' Link said soothingly, slightly rocking me in his arms. 'I'm fine, I promise.'

'But it was so real! I remember the taste of the humid air and the smell of the d-dirt. It killed you and then it killed me...' My voice trailed off into incoherent sobs.

Link's arms tightened around me as he continued to rock us on the bed. 'Everything is fine, Zelda. It was only a dream.'

I didn't answer, just continued to cry against his chest as images of the horrible dream flashed vividly before my eyes. One of his hands moved from my back and onto my head, where he stroked my hair softly in hopes of calming me down. He was continuously shushing me soothingly as I continued to sob into him, turning his shirt damp with my tears.

Several minutes passed and it seemed as if I had run out of tears. I sniffed and wiped at my puffy eyes before pulling away to sigh at Link's expression. 'I'm sorry,' I said weakly.

The worry that had set into his features did not waver. 'Are you alright?'

I nodded hopelessly. 'It was just an awful dream.' I cringed as more scenes flashed before my very eyes. Instinctively, I recoiled away from the images and moved back into the safeness of Link's arms. I felt his soft lips touch my forehead lightly as I struggled to return my ragged breathing back to normal. He was patient as he waited for me, still rocking on the bed.

Finally, I was ready to leave his welcoming embrace. I scooted away from him and crossed my legs on the bed. I looked around and noticed that our room's door remained open as if someone had rushed in. My eyes dropped to Link's side and I saw that a small brown paper bag had been knocked over beside us. Nothing had fallen out of the package though; the top of the bag had been rolled up. He followed my gaze and saw what I was looking at. He stood up and handed me the package as he went to close and the door.

I unfolded the bag and peered inside. There were the ingredients for some sandwiches in here, along with two canteens of water. I glanced up at Link and smiled softly. 'Is this dinner?'

He nodded as he sat on the side of his bed, facing me. His eyes were curious as they watched what emotions crossed my face. 'What happened?' He asked after a moment of silent staring.

I sighed deeply, setting the brown bag aside and fiddling with the material of my shirt. 'I had this horrible dream that we were too late, and the evil threat found us and... And it killed us.'

There was silence from Link's side of the room. I glanced up wearily, fearing his reaction. He had his elbows braced against his drawn knees and his arms were crisscrossed over them. His expression was slightly worried as his eyes found mine. 'Why would you be dreaming about us running out of time? Are you afraid that we will?' He raised his eyebrows curiously.

'I... Well, I mean, it's crossed my mind before,' I answered honestly, a little confused at his question.

His eyebrows fell into a frown. 'You need to stop worrying about that, Zelda. We're going to make it, okay?'

I sighed. 'I know, but it's harder than it seems. It's always lingering on the outskirts of my mind. I'm constantly worried about it happening.'

Link sighed too as he got up and reached for my glowing hand. He held it up so I could see it. His expression was serious as he made me look at it. 'You see that, Zelda? It's not as bright as it could be. We still have time.' When he saw my doubtful look he moved to the window across from my bed and pulled the cheap drapes aside so the moon was visible. 'Look at that. It's not raining or snowing; I've been outside and it isn't that cold. The Sages said that when we run out of time it will be freezing. It's not freezing, Zelda.'

'It's not freezing _here,_' I disagreed. 'Termina isn't affected. Hyrule is. Do you understand that, Link? And besides, how do we even know how bright this thing can get?' I asked as I held my hand up. 'It looks pretty bright to me. Who's to say this isn't as prominent as it can be?'

Link let the drapes fall back roughly as he breathed in a frustrated breath. 'All we have to do is return to Hyrule now. We have what we came for, it's not going to take any longer than half a day to open the portal and have the ability to turn back the time, so just relax, okay?' He moved to my bed and grabbed the brown bag, taking it to the small dinner table in front of the fireplace. He wordlessly began making us sandwiches, obviously done with the conversation.

I sighed as I stood up, wiping under my eyes once more. 'Do you know if there's any bathing quarters in this place?' I asked him with an exasperated expression.

'There's one downstairs, near the kitchen,' he answered flatly.

I thanked him quietly as I grabbed my cloak and headed towards the kitchen. I saw the little room and suppressed a groan. It was tiny and the "bath" was a thigh-deep hole. 'Great,' I muttered to myself miserably as I closed and locked the door behind me.

After my somewhat unsatisfactory bath, I returned back upstairs to the room and found that Link had prepared us both two cheese sandwiches. He watched as I sat down across from him and took a bite of my food. I smiled at him weakly, hoping he wasn't still upset over our disagreement earlier. 'This is nice, thank you.'

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, taking the first bite of his meal. We ate in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Once we had finished Link scooped the scraps into the brown bag and carried it to the bin in the foyer, seeing how our room didn't have one.

I made my way over to the window, pushing the drapes aside and staring at the moon absentmindedly. I was still watching the way it shone through the thin clouds when Link returned. He noticed what I was doing and stood close behind me, watching the moon as well. 'You know,' he started in a conversational tone. 'When I was in the town I ran into the guy who had sold us the map of Termina.'

I turned to face him, leaning against the windowsill. 'Really? What happened?'

'He asked if I saw the statue,' he said with a slight grimace. Before I could even sigh, remembering Malon's tears, Link continued with his story. 'And after I told him I had he had asked me if I knew about the moon.'

My interest perked up again. 'What about the moon?' I asked with genuine curiosity.

'Apparently the moon was what that kid Link had saved everyone from. This masked creature was like the Ganondorf here, and he had placed a curse on the moon so that it would fall in three day's time.'

I gasped. 'How is that even possible?'

Link shrugged. 'They say that the mask the creature wore was beyond evil and by using its power, he was able to set curses throughout the land. So the little kid had to go save the four environments to free the four Giants so they could... Well, hold the moon up before it could crash into Termina.'

I raised my eyebrows at the interesting knowledge. 'How did he manage to do that all in just _three_ days?'

Link rubbed at the back of his neck. 'I have no idea. But it's pretty impressive, don't you think? I mean this kid must have been really strong. It took me weeks to finally reach you and Ganondorf.' He turned for his bed. 'This kid puts me to shame,' he joked.

I bit my lip, turning back to the window. If only he knew that "this kid" was his father, knew that his blood ran through his veins... I'm sure that would boost his confidence. I remained where I was for a few long minutes, staring up at the moon, so far up in the sky, and trying to imagine what it would be like knowing you only had three days left to live before it would come crashing down, destroying everything. The whole ordeal must have been very tormenting. I felt sorry for the people that had been in Termina at the time.

I heard it as Link kicked off his boots and removed his cloak. He was obviously waiting for me to return to my bed, but I was caught up in my thoughts. 'Aren't you planning on getting any sleep?' He asked sarcastically from his bed.

I turned and sighed, moving to my mattress. 'I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare,' I admitted coyly.

'I'll protect you.'

I looked up at his honest expression and smiled slightly. 'You're going to protect me in my sleep?'

Link shrugged nonchalantly, a playful smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. 'They don't call me a Hero for nothing.'

I tossed one of my pillows at him. 'You're an idiot,' I laughed.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Get some sleep.'

I exhaled heavily. 'I'll try,' I muttered as I rolled to face the window, watching the moon through the crack in the drapes. I lay awake for several minutes, listening to Link's slow breaths as he slept. I was tired but I was honestly frightened that I'd have another horrifying dream, so I forced my eyes open, knowing I'd regret it in the morning.

The moon soon fell so low that other buildings obscured my vision, and I lost interest quickly, turning my head to Link's side of the room. I watched enviously as he slept soundly. Why couldn't I just suck it up and close my eyes?

I bit my lip before doing so, cautiously waiting to fall asleep. Just before the power of sleep deprivation could overwhelm me, I heard the laugh of the orange-eyed monster echo through the room. I fell asleep dreaming the same dream again; only this time, Link saved me, just like he promised he would.

* * *

><p>'I miss Termina,' I admitted as Link and I trekked through the unpleasant blizzard in Snowpeak. The cold snap had doubled in force in just the short time we were gone, which had me more worried than ever. Would we make it back to the Mirror Chamber in time, or would my horrid dream unravel into reality?<p>

'I miss the heat,' Link said through violent shivers.

The whole way down, we both complained at how sucky Hyrule was compared to Termina until we reached Zora's Domain. My eyes widened at the sight of the place. It had almost completely frozen over.

Link cursed loudly. 'Not again!' He clenched his teeth as his eyes skimmed over the mess. Several layers of thick ice coated the once beautiful ledges of Zora's Domain, and the water itself was close to being completely frozen over as well.

'Zelda, wait here, okay?' Link said as he located a safe route that would take him to the top of the domain.

I wanted to call out to him but he was already half way to the Throne Room. I groaned as I took a seat on the frosty floor, shivering. This was awful. Were the Zoras okay? Had anyone been hurt? Was all of Hyrule covered in snow now or was it just here? I bounced my feet on and off the ground as I waited anxiously for Link to return. The minutes flew by quickly, and I could just see him making his way down the slippery path carefully. I stood up as soon as he got close. 'What happened? Is everyone okay? How did-'

Link held up a hand to silence me. 'The opening to Snowpeak needs to be shut off,' he said in a bleak voice. 'The snow and cold is coming in through the opening and it's doing no good here, as you can see. They were meant to close it off sooner, but then we would have been trapped.

None of the Zoras have been hurt, and Prince Ralis has ordered his guards to close off the entrance now that we've returned. They hope that the ice will melt once the source of it has been cut off.' Just as Link was finishing his sentence, I saw several Zoras make their way over to us. I watched in awe as they carried a large chunk of stone which had been used in the walls of the Throne Room over to where we stood. They grunted as they sealed the opening to Snowpeak with the massive block.

Link patted the closest one on his shoulder. 'Well done. Sorry to have kept you waiting, but we got what we left for and we won't need to return there anytime soon.'

The Zoras bowed to both me and Link. 'It is good to have you back, Sir Link. You too, You're Majesty. We advise you go somewhere warmer. This domain has seen better days.'

Link nodded. 'We were just heading out. I hope everything works out here, and if you ever need our assistance, just send for me.'

The Zoras said goodbye and headed back to the Throne Room as we excited the chilly domain. 'I had honestly feared the worst,' Link admitted as we headed for Iza's. 'I thought that their chamber would have frozen over and they would have been stuck under the ice again. Without Midna though, I wouldn't have been able to help them.'

I didn't answer as Link opened the door to Iza's. She was busy cleaning one of her boats when we entered. The sound of our approach caused her to look up. She smiled once she saw who it was, making her way carefully out of the boat she was working in and over to where we stood. 'Welcome back, you two! Did you find what you were looking for?'

Link nodded, removing his cloak and handing it back to Iza. 'We did. Thank you for letting us use these,' he said as I handed Iza my worn jacket, making sure that I had the ocarina. 'They came in handy.'

Iza laughed as she placed them on a small table. 'I bet they did. It's gotten so cold lately, and it's not even winter yet! I don't even want to imagine how cold Snowpeak would have been.' She shuddered. 'Do you two need a boat to Lake Hylia?'

'Yeah, we're kind of in a hurry to get back,' Link said as he reached for his wallet.

Iza held up her hand. 'Please, put your money away.' She walked over to the small room in her cabin, returning with our washed Ordonian clothes. 'You can keep the boots,' she said as I began to remove mine.

'Thank you,' I said as she handed me the pile of clothes.

She smiled before hurrying to her boat to prepare it for us. About three minutes later and we were aboard the wooden canoe, waving goodbye to Iza as we paddled away. The trip back to Lake Hylia was quiet, neither of us feeling the need to talk.

Once we reached the Spirit Spring's entrance, Link tied the boat so that it wouldn't drift away before we quickly moved to Fyer's cannon. Link once again paid the aging man a red rupee and then before I even could scream, we were back in the noticeably colder desert.

Link grabbed my hand and helped me mount the waiting boar and then we were headed toward Arbiter's Grounds once more. 'So, what's the plan once we get there?' He asked after a moment's silence.

'I guess the Sages will tell us where the portal is and then we'll open it,' I estimated.

Link turned his head so I could see him frown. 'So we're travelling all this way just to find out where to go next?'

I sighed. 'Unfortunately the Sages thought it would be a good idea to waste our precious time.'

He groaned. 'They will be the death of me. First of all it was _their _fault Ganondorf returned. Those wimps couldn't kill him so they banished him to a place where he could corrupt innocent people? And secondly, they didn't even try to stop Zant as he broke the mirror? They just let him go afterwards? Ugh, they're useless, I swear.'

'Hey, that's not true,' I defended my wise tutors. 'They _tried _to stop both Ganondorf and Zant, but unlike you, they weren't destined by the Goddesses to withhold enough power to do so. They had honestly done all they could. And about banishing Ganondorf? What else were they supposed to do? They couldn't kill him and if they'd let him stay in this world we would have defiantly perished.'

Link muttered something under his breath. 'You're only siding with them because they were once your tutors.'

I slapped his arm. 'No. They are descendants from the Goddesses, they deserve respect.'

'Whatever, I don't like them.'

I rolled my eyes but held my tongue. I figured Link was just tired and annoyed with the Sages at the moment, but that didn't mean he meant what he said. By the time we reached the grounds it was noon. My stomach rumbled and I figured we'd be stopping in Castle Town for lunch.

Link took a long drink from his canteen of water before handing me the almost empty bottle which I finished. Even when the desert was surprisingly chilly, it didn't mean that the sun didn't still beat down on you like crazy. I had satisfied my thirst for now.

Link held the boss door open for me and we were in the Mirror Chamber soon after.I watched from my peripheral vision as he glanced at the empty mirror container and sighed slightly before looking away.

The Sages were waiting for us. They bowed once we were close. 'Welcome back and well done. We can sense the mystical ocarina. Zelda, have you taught the Hero the Song of Time yet?'

I nodded. 'Yes, he has almost perfected it.'

The Sages looked at one another before turning to Link. 'You will need to perfect it soon, Hero. Your next destination is where the portal is.'

Link struggled to keep his cool. 'Where is the portal?' He asked through clenched teeth.

The Sages did not answer because of his obvious hostility. Before he could completely lose it, I quickly spoke up. 'Sages, where are we headed?' I asked.

They turned to me and answered Link's wanted question immediately. 'Do you remember what The Great Fairy said about finding the answers you seek?'

I racked my brain for the answer, trying to remember. All I drew were blanks. It had completely slipped my mind.

Link sighed. 'She said that the answers lie in the Sacred Grove.'

Both the Sages and I turned to look at him in shock. I was surprised he had remembered that. One of the Sages cleared his throat. 'That is correct, Hero. You must search deep within the Sacred Grove to find the portal.'

'How will we find it, exactly?' Link asked with an exasperated expression.

'We are not aware of the portal's whereabouts. The key to finding and opening the Door of Time is the Ocarina of Time. You must play the Song of Time and follow where the music echoes from. Do you understand?'

Link nodded his weary head, turning for the door, more than done with this conversation. I grabbed his arm before he could leave completely. 'Wait, Link.' I moved my eyes to the Sages. 'What do we do once we've located the Door of Time?'

'We will take care of that, Princess, have no worries weigh you down.'

I frowned, annoyed that their answer had once again been questionable. I suppressed a sigh as I bowed to them before letting Link lead the way back to Lake Hylia.

'You have to admit, they are very frustrating,' he said as we mounted the snorting boar.

I shrugged. 'They mean well.'

Link frowned. 'Have you _ever_ badmouthed someone in your life or are you always so polite?'

I rolled my eyes. 'I wouldn't be much of a leader if I gossiped about my people would I?'

'I guess you're right.'

We travelled the rest of the way in silence, exhausted and cold. By the time we reached Lake Hylia I paused before Link started for Fyer's cannon.

'Hang on,' I said once he didn't notice that I wasn't with him anymore.

I walked to the Spirit Spring and Link groaned behind me. 'What are you doing?'

'I need to send a prayer to Lanyuru,' I told him honestly.

'You need to pray? Zelda, we don't have time for this!'

'Just be patient, it will only take a moment. Wait outside,' I said firmly before entering.

I folded my hands over my stomach as I glanced around the area. I walked to the edge of the grassy ledge and kneeled before the glistening water, hoping that Lanyuru was listening. 'Great Lanyuru,' I said loudly. 'I have come to pray for my Kingdom and its people.' I closed my eyes as I heard Lanyuru emerge from the water, waiting before continuing with my request. 'I would be eternally grateful if you were to watch over Hyrule while I will be away. Please keep everyone safe and calm.'

'Is that all, Princess?' Lanyuru's ghostly voice asked, his breath causing my hair to flutter around my face.

I shook my head lightly, my eyes still shut and my hands still folded. 'My last request is... Please watch over Link on our journey to the Door of Time and give him the strength he needs right now. When he faces the evil threat that has been lurking around this land, I request that you transfer my energy to his, adding to his power and increasing his chances of destroying this threat.'

There was a moment's silence from Lanyuru as he thought this over. 'Princess, you know that you will be rendered weak and vulnerable without the power of your Triforce Piece, right?'

'Yes, I am aware of this. I have transferred my power to Midna once before, I know what the consequences are. Just... Please... I do not want to see my Kingdom fall again.'

'Your prayer has been taken into consideration, Princess.'

I stood up and bowed to the spirit. 'Thank you.' I turned to leave but Lanyuru called out my name and beckoned me back.

'Yes, Great Lanyuru?'

The ethereal serpent seemed to smile at me. 'You only ever ask for the Goddesses to protect your people and the land you were born to rule. Never have you requested your own safety. Why is this?'

I glanced down at the water Lanyuru resided in. 'I know that Hyrule and its inhabitants are more important than one lone existence. Why wish for my own well being when there are those who need it more?'

'Such selflessness...' Lanyuru mused to himself. 'I will grant you a reward, Princess. I have stared into your heart and found your words true. You deserve to have your castle back, even though that was the least of your worries.'

I looked up in shock. 'You're Greatness?'

'Go now to the Sacred Grove and fulfil your task. I will comply with your prayer and watch over Hyrule as well as lend Link your power when the time comes. Good luck, Princess.'

I bowed once more before leaving. I heard it as Lanyuru vanished from the Seeing Eye, water splashing loudly as he faded away.

Link was sitting outside the entrance to the spring, flicking at the water with his fingers while we waited. He turned and sighed in relief once he saw me. 'Can we go now?' He said as he stood up.

I nodded. 'We'll stop for lunch in Castle Town and then head for the grove.'

And that was exactly what we did. We ate at Telma's and both had some drinks before returning to the Castle Town stables and retrieving Epona and Apples.

I noticed with a slight smile that a mystical glow was hovering around the destroyed castle. It was no doubt Lanyuru and perhaps the other Three Light Spirits beginning to restore the castle.

Link and I rode in silence as the sun fell behind the hills. We ignored the cold, determination set in our features as we proceeded to complete our task. By the time we had reached Northern Faron Woods it was around seven PM. As we approached the entrance to the Sacred Grove a ghostly figure appeared and floated before us.

'Who are you?' Link asked with a deep frown. The figure became more visible as it began to create a pathway for us to cross to the hidden part of Faron Woods where the Sacred Grove was kept.

Link and I wordlessly followed the ghostly figure across its magical steps until we reached the thick forest of the grove. Just when I thought that the figure had left, it appeared next to Link before transforming into The Great Fairy.

I gasped at her. She had her fairies around her and pushed them over to us. Once they came in contact with my skin I was no longer fatigued or thirsty. They made me feel one hundred percent perfect before fading away.

'Do what needs to be done for all of Hyrule,' The Great Fairy whispered as she began to fade away. 'Awaken the courage inside you, Hero, and don't look back...'

Once she had vanished, Link turned to me with raised eyebrows. 'So this was where she was hiding? Hm, I wouldn't have thought to even look here.'

I opened my mouth to agree with his comment but there was a rustling sound coming from the trees above us. Both Link and I looked up as a small child appeared.

Upon a closer look I saw that this child was neither human nor Hylian; it was in fact a Skull Kid. He wore a large brimmed hat and held a ghostly lantern in one hand and in the other he grasped some sort of wooden instrument. His eyes were a startling orange in colour, just like the eyes in my dream. I gasped and began to move back, instantly frightened that this was the creature from my nightmare.

The eyes moved between me and Link and stopped on my retreating feet. He looked me right in the eye and smiled a big, terrifying smile, all the while cocking his head to one side in wonder.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as memories of my realistic dream returned to me. I clutched at Link's sleeve in fear. He turned and frowned at my horrified expression. 'Zelda, it's fine, he's a friend.' He turned back to the Skull Kid and smiled a small smile. 'Are you going to help us get to the Sacred Grove?'

The child's grin grew wider. 'Let's play a game!' Without warning he blew into his wooden instrument, summoning several life-size puppets to attack Link.

I stepped back as he sliced them with his sword. He turned back to me once the Skull Kid ran off; his magic lantern had disintegrated the wooden doors, leaving the path open for both Link and I to pass.

'He's a friend, huh?' I held a hand to my heart, staring down at the slashed puppets. They looked a lot like the child; they even wore the same type of clothing.

Link rolled his eyes. 'This is the game he plays with me. Eventually he'll lead is to the place where the Master Sword was.'

'We don't need to go to where the Master Sword was kept! We need to find the portal, Link.'

He sighed as he grabbed the ocarina from his pocket. He played the Song of Time and waited for the echo that didn't come before turning back to me. 'Zelda, don't you get it? The portal has to be deep in the Sacred Grove. I bet it's around where the Master Sword once stood. We'll let him lead us there and then we'll play the song and find the exact location of the portal.'

'But...' I protested. 'His eyes... They...' I couldn't finish my sentence. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of locking away the tears that threatened to spill.

I felt it as Link pulled me close. 'Zelda,' he murmured quietly. 'I won't let him hurt you. He means no harm anyway. He's just a kid.'

I slowly opened my eyes and brushed away the tear that escaped. I looked up at Link's sincere expression and swallowed the heavy lump in my throat. _No point turning back now,_ I thought to myself. _We've made it this far. I have to remain strong. If Link says that this Skull Kid isn't dangerous then I have to believe him. I have to be strong for Hyrule._ I sighed heavily before answering. 'I trust you.'

Link pulled me into his arms and embraced me tightly, his lips finding my forehead. 'We're almost there,' he whispered before pulling back and squeezing my glowing hand. 'Stay close, and whatever you do don't get in the way of my sword.'

I nodded, following him as he listened for the Skull Kid's wooden pipe. He played an unfamiliar yet beautiful song. It was very mysterious and fit perfectly in these uncharted woods.

I made sure I was out of Link's way while he attacked the freaky puppets, and, finally, after trekking through these gorgeous woods, the Skull Kid had led us to where we needed to be. We were in the room with several columns, the small area that led you to the place where the Master Sword once was. The Skull Kid hovered in the air with his back turned to us. I noticed that he no longer held his lantern or instrument; also, it appeared as if horns were sticking out of the top and sides of his head. He held something blue and precious in his hand. I gasped as I realized that it was the Ocarina of Time, and my heart jerked in worry as I watched him chuck it in the air, catching it just before it could smash into the ground. How did he manage to get it out of Link's pocket without him knowing?

'Hey!' Link exclaimed, seeing what I was. 'Give that back, Skull Kid!'

The ocarina flew into the air one last time before the strange child caught it. He remained with his back turned to us. 'Are you two friends?' He asked in his suddenly formidable voice.

Link was taken aback by his question, but he answered quickly, fearing that the child would drop the ocarina. 'Yes, we are.'

The child was quiet for a moment. 'Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh. Could you be my friends, too? Eh-hee-hee... You have the same smell as that wretched Fairy Boy.' He slowly turned to stare at Link, and both of us gasped at what we saw. The Skull Kid I had met earlier with the frightening face was not the same as this Skull Kid. Granted it was the same body, but the child wore a mask to cover his face.

The mask was at least ten times scarier than the child's actual features. The eyes were a much darker and more prominent orange. They glowed with a shadowy power that reminded me of Ganondorf's evil glare. Above the glowing eyes were two sharp horns that promised pain, they were identical to the matching four on either side of the mask.

'Skull Kid?' Link asked in a strained voice. 'What happened to you?'

The eyes flashed once, and in a split second, Skull Kid's body dropped from beneath the mask, blatantly dead. It landed with a heavy thud close to my feet and I let out a shriek, cringing away from it and moving closer to Link. He grabbed my arm instinctively, pulling me into his chest and away from the danger. We both glanced up in fear at the floating mask. It watched us with its putrid eyes, and a laugh identical to the one in my dream spilled from it. 'A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. This puppet's role has just ended.'

I was battling tears as I watched a purple tentacle slowly emerge from behind the mask. It was headed for Link.

_No!_

I knew what was going to happen; I had seen it in my vision. 'Link, move!' I yelled as I shoved him back. He stumbled but was out of the way. The tentacle pierced the air where he had once stood, the force so strong that it connected with the stone wall behind us, causing it to shatter completely.

The mask's eyes glowed in fury, turning its ardours glare over to me. I felt it as my life began to drain, just from the mask's gaze.

So this was the end? I just hoped that Link could kill this monstrous thing and save Hyrule without me.

I closed my tear stricken eyes and let the darkness envelope my body completely, awaiting death as it crept up to me at a frightening pace.


	17. Returned

_So, just thought I'd let you know that the story is now in Link's POV, and will remain that way until the epilogue. Hope that doesn't ruin things for you, but if it does, hopefully you'll understand why I did it in future chapters._

_Thanks for sticking around, by the way! _

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Returned

I watched with wide eyes as Zelda collapsed to the floor, her body disappearing before my very eyes. All that was left of her were small circles of light particles, and they began to move over to me. My breath hitched as they entered through my skin. I could feel the intensity of their power awaken within me, and before I could react, I felt the power of two Triforce Pieces dwelling inside my heart. I watched as the Triforce on my left hand glowed brightly, just like Zelda's had.

What had just played before my eyes was strikingly familiar to what I had witnessed when Zelda had transferred her power to Midna... Is that what she had done for me?

There was a strange laugh the mask gave out, capturing my attention once more. 'Where did she go, Eh-hee-hee? Oh well, that doesn't matter. I'm here to kill _you, _not her.'

My survival instincts kicked in as the mask turned its hideous eyes back to mine. Another tentacle appeared from behind and shot out at me with blinding speed.

I dodged the attack nimbly, relying on my sharp reflexes only. My heart sped up, pumping needed adrenaline through my veins as I pulled the Master Sword from its sheath.

The mask watched me with amused eyes. 'You think that blade will do justice against _me_? Eh-hee-hee, you're no different from your father!'

I ignored the creature's words, concentrating only on its attempts to harm me. It seemed to spit out a large energy ball, and it was sent to me. Just like the tentacle, it flew towards my body with incredible speed. Without thinking, I slashed my sword against the ball of dark light, sending it back to the mask.

It connected with the creature, stunning it momentarily.

This was my chance.

I pulled out my bomb bag and arrows and fired a bomb arrow at the mask. It dodged it easily, growling as it did so. Several more tentacles emerged from the mask and they were all sent to me. They smashed into the ground as I avoided them agilely, leaving a path of destruction behind. I skidded to a stop as the mask changed its tactic and sent two tentacles in different directions. One of them managed to get the side of my chest, causing me to wince at the intense pain. I ignored the feeling of the blood running down from the gash and quickly got back to my feet.

I watched the mask with wary eyes, trying to find its weak spot. It had to have one. After another few minutes of dodging the creature's fierce attacks, I grew tired. The mask looked as if it could continue forever. I doubted it had any limits to its stamina.

I began to panic, remembering how Zelda had told me that we needed to go back in time in order to defeat this thing because it was beyond my capabilities at this time. Great. So now I was going to die here because it had stolen the ocarina and we never found the portal.

I was forced to perform a back flip in order to get out of the way of another energy ball too quick for me to return. As I landed, my eyes moved to where the Skull Kid's body lay, and I gasped once I saw that the ocarina was still enclosed in its grasp. The body of the innocent child had saved all of Hyrule... I knew that the Goddesses had a purpose for that annoying Skull Kid.

I quickly returned my gaze to the glowing mask, trying not to attract attention to the hidden ocarina. I needed to somehow make my way to the instrument without getting blasted by either the energy balls or the surprisingly strong tentacles. I bit my lip as a line of sweat fell down from my hairline as I vigorously dodged a line of vicious tentacles as they slammed into the ground I had once stood on.

I sprinted my way to the deceased Skull Kid and retrieved the ocarina before rolling away on the ground as the mask sent a ball of energy to disintegrate the poor child. I was back on my feet in an instant, now facing a new dilemma. How was I meant to play the Song of Time uninterrupted with this crazy fucking mask going ballistic?

My heart pounded against my ribs so hard I thought they were going to break as I heard Zelda's familiar voice. 'Use my strength, Link!'

I looked around in shock, trying to find her. It took me a moment to realize that she was inside me, much like she had been in Midna. _How? _I thought urgently as I protected myself from the projectile fireball the mask had thrown at me with my trusted shield.

The power of the Triforce of Wisdom erupted beside the power of Courage in my heart, and before my very eyes, a soft blue light began circling me protectively. I was so taken aback that I completely missed it as the mask's tentacle was shot directly at me.

I watched, anticipating death, as the tentacle headed straight for me, too close to even attempt dodging. I let out a startled gasp as the tentacle smashed into the blue light. The mask screamed out a piercing noise as the tentacle was destroyed.

It took me a long moment to realize that Zelda had used her power to enclose me around some sort of force field. 'Hurry, Link, play the song!' Her voice demanded. 'This shield won't last for much longer!'

I obeyed her, ignoring the fuming mask as it shot several energy balls to where I stood, all of them failing to reach me over the strong blue light. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Goddess that this would work. I played the Song of Time perfectly, to my utter surprise, and my sensitive ears picked up on the faint echoing of the notes. They were coming from behind me.

'Link, go!' Zelda shrieked as the blue light began to fade.

I put the ocarina in my pocket and leapt out of the way as the mask shot a line of fire to where I had stood. 'Not that damned song again!' It shrieked, angrily shooting everything it had at me.

I yelled in pain as several of the projectiles skimmed my body. I reached the entrance to the Door of Time before I had almost given up. It was on the opposite side of where the Master Sword had once slumbered.

It was invisible to the naked eye, but I sighed in relief, seeing the seven Sages use their power to make the door visible. I sprinted as hard as I could, knowing that the force field had run out. I reached the door just in time: the mask screamed a deafening scream, causing the whole ground to rip apart. I had once been standing there. I would have easily died.

I was safe here in the entrance to the Door of Time. To the mask, it must have looked like I had vanished. It looked around, seemingly satisfied at the thought that it had crushed me along with the ground.

The Sages quickly ushered me into the door. I had expected something similar to the Temple of Time await me on the other side but all it that was here was a pedestal meant for the Master Sword and a white abyss that stretched on forever.

'Hurry, Link! Pierce the Blade of Evil's Bane into the pedestal and then play the Song of Time!'

'Why do I have to be so rushed?' I yelled at the Sages. 'That _thing _thinks I'm dead!'

'Do you honestly think it won't attempt to take over Hyrule? Quickly, do what must be done! We will send you back to when Midna is about to break the Mirror of Twilight; stop her and tell her of what will become of Hyrule.

You must then teach her and all her people the ways of war. You must fuse an army with both the Light soldiers of Hyrule and their Twili reflections. Hurry, Link, save the world one last time!'

I had a million questions that needed answering, but once again these useless Sages had told me these things at the worst possible time. I gritted my teeth in anger, stabbing the Master Sword into the pedestal with more force than necessary. I hurriedly pulled out the ocarina and took a deep breath before playing the Song of Time. Blue light similar to Zelda's force field enclosed around me until it was blinding. I shut my eyes and bit my lip, feeling the world fly past me.

'Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?' A familiar yet forgotten voice asked from a few feet away.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking furiously at the bright sunlight that reflected off the Mirror of Twilight and bounced straight into my eyes. I glanced around in shock. I was safe? I looked down at where my wounds had once been and saw that I didn't even have a tear in my green tunic. My eyes moved to Zelda just in time to see the light particles leave my body and return to hers.

'Light and Shadow can't mix, as we all know,' Midna continued with her speech, completely oblivious to both mine and Zelda's reactions.

Her eyes fluttered open and met mine. Her chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh of relief. She smiled a tiny smile at me before turning her gaze to Midna.

'But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one.'

'Our worlds need to stay connected, Midna,' Zelda said softly. 'Without you and your people, Hyrule will fall.'

Midna looked up from the ground in surprise. 'What did you just say?'

'We know what you're planning on doing. We've been through a lot to get to this very moment and to stop you from doing what you had come for.' Zelda wore a serious expression; her eyes told Midna that she wasn't joking.

Midna's eyebrows shot up high enough to reach her hairline. 'You know what I've planned? How..?' She trailed off in confusion.

'You have to understand, Midna,' Zelda continued, taking a step closer to where she stood. 'There is a threat that in no time will become too strong for us to fight. We must act now. We have to keep the Mirror of Twilight intact because, well... We need you.'

'What are you talking about?' Midna backed away, frightened by Zelda's desperate approach. Her eyes found mine. 'Link, what's going on?'

I looked away from her amber eyes, still shocked that she was here. I struggled to speak, afraid that my voice would crack under the pressure. My gaze remained glued to the sandy ground as I spoke. 'What Zelda has been saying is true,' I murmured. 'If you break that mirror, in about two weeks Hyrule will be destroyed.' I finally gathered the confidence to look up at Midna.

She was breathing quickly, her eyes held fear and worry. 'I... How did you know...?'

I pulled my green cap off as I ran a hand roughly through my hair. 'This sounds crazy but... We've travelled back in time to stop you from doing this.'

'You've travelled through _time_?' Midna shrieked. 'How is that even possible? You were here the whole time, I was with you!'

'I know it sounds crazy, Midna. Believe me I'm still trying to wrap my head around this all, too. But, well, it's the truth. We need you.'

Midna's eyes darted frantically between mine and Zelda's. It took her a long time to reply. 'Well, after all we've been through...' She looked at me, frowning. 'I'd hate to see your world destroyed.' She took a deep, shaky breath. 'Tell me what's happened.'

* * *

><p>The three of us sat in Telma's guest room on the bed, our conversation only just ending. We had had to go to Lake Hylia and tell everyone that Castle Town was safe and that it was fine to return there. Before leaving Zelda remembered to send a prayer to Lanyuru so that her castle could be fixed and she could return to it when the time was needed. We had finished a lot of errands to get to where we were now. I had forgotten how much we had accomplished in the short time that Zelda and I had been together on our journey.<p>

Midna fiddled with the brace that was holding her hair together as Zelda finished telling her all we knew about the strange mask and what it had planned. '...So we need to join forces with your people in the short time that we still have before we can face that evil thing.' She took a deep breath once she had finally finished.

Midna sat frozen for a long moment before she blinked down at the mattress, her focus returning. 'I can't believe your world is in danger again... And so soon, too. What do these creatures see in Hyrule that makes them all want to attack, anyway?'

'This land has been blessed by the Goddesses themselves, Midna, and it harbours the most powerful thing this world has seen: The Triforce. Having such great power at your doorsteps attracts the wrong type of people at times.'

Midna sighed heavily, her eyes moving around the small room we were in. 'So what's the plan exactly? We're just going to prepare an army and attack? How do we even know where this thing is?'

'It's in the Sacred Grove, undoubtedly looking for the Master Sword,' Zelda said.

'How do you know?' Midna continued to pull at her hair brace.

'Whatever this thing is, it knows of the powers Hyrule holds. It has done its research and has obviously heard of the Triforce and even the Master Sword. I assume that it plans to take over this land using those sacred items. We have to stop it.'

'How long do we have to prepare an entire army?' Midna asked wearily.

Zelda held her hand out for the Twilight Princess to see the glowing Triforce. It was so dim compared to what I had been it like before. 'We have this and the weather to guide us. Each day it will get colder and my Triforce will glow brighter. I'd say we have about two weeks; that was how long it took for that thing to become too strong.'

I looked away from Zelda's illuminating hand and up at Midna. 'Tomorrow we will start to assemble an army and I will teach them the way of the sword. Your people can use magic, can't they?'

Midna nodded her head, her eyes staring blankly at the bed we sat on. 'I can get my finest sorcerers to teach the rest of my people how to excel in magic while you train your men with sword and bow techniques.'

'Good. Once they are prepared, we will lure that wretched mask to an open area. Preferably Hyrule field. Zelda, I trust that you will evacuate your people long before the war starts?'

'I will announce the threat tomorrow while you're training the warriors. I won't risk one single life; my people will be evacuated to a safe place outside of Hyrule in less than a week.'

I nodded. This was all coming together well. We might actually have a chance at winning against this thing. I stood up and stretched my legs. 'Will you be returning to the Twilight Realm, Midna?' I asked as I glanced at her.

'Yes. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention. I'll be sleeping in my palace only, okay? Tomorrow morning I'll start informing my people of the war and order the sorcerers to train them. I guess if you ever need me you can use the mirror?'

'We'll let you know of our progress and how much time we have left,' Zelda said as she stood up next to Midna.

'Okay. Well, I better go. You know where I'll be if you ever need anything.' I watched as her body evaporated into twilight as she warped her way back to the Mirror Chamber.

Zelda turned to me, sighing sadly. 'That was a close call back there with that mask. I told you it was strong.'

I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding my head in my hands. 'It was more than _strong_, Zelda. It was like nothing I've ever experienced.'

'It's not that powerful now, though. If we can have our army ready in one week at the most, we will be able to defeat it.'

'How do you know that?' I looked up at her worriedly.

A smile tugged at the corners of her icy pink lips. 'Someone once told me that even when things seem glum, if you just push forward, you'll make it through.'

'Cute pep talk,' I mimicked her.

She simply shrugged. 'I learnt from the best.'

Zelda's eyes found mine and we didn't look away from one another for a long time. My gaze fell back to the floor and I rubbed my temples, trying to force the upcoming migraine out. 'This is going to be a long week,' I muttered to myself.


	18. Undisclosed Desires

Chapter Seventeen

Undisclosed Desires

I had been right about the daunting week that awaited us. Three days down, four to go, and a lot had changed in Hyrule.

Almost all of the civilians and a quarter of the guards had been evacuated to one of our neighbouring countries which name I had no chance at pronouncing. I was named General by Zelda and it was my duty to train the couple hundred soldiers that still remained in these sacred lands. It was no easy task. I was appalled at the state of some of these men, and it crossed my mind that it mustn't have been too hard for Zant's army to invade, seeing how most of these so called warriors could barely swing a sword. I put them through hours of intense training every day, and in the short time I was in command, they had improved significantly.

Still, I had a lot more left to do.

I rested just outside the entrance to Castle Town, lying on the lush grass and watching as the stars winked at me. The peacefulness was shattered as I heard a deafening _bang_. I jerked upwards, an image of Castle Town being invaded flashing through my mind. I scanned the place, searching for the cause of the noise.

My eyes skimmed across the untouched town, over the tall castle, around the perimeter... Wait, the castle?

I stood up, gawking in disbelief as Hyrule Castle returned to its original state before my very eyes. A soft glow that reminded me of the Light Spirits was seen leaving the site, heading for Lake Hylia. Could that have been Lanyuru? Was Zelda's prayer answered?

My feet began shuffling over to the castle, my eyes still wide and my mouth still hanging ajar. Once I reached the opening, memories of Midna smashing through the once glowing seal filled my mind, and I wondered idly how she was going with her people. Were they doing better than we were?

I pushed open the heavy brown doors and stood in the front courtyard, still amazed at how everything had been restored. The sound of heels made me turn back to the entrance. Zelda was walking over, her expression mirroring mine. 'Goddesses,' she murmured, staring at her castle. 'This is amazing. It only took four days, too!'

'Does this mean the castle in the future Hyrule will be restored?' I wondered aloud.

Zelda turned her gaze to meet mine, and her eyes flashed with hope. 'Wouldn't that be lovely?'

'I guess if all goes well with that mask, everything will return to normal, huh?'

She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. Remembrance glinted in her eyes and she gasped.

'What?' I asked warily as she gaped at me.

'The mask!'

I raised my eyebrows slowly. 'Yes?'

'We can now gather more information about it, Link!'

I frowned. 'How?'

Zelda grabbed my wrist, towing me behind her as she entered the castle.

_Amazing, _I thought to myself as I looked around the well decorated foyer. _It's exactly how I remember it. _

I followed the Princess into a room I'd never been in before. It was as large as the front courtyard; the roof was so high that I couldn't even see where it stopped. The area was dimly lit with candles that hung on gold plates on the walls, and Zelda grabbed one of them as we moved deeper into the growing darkness. The candle provided little light but she seemed to know what she was looking for. Her fingers traced across the staggering amount of books on the never ending shelves and I craned my neck up, determined to find the roof.

'Ah, here it is,' Zelda murmured, grabbing one of the thick volumes. She still held my wrist as she moved to a small table with several plush chairs surrounding it. She took a seat and I sat beside her, my eyes straining to read the title of the thick book. Zelda placed the candle on the table and I could see that the book was withered and old; it had seen at least one hundred years.

'_Masks of Termina?_' I read the title aloud, not attempting to hide the curiosity in my voice. 'You think there will be information about the mask in here?' I asked.

She took a deep breath, peeling the damaged cover away. 'Only one way to find out.'

The Princess and I scanned the contents page, searching for anything that could help us with that evil mask. 'Tribal masks, ceremonial masks, _hexing _masks?' I looked up at Zelda, frowning. 'Hexing? As in practicing evil spells?'

Her eyes widened. 'Perhaps that is why the mask is so evil. Do you think it was worn during hexing rituals?'

My answer was to turn the crinkly paper to the Hexing Masks chapter.

Both Zelda and I read in silence. Nothing here seemed to be linked to the mask we had encountered before. Termina was not known for hexing masks, but for ceremonial masks. It is said that every year when the Carnival of Time approached Clock Town, the inhabitants would create their own handmade masks resembling the Four Giants who were like the three Goddesses to us. A passage caught my attention, and I read it aloud for Zelda to hear. 'Masks can contain magical powers, in varying degrees. Some magical masks can give the wearer special abilities.'

She glanced up at me with a worried expression. 'Do you think this mask had gained powers from the hexing?'

'I don't know,' I sighed, turning away from the book. 'This doesn't have the information we're searching for. Are there any other books that could help us?'

Zelda was on her feet in an instant, leaving me in the dark as she carried the candle away to the book shelves. I waited patiently, but in all honesty I was not in the mood to be doing research. It had been a long day of training, I was tired. I let my eyes slide shut as I listened to Zelda's heels as they paced back and forth behind me, her eyes moving over the thousands of books.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Zelda was shaking me. 'Link, look!'

I wiped my eyes groggily and yawned, looking around. 'What?'

She was kneeling on the floor by my knees, her back to me. 'There echoes a legend about a land created by Four Giants. Each giant had the task of creating their own environment: Swamp, Mountain, Ocean and Canyon. These Giants, having completed their task, returned to their resting places deep within their created worlds. It is said that the people who began to inhabit this land were accustomed to masks, and they were very ceremonial, worn in weddings at times. Some of the people mixed magic with the masks they created, and although most of it was innocent and harmless, people that sought darkness and pain would perform hexing rituals around masks, hoping to create evil powers that the wearer could inherit when wearing the mask,' Zelda read from the new book on the table in front of her. 'It is also said that one mask created by a tribe during hexing processes was indeed bestowed with evil powers, stronger and more fierce than the tribe had intended, so they sealed the mask away into the shadows, hoping that the evil would never awaken again. But now the tribe who created the mask has vanished, and so no one knows the full nature of the evil mask.' She turned around to face me with wide eyes. 'Could this be...?'

I slid off the seat, moving around the Princesses' back, reaching for the book. I read what she had just said and frowned deeply. 'So this mask was unintentionally created?'

Zelda reached for another book, stacked among many on the small table and I wondered just how long we had been in this library for. I glanced out one of the tall windows and saw that it was still night out.

'In this book it says that an evil entity, almost Godlike in strength, was sealed away within a mask, most likely by the Four Giants that created the land, but it also says that the evil within the entity was so strong that the mask grew cursed, and whoever wore it was not only able to access its fury and powers, but if needed, the mask could act independently, needing no wearer.'

We sat in silence for a long moment, absorbing.

I opened my mouth to reply, but she was not done. She spoke in a shaky whisper, no doubt in fear. 'The mask was named Majora, and whoever wore it had the powers of Majora's Mask in their hands.'

I didn't speak, feeling as if I couldn't. It took me a minute to realize that Zelda was crying. I wordlessly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. We didn't say anything; I just closed my eyes and rested my cheek on the crown of her head as she squeezed my hands around her collarbone. She cried silently, her body shaking slightly as she sobbed. I leaned my back against the plush chair as I rocked her in my arms on the floor like I had done in Termina.

My exhaustion did not subside, however, and I felt myself slipping into the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and winced at the harsh light pouring in through the tall windows. I went to shield my face with my hand, but I realized something was holding it down. I held back a startled gasp as I looked down and saw Zelda, cradled in my arms.<p>

I guessed we had fallen asleep shortly after I had comforted her, but we had clearly shifted positions throughout the night. I had my legs untucked, shooting straight out, one knee slightly bent, and she had curved her body around my side, somehow managing to slip under one of my arms and wrap her free hand around my neck.

Her remaining hand held mine securely, like she needed the touch, and it lay draped across my stomach. Her cheek rested against my shoulder and as I glanced down at her I saw that her eyes were still shut and her breathing was low and even. She was sound asleep; the light hadn't woken her like it had me.

I had a kink in my back, probably from the uncomfortable sofa leg I was pressed against, but I didn't want to move and wake the Princess. Not to mention I kind of liked the feel of her embrace. So I sucked it up and remained unmoving on the cold stone floor. To fight the boredom I could feel arising, I glanced around the now sunlit library. The shelves went on and on in the Western portion of the large area, and on the east, where we lay, were several rows of sofas and couches. I rolled my eyes, figures I would have chosen to sleep on the floor rather than on one of the big, comfy-looking couches.

I noticed that several books, ones that I hadn't seen last night, were strewn all around us, random pages open and glowing from the bright sunlight. I then glanced upward, careful not to disrupt Zelda's stillness as I craned my neck. I gasped quietly as my eyes found what they had been dying to see all night: the roof. It resided high into the air, higher than I would have imagined possible. And to my disbelief, some of the book shelves continued on with the ceiling's height, almost as if it was never going to end. How many books were in here, a couple million? I let out a very low whistle, letting my eyes trace along the silk and unluckily drawn curtains. So Zelda wasn't kidding when she said it had taken many years to complete this castle? She must have been devastated once she thought she'd lost it. The Princess, whom I had previously thought was nothing but a spoilt brat, had in fact handled the loss amazingly well. She wasn't who I thought she was...

I stole a glimpse at her sleeping face, and couldn't help but smile at the babyish look she gave off when lost in slumber. Her lips were parted a tiny bit and were even pouted slightly, as if she was ready to kiss someone. I looked away from her surreal face, trying to think about something else other than her warm hand wrapped through mine or the feel of her fingers, smooth on my neck. I wondered what she planned to do once the war was over and Majora had been destroyed. Would she return here to her castle and become Queen? Would she marry a suitor for benefit of the land or for love? I wondered what her kids would look like... If she had any. Would they turn out Hylian, like her, or would the father be human? Would I be invited to her wedding? Perhaps I'd be known as an uncle to her kids, or maybe just one of mummy's friends.

Without seeming to think about it, I had moved my hand from Zelda's shoulder and up to her hair, where I gently pulled my fingers through the soft strands absentmindedly.

What about me? What would I do once Hyrule was safe for a little longer? Would I simply return to Ordon and become the chief of the village, like Mayor Bo had said before the twilight came? Would I be forced into marrying Ilia for the sake of the community? Or would I take a completely different path in life and move to Castle Town? Maybe I'd continue to train soldiers in the way of war... I could probably even live in the Twilight Realm with Midna if I wanted to. Maybe I would move away from Hyrule for good, perhaps one of the neighbouring countries was where I would fit in. Would anyone here miss me? Would Hyrule be fine without its _Hero_?

Zelda stirred against me, capturing my attention. I watched her carefully as she began to wake, not sure what to do. Should I move away? Even if I had wanted to push away from her body-which I didn't-there was no use, she was already blinking and yawning. 'Light out already?' She seemed to ask herself.

I was silent, waiting for her to discover for herself that she had slept against me. Her eyes landed on my stomach, where her hand was twined through mine, and then she noticed that her arm was around my neck and my other free hand was in the midst of combing through her hair. She glanced up slowly, biting her lip as her eyes found mine. 'Morning,' she said with a nervous smile.

I laughed at her expression. 'Good morning, Princess.'

'Err, how did you sleep?' Her embarrassed tone had not yet wavered, and she seemed to think that if she made small talk the awkwardness of our embrace would fade away.

I smiled, looking up at the ceiling. 'I slept well. And you?'

Although I wasn't looking at her, I could practically hear the blush in her voice. 'I slept nicely, actually.'

'I'm glad to hear that. Am I as comfortable as I look, or is it just an illusion?' I joked, my gaze returning to her face. Just like I had suspected, her cheeks were a soft pink. She made sure to avert her eyes, seemingly distracted. 'You could make quiet the bed,' she returned my joke, and although there were traces of humour in her soft voice, the nervousness overpowered it, making her remark sound more like a question than a statement.

I wondered why she acting so uneasy; I felt fine. Perhaps she was worried that I was uncomfortable so it made her grow unsettled? If that was the case, I didn't want her to feel that way, so I continued to brush my fingers through her hair as if the motion hadn't been interrupted earlier.

She sighed happily, returning her head to my shoulder and squeezing my fingers, the embarrassment leaving her system. We lay like that for a long time, and suddenly the ache in my back began to fade as I felt her breath slide across the nape of my neck. I looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes open and was staring at our hands with a thoughtful expression on her angelic face.

She glanced up at me and smiled coyly. 'Sorry about last night, I shouldn't have cried like that.'

'It's fine. I don't mind comforting you.' I shot her a smile as I brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

'I don't mind it either,' she said softly, watching our hands again.

I had the sudden urge to kiss her then, but a voice in the back of my head screamed Midna's name, and I couldn't do it. It wasn't like I loved Midna; she was just a close friend, but I still had the feeling that if I were to do anything with Zelda, I'd be betraying her in some way. Why did I feel as if Midna had built a thick wall between me and Zelda?

The Princess in my arms yawned delicately, her eyes moving to the window. 'We'd better get going,' she murmured in a very business-like voice. She looked up at me. 'I know you still have a lot to do with the soldiers today.'

I sighed, only then remembering my duties as General. 'You're right.' I removed my hand from Zelda's hair and then slowly eased my fingers from hers. She used my chest as leverage to get to her feet, pushing off it with her hands.

I stood up next to her, groaning as I popped my joints, releasing the tensed muscles. 'I'll admit that wasn't the best position to sleep in.'

She laughed. 'I would have offered you a guest room but once I had stopped crying I noticed you had fallen asleep.'

I smiled, absentmindedly stroking the side of Zelda's smooth cheek. 'And you didn't want to wake me?'

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, leaning into my touch. 'I didn't want you to leave.'

I raised one of my eyebrows. 'Why?'

'I like... Having you around. You're very calming,' she admitted, opening her eyes and staring at our shoes.

'I'm calming?' I repeated.

'Yes. Something about you just soothes me, like when I'm panicked you always calm me down. I want to be around you all the time, because you make me feel good. Know what I mean?'

My hand moved from her cheek to her jaw, and I gently nudged it up so she had to look into my eyes. 'I'm starting to.'

I watched as a small smile curved her lips, and once again I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

She placed her hand over mine against her jaw and took a step closer to me. 'I'm starting to...' She trailed off, moving closer to me.

It took every ounce of my concentration not to close the short distance between my face and hers, but I didn't want to feel guilty afterwards.

'I'm starting to _really _like having you around,' she finished her sentence, slowly growing taller as she stood her toes, bringing her face even closer to mine.

_Don't do it, don't do it, _I thought desperately to myself over and over. _Don't do it, Zelda, I won't be able to hold back._

She closed her eyes, leaning in. Her lips stopped half a millimetre away from mine, and I could feel her warm breath across my face.

That did it. I lost my control. Midna's thick wall shattered quickly, leaving nothing but burning desire behind. My hand around her jaw tightened as our lips met, soft and gentle.

She seemed a little surprised at the touch, but her shock faded quickly. Her free hand flew to my hair and she knotted her fingers through it, knocking my green cap off as she pulled me closer.

Our _gentle _kiss ended almost instantly, and it wasn't long before I had her pressed against one of the windows, both her hands lost in my hair while I gripped her waist urgently. She let out a soft gasp as the cold glass pressed against her back, and I took the opportunity to catch her bottom lip between my teeth while her lips were parted.

There was a loud noise from behind, and then footsteps. I pulled away from Zelda immediately as a shocked, sharply drawn breath bounced off the walls and reached me and the Princess, who had been caught red handed in a very inappropriate situation.

Zelda pulled her hands free and hid them behind her back, pushing off the tall window and taking a nervous step away from me. 'What is it?' She asked the startled messenger who had entered through the library door.

He cleared his throat loudly, snapping his mouth shut. 'You're Highness, General Link is needed in the training grounds, and you are meant to be in parliament, discussing serious matters.' The scrawny messenger made no attempt to hide the disgust in his voice, despite the fact that he was speaking to Hyrule's Princess. 'You must leave now,' he finished gruffly before turning and stalking out the way he came in.

Zelda and I remained still, unsure how to react to what had just happened. 'I'm sorry,' we said at the same time, then glanced at each other and laughed awkwardly.

'No, really,' I said before she could try to apologise again. 'I shouldn't have done that; you're my Princess, my ruler, and I had no right to kiss you like that. I'm sorry, You're Majesty,' I said sincerely, taking a step away from her.

She sighed. 'Honestly, Link, it was entirely my fault.' She held up her hand to stop me from objecting. 'I was the one who tempted you; I mean I practically threw myself at you. You're only Hylian, and your body responded to my actions. _I'm _sorry.'

Now it was my turn to sigh. 'I won't let it happen again, Princess, I promise.' I didn't miss it as her face dropped, her brows furrowing at my words, but there was no time to change my mind, we had work to do.

I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead like I had done plenty times before, ignoring it as my heart sped up at the simple touch. 'I'll see you later,' I murmured into her hair, fighting the urge to go back on my word and kiss her again.

I moved away from her, making sure to keep my eyes on my boots as I exited the room, leaving behind any reason I ever had for doubting the confusing power of love and the undeniable thirst lust contained.


	19. Duty

Chapter Eighteen

Duty

I sighed heavily as I made my way through the streets of Castle Town, desperately trying to slow the pounding of my heart as I followed the path that led to the training grounds. What was I thinking, kissing Zelda like that? I could have easily ruined all that we'd been trying so hard to maintain: a carefree friendship with mutual respect for one another. What did she think of me now that I had acted that way towards her? Of course she had been forgiving when I had pulled away; she had accepted my apology while uttering one of her own. It didn't _seem _as if her opinion about me had changed, but she was a master with the poker face at times, how could I just believe that she wasn't disgusted or appalled at my behaviour?

I halted my furious stride, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply through my nose. I was well aware of the silence and barren streets that surrounded me. I knew that the Castle Town folk had all evacuated and were hopefully safe, but the silence their absence provided was oddly eerie. Castle Town had been bustling with people and activity for as long as I could remember, and suddenly having the source of the town's somewhat bad reputations vanish; it didn't even feel like the same place anymore.

As I slowly opened my eyes again, I could imagine tumbleweed rolling across the cobblestone. I idly wished that my head was as blank and empty as the streets of Castle Town. There was a war raging inside my mind, different than the battle I was training my men for. I was weighing the pros and cons of what I had done, and if it had been the right thing to do at the time.

The cons: Zelda was the _Princess of Hyrule_; I was a simple commoner. My history with the land's safety didn't matter when it came to these things. I would never be able to rule an entire Kingdom, not to mention it would be forbidden. For the Princess to fraternise with someone who had the absence of wealth and royal blood was out of the question. Another con among the many was that my ridiculous actions may have ruined the chance of a simple friendship with her. We'd most likely be keeping our distance from one another, and once the war was over, I doubt we'd remain in contact.

I sighed, ignoring my authority as General and sliding down against one of the many buildings. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold stone, drawing my knees and resting my arms on them in a sign of defeat. _What have I done?_ I swallowed heavily, my suddenly dry throat screaming in protest as I clenched my teeth in frustration.

_You couldn't have just walked away, huh, Link? You _had _to go ahead and kiss her, didn't you? _ I scolded myself mercilessly. _You've ruined everything. _

My miserable mood only grew in size as I heard footsteps approaching me. It shouldn't have bothered me that I could hear that the shoes were not heels, in fact it _should _have bothered me that I was bothered by the fact that the person approaching wasn't the one I shouldn't have wanted to see, but undeniably did.

'General Link,' a deep voice interrupted my confusing thoughts, snapping me back to reality.

I glanced up unwillingly, letting my head lull to one side so I faced the soldier with a bored expression.

He saluted respectively. 'I am sorry to, uh, disturb you, General, but you are needed at the training grounds.'

I frowned. 'How did you find me here?'

'I was on my way to the grounds myself, sir. I happened to stumble upon you unintentionally.'

'Sure you did,' I muttered under my breath, too low for the nervous soldier to hear. 'I'll be there in a minute,' I told him in a slightly frustrated tone.

He nodded and saluted once more. 'Very good, General, sir.' He turned on his heel and left for the training grounds quickly.

I sighed, running a callused hand down my face, trying to block out the annoying memories of this morning.

Where had I been before that guard had interrupted me? I was listing the cons of the situation, wasn't I?

I closed my eyes once more, trying to return to my previous train of thought. I managed to get back on track, but it took a few minutes' concentration and severe difficulty. Why were my thoughts so jumbled? I felt as if I couldn't maintain a single coherent thought, several rushed in and out of my brain and were continuously battling each other, leaving me with nothing. I gave up with the cons for now, reluctantly moving onto the pros.

First and foremost: Zelda had kissed me back. In fact, _she _had been the one to advance first. Did that mean she wanted me to do what I did? I honestly didn't know what her intentions had been. A small con surfaced then, reminding me that she had hesitated slightly, and even though it was only momentary, it left a huge impact on me. Another pro was that she seemed to enjoy the kiss. I mean, her face dropped when I told her I wouldn't let it happen again. That meant something, right?

I cringed as bright sunlight filtered in through the stables I was facing, strong enough to force me to squint. In just the few moments I was in the surprisingly mild sunlight, it began to irritate me. I knew I couldn't stall any longer.

I rolled to the balls of my feet with a groan before tracing the path the solider had used moments ago and entering the training grounds. The men there were all currently practising with dummies and some were even battling each other.

I allowed a small, proud smile to appear on my lips as I moved further into the grounds. I was glad that I was here, in all honestly. Nothing cleared my head like training. I approached my men, nodding in acknowledgement as they saluted. I moved to the stall where the several weapons were kept, and then ushered the men over. They obeyed immediately, returning the equipment they had using and standing in a straight line before me.

'Good morning, soldiers,' I began, loud enough for the hundred or so men to hear. 'It has been a long four days of preparation, and I can proudly say that you have all improved significantly. I mean, when I was first assigned to you lot, most of you could barely swing a sword.' I smiled to let the men know I meant well. A few chuckled in embarrassment. 'But now I can say without hesitation that you have all achieved the right to possess and fight with swords, crossbows, axes, spears and bows.

For the next three days, we will be training with a few unfamiliar weapons, and trust me when I say, it only gets harder from here on out.' I ignored the daunted expressions of my soon-to-be-knights and gestured to the massive amount of equipment, funded by hers truly: Princess Zelda. 'Now, I'm sure many of you have never seen these weapons before, let alone used them, but for some of you, using these weapons will come naturally, and you will find yourself very skilled. First off.' I picked up one of the many polearms, showing it off to the crowd. Several of the men gulped and a few gasped at the weapon. It was pretty much a razor sharp blade with several corners and edges upon a wooden shaft that varied in size from four to fourteen feet long. 'Now, can anyone guess what this is used for?' I asked, swinging it lightly, my keen ears picking up on the sound as the blade cut through the air.

One soldier hesitantly raised his hand and I lifted my eyebrows to him. 'Uh, if I'm correct, sir, aren't polearms used to knock enemies off their steeds?'

'Very good, Alistair.' I nodded to the beefy man. 'These are very important in combat. You see, you are rendered virtually useless in war if you are on the ground while you're enemies charge at you on beasts. The only way to knock some of them off is with the selection of bows and crossbows we have here, but I'm sure you all know it takes time and patience to nock an arrow and a steady aim to actually penetrate your target. Imagine the stress of trying to shoot an arrow at a charging enemy atop a fierce beast. Not pretty.' I shook my head at the memory of the Bulblins racing for me on their boars, and having no option but to shoot at them with my bow. 'Fortunately, you won't have to experience that, for these are here to make your lives a whole lot easier.' I placed the polearm back on the rack and grabbed the next thing I noticed. I picked up a long and deathly sharp scimitar and held it up high, allowing the sun to glint off the blade and reflect into the terrified eyes of the men before me. 'This looks like an average sword, does it not?' I asked rhetorically. I pulled the Master Sword from its sheath and held it beside the scimitar so the soldiers could see the difference. 'See how much longer the scimitar is? And I hope you noticed that the blade is significantly curved. Does anyone know what this is used for?' Silence followed my question. I sighed in exasperation. 'I'll give you a hint; it's very similar to the polearm.'

Alistair, the man who had answered my previous question, spoke up. 'Is it used to knock enemies off their steeds, sir?'

I shook my head. 'No. It is used _while _riding on horseback, much more efficient than a simple sword. Scimitars were made for this exact reason.'

A few of the soldiers nodded in understanding while others continued to gape at the deadly blade.

For the remainder of the morning I described all of the weapons to the men and by lunch they all had enough knowledge to understand what they were used for and how to fight with them. After a quick meal, I ushered the men into the training grounds, letting them choose from the array of new weapons they felt most comfortable with.

The ones that chose the scimitar were mounted upon horses and I showed them how to effectively use it while I rode Epona. Several dummies were destroyed and mangled by the end of that demonstration and practical, and once the men were satisfied, I had them put on heavy armoury and protective gear and told them to try it against each other.

The ones who chose the polearm had to try slashing at the dummies I attached to the horses I sent charging for them. A few got hurt, there was always at least one. But by the end of the day, I was proud of my teachings.

The men were exhausted as they left the grounds, racing to beat the moon before it could rise. I waved goodbye to them as they made their way to the bathing quarters and dining halls. There was no question where I was headed. It was obvious Zelda had intended for me to stay in her castle, as it would be seriously impractical to be travelling to and from Ordon each day, and it wasn't like the General was going to bunk with his men in the knights' chambers.

The first thing I did when I entered the castle was head straight for the bathing quarters. Being in the sun all day-although it was oddly chilly-and doing so much physical activity really wore you out. After maybe a twenty minute bath, I was called into the dining room by one of the few maids still left in the castle.

With dripping hair and a fresh set of clothing, I made my way through the large mahogany doors and entered to see Zelda on one side of the table that seemed to stretch on forever. There was an intended seat that was to the right of hers that I assumed was mine, seeing how all the other council members and some of the talented soldiers I trained had filled every other place at the table. I took my seat and smiled respectively at her, ignoring the fact that she looked absolutely breathtaking in her crimson dress.

'Good evening, Link,' she addressed me in a very proper manner.

'Good evening, Princess.'

She folded her hands on her lap and cleared her throat lightly. 'How was your day?'

I pursed my lips before finding the right words to say. 'It was... Eventful, to say the least.'

'How are your men going? Do you think they will be prepared by the end of the week?'

I glanced at her with a confident smile. 'We'll triumph, Princess, don't worry.'

She sighed, looking away from my face and to the maids entering with our food. 'I really wish you would call me Zelda.'

I looked away, too. 'It would be improper, You're Majesty.'

She surprised me by grimacing. 'Don't do this, Link.'

I looked over at her, meeting her eyes with guarded ones of my own. 'I have to.'

Before she could reply, a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of either of us. I stared down at the delicious food, realizing that this may be the best meal I've ever had. I mean, the top chefs in all of Hyrule had prepared this.

Both the Princess and I ate in silence while mindless chatter surrounded us like a veil. I knew she was annoyed with my behaviour, but she didn't understand the weight of the situation. If I were to just act normal around her, I would unintentionally drop my guard and wind up kissing her again. And as much as I wanted that... At the same time I didn't.

The first course of the meal was undeniably satisfying, and as our empty china was being taken away, many of the council members spoke to me. They asked questions about the army I was preparing, and then the conversation shifted over to what the threat actually was. I answered their questions carefully, not wanting to give away too much information and cause a panic but at the same time I couldn't just speak one word answers, these snobby rich men wouldn't allow that.

Several minutes passed, and as I was finishing my sentence about the progress of my army, Zelda was only just starting a conversation with my top ranked soldier, asking if he was worried about the upcoming war.

I sat in my seat, trying not to slump, as I listened to Zelda's silky voice and enchanting laughter, gritting my teeth. Was she trying to anger me? It was working. We both made awkward eye contact with one another as she turned away from the blushing soldier, and in perfect synchronization, we narrowed our eyes.

So she was going to play this game, was she? Trying to make me jealous by flirting with other men? Just because I was trying to be mature about our situation? Fine. Let's dance.

I glanced around the table as our second course was making its way over to us. I noticed with clenched teeth that Zelda was the only woman in the room, aside from the maids, and I wasn't about to stoop as low as flirting with an innocent lady who would probably gush about it with her fellow workers later.

I glowered at Zelda accusingly, and she smiled ever so slightly, knowing full well what I had been looking for.

My glare vanished as a delicious looking duck was placed in front of me, and Zelda turned to her maid.

'Excuse me, Adela,' she addressed the woman. 'What is the name of this bird again?'

The maid flushed at the unexpected question and curtsied before answering. 'I believe it is an Orocta, originally from Termina, your grace.'

Zelda smiled as my eyes widened. 'Thank you, Adela.'

The maid curtsied once more before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Zelda met my curious gaze and looked away, smiling mischievously.

'Orocta, huh?' I surprised her by speaking. 'The bird I thought was named Octoroc?'

She looked up at me and shrugged nonchalantly.

'Nicely played,' I muttered as memories of our time in Termina flashed through my mind. _Who would have guessed that the Princess plays dirty?_

The evening seemed to stretch on forever, and it wasn't long before I was stuffed to the brim and so blatantly bored. I picked at the dirt under my nails as I slumped in my seat, waiting for the dinner to be announced over. I knew this was no way to act around the Princess and her stuck up council members, but after a long day of training, I could care less.

Zelda seemed to pick up on the negative vibes emitting from my seat, and she hastily thanked everyone for coming. As the people started to rise from their seats, muttering something about heading over to Telma's for drinks, I felt a gloved hand touch my wrist lightly.

Instinctively cringing away from the unexpected touch, I glanced at Zelda warily.

'Follow me,' she said in a hushed voice. Without giving me time to reply, she turned and exited from a different door that everyone else was using.

I took a deep breath before following her down the winding hallways of her confusing castle, not watching where she was going; only listening to the familiar sounds of her heels clicking against the marble floors.

I had no idea where she was taking me, and quite frankly, I didn't want to be here. I imagined the plush and large bed waiting for me in one of her guest rooms and sighed, wishing to be there, asleep. She led me outside to the gardens and continued walking until we were far enough into the terrace for the Royal Guard keeping watch of the castle to not notice us. She paused near a large fountain.

Zelda turned sharply, stopping so abruptly it caused me to almost crash into her. 'Link,' she said intently. 'We need to sort some things out.'

I sighed. 'What things?'

'Well, for one, we don't need to continue avoiding each other and acting so childish. It will only spark the interest of my people, and they'll start asking questions.'

'What do you propose we do, then?'

Zelda let out a heavy breath, moving to sit on the edge of the fountain. 'Just act like nothing happened.' She averted her eyes away from mine, staring only at the water and she pulled her fingers through it distractedly.

'It's not that simple, Princess.'

Her head snapped up and she almost snarled at me. 'Call me _Zelda_, Link.'

We glared at each other for a long moment, but then I groaned and looked away. 'Things are just a little complicated now, you know?'

'They don't have to be.' Her voice was noticeably calmer.

I let my head lull skyward, watching as the stars twinkled above us. 'I don't know how to act around you anymore,' I admitted quietly.

'Just act the way you used to,' she pleaded. 'Things don't have to change just because of that kiss.' She lowered her voice at the end, even though there was no one around to hear but us.

I closed my eyes, suppressing a sigh. _They have changed, _I thought miserably. _You used to only be a friend to me. And now... _My thoughts trailed off uselessly.

When I opened my eyes once more, I saw that she was still waiting for a reply. I bit the inside of my cheek before answering. 'All I can promise is that I'll try, Zelda. It's... It's not easy. Things feel different now and...' _Shut up, you moron! Why don't you just shut up!_

I gritted my teeth and turned away from the confused Princess. 'I have to go.'

'Link, wait!' She called after me, and I could hear her footsteps as she approached. A side of me wanted to just pretend that I hadn't heard her and return to my chambers, but a different part dominated the other and I found myself reluctantly facing her again. I didn't answer, just stared at her with careful eyes.

She stopped a few feet in front of me, her hands folded as if in prayer and she moved them back and forth slightly in front of her chest. 'Just say that we can still be close,' she murmured brokenly. 'I... I don't want to lose you, you're the best friend I've ever had, and-' her voice cracked, and she looked away, hiding her tears shamefully.

I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms and wipe her tears away. But I couldn't. I felt it as my expression turned as blank as stone, and I swallowed loudly. 'You're my Princess. And as General, it is my duty to protect you. And that is what I will do. It's not my obligation to be your friend, You're Majesty.' I turned away from her, ignoring the stare I could feel on my back as I re-entered the castle. I felt bad for what I had just done and said, but I knew, deep down, it was the right thing to do.

Not for the two of us, but for the rest of Hyrule. Zelda could never marry a penniless commoner, no matter the situation. I would just be prolonging the inevitable by clinging to what little hope we had left. It would never work for us. I was doing us both a favour by keeping my distance. The last thing either of us needed was the burden of love on our shoulders. I was going to stick to my rightful title of General, and all relations with the Princess of Hyrule were to remain businesslike. No exceptions.

It was my duty.


	20. Majora's Minions

Chapter Nineteen

Majora's Minions

'Five days down, two to go, General.'

I whirled, startled by the familiar voice. I held the Master Sword loosely in my left hand as beads of sweat ran down the sides of my face, despite the chilly evening air. My eyes found amber, and Midna sat before me on a stack of hay, twirling some dark magic between her fingertips as if she were flipping a coin. She looked up and met my shocked expression with an amused one of her own. 'What? Surprised to see me, General?' Her trademark sarcasm dripped from her words.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my gloved hand, sheathing my sword. 'A little, yes. What are you doing here?'

She shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes on the black and yellow flame at her fingertips. 'Same old, same old; making sure you Light Dwellers know what you're doing.'

I frowned. 'We know what we're doing. Besides, if you wanted to check on the army, shouldn't you have come during the day so you could have seen for yourself?'

Midna sighed in exasperation, closing her hand on the strange magic. She looked up at me with a bored expression. 'I'm not an idiot, Link. I've been here since morning, watching from the shadows. I must say, you've done well. Your so called warriors could barely leave a scratch on an enemy before, and now, well, we might actually have a chance against this thing.' She stood up, wiping the back of her sarong as her eyes moved from one end of the training ground to other. 'But your weapons are _so_ embarrassing. I don't know how you lot have managed to survive for all these years using _those_.' She inclined her head to the stack of weapons the men and I had trained with during the day with a disgusted look.

I rolled my eyes, heading for the canteen I had left on the bench. I downed the remains of my water in one long gulp, and then wiped my mouth. 'Teasing aside, is there something you want with me?' I glanced at her warily.

She yawned, stretching her arms behind her head. 'I came to tell you that my sorcerers are ready, and that it would be wise for our armies to train together, so they both know what to expect on the day.'

'Okay,' I answered simply, making my way toward the exit of the grounds. 'When do you want to meet?'

Midna walked beside me. 'Tomorrow at dawn on the open field near the Bridge of Eldin.'

'I'll let my men know.' I cast her a sideways glance as silence filled the area. 'Anything else?'

She turned to face me, smirking. 'Yeah. What's going on with you and Zelda?'

I blinked, taken aback. 'Uh, what?' I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

Midna rolled her amber eyes. 'Don't play dumb. While I was watching your army train, I overheard several conversations about you and the Princess. Care to explain, Link?' She had halted her stride, hands on hips and eyebrows raised playfully.

'People will talk,' I muttered, looking away. 'Don't you ever hear gossip in the Twilight Realm?'

She waved her hand dismissively. 'That's not the point. You've been avoiding her, haven't you?'

I glared at her innocent expression. 'Have you been watching me, too?'

She smirked. 'Only for today; it was boring, all you did was train. And when the Princess came to check on the men, you left. Why?'

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. 'It's complicated, okay?'

Midna grinned mischievously. 'I knew something was going on! Spill it, blue-eyed beast,' she mocked my title.

I narrowed my eyes. 'It's really none of your business, O Twilight Princess,' I returned her sarcasm with some of my own, praying that she would just drop this subject.

Her eyes flashed once in understanding. 'You love her, don't you?'

I stopped walking, turning to her in shock. 'No!' I blurted a little too loudly.

Midna raised her eyebrows in time with her lips curling up on one side. My reaction was enough of an answer for her.

I took a deep breath. 'Midna, I don't.'

She nodded her head in mock understanding. 'Of course. I'll see you tomorrow.'

I opened my mouth to call out to her, my arm outstretched, but she had already warped to the Mirror Chamber, leaving me standing in the cold streets of Castle Town by myself. _Shit, _I thought to myself with a groan. _She's going to tell Zelda, isn't she?_

I considered travelling to the Twilight Realm and pleading with her to keep her mouth shut, but that would just confirm her suspicion even more.

I had been exhausted a moment ago, but now I was too frustrated and worried to sleep. I turned back the way I came and returned to the training grounds, using my sword to lash out at a random dummy with more force than was needed. It took three slashes of my blade to destroy the rice-filled target, so I moved to the next one, releasing my anger through my blade, like I always did. _Midna wouldn't betray me like that, would she? She couldn't..._

After I destroyed my fifth dummy, I tossed the Master Sword to the side and ran a shaky hand through my dirty hair. The last thing I needed right now was this drama. I doubt I'd be focused when fighting Majora now. Great. I took a deep breath, deciding I needed some fresh air. The dust and dirt that dominated the streets of Castle Town were clearly doing me no good. I made my way to the Eastern gate, sighing in relief once I had exited through the thick doors.

Even in the dim light of the covered moon, I could see Epona grazing in the field, and despite my negative mood, I found myself smiling as I walked over to her. She glanced up, her ears twitching once she heard my approach. She hesitated slightly as I lifted my hand to her wet nose, but she recognized my familiar scent and whinnied happily, moving into me.

'Hey girl,' I murmured quietly, scratching her forelock softly. 'I've missed you.'

As if she could understand me, she stomped her right hoof and shook her head, letting the wind catch her ivory hair majestically.

I smiled, looking into her intelligent brown eyes. 'Let's go,' I whispered, mounting her gracefully. I knew we both needed to feel the wind rustling through our hair and we equally craved the adrenaline that would course through our veins as we sped across the fields of Hyrule. This was the perfect time for a midnight ride.

I dug my heels into Epona gently, urging her into a canter.

We rode across the newly fixed bridge connecting the Western portion of the castle to Hyrule Field, and once we were out in the open, Epona sped into a steady gallop. A wide grin stretched across my face as the feeling of nostalgia returned as we aimlessly rode through the field, jumping some of the wooden fences and ruined stone structures. I remembered what it was like during my quest when I had so much duty to uphold. Hyrule's safety had been in my hands, but I had remained relatively calm about the whole thing, somehow making the time to have fun during the process of dispelling the twilight. I recalled the face of the man who ran the S.T.A.R game, his shocked expression when I had won his so called "unbeatable" challenge for the second time. I had wiped that smug smile off his face easily. I threw my head back and laughed up into the heavens, my previous anger forgotten.

This was where I needed to be right now: riding on Epona through the newly safe fields of Hyrule. I remembered what it had been like when the Bulblins thought they ran this place, and every time I would cross this field, they would come charging at me.

My sharp ears picked up on the sound of heavy hooves smashing into the dry earth, erupting all around me, and I closed my eyes, pleasantly surprised at how elaborate my memory was. It sounded almost as if those Bublins were charging at me right now. I could hear their awful howls and the sounds of their flaming arrows piercing through the air towards me.

Epona whinnied uneasily and suddenly sped up her gait, causing me to open my eyes in surprise. I looked around the empty and darkening field before stroking her mane softly in an attempt to calm her. I wondered what she was so edgy over, the night seemed peaceful enough to me.

I heard the shrieks of the Bulblins once more, and turned around in alarm. Was it my memory providing these daunting noises, or was there really Bulblins roaming this plain? Just as my eyes fell upon two dark and incredibly huge figures, a searing pain erupted throughout my body, starting at my torso and spreading all the way to my toes.

I cried out in pain, yanking on Epona's reigns roughly. Once the confused horse had stopped completely, I doubled over, leaning against her neck as I clutched at my burning side. Epona whinnied uneasily.

I blinked furiously against the unwanted tears that obscured my vision as the triumphant howls of the Bulblins reached me, and it wasn't long before I felt calloused hands pull me off my noble steed and onto the hard ground. Epona stomped her hooves angrily as she watched her master writhing on the ground in pain.

I clutched at my aching side, my fingers finding what felt like an arrow. My eyes flashed open and my breath caught as I took in the scene around me. I had been hit, obviously. Blood was trailing down my body like it was in a race to get to the ground, and a gang of Bulblins atop their hideous boars circled around me, their eyes burning with false glee.

Instinctively, I reached for the Master Sword, but my hands clutched at nothing. I felt my stomach drop as I realized I had left my sword in the training grounds, thinking I wouldn't need it for a simple ride atop Epona this evening. All I had with me was my empty canteen, my shield, and my useless wallet. All my other weapons were in my room in the castle. _Shit._

I counted four Bulblins and two boars, but my vision was going hazy. I didn't know if it was because of the burning arrow that had pierced through my ribcage, or if I was losing too much blood. Either way, it felt like the world was shaking. One of the Bulblins reached down, attempting to grab me. No, I wasn't having that. I may not have any weapons or advantages on my side, but I still had my fists.

Just as the creatures grubby fingers touched my shoulder; I clenched my teeth and swung my left arm, my fist colliding with the beasts jaw with a satisfying _smack. _I earned a surprised shriek from the Bulblin, and it was enough of a reward to me. I bit back on my lip as the movement of my arm jarred my wounded side, and it wasn't long before more pain greeted me.

I felt a flurry of fists smash into my face and bleeding torso, no doubt the Bulblins reacting to my strike.

I buried my face into the dirt in an attempt to shield away from the painful blows, but I could do nothing to protect the rest of my body. I cried out in pain as one of the Bulblins took a cheap shot, punching me right where the arrow was, causing it to sink deeper into my flesh. A fresh pool of blood made its way down my body, and I heard a ringing sound in my ears.

I barely heard it as Epona whinnied and stomped her hooves, but the shriek of one of the Bulblins sparked my attention. The pain subsided before becoming dull as the beasts turned their attention away from me. I opened one of my eyes, watching from the ground as Epona was seized. Two of the remaining Bulblins stood on either side of my horse, throwing rope around her and forcing her to the ground. _No! _

Epona shook her neck in fury, whipping one of the Bulblins in the eyes as she did so. It howled in pain and dropped to the floor. The last Bulblin standing was not so easily taken down. It dodged Epona's neck as she swung it at him, and quickly tightened the ropes around her so she could barely move.

Once Epona was down, the Bulblin approached me. I narrowed my eyes at it in pure malice as it advanced, showing off the rope that would no doubt be used to hold me still. Before it even touched me, it called out to the other two Bulblins that were on the ground, and they immediately got up.

I watched as the one who got whipped rubbed his eye and grabbed the rope off the leader. The other Bulblin, the one that I had punched, growled at me, showing its crooked yellow teeth. I craned my neck to see the last Bulblin lying close behind Epona, head bleeding severely. I smiled ever so slightly, proud of her. At least we had gone down with a fight.

I cringed away from the advancing creatures, knowing that I couldn't defend myself any longer. One wrong move and they would leave me battered and bleeding here in this field. So all I could do was glare at them with as much hate I could manage.

The two Bulblins that had been hurt quickly and efficiently bound my wrists together, making sure that the dry rope rubbed painfully against my bare skin. I felt it as blood oozed down from where the rope had been secured. The one I had punched jerked me onto my feet roughly, smiling as I screamed in pain, watching the arrow shift. It held my wrists as it stood behind me, grinning as the other two managed to move Epona closer to the edge of the field, with the help of their boars, of course.

'No!' I shrieked through my mangled throat, watching in disbelief as the two Bulblins prepared to knock Epona off the plain and into the never-ending blackness near the Bridge of Eldin.

The Bulblin behind punched me once more against the crevice the arrow had burrowed into, causing me to drop to the floor. 'Shut your mouth!' It ordered, kicking me in the back with its stubby foot.

I coughed and choked on something in my mouth. It wasn't until I spat it out that I realized it was blood. My stomach rolled nauseatingly and my head became clouded. What was happening to me?

I watched through squinted eyes as Epona tried desperately to stand, but she was tied with rope. Her eyes grew wide with fear, sensing what was going to happen as they edged her closer and closer to the drop.

I couldn't let her die. Whatever these Bulblins wanted with me, she had nothing to do with it. I swallowed back another mouthful of blood and took a deep, shaky breath. I had the Triforce of Courage; it was time to let that show.

Ignoring the immense pain that covered almost every inch of my body, I stood up quickly, head butting the Bulblin behind me before it could react properly. It fell to the ground, unconscious. The sound of the impact made the other two creatures halt, turning to face me with shocked expressions.

I had the element of surprise on my side as I sprinted towards them awkwardly, my hands still locked behind my back. I tried to forget about the extreme pain spreading throughout my body and concentrated on a plan. How was I going to kill these boars with no weapons and virtually no hands? I had little time to think, so I just went with whatever would come to my mind at the time I reached them.

They both braced themselves, drawing their weapons and standing defensively between me and Epona, who was still struggling uselessly to escape. _I'm coming for you, girl, _I thought to myself as I neared the enemies.

Time seemed to slow down once I was before them. They both raised their clubs and prepared to strike, so I went with my gut instinct and slid to the floor, using the leverage of my sprint to allow me to slide underneath one of the Bulblins. My feet shot out, knocking the beast to the ground beside me. It landed with a cry of pain, and the other creature stood there in surprise, unsure what to do.

Once I tumbled to a stop, I took a deep breath and swung my body into the standing Bulblin, my legs colliding with its own. My attack was more effective this time around, and the monster stumbled back before falling off the edge of the cliff where Epona was meant to go, howling the whole way down. I lay there for a minute, panting as adrenaline coursed through my veins, my heart speeding up, pumping unwanted blood that just escaped through my wounds.

The Bulblin whom I assumed was the leader, rolled around in pain, clutching its head. I saw that it had dropped its club and was vulnerable for the first time.

I studied it as I tried to calm my heart. It had obviously hit its head against the hard ground, and was in a lot of discomfort. I thought I saw a little bit of blood on the ground where its head had been, but that could have just been my imagination. After all, I _was _losing a serious amount of blood myself, who knows if what I was seeing was even real? My eyes fell upon a sheathed knife that was hidden around the Bulblins' hip, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Standing carefully, making sure to not bump the arrow that still protruded out my torso, I made my way over to the Bulblin, watching it intently, and waiting for it to perform any of the tricks it had up its sleeves.

It remained groaning on the floor, paying me no heed. I bent, folding my stomach gently as I reached for the sheathed weapon with my teeth. The moment I had the hilt within my grasp securely, I jumped back, wincing at the pain that move caused.

Cautiously, I looked down at the Bulblin and saw that it was too busy whimpering in pain to pay me any attention. I exhaled in relief, my heart slowing once I was away from the immediate danger. I dropped the knife to the floor and lay down close beside it, positioning myself so the blade could cut the rope that was wrapped around my wrists. With a grunt, I managed to do what I had planned, and I retrieved the knife with my freed hands gratefully.

I quickly moved to Epona, who was still panicking. 'Shh, girl, I'm gonna let you go,' I whispered reassuringly to her. For the first time, my words meant nothing to my distressed horse, and she carried on like I hadn't even spoken. I sighed, slipping the knife's blade through the rope easily, releasing Epona. She was on her feet in an instant, and she glanced around nervously, her eyes as big as saucers.

I ran my hand through her tangled mane, consciously urging her to calm down. Her eyes found mine and she whinnied, moving into my neck lovingly. I wrapped my left arm around her, pleased that I could move that freely; it was my right side that was most affected by the arrow.

My keen ears heard it as the Bulblin behind me groaned, and I snapped my neck to the side, watching with narrowed eyes as it got to its feet, wobbling slightly and still massaging its sore head. Its hideous eyes moved from the torn rope on the ground, to my freed hands and to Epona on her feet, and it growled, retrieving its club from the dirt.

I turned to Epona, pressing my nose to hers once in a quick gesture of gratitude before smacking her, prompting her to speed away. I watched her go with a warm smile, knowing that once she started running, no one could catch her. I returned my attention to the approaching Bulblin, and I twirled the knife in my left hand, raising my eyebrows.

I ducked out of the way as its club was directed to my head, and sufficiently knocked the weapon out of its grasp with my good hand. Before it could even blink, I stabbed it right in the heart, looking it in the eyes as it neared death. I let out a snarl, pushing the blade deeper into the creature's fowl heart and watching as the pain flashed through its awful eyes. I somehow knew that this was the one that had got me with the arrow, and as more blood rolled down my chest, I twisted the knife inside of the creature, adding to its pain. It shrieked once before its eyes rolled back, and then it collapsed. I yanked the knife out and turned, just in time to see the Bulblin that I had previously knocked out charging for me, flaming arrow at the ready.

I felt it as my eyes grew wide, and I knew I could do nothing to avoid _this_. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the pain that never came.

'Get on the floor, now!' The Bulblin barked.

I opened one of my eyes and gulped. The arrow was an inch away from my head, and I knew that if I didn't obey this runt's orders, I would die. I was a little confused at why the thought of death caused me to think of Zelda briefly, but I didn't have the time to dwell on the matter. I dropped to my knees, my hands raised above my head in surrender.

'Drop the weapon!' The creature screamed.

I did as it said.

The arrow remained pointed at my head for a moment longer, and then it disappeared, replaced by a club.

I swallowed loudly, watching the creature's shadow as it raised the weapon and brought it down on me.

There was pain before there was blackness, and I could tell I was about to fall unconscious. I knew this feeling, before I had even heard of the twilight, the same thing had happened to me: getting smashed with a Bulblins' club and being left in the dark.

For a mere second I wondered if I'd ever wake up. And before I even had the chance to question why, Zelda's tortured face flashed before my eyes, and I begrudgingly entered the blackness with the memory of her tears in mind.


	21. Grudges

Chapter Twenty

Grudges

I awoke in a dirty cell, handcuffed to the wall. I groaned, my head and torso throbbing. Glimpsing down, I saw that the few items I had with me at the time of the ambush had been taken, along with my symbolic tunic. I was wearing plain navy attire, and nothing else. My shield had been taken away, and I was suddenly glad that I had left the Master Sword in the training grounds, dreading the thought of anyone other than me wielding the legendary blade.

I noticed the arrow had been removed from my chest, and that I had several layers of bandages wrapped around the wound that was still lazily bleeding. I tested the cuffs that restrained my hands, pulling on them lightly before wincing as they cut into my flesh once again. I took a deep breath, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded my cell. All I could make out was that I was the only thing in the cramped area, nothing but stone walls and floors were there to keep me company.

I glanced around uneasily, trying to figure out what had exactly happened. Obviously I had been overthrown by a surprise attack and held captive by the Bulblins, but why? Where was I and why was I here in the first place? If it was the Bulblins who had arranged all of this, wouldn't their leader, King Bulblin, have told them not to do so? I mean just before entering Hyrule Castle to save Zelda I had fought him and he had told me that he follows the strongest side. I _was the strongest side, wasn't I? Well, I had been back then. Who else could have...?_ My thoughts trailed off as realization hit home. _Majora!_

But why would the Bulblins be working for Majora? Wasn't that wretched mask meant to be searching for the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove? Wasn't our attack meant to be a surprise to him? Wasn't that why we had gone back in time in the first place; to have the advantage of surprise and preparation to beat the evil thing? Was Majora also prepared? It couldn't be... How would it have even known what we were planning?

I leaned my head back against the cold stone wall and closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. If Majora had created an army and intended to start a war, who was it leading: a hoard of Bulblins?

I didn't know how many Bulblins there were in Hyrule, nor did I know where they originated from, so I had no clue if this would be effective or not for Majora. All I knew about Bulblins was that their leader was King Bulblin, and that they were only strong when in packs. They fought dirty and cheap, and had little or no knowledge in training other than attack, attack, attack!

So, if Majora had gotten to King Bulblin and showed him that he was stronger than me, would the King have allowed his minions to follow the evil mask? Or had Majora simply destroyed the King and threatened the Bulblins somehow?

I had no idea.

There was a rattling sound that came from a few feet in front of me, and my eyes flashed open. My body tensed up, alert and ready, and even though I was chained down, I still braced for a fight. I bared my teeth as two dark figures that I assumed were Bulblins came into the little light there was in my cell. One of them held a flaming arrow, nocked and aimed straight for my chest while the other fumbled with the set of keys to the door.

Once it had found the right one, the cell door squeaked and groaned as it was pushed aside, and the creatures entered, the flame from the arrow casting strange shadows and shapes across the surrounding walls.

'Get up,' the one with the bow demanded.

I let out a low growl, lifting my hands up as far as they would go to show that they were chained.

The creature didn't miss a beat. 'I said get up!'

'I can't!' I snarled, my voice hoarse.

The Bulblin pulled back on the string of the bow, subconsciously threatening me. 'Do it or die!'

I remained where I was for a long moment, watching the flames dance around the tip of the sharp arrow and remembering the pain that had been alive in my torso only hours ago. I decided to obey this creature until I could fight.

I slowly got to my feet, wincing as the chains only allowed me to crouch, and even then, it felt as if my arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets. These chains were built into the bottom of the cell so only sitting would be possible, but these Bulblins didn't seem to realize that. I bit down on my lip as sweat began rolling down my face. I was in agony.

The Bulblin with the bow smiled wickedly. 'You're not standing.'

I shot the animal a glare. 'It's impossible to stand.'

His answer was to bring the bow closer to my chest.

I breathed in disbelief. 'I can't move, don't you get that?' I yelled at the stupid Bulblin.

There was a _whoosh, _and then a sharp, stinging pain welcomed itself on my right cheek. I realized that the Bulblin who had opened the door had slapped me with the back of his hand, and that he was wearing brass knuckles.

I clenched my teeth to keep from showing just how much that strike hurt, but I guessed the blood running down the side of my face was already enough of an answer to these low-lives.

'You will not speak out of line!' The one who had slapped me warned.

My answer was to stare daggers at the two.

'Stand,' they both demanded in unison.

I said nothing, disregarding the pain that followed my actions. I managed to stand, and it wasn't long before my arms and hands grew numb, and I wondered if it was possible for them to fall off, because, at that moment, I didn't have doubts that it couldn't happen.

The Bulblin lowered his bow and laughed in my face, amused by my pained expression. It took all of my will power not to spit in his ugly face, but I knew that if I did that I would die. And then who would save Hyrule... And Zelda? I closed my eyes as an image of her flashed through my mind once again, and I was oddly grateful to hear the Bulblins speaking; they distracted me.

'We're going to release you from the handcuffs, but if you try _anything, _we won't hesitate to kill you. Got that, _blue-eyed beast?_'

I grimaced inwardly, wanting so badly to knock this filthy excuse for a life form out. But I restrained myself and nodded once.

I heard it as the bow's string was pulled back and the arrow was ready to be released as the Bulblin with the brass knuckles unlocked my hands. I groaned in relief, rubbing my sore and bleeding wrists delicately.

Brass Knuckles grabbed the back of my neck painfully and shoved me forward while Bow Boy followed close behind, arrow forever at the ready. The dungeon was dimly lit, but I could still tell that I had never been here before. Where was I? We climbed a winding staircase and as we ascended, I thought I could smell the humid air that Death Mountain was known for. I frowned deeply to myself. We were in Death Mountain? Why?

Had Majora made this abandoned mountain his lair?

I let out a startled gasp as I rounded the final corner, and noticed that I had actually been here before, except on a higher level.

We were currently standing near the entrance to the lift the Gorons' had built, but instead of entering like I had anticipated, the Bulblin with the bow nodded to another Bulblin stationed in front of a plain boulder. The Bulblin turned and immediately pushed aside the heavy-looking stone to reveal a secret hideout.

_What the hell?_

Brass Knuckles shoved me forward, and I hesitantly moved into the shadowy room. As we travelled through the long passage, the smell of Death Mountain became more prominent, and it took me a moment to realize that was because we were moving deeper _into _the mountain. _That would explain the heat, _I thought bitterly, wanting to wipe at my brow but knowing that if I even flinched, an arrow would be pierced through my heart. By the time we rounded the last corner I was drenched with sweat, my mouth hanging open, trying to taste the moisture in the air but knowing it was pointless. I idly wondered when I had last had some water. My throat was parched and sore. It felt like I had taken a bite out of the Gerudo Desert. I figured it had been a while.

The main room was pitch black and so damn humid. My eyes struggled to adjust while my ears twitched as familiar howls of Bulblins could be heard echoing off the walls. I noticed that the flaming arrow had been put out, and I wondered if I'd be able to escape. As if reading my mind, Brass Knuckles grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back before urging me forward. I stumbled when I walked, uncoordinated and blind in this darkness.

'Light the torches,' a voice ordered from ahead.

The sound of fire bounced around the room while the Bulblins shot flaming arrows into posts that were very high up, causing the room to become shrouded with blinding light.

'Ugh,' I groaned, angling my head down, away from the unwanted heat of the fire. Brass Knuckles tugged on my hair roughly, causing my head to lift up as high as it would go. I cursed under my breath as a torch above me dropped some burning wax onto my already stinging and bleeding right cheek.

'Cuff him,' the same voice that had spoken earlier demanded.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Brass Knuckles wrapped some dry rope around my wrists, making sure to be as violent as possible with the gesture. The blood that rolled down from my wrists and through my fingers provided the only noise other than the burning posts as it landed on the ground.

'Leave,' the voice barked.

I heard it as the Bulblins shuffled away, and as soon as Brass Knuckles had let go of my hair, I dropped my neck down, relieved as my face became covered in shadows from the adjacent wall I stood near.

'You're in deep trouble now, boy,' the strangely soft voice said ominously. 'Tell me, do you fear death?'

I didn't answer, just stared down at the ground beneath me, watching as the flames cast shadows across my dusty boots.

There was a whirling sound, and then a _pfft! _My head snapped up as the sound of a blade connecting with dirt erupted close in front of me. I stared at the fancy dagger for a long second before unwillingly bringing my gaze up to see the face that the voice belonged to. My breath hitched, and I did a double take.

A fierce-looking woman stood beside a throne, and I imagined she had removed herself from her seat to throw the dagger. Her arm was still in the position of pegging a projectile, and she slowly shifted into an intimidating stance once she saw me looking. She crossed her arms and leaned back, one foot in front of the other as she examined me closely. 'Answer my question: do you fear death?' I now understood why the voice had been so soft. It was a woman's, feminie and velvety yet strong and dangerous at the same time.

I hesitated, noticing another dagger strapped to her hip. She'd probably aim for me this time around if I didn't answer. I took a deep breath, realizing sadly that her fiery red hair reminded me of Midna. 'No.'

The woman took a step forward, descending the three steps that lead to her throne. 'No?' She repeated in mock surprise. 'And why is that?'

I watched her with a steady gaze as she walked slowly over to me. 'You won't kill me.'

She raised her arched eyebrows, genuinely surprised at my response. 'You seem so sure of yourself.'

I examined the way she moved, figuring out the way she would fight by that small amount of information. She seemed to relate to Ganondorf in the way that she leaned on her right side more. I guessed she would be weaker at defending when the blows came from her left. Now if only I had a blade...

She stopped a few feet in front of me, and I realized I was at least a head taller than her. So why was I so intimidated? Did it have something to do with her twin glaives, or was it her obvious beauty? My eyes drifted from her shoes to her covered face, noticing that she was wearing very tribal-looking clothes. Was she a follower of Majora? Did she plan to kill me?

'I'd stop your scrutiny if I were you, kid. I don't like being ignored. I suggest you answer me if you want to keep your life,' she warned. Although I was most likely older than her, she acted like I was underage and inferior to her.

I grimaced inwardly, turning my gaze to her eyes. They were strange: golden in colour, narrowed, and strangely alluring. I wanted to see more of her, but a thin purple cloth was covering just below her eyes and fell all the way down past her elegant neck, the silky fabric transcending with the same material that coated her hourglass figure.

I bit my lip, remembering that she was the enemy here.

She raised her strong eyebrows as she watched my eyes linger on certain parts of her body, and she must have thought I was a major pervert, but really, I had just never seen anyone like her before. Was she of a different race that I hadn't heard of, or was she simply unique? I quickly averted my gaze from her legs-legs that drove me wild-and to her ears. I noticed they were not pointed, so she wasn't Hylian. But... They had a slight curve to them... So she wasn't a mere human, either? I shook away the confusing thoughts, returning my focus back to her words.

'Are you just going to stand here all day gaping at me or are you going to answer my questions, kid?'

I blinked. 'What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you?'

The woman held up her hand and closed her eyes. 'Ah, ah. I'll be the one asking questions, got that?'

I swallowed, once again frightened by this strange girl.

She opened her eyes and they flashed with a mischievous taint to them. 'If you want to ever see the light of day again, you're going to have to pay attention, kid.'

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded once stiffly, I knew I had no other choice but to obey her commands. How would I defend myself with my arms tied behind my back?

'Good boy,' she said, relaxing her posture and walking back to her throne. She sat down and beckoned me over with two quick curls of her slender fingers. I obeyed silently, wanting so desperately to be out of this heat. 'Kneel,' she said with her chin tilted slightly up.

'No.'

Her jaw dropped.

'You seem surprised,' I retorted, fighting a smirk. And just like that she was on her feet, standing right in front of me with her intricately designed dagger pressed against my jugular so tightly that if I even swallowed, I'd probably die.

'What did you just say?' She growled, her golden eyes alight with fury.

I somehow managed to keep my cool. 'You're not my Princess, nor are you my ruler. You have no authority over me, so I will not bow to you.'

She removed the dagger from my throat and I breathed a quick sigh of relief. I didn't miss it as her eyes flashed with surprise.

She took a step back and folded her arms, studying me closely. I hated to admit that she was even more beautiful up close. 'You're right,' she agreed calmly. 'I'm not your Princess, but if you ever plan on seeing her again, you will kneel before me.' The sharp edge was back in her voice.

'No.' what was I _doing? _This was suicide, I understood that. So why was I refusing her orders, did I _want _to die? Once again I felt as if I were split in two: one side was the logical and realistic side while the other was the courageous and adrenaline-junked-up portion.

The woman blinked. 'How _dare _you? Get on your knees!'

I remained standing, feeling as if my sanity was wavering.

She stood there for a long moment, fuming. 'If you will not willingly bow before me, then I will make you,' she threatened.

'I won't do it.'

She lunged at me, her surprisingly firm fist connecting with my bandaged wound, causing me to buckle. Once my knees were bent, she kicked my feet aside as if I were mere trash. I landed on my knees with a dull _thump_ as I struggled to breathe properly. I squeezed my eyes shut in affliction as the pain buried within my torso awoke and spread throughout my body like wildfire.

The woman laughed at my pained expression. 'If there's one thing you should know about the Gerudo, it's that we don't like being ignored. And we always get what we want; whether we earn that the easy way or the hard way is up to you, really. Now, tell me, why are you here?'

I struggled to comprehend her words. The room was spinning and making me feel nauseous. 'Be-because... Majora...' I wheezed, still bent over in pain.

'Ah, that's where you're wrong. You're here for a completely different reason, any wild ideas what that reason could be?'

'No.'

'I don't like that word, kid.'

'I... I don't h-have an answer...'

The Gerudo bent so that she was within eye level of me. She then tugged my hair back like Brass Knuckles had done earlier and forced me to look at her. 'Tell me, _Hero of Twilight_, what was Ganondorf?'

I leaned back slightly, creating some distance between our faces. 'A failure.'

The woman narrowed her eyes in anger and grabbed my throat, leaning over me. 'Wrong answer,' she growled. 'Would you like to try again, or would you prefer to die now?'

'Let go of me,' I rasped through my tight throat.

She leaned away, removing her hand but replacing it with the dagger. 'Try again. What was Lord Ganondorf?'

I wanted to rub my sore neck, but her sharp blade was in the way, not to mention my wrists were still bound behind my back. Why were the enemies always so cowardly and afraid to leave the victims with free hands? 'The...Great King of Darkness?' I guessed.

The woman smiled faintly, I could tell by the way her eyes scrunched up slightly around the corners. 'That's right, but I'm not talking about his title. What _was _he?'

'A thief? A traitor?' I tried.

She pressed the dagger into my neck, allowing a line of blood to appear. 'No, you fool! What am _I_?' She asked in exasperation, obviously frustrated that I didn't understand what she wanted me to say.

'I don't know!' I shouted.

The woman tossed the dagger aside and wrapped both hands around my bleeding neck, forcing me onto my back with her on top of me. 'You're a complete idiot! How did _you _manage to get the Triforce of Courage?'

I wanted to say a witty reply, but I could barely breathe, let alone answer her rhetorical question.

She choked me for a moment longer in pure fury, but then the fingers around my neck loosened and she pulled back.

I coughed and struggled to return the oxygen to my deprived lungs, watching the deadly woman as I did so. For a moment there I thought I was going to die.

'Don't look at me like that,' she scolded me icily. 'I only stopped because I need you alive... For now. Shall we try again?' Her hands slid down from my throat and to my bleeding torso. She pressed her weight into the wound and earned a cry of discomfort from me. 'There, I've found a new method of torture.' She smirked. 'Try one more time. Since you're so stupid I guess I'll have to word my question different: what is it that Ganondorf and I have in common?'

_You're both complete ass holes? _'Y-you... Have the same... Eyes,' I realized.

'You're getting there. What else?'

I looked at her carefully, taking in as much detail of her covered face as possible. 'You have the same hair and skin colour...'

She reached for the dagger that she'd chucked earlier and leaned down so her face was centimetres away from mine. The blade grazed across my throat and then slowly down my shirt. 'What must that mean?' She purred, still straddling my waist.

I blinked, trying to remember what she had just said. It was distracting, to say the least, to have such a beautiful and exotic woman pressed against me like this. Enemy or not, she was very attractive.

'Oh, lost your train of thought?' She crooned, the blade tracing patterns across my rough woollen shirt. 'Let me help you out. We're both of the same tribe...' She trailed off expectantly.

'You're both Gerudo.' I managed to avert my eyes from her wandering hands and up to her face.

'Finally,' she sighed, leaning back slightly.

I shook my head back and forth slowly, trying to clear my clouded mind. What had just happened?

'Do you understand yet?' The Gerudo female asked.

I shook my head. 'Not entirely.'

The woman cracked her knuckles nonchalantly, looking away. 'Tell me what you do know, then.'

'You obviously knew Ganondorf,' I started slowly, watching her face intently for the expressions that would cross it. She remained looking blankly ahead, but she nodded once, urging me to continue. 'You know what I did to him...' I paused when her face scrunched up slightly, but she quickly composed herself and nodded sharply.

'And you want revenge?' I finished, my eyes locked on hers.

She glanced down and met my gaze. The Gerudo twirled the dagger in her hand and sighed. 'Just one more thing...'

I gulped as she bent so that her face was mere inches from mine. I struggled to breathe as I felt her fingers caress my neck and collar bone, slowly slipping under the fabric of my shirt. I closed my eyes as her warm touched distracted me from the once dominating pain squirming around my torso, and I tried to clear my head once again.

'Ganondorf was something to me that I _know _you're familiar with,' she whispered against my ear, her breath causing me to shiver. Her hands moved down my chest, leaving trails of ice behind, just from her touch. Her fingers closed around the pendant around my neck and she gently nipped at my ear, causing my eyes to flash open and stare at her in bewilderment.

_What was she doing? Just before she had been trying to kill me!_

She watched me carefully, and with her free hand, she pulled down the cloth that covered from her nose to her neck, revealing jaw-dropping beauty underneath the fabric.

_Why in Din's name does she cover her face up when she looks like _that?

Her hand tightened around the pendant as she touched her full lips to mine, closing her golden eyes.

All logical thought left me as I attempted to kiss her back, but I felt a cold object press firmly against my jugular once again, and as I opened my eyes, I heard it as she ripped the pendant from my neck and leaned back, examining Ilia's Horse Call closely.

'Hey,' I managed to gasp, my head finally clearing. 'Give that back!'

The Gerudo held the dagger against my throat as she twirled the charm, studying it. She finally turned her eyes back to mine and smiled mischievously. 'Yes, as I was saying,' she said in her velvety voice. 'You know the feeling I shared with Ganondorf.'

'What?' I asked, utterly confused. I just prayed that she didn't plan to destroy Ilia's charm. That ivory horse call meant a lot to me.

The Gerudo waved the charm in front of my face. 'The girl that gave this to you, you were in love with her,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Ilia?' I gasped in surprise. 'No, she wa-'

All the appealing calmness of this woman vanished, and she grabbed my hair roughly as the blade of her dagger greeted my clammy skin, causing me to wince in pain. 'You son of a bitch! You _killed _him! You took him away from me!' She screamed, her voice echoing off the walls and rebounding back into my ears. She removed the dagger from my throat and stabbed it straight into my bandaged and already wounded torso.

She continued to yell over my screams of agony. 'I will make you pay for this, you worthless Hylian! I will find your little Ilia and execute her right in front of your disgusting blue eyes! Then, I will kill you slowly and as painfully as possible.' She pressed the dagger deeper into my flesh, and I threw my head back, shouting out every curse I knew as the pain somehow managed to increase in my torso.

The Gerudo climbed off me, and I rolled onto my side, shaking uncontrollably as the blood drained from my wrecked body. _Make it go away, make it go away, _I thought desperately. _Dear Goddesses just kill me now; I can't take this pain any longer!_

'Bulblins! Get in here, _NOW!_' The woman screamed, and seconds later I heard the howls and footsteps of several Bulblins as they entered the Throne Room. 'Stitch this creature up!' She continued to shout, though the Bulblins were already in the room and could hear her just as clearly as I could.

I heard the shuffling of their feet as they moved over to where I lay on the floor and I clenched my teeth as their grubby hands yanked the dagger out of my body with no gentleness whatsoever.

The woman once again bent beside me as the Bulblins worked on bandaging me up and pulled on my hair, leaving me with no choice but to stare into her crazed eyes. 'I am only leaving you alive for two reasons, you filthy Hylian,' she growled, bearing her teeth. 'One, so that you will watch as I kill the love of your life like you killed mine, and two, so that you can see it as your precious Hyrule falls after Majora's attack. How will the pathetic people of this cursed land survive without their _Hero _fighting for them because they are too hopeless to do anything for themselves? Don't think for one second it was a coincidence that I captured you days before Majora and his army attacks, I wanted you to _see _your home and everyone you loved destroyed, just like I had to witness myself.' She stood back up as the Bulblins lifted me off the floor and began to carry me out of the Throne Room promptly. The Gerudo walked beside me, her eyes still burning with fury so intense I had to shield away from her. 'I will keep you alive until the time is right, _Hero, _but I will make sure that every day you are here, I will torture you in the most inhumane ways possible. Don't for one second think that you have gotten away with killing The Great King of Darkness, Ganondorf!'


	22. Don't Let Go

_Drama, drama, drama, right? Do you see why I shifted to Link's POV now? He just has a far more interesting life, if you ask me. Who wants to read about Zelda sitting in her castle discussing political issues when you have Link imprisoned by a strange, alluring Gerudo woman? Speaking of the Gerudo, I have to thank "Kouma the AQH" for suggesting the name "Raneem" for this character. Thank you also to everyone else who offered awesome names for the OC!_

_One last thing, full credit goes to my best friend Annie (who is like a sister to me) for the splendid poem at the end of this chapter. In case you don't really understand the meaning of the poem, these wise words of Annie might help shed some light on the matter. "_Because we're trying to test his sanity and because he's being tortured I thought simplicity was the key. I kept it short and simple to emphasise him trying to hold onto what he values most and how the torture means he can only think about the really basic stuff.**"**__

**__**_Well, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

Don't Let Go

Agony.

That was all I knew.

Agony every second of every day; gnawing at my body and leaving it like a corpse. This is what I had succumbed to.

Every morning at what I thought was dawn-it was hard to tell in my windowless cell-I would be awoken from my restless slumber by harsh shouting. Then I would start the day chained to a post while getting whipped by both the Bulblins and the Gerudo woman. By the end of the one hour session the whole of my back would be bleeding. For breakfast I'd have a dry roll of what I assumed was bread and a tiny cup of water, the amount enough to keep me from being dehydrated and on the brink of death while at the same time still leaving me achingly thirsty; so much that it hurt to talk and sometimes breathe. During the midday hours, when the sun was at its highest, I would be roped to a pole on the top of Death Mountain while the burning sun beat down onto my bare and bleeding back, leaving me almost as dark as the Gerudo woman.

I never got lunch. I would remain beside the pole until the sun fell over the horizon, and just as it would begin to cool down, I would be taken away from the well wanted chilly air and back to my stuffy and humid cell, where I would remain for several hours, literally dying of both hunger and thirst.

Every single night, right when I thought I would most defiantly die that very second, the woman would bring me two roles and a medium sized cup of water. The Gerudo must have timed it, timed it perfectly, because no matter how hard I tried to remain strong and hide the pain, I could never bring myself to refuse the food and liquid. I'd swallow my pride and the gift the goddesses bestowed upon me to get just a single drop of water. I hated myself for it. I wanted to be able to live without this Gerudo, but she was both my lifeline and the one who would announce my death sentence. I hated her with all I had in me, and I knew the feeling was mutual.

I didn't see her as beautiful anymore. She still looked the same as the day I had met her, but her once gorgeous face was replaced with the features of a monster. Her eyes went from gold to crimson and her skin turned green. Her hair was grey and frizzy; her body was like a lump of human flesh and fat. She was as ugly on the outside as she was on the inside.

At least to me she was.

I didn't miss it as the Bulblins swooned over her and thought they'd have a chance with this Gerudo. They would do anything for this woman, and I wondered why. She was truly an awful person.

Whenever I had a free thought that wasn't wishing for the torture to end, I was praying that the Kingdom was safe; that Zelda and Midna were safe...

I missed them.

Were they okay? Had Majora attacked?

I never had any access to life outside my cell walls. I knew the Gerudo and the Bulblins had the information I craved, but they never spoke a word to me about it.

Was this another form of the Gerudo's torture methods? To deprive me of the knowledge about the Kingdom I had fought so hard to save?

I just wanted to know if everyone was alright. Was Zelda still alive? Midna would be safe with her people in the Twilight Realm; she could hide if needed-though I knew she would die fighting: she'd never leave Zelda and Hyrule on their own, she had become attached, just like I had-I worried immensely, not for my own safety, but for theirs. I found it incredibly hard to sleep, despite my exhaustion and need to escape the fate I was locked in. It didn't surprise me as I lay awake in the early dawn; the precious time meant for sleeping was used for staring into the blackness and creating shapes with my imagination instead.

I heard it as the Bulblins made their rounds, and I knew they would soon attempt to wake me up, and the horrible process would start all over again. '... She said the mask delayed the attack, because it was only in it to kill the Hylian.' A gruff voice came from the outside of my cell.

My attention stirred and my heart sped up. Were these creatures speaking about Majora? I suppressed the urge to jolt up and grasp the bar cells, demanding that the Bulblins told me all they knew about the situation. I bit down on my lip and remained sprawled awkwardly on the ground, my ankles bound to the brick wall with my torso twisted as to avoid jarring the wound.

'It seems everyone wants this kid,' a different voice replied, growing louder as it came closer and closer to my cell. Judging by the echoing of their voices, I estimated they were about a minute away from reaching my prison.

'When do you think the war will start?' The first voice asked curiously.

'It has to be soon. Even if the mask can't find the kid, I doubt our men would back away from the chance to take down the Kingdom and capture the Princess.'

The Bulblin cackled evilly. 'The Princess sure is easy on the eyes. What is it with these female humans that make them so attractive?'

'It's the lumps on their chests.'

Laughter followed the remark, and I heard their footsteps as they approached my cell.

'I'd sure love to see the Princess at my mercy,' one Bublin whispered, and I flinched, trying to remain still and come across as asleep. 'I find her even more beautiful than Raneem herself!'

There was a sharp intake of breath that I recognized as a startled gasp. 'No one could be more appealing than Raneem!'

'Have you ever _seen _the Princess of Hyrule, Oakma?' The Bulblin asked in exasperation.

'No.'

'Then you don't have the right to input. I have laid both of my eyes on either of these women, and Princess Zelda is fairer.'

'Well, that's no way to speak about the woman who has trained and fed you now, is it?' The silky voice I despised appeared out of nowhere, as if emerging from the shadows themselves. Before the Gerudo gave the Bulblins a chance to reply, her voice turned from disapproving to hostile. 'I have no interest in who you find more attractive between me and that rotten Princess, all I care about is the torture and death of this Hylian, and you _morons _are so stupid you don't even think twice about spreading vital information about the attack near his cell?'

'B-but, Your Greatness, he is asleep,' the Bulblins answered shakily.

There was the sharp sound my ears had grown accustomed to and I realized the creatures had been slapped. There was then a rattling noise and my cell door swung open. I didn't even have time to blink as the Gerudo pulled my neck up, forcing me to face the whimpering Bulblins.

'He has been awake this whole time and has heard every word you runts have said!' The woman screeched, still holding my neck firmly despite my howls of protest.

_How in Din's name did she know?_

'We're s-sorry!'

The woman's fingers retreated and I landed on the cold floor with an audible _thump._

'You have risked everything by your senseless gossip!' She hissed, drawing her dagger. 'You shall pay!'

I watched with wide eyes as the woman slit the throats of the two Bulblins with one swift movement of her wrist. She then wiped the blood off her dagger with the clothes of the Bulblins before turning back to me.

I gulped at the familiar blood lust in her eyes. 'You've seen and heard too much, kid. After I've cleaned up and had something to eat, your fate will be sealed.' She began to walk away. 'It's too bad my plan didn't unfold the way I wanted it to. I guess I'll have to compromise. Although you won't be able to see it, I promise I'll destroy Hyrule and the Princess, as well as your beloved Ilia. You have my word.'

'Wait!' I shouted as she slammed my cell door and locked the latch. Her gold/red eyes met mine and she grimaced at my desperate expression. 'Where are you going?'

She pulled away from the bars to cross her arms and smirk. 'I'm hungry. I can never perform a proper execution on an empty stomach. I'd savour your last few hours, Hylian, your time is nigh.'

* * *

><p>When the Gerudo woman-Raneem, I think her name was-told me three days ago that I would be tortured for the death of Ganondorf; she hadn't been bluffing.<p>

Only this time the torture I had anticipated and feared was not the torture I was thrust into. Instead of physical pain and suffering, Raneem attacked my mind, leaving me questioning both my sanity and the fate of Hyrule.

Two days had passed since she had warned me about my time slipping away, and I had remained curled in the corner of the cell the entire time, slightly rocking with my head cradled in my dry and torn hands. I hadn't heard or seen anyone these past forty eight hours, and it was driving me insane. Raneem had said she would be back after she ate and cleaned up; surely she had been done long ago, what was taking her so long? It wasn't like I wanted to die, but the unexplained solitude left me with a million questions. Had something happened to Raneem and the Bulblins? I didn't care if they had all died; my only worry was that I would remain here forever. With my capturers gone, who would free me? No one other than these few people knew of my whereabouts... Was this how the Hero of Twilight would die? Of dehydration in a cell in the depths of the mountain I had once cleansed? It seemed a bit farfetched. I had always thought I'd die an old man still living in Ordon, married to Ilia with children. After the Bulblins had captured me and held me hostage, I figured I'd die from these putrid acts of torture, or at least the Gerudo would've slit my throat.

I never once thought, until now, that I would simply die of dehydration in a mountain as dead as my hope.

In all my time here, I had never felt so alone and on the fringes of death. I hadn't had a drop of water in almost four days, and even though I was locked away in my stuffy cell, the heat of the mountain still seeped through the cracks in the walls and I felt as though I were still tied up outside with the sun attacking me.

No matter what I did, I couldn't escape this heat. I would move into the portion of my cell that was darkest, but most of the intense incalescence was emitting from the mountain itself. I _was _inside a lava and molten ridden mine, after all.

I now lay on my back, my hands by my sides, as I listened to the familiar sound of blood dropping to the floor. These chains that held my ankles to the wall were like all the other restraints I had encountered: after a short period of time, the metal began to pierce my skin and somehow manage to draw heavy amounts of blood. With each shift I made, I could hear the _patter, patter_ of the blood landing on the stone. It hurt, but my mind was more focused on the madness going on inside my head.

I had never been a man that shed tears, I often bottled up my emotions and released all the pent up frustration and hurt through sword play. But I couldn't help it as the lone tear trickled down my now scarred face at the sheer realization that I had failed.

I, the Hero of Twilight, the Blue-eyed Beast, the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses, had failed. After everything I had accomplished, _this_ was my downfall?

On the night of my fourth day of confinement, I knew I was going to die. I was sweating out the little water that was still left in my system, and I was surprised I had survived even this long without a drink. Perhaps those granted gifts from the Goddesses had higher immunity levels than those who did not?

I gingerly lifted my arms from my sides and lay them over my chest, feeling my heart pump the thick blood through my body. _Amazing, _I mused in my head, for I didn't have the strength to speak. _How is it that you still remain beating? It's okay... You don't have to work hard anymore. It's over._

I stared out of half-closed eyes into the stars that shone through the large cracks in the ceiling, absentmindedly rearranging them into the face of Zelda. I stared into her twinkling eyes and felt another tear slide down my dirty face. _I'm sorry._

I lifted my left hand and stared into the dimly glowing Triforce Piece there, grimacing as I remembered all I had done to get where I was today. I looked away from the crest of the Goddesses and back into the face of Zelda, frustrated that I was wasting the last remains of water in my body through my tears.

With my last coherent thought, I summed up everything I could to describe my pain and failure into a poem no one would ever know of, one that even I would forget in death.

_Pain - blistering  
>Light - blinding<em>_  
><em>_Resolve - wavering  
>Please<br>Let  
>Go<em>

Heat - freezing  
>Cold - smouldering<br>Heart - wandering  
>Must<br>Let  
>Go<p>

So hard - remembering  
>So easy - forgetting<br>No.  
>Just Don't<br>Let  
>Go<p> 


	23. Oath to Order

Chapter Twenty Two

Oath to Order

'Get u... No! Don't... What's wron...L... I... N... K...!'

_Voices. So many voices. They won't go away. They're disturbing the peacefulness._

'Plea... Wake u... Lin...' _Be quiet._

'Oh, Goddesses, wa...' _Now there's light and voices. Light... So bright... Ah, my eyes!_

I instinctively recoiled away from the brightness, earning what sounded like a gasp from the concerned people the voices belonged to.

'Dar... Move in the sha...' The light disappeared, but the voices continued to erupt all around me. Some were familiar, but it was very hard to focus on one lone voice; there were so many.

My head began to spin and I let out a barely audible groan, but the people surrounding me seemed to have heard, because everything but my heavy panting was silent.

'Lin... Water...!'

_Water? Water! They have water?_

Before I could even open my heavy eyes to investigate, something cool, wet, and terribly missed greeted my burning face. I gasped as I choked on the unexpected liquid and my eyes opened slowly, despite my panic.

My gaze shifted warily from the blurry blobs in front of me and straight to the canteen by my side. I jolted up with surprising agility, ignoring the screams of protests my aching body made. I lunged for the canteen and downed the water in one long and beautiful gulp. I then breathed in relief as the water cleansed my dry throat as it made its way down to my belly. I knew everyone could hear it as I swallowed hungrily.

From my peripheral vision, I saw one of the blurry creatures reach for another canteen, and I snatched it away with an almost animal-like growl. I finished the full bottle of water and then flopped back down onto my back, barely noticing that the ground was uneven and uncomfortable. I let my eyes slide shut as I tried to recollect my thoughts. Slowly, my mind unclouded and both my vision and my hearing improved significantly. I figured it was all the doing of the delicious water.

'Link, brother, are you alright?' I heard a familiar aged voice ask.

I let my head lull to one side and kept my eyes shut, suddenly sleepy. 'What happened?' I croaked, realizing this was the first time I had spoken in days.

'You were held prisoner!' A noticeably louder and more youthful voice boomed, causing me to flinch at the unexpected noise. 'We came and saved you, little human, we figured it was about time we took our mines back from those intruders!'

I let the words swim around my head, trying to understand them. Why did I feel so groggy? 'The intruders?' I echoed. 'You mean the Bulblins?'

'Yes,' the same young voice confirmed. 'We managed to take quite a few of them out, but several got away. That nasty woman put up a damn good fight; her beauty is nothing but deceiving to her natural strength and talent. She was impressive, even for a measly human.' The proud and arrogant tone informed me that it was Darbus who was speaking to me. The Goron Patriarch I had saved, yet who knew nothing of my deeds, still spoke to me like I was a child. _If only he knew..._

'I see your love and respect for humans hasn't changed,' I joked lightly, rubbing my throbbing head with dirt-caked fingers.

'I only respect those that could stand alongside me in battle, human. That woman, I respect. You, on the other hand, look too skinny and weak to earn my appreciation.'

I scoffed softly. 'Then why are you helping me now?'

Darbus looked away from me and towards Gor Coron. 'I wouldn't be if this old coot hadn't ordered for me to. Although aged and frail, he is still my leader.'

Gor Coron sighed. 'Darbus, that's enough. Take Link to the spring, his wounds need to be accounted for.'

Darbus immediately turned to me and scooped me up in his arms, marital style. 'Uh.' I coughed uneasily. 'I'm sure I can make it to the spring on my own...'

Darbus shook his massive head. 'Orders are orders, human.'

I glanced back and saw as Gor Coron and a handful of other Gorons followed close behind. 'Care to explain what's going on?' I asked the leader of the tribe. 'How did you find me?'

The man's withered face forced a smile. 'Your Princess sent out notices to almost everyone who hadn't yet evacuated Hyrule, pleading information on your whereabouts and if you were alive and well. Darbus had planned to stay behind and fight alongside the Kingdom's warriors, and just as he was escorting me and the other elders out of the mines, we heard noises coming from the inside of the very mountain we'd lived on for generations.

We went in to investigate, sending the elders and most of the Gorons to continue with the evacuation, and that's where we stumbled upon a group of green and ugly creatures, moving aside a huge boulder that was actually covering a secret hideout!' Gor Coron paused as Darbus placed me into the hot spring, watching me with careful eyes as I winced as the healing waters greeted my wounds.

'Are you alright, brother?' One of the several Gorons asked.

I nodded my head weakly, feeling it as the magic waters fused my skin back together where it had been torn. I had always hated the healing springs. Although they were extremely useful, I'd much rather prefer the work of potions to do the mending for me. Granted it was a much slower process than the springs, but it never hurt.

'You have too many layers on,' Darbus noted. 'You'll heal faster if you take them off.' His hands reached down to pull off my shirt, but my growl restrained him.

'Don't touch me,' I threatened weakly, the pain of the healing waters making my temper boil.

Darbus backed up; looking like he wanted to hit me, but Gor Coron gave him a firm look. 'Thank you for the help, Darbus, but it'd be best if you all left. Leave the human to me.'

The other Gorons turned and headed back the way we came without a second glance, where as Darbus lingered. 'What are the orders, Elder?' He asked, his eyes warily watching me as if I'd strike Gor Coron.

'They're still the same as they were half an hour ago: Continue searching through the hideout, make sure all the creatures are either dead or gone, and see if you can find anything that might be of use to Link, like potions or food. Got that?'

Darbus nodded. 'We'll return as soon as possible, Elder.'

I let my eyes slide shut once more as the massive Goron disappeared around the corner. I heard it as Gor Coron sat on the edge of the spring, and he took a deep breath before speaking. 'Now Link, I know you've been through a lot and you're tired and frustrated and in obvious pain, but you have to keep in mind that Darbus could kill you with one punch. He still has no knowledge of your efforts to save him, and we have to keep it that way. If he knew that a mere human had cured him of the dark power within the Fused Shadow, we fear we'd lose him as a Patriarch. He has a temper of his own and there's no telling what he'd do once his ego was crushed.'

I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to apologize. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?'

I nodded once weakly.

'Now, let's get that shirt off.' Gor Coron hesitated as my eyes flew open, but then he laughed. 'Calm down, my boy! There's no need to be self-conscious around us Gorons, we only wear one item of clothing!' He laughed at my expression.

'It's different for humans,' I muttered.

'Do you want your wounds to heal fast or would you rather do it the slow and painful way, brother?'

I sighed in exasperation. 'Fine! But only my shirt is coming off.'

Gor Coron rolled his eyes but helped me remove the dirty item of clothing. Once it was off he placed it in the spring on its own, watching as the water cleansed the worn fabric and the stains began to disappear. 'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?'

I closed my eyes and grunted a frustrated response to the Goron Elder. 'What were you saying before?' I asked after a moment's silence. 'About how you found me?'  
>'Ah,' Gor Coron nodded. 'Your curiosity is understandable, brother. Now, where was I?'<p>

'You were up to the part where you found the hideout,' I refreshed the old man's memory.

'That's right! Once inside we encountered bunches of these creatures, it was like a hive or something. They were fairly easy to deal with however, so that sped up the process of getting rid of them. It wasn't until we reached the centre of the mountain that we found _her_.'

My eyes opened slowly, and I flinched unintentionally as I remembered Raneem, the fierce Gerudo woman.

'She wasn't as easily dealt with. It took Darbus and three of the Gorons to take care of her. The rest of us had to fight off the approaching green creatures. It wasn't easy, but after we'd-'

'Wait,' I interrupted, sitting up slightly in the spring. 'You said you _took care _of the woman. What does that mean?' I wondered if they'd managed to kill Raneem, but then I remembered that Darbus had said she got away. I sighed as my hope diminished.

Gor Coron sighed. 'We couldn't catch her, Link. I'm sorry. She was just too fast.'

I echoed the Elder's sigh. 'So she's out here somewhere?'

'Not in this province, that's for sure. Darbus scared the living daylights out of that girl! She managed to escape with only a few wounds. She took a handful of the creatures with her and was last seen leaving Kakariko Village. We assume she's long gone now.'

'No. She wouldn't have just given up. My bet is that she's somewhere near the castle. I have no doubt that she plans to fight alongside Majora and his army.'

Gor Coron's eyes widened. 'How do you know that?'

'I was around her long enough to know what she had planned. That woman is beyond evil. She knew Ganondorf, you know?'

The Elder held his frail head in his worn hands. 'This won't do. We'll have to warn Princess Zelda and the army.'

I jolted upright, wincing as the water still continued to hem my skin back together. 'We'll go now!' Just the thought of Raneem within a hundred metres of Zelda made my blood curdle. I wasn't going to allow her within the range of danger. I was lucky enough that she had survived this whole time I had been held captive; I wasn't risking what little luck I had left on her. She was too important to me now.

'Whoa, calm ya farm, boy! Sit yer butt back down!' Gor Coron demanded, gesturing for me to do so. 'First things first: We have to get you fully healed. You're not leaving this spring until you've got nothing but a couple scars left, alright?'

'No!' I disagreed, still standing. 'What if Majora and Raneem attack? Then what? Hyrule will have no Princess, no ruler!'

'I'll send a Goron to deliver the message, Link. You don't need to worry. Just relax; your body will heal faster if it isn't strained.'

I hesitated, not sure what to do. What would happen if the Goron didn't make it in time? Raneem had said that Majora wasn't going to invade straight away. She had said something about it only wanting to kill _me_, to get revenge. But Raneem on the other hand not only wanted revenge, but also mindless bloodshed. She would kill anything and anyone to try and find Ilia, or me. I couldn't risk everyone that was still left in Hyrule. What would happen if she got to Midna?

'Link, sit,' Gor Coron ordered. 'The longer you take to obey me, the longer I'll wait to send the Goron with the message. I know what's best for you, okay, kid?'

I sighed once more before sitting back down in the warm water, trying my best to ignore the slight stinging sensation that was circling the wound in my torso.

'That's better,' Gor Coron said appreciatively. 'Now I can do what needs to be done.' He turned on his heel and headed the way Darbus and the others had gone. 'You make sure you stay here, Link,' he called over his shoulder.

I briefly considered ignoring his words and heading to the castle myself, but then I remembered that Raneem still had Ilia's horse call, and that I would get nowhere without Epona. So I sunk deeper into the tingling waters, allowing it to cover all of my body. I held my breath under the water and looked through the glistening liquid above me and up into the setting sun. A pang of sadness overcame me, and I resurfaced quickly. I wiped my eyes and spat out some of the water, returning my eyes to the sky. 'Twilight,' I murmured to myself, watching the colours spill from the horizon. 'Midna...'

I worried for my Twili companion just as much as I worried for Princess Zelda. I would be crushed if anything were to happen to either of them. They were the two people that meant the world to me; they were the ones who kept me from fleeing these once sacred lands. Midna and Zelda were indeed two sides of the same coin; the very coin that I would fight to the end for.

When I had seen Midna's true form, I knew somewhere deep down that she would look something like that. After seeing her people in the Twilight Realm, I remember wondering why she looked nothing like them if she was from the same race. Granted she had their strange skin and fiery red hair, but her body was completely off. Her true form, the form of the respected Twilight Princess, suited her much more than the sarcastic yet vulnerable imp I had met so long ago.

'Please be safe,' I whispered into the purple sky above me. 'Both of you... Be safe. I'm on my way.'

The exhaustion I had been fighting off this entire time overpowered me and I leaned my head against the rock surrounding the spring. Perhaps sleep would tone down my anxiety; perhaps it would take my focus off the pain of the healing waters. Perhaps it would make time go faster if I were to just fall asleep. I needed time to speed up right now; I needed to be close to both Zelda and Midna as soon as possible, and I knew it would be a while until I was completely healed. So, needless to say, waiting patiently was out of the question.

Because at the end of the day, they were everything to me, I would do anything for them, _be _anything for them.

I prayed to the Goddesses right before I fell asleep that they would remain safe and out of harm's way until I could reach them.

* * *

><p>'Link,' Gor Coron said softly. 'Link, wake up.'<p>

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I let out a deafening yawn.

Gor Coron took a step away from me, laughing quietly. 'Well, good morning to you, brother. You sure needed the sleep, didn't ya?'

I blinked a few times before examining my situation. I was still in the spring, so I _had _managed to get some shut eye? Well... That was good news. But what time was it? I let my head fall skyward and I gazed up into the morning sun, frowning at the chilly temperature surrounding us, despite the blazing ball looming overhead. I then remembered that Majora hadn't yet attacked, and that each day it continued to grow colder, and that Zelda's Triforce Piece also grew in brightness every hour until the moment of this ambush.

Wait! Zelda!

I was on my feet in an instant, but I shook momentarily, dizzy from the sudden movement.

'Easy there,' Gor Coron advised as he grasped my shoulder firmly, keeping me still. 'I guess you realized what needs to be done today, eh?'

'Are we able to go?' I asked eagerly, ignoring Gor Coron's chuckle.

'Yes, but first you need to relax and get a decent amount of food into your system. Not to mention you're most likely dehydrated. We'll stop by the village first, and then we'll make our way toward the castle. That sound okay with you?'

'No. Let's go now.'

Gor Coron shook his head in mock disbelief. 'I figured you'd say something like that. But, well, you don't have a choice in the matter. You're my brother and you'll fall under my rules when in my company, got that?'

I frowned. 'I'm not a Goron.'

Gor Coron slapped me hardily on the back. 'Ah, but you have the proud spirit to be one! Now come, brother.' He didn't give me a chance to respond as he headed out of the spring and towards the outer part of Death Mountain.

I sighed deeply but stepped out of the forever warm water, realizing in relief that my wounds had healed. I took a moment to glance down warily at my torso. 'Lovely,' I muttered in disgust at the huge pink and puffy scar that seized almost every inch of my abdomen. You'd think that a simple arrow would have left a small crevice, wouldn't you? Well no, Raneem just _had _to continuously stab her daggers into me, deepening the wound. I remembered back to the torture and shuddered involuntarily. How lucky I was that the Gorons had found and saved me, how grateful I was of that spring-even though it hurt like hell to heal-I guessed the Gorons and I were now even. An eye for an eye: I save your life, you save mine. I save your race, and you help me to defend the Hylians, seemed fair enough.

I followed close behind the retreating elder, a comfortable silence floating between us as I attempted to gather my thoughts. Once we reached the village, a wave of nostalgia hit me. Not just because of the brief time I had spent here with Zelda, but also the remembrance of my quest. The dusty road was barren like it had been once the twilight had dominated the area, except this time not even a soul was inside the buildings, hiding.

'This way.' Gor Coron waved me into the Inn. Once inside he led me to the kitchen where he poured some piping hot soup that was brewing over the fire I had once found one of the scattered tears of light in. 'Here you go,' he said as he handed me the bottle. As soon as my fingers closed around the glass, he then turned and scooped some water into another empty canteen. 'Take a seat.' He gestured to the small table beside the wall and I obliged, sitting to drink my soup. Once I had finished the delicious concoction of meat and vegetables, he handed me the canteen and began to wash out the empty bottle in a small bucket of water.

'Thank you.' I smiled as I handed Gor Coron back the empty canteen once I was done.

He filled it up once more and passed it to me. 'This one's yours to keep, brother. Let's hit the road.'

I nodded eagerly, leading the way out into the village.

'Wait,' I murmured. 'How are we getting there?'

Gor Coron smiled at my lack of knowledge. 'Epona's not here, is she?' He asked rhetorically.

'No...' I wondered where he was getting at. Did they have her?

'Well I have a form of transport that is in fact faster than any horse,' Gor Coron announced as he turned back towards the trail that led to Death Mountain and clapped his hands loudly.

I heard the familiar bellow of Darbus as he rolled over, going incredibly fast. I felt the colour drain from my face. 'No way,' I said in disbelief.

Gor Coron laughed as Darbus approached, followed by two plain Gorons. They uncurled themselves and smiled at my expression.

'You look a little worried, brother,' one of the Gorons noted. 'But you don't have to be uneasy; this is a safe and efficient way to get around. Now climb aboard!'

'Uh...' I hesitated, a little put off. The constant rolling of their bodies didn't look too appealing as I'd be sitting on them. How would I remain there without falling?

'Just give it a go,' Gor Coron called out as Darbus allowed him to climb onto his massive back. 'Don't you want to see the Princess?'

Her image flashed through my mind and I immediately climbed onto the Goron, leaving all my uncertainty behind. 'Let's go,' I said determinately.

Gor Coron chuckled. 'I knew that would work. Now let's go!'

I didn't exactly have anything to hold on to, so I sat gingerly with my legs on either side of the Goron and tried to get a grip on one of the many rocky surfaces on his body, but I was constantly losing my grip, and we hadn't even started moving yet!

'All settled, brother?' The Goron asked beneath me as Darbus and Gor Coron rolled off ahead, followed by the other plain Goron.

'I guess,' I said uncertainly.

'Then off we go!' The Goron began to roll forward, and I felt it as my body began to shift, as if I were about to fall. I let out a gasp of shock and waited for the pain that never came. I opened one of my eyes and saw that I was still aboard the rolling Goron, despite the fact that it made logical sense for me to be on the ground crushed at this point.

I looked around as we exited the village and soared across the plains of Hyrule at tremendous speeds. Gor Coron wasn't kidding when he said this form of transport was more efficient than horseback, though I didn't know if I would be able to take long trips on the back of a Goron. My body lurched up and down frequently, more rough than what it was like on Epona, and I wondered for the hundredth time how I was remaining aboard. I then remembered the Goron I had doused with hot spring water by the newly fixed West Bridge connecting to the castle, and how he how zoomed off and returned carrying a barrel of water on his back. It had moved around as the Goron sped through the uneven plain, but it still remained upright and safe.

It was strange, but I guess it made sense if you really thought about it. As much as the fact confused me, I had other, more important issues that needed addressing. Like what was I going to say when I saw Zelda and Midna? What about my army? Who had been training them while I was gone? I knew that the Goron had warned the Kingdom of the approaching-and dauntingly new-threat that wouldn't hesitate to kill innocent lives like that mask seemed to be doing.

Raneem was the last thing Hyrule needed right now while we were focusing on Majora, who I'd singlehandedly witnessed the power it bestowed. Where were the Goddesses when you needed them?

'We're here,' The Goron underneath me said proudly.

I blinked, looking around. 'Holy shit.' How had we managed to get here so quickly? Was I simply lost in thought and hadn't been paying attention, or were these Gorons really _that _fast? Either way, I was both shocked and glad of the speedy process. It meant I could see Zelda and Midna sooner.

I climbed off the Goron and he stood up straight, beaming at me. 'Not too shabby, huh, brother?'

I shook my head, my eyes locked on the castle that I imagined Zelda would be in. 'Not at all. Thank you.' I turned my gaze back to the grinning Goron, nodding in appreciation.

'Well, I assume you know what to do, Link?' Gor Coron asked as both he and Darbus approached.

'Yes. What will you lot be doing?'

'Well I'll be heading to the training grounds to practise with the Hyrulian Army, of course,' Darbus boasted.

'And these two Gorons will escort me out of Hyrule,' Gor Coron said with a soft sigh. 'I really wish I could stick around and help defend Hyrule, but I'm afraid my fighting days are over. And besides, if I were to die, Darbus would become the new leader of the Gorons, and the Goddesses know we don't want that,' he joked.

Darbus scoffed and thumped the old man on the back. 'Take care, Elder. We'll meet again once the war is over and we have won.'

Gor Goron smiled a soft smile. 'Your enthusiasm warms my heart, Darbus, and I really do believe Hyrule will pull through and fend off this evil.'

The Goron Patriarch nodded in agreement before saying goodbye to his fellow brothers and rolling into Castle Town.

I watched him go. 'I sure hope he doesn't end up squashing anyone.'

Gor Coron smiled where as the two plain Gorons chuckled under their breaths. 'I'd like a word with you, Link,' the elder said in a serious tone.

As if on cue, the other two Gorons rolled away, keeping close but at the same time too far to be within earshot.

'Now Link,' Gor Coron began once we were relatively alone. 'You know I have faith in you, right?'

I sighed, not wanting or needing a pep talk. I just wanted to go see Midna and Zelda. 'Yes, Gor Coron, I know.'

'But... I feel as though these two threats will test your skill, young one. I know you have overcome more than anyone else in this whole land of Hyrule, and that you have slain the evil man Ganondorf. But... Well, what I'm trying to say is... Be cautious. You may have an entire army to back you up, but you're also leading them. One wrong move and it could be the end of Hyrule. I trust you, Link, but I know sometimes you act without thinking things through properly.'

I stood there for a moment, trying to find a way to respond. 'Thanks, I guess?' Where was the encouraging speech I had been anticipating?

'Just try to remember, kid, you have a lot on your plate this time, even more so than when you were dispelling the twilight.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Good luck.'

I smiled at the Goron Elder. 'I'll see you once the war is over,' I said confidently.

'That's the spirit,' Gor Coron approved before turning and making his way back to his escorts.

All three of them waved at me before rolling back the way we had come, and I sighed, wondering if I would actually see them again like I had promised. Would I survive this battle? Gor Coron was right; he was very wise, and he had given me a lot to think about.

I tried to shake off the discouraging thoughts as I turned to face the looming castle.

I needed to have a clear head when I spoke with Zelda.

I had no doubt that she'd be asking me questions about what had happened, and I knew she was anticipating my arrival as well. I didn't know what to expect once I met with her. I hadn't seen her in days, and I _did_ miss her. Before I had been captured, the last thing I had said to her was that I only would remain proper with her. I had reminded her I was a General to the army, nothing more. I was not a suitor or a council member; I could never be with her, no matter how badly I wanted to.  
>I took a deep breath as I made my way into Castle Town, keeping my head low in hopes of remaining unseen and unrecognizable, despite the fact that the streets were virtually empty. Still, the last thing I wanted was to run into one of my soldiers and have to explain where I had been and answer their questions, so I remained precautious, something I rarely was. I sighed in relief once I reached the brown double doors that led to the castle. But I grimaced as I saw two soldiers standing guard.<p>

Great. I had wanted my presence here to have remained a secret, but I guess that wasn't possible here in this place. _Damn cities. This is one of the reasons I hate them! Even when the commoners had all been evacuated, there were still people scattered around the streets, making it impossible to be left alone. Why couldn't things in Castle Town be more like Ordon? These always-busy and snobby Castle Town folk could learn a thing or two from the Ordonians._

One of the guards cleared his throat loudly as I approached, my head still hanging low. 'May I help you, boy?'

'What business do you have here at the entrance to the castle?' The other guard demanded, much less politely than I would have thought necessary. I figured everyone was on edge about the whole invasion. But, then again, these city people knew nothing of manners, either.

Instead of verbally answering their questions, I simply lifted my neck, allowing them to see the face that had been hidden only seconds ago. I watched as their eyes lit up in both relief and recognition.

'General Link!' The one who had addressed me first said loudly.

'Shh!' I hissed, gesturing with my hands for them to tone it down. 'The last thing I need is people finding out I'm here right now. I will greet my men soon, but right now I need to meet with the Princess. Where is she?'

'She's in the castle, General,' the rude one answered, suddenly so much more polite.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Why was it when you had a superior title, people treated you so differently? If I wasn't made General by Zelda, I doubt these men would have been so easy to work with. Everyone knew of my deeds to save Hyrule, but if I had still been known simply as the Hero of Twilight, I'd still be getting respect, but obviously not as much. Things were so different here in Castle Town. I didn't like it.

'I'm going to go see her,' I said when the guards hadn't yet shifted from their position.

'Of course, General Link!' They said in unison, saluting me. 'We'll make sure your presence will remain a secret until you ask otherwise.'

I nodded as they moved aside, entering through the doors. Once inside the courtyard, I glanced up at the looming castle and frowned, once again remembering my quest. That day so long ago, it had been raining. I had come here with Midna by my side, only thinking of the moment when I was to rescue the Princess and slay the evil man. Nothing else mattered to me on day fateful day.

Things were entirely different now. It wasn't raining, yet it was much colder and windier than it had been before. I was still here to rescue the Princess, but in a different manner. I still had to slay the evil ones, but this time I had an army to back me up. Hyrule was about to go to war. This wasn't some one-on-one battle like I was used to, this involved everyone.

I took my first step that would lead me to the front door of the castle, and I prayed the entire way there that I would be able to hold back my emotions and stick to my promise: that I would remain proper with Zelda.

I wouldn't even be able to hug her.

_Give me strength, Goddesses._


	24. Confessions

Chapter Twenty Three

Confessions

I knocked on the rich, deep brown wooden door that led to the Princesses' chambers, holding my breath with anticipation. I heard it as a chair skidded across the marble floors and as heels clicked their way over to the other side of the door. There was slight hesitation, and then the door opened.

The first thing I saw was cobalt.

'Link,' Zelda breathed in relief. 'You're okay!'

I had no response. Obviously I was okay, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I settled with keeping my mouth shut and gesturing into the room, subconsciously asking for permission to enter.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Zelda took a step to the side, giving me the room I needed as I walked into her grand bedroom.

I heard it as the door closed behind me, and I took my time to turn and face her again. My eyes fell over the expensive-looking furniture of her room, from her fine silk curtains to the same silky material of her-ironically-queen sized bed. I repressed a sigh as I realized she would become Queen soon. Who would she marry?

'Are you hurt?' She asked from behind, and I could feel her gaze running over me protectively.

I turned to face her, my eyes catching hers. 'No.'

She looked tired and worn, yet still elegant. Her hair was in one of her crazy intricate designs, and she was wearing a baby blue dress that was identical to the colour of her journal, the one that lay on her work desk with the chair pushed aside. I figured she had either been reading or writing in it, and that was the sound I had heard when she had pushed the chair aside.

Her eyebrows pulled up. 'Are you going to only give me one-word answers, Link?' She asked, and disapproval dripped from her words.

'You're asking questions that deserve one-word answers.'

Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'What happened to you?'

'What did the Goron tell you?'

'That you were captured and they found you.'

'That was it?'

'He also said you were going to arrive here soon, and you were going to tell me more about the new threat.'

I looked away from her piercing eyes. 'That's pretty much what happened, Princess.'

Her irritated intake of breath made me turn to face her once again. 'Are you really still playing this game, Link?' Her arms were now crossed tightly over her chest.

'I'm not playing any games. I said I would remain proper with you, and that's what I'm doing.'

'Don't give me that load of crap!'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Should you really be using that language, Princess?'

Zelda raised her hand as if to slap me, but she thought better of it and dropped her arm back to her side. She looked away, ashamed of her actions. I could see it as tears welled up in her eyes, and I so desperately wanted to wipe them away and apologize, but I knew I couldn't.

'Why are you doing this?' Her voice was barely above a whisper.

'Because I have to. You know that.'

'You don't have to do anything!' Her eyes returned to my face and they were angry, despite the tears that still threatened to fall.

I gave her a sympathetic look. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's all because of that kiss, isn't it?' She demanded, and when I didn't answer, she continued with her theory. 'You feel that you shouldn't have done that, don't you? You think the only way to reverse what happened is to treat me like you never cared for me? Like I was never anything other than a Princess to you?' Her eyes held mine as she gritted her teeth in frustration. 'That won't fix anything, Link. I _know _you know that. You just don't want to get close to me again because you're scared, aren't you? You're scared, Link. You think you'll end up kissing me again, don't you?'

I turned my back to her, now facing the door. 'I have to go,' I said in such a monotone voice that it made me question if it was really me speaking.

'No!' Zelda demanded, catching my wrist as I took a step to the door. 'I'm your Princess, and since you're so keen on being proper with me, you can't deny my order that you stay here. I'm not done yet.'

I closed my eyes. She had me there. I pulled my wrist free and turned around warily. 'What do you want me to say, Zelda?' I asked in exasperation, my false demeanour fading slightly. I wasn't meant to reveal any type of emotion around her. I was afraid I'd lose control and wind up doing something stupid. I tried to compose myself as she spoke, but she wasn't making it easy.

'I want you to admit that this whole thing is stupid, Link. You're a horrible actor, I can see right through you. Why can't you just accept the fact that we had something and move on? Trying to force away feelings and emotions will get you nowhere, you know that right?'

I flinched, noticing straight away that she had talked about us in a past-tense. Was that what my behaviour was causing? Would this attempted repair of our relationship make me lose her? I could admit it easily to myself that I didn't want that at all. I just had a problem about telling her that openly. I didn't know what to do. I let my fake act drop. 'Even if I did admit it, what good would it do? It's not like we can be toge-' I stopped there, cursing myself internally for letting myself get that far into the sentence. This is why I had tried so hard to keep my emotions at bay. I was bound to slip up sooner or later. I tried to turn back into the proper Link, but it was hard.

Zelda stared at me for a long moment, a few tears slipping from her tortured eyes and gliding down her cheeks gracefully. 'This shouldn't be so hard. Why are you making it so hard?'

I looked down at my shoes, grimacing. 'I'm sorry.'

'You should be. Don't you see what you're doing?'

I sighed heavily. Of course I saw what I was doing... what I was doing to her. I made her _cry. _And yet I did nothing to comfort her. What was _wrong _with me?

'I have to go,' I muttered, and I hated myself for leaving her when she needed me. I couldn't find it in myself to turn around and wipe away her tears and tell her it would all be okay, because it wouldn't. It was about time I stopped living in Dream Land. The sooner I understood that we could never be together: the better. I would just be setting us both up for disappointment if I carried on the way I wanted to.

'Do you think I never felt anything?' She asked in a whisper from behind as my fingers touched the door knob, causing me to freeze. She saw that I wasn't going anywhere at this moment, so she continued, still using that sad tone. 'You think you were the only one who cared? I cared about you, too, Link.'

I turned around slowly, watching her with guarded eyes.

She wasn't looking at me, though. She had her back turned and was gazing out the window, probably so she could hide her face. 'You were the first person I could call a friend. I never had anyone to talk to before and during the twilight, Link, not even my parents. I tried to talk to my maids, but they were as responsive as a brick wall. I think they were scared of me, scared that if they said one wrong thing, I would have them without a job or something. But I'm not like that... Am I?'

I was going to simply shake my head, but she was still looking away. 'No, you're not.'

'How do you know that?' She asked somewhat rhetorically.

'Because I know you.'

'Exactly.' She turned her head so that I could see her profile, her back still to me and her eyes staring at the wall. 'They didn't know me. They didn't want to know me. You did.'

I swallowed loudly, feeling awful.

'You're really cruel, Link,' she said softly, still avoiding my gaze. 'You give me something I've never experienced before, and just as I'm starting to love it and get used to it, you take it away. How is that fair?'

'I'm just trying to do what's best for yo-... For us. Imagine how much worse you'd feel if we let it carry on, and then we were told we weren't allowed that type of relationship. Wouldn't that be much worse for the both of us?'

'But you can move on, Link. You have a whole village that knows and loves you, I've seen it myself. Ilia would go to the ends of Hyrule for you; you two could be happy together. But what about me? I won't get a life like that.'

'You'll get married one day,' I stated the obvious.

Zelda scoffed, turning her body so I could see her properly. 'You think I'll have a choice in the matter? I'll be married for the benefit of Hyrule, not for my own selfish desires. I'll never love the man that I'll marry, you want to know why?'

_Not really. You're making me feel like shit. _'Why?'

'Because you gave me love, Link, and then you snatched it away. If you keep this up I'll be afraid to trust anyone again like I trusted you. You're ruining me.'

'I'm sorry!' I was frustrated now. 'Are you _trying _to make me feel terrible?'

Zelda glared at me, taking her heel off and pegging it at me without a seconds warning. It smacked against the side of my face as I shielded away, and I groaned in annoyance as pain greeted me. 'Real mature.'

'Look at what you're doing to me!' She shrieked, staring down at her hands as if they were oozing acid. 'I've never been a violent person before, I've never been as angry as you make me!'

'Well what do you want me to do? I'm trying to fix things, but you're making everything so much more complicated than it has to be!'

'I want you to stop being a jerk! Be the Link I knew and cared for.'

'I'll just wind up hurting you again!'

'I don't care!'

'You will.'

'No! I'd rather feel something and have it taken away eventually rather than have a taste of it and then never again. If something were to happen that neither of us could stop, like a Princess being forbidden to be with a commoner, then fine. That's life. But if you turn your back on love, you'll never experience it again. You'd have had your chance and you would've wasted it.'

'For someone who has had so little experience with, why do you claim to know so much about love?'

'Because of you!' Zelda screamed.

I didn't reply, just stared at her with agonized eyes.

She turned her back to me once again, her anger being replaced by sadness. 'At the start, everything was perfect. It just kept getting better and better. I loved being around you.

Then that night in the library... I was the happiest I've ever been in my life, honestly. The kiss was amazing; I thought that nothing could get in the way of us... And then, well, your _brilliant _idea to ignore our past came to your head and I was confused, hurt, and... _Unsatisfied. _I mean, one kiss was all it took for you to back up? Was I really that bad?'

'No,' I muttered. 'I felt the same way, but somewhere along the line, when I grew to like you a little _too _much, I realized it would never work. What was the point in continuing something that would end up destroying us?'

'Because that's what people do when they're in love. They take chances, take risks. They aren't afraid to love and to lose, because it all happens naturally. You'll never find a good story about a love that's ignored, not taken away. We're star-crossed lovers, Link, you and I. We're not meant to be, but we still are. Well... _Were. _That's what makes it so much better, the fact that it's forbidden.'

'I... I can't think right now, Zelda. I came here to tell you that I was alive and well, to remind you that Majora was still on its way and that Raneem would be, too. I came back to Castle Town to continue training my soldiers, to see you and to see Midna. But now everything is hazy, and I can't think. I have to go.' I grasped the door knob and pulled it open hastily.

'Fine. Good luck with tomorrow,' she said bleakly.

Once again, Zelda's words froze me in my path. 'What's tomorrow?' I asked warily over my shoulder.

She took a step forward and pulled off the glove that covered her right hand, presenting me with her radiantly glowing Triforce Piece.

'Holy shit!' I unconsciously grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to my face, examining the crest of light. 'This is brighter than I thought possible,' I mused.

'It can't get any brighter.'

I looked away from her hand and up to her face. 'How do you know?'

'The Goddesses came to me in a dream. They warned me that tomorrow Majora and the Gerudo would attack,' she said worriedly.

My jaw dropped. 'You're joking.'

She pulled her hand free, slipping the glove back on. 'Would I really joke about this?'

I grimaced at the floor. 'What are we going to do?'

'We're going to fight.'

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth in the guest room I was assigned, running my fingers through my hair nervously. I kept glancing at the clock on the wall every few minutes, my anxiety growing with every movement of the second hand.<p>

_Where in Din's name was Midna?_

I had been waiting for what seemed like hours for her to arrive. We _needed _to talk.

As if on cue, the door flew open and there stood the Twili at the entrance, hands on hips and looking rather angry.

'Midna! It's about time you got here!' I said in annoyance. 'You're twenty minutes late!'

She shut the door behind her and stalked over to where I stood, shoving me roughly. 'Don't use that tone with me, wolf-boy! You've got a lot of exp-'

'Where have you been?' I interrupted impatiently.

Midna's amber eyes narrowed. 'I could ask you the same thing. What the hell happened to you, Link?'

'It's a long story.' I waved her off. 'I need to talk to you about tomorrow.'

'I already know.'

I blinked. 'What?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, you're not very bright, are you? You honestly believe me and Zelda don't talk? She already told me. I knew before you did.'

'Ugh!' I smacked my forehead with the base of my palm. 'Why am I the last to know?'

'Hm, let me think,' Midna said sarcastically, mockingly rubbing her chin. 'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you weren't here?'

'Give me a break. I don't need this shit right now. Are you going to co-operate or not?'

The Twili glided over to my bed, sitting on the edge. She crossed her legs elegantly-like Zelda always did-and I had to remind myself for the tenth time that Midna was also a Princess, and that even though she had acted so different when she was an imp, she had still been brought up to be proper... Well, at least when she was in her real form. 'Link, Link, Link.' She clicked her tongue. 'Have you forgotten that I'm royalty? Where are your manners?' She said with mock distaste.

I let out a frustrated breath. 'This is hardly the time, Midna. I've been away for the past few days; I need to know what has been happening here. How has my army been? Are they ready? Have your sorcerers practised with my men?'

Midna held up her hands in surrender. 'Whoa, whoa, one at a time!'

I frowned. 'Can you please just fill me in on what I've missed?'

'Alright! What's with the urgency?'

I stared at her like she'd sprouted another head. 'You're joking, right? Why wouldn't I be urgent? Zelda just told me that the war is happening tomorrow! I haven't been able to train with my men in days, I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die out there, and you're asking why I'm being urgent?' I fumed.

'Link!' Midna stood up, and I felt awkward having to look up at her to see her eyes. Why was she so tall? 'You need to get a grip, okay? I know you're stressed and under pressure, but everything is okay. We've handled things quite well in your absence. Just try to calm down.'

I took a deep breath. 'Midna, darling, I know you're the Twilight Princess and everything, but would you just shut up for a moment?'

'No. _You _shut up. You're the one who wants to know what the plan is for tomorrow. So if I were you, I'd keep your mouth closed, otherwise I'll waltz right out that door and you'll have to ask someone else about it. Okay?'

I glared at the Twili, realizing that she wasn't bluffing. 'Fine,' I almost growled, but restrained myself.

'Sit down. It's sort of a long story,' she instructed.

When I didn't move, Midna rolled her eyes and shoved me back so that I landed in the plush seat that I hadn't noticed I was standing in front of. 'There,' she said with a satisfactory smile, returning to sit on the edge of the bed. 'First things first: what happened to you?'

'Oh, no.' I shook my head. 'You said you'd tell me what happened _here _and what the plan was for tomorrow. I'm not saying anything until you inform me on what I've missed out on.'

Midna raised her eyebrows, gesturing to her body. 'I _am _a Princess, Link. You should treat me the way you treat Zelda. As much as she hates how proper you are with her, I actually prefer it. It's about time you addressed me as "Princess", don't you think?'

'How do you know I talk with Zelda like that?' I asked sceptically.

Midna laughed softly. 'We talk, Link. We're friends; that's what friends do.'

'Great,' I groaned. So Midna and Zelda had become besties while I was being held hostage, besties that told each other everything? This is just what I needed!

'What? Are you afraid of Zelda sharing information with me that she's not meant to?' She giggled mischievously.

My eyes widened. 'What has she told you?'

Midna twirled her finger through some strands of her hair. 'Quite a bit. Apparently you're a rather good kisser.' She couldn't fight the smirk that appeared on her purple lips.

I looked away, hiding my frustration and embarrassment. 'What do you want to know?' I asked through clenched teeth.

Midna barked out a surprised laugh. 'Well, if you're offering, do you think _she's _a good kisser?'

My gaze returned to where she was seated and I glowered at her. 'I didn't mean that! I meant what did you want to know about my capture?'

'Oh.' She straightened up in her seat. 'Why the sudden interest in telling me?'

'Because I realized that this will be the only way to get the information I need out of you. So can you just ask me whatever you wanted to so we can get this over with?'

Midna's eyes became alight with understanding. 'Or maybe you just want to change the subject?' She guessed. 'My little wolf-boy isn't comfortable talking about his lovely Zelda with me? I must say, I'm offended.' She placed her hand to her heart and sighed dramatically, looking down at the ground.

'Quit it!' I gripped the armrests of my chair, struggling to control my pent up emotions. I hadn't expected my return to be like this. Where were the hugs and worried voices asking if I was alright? Did anyone even care that I was almost killed?

'Well that's clearly a touchy subject,' Midna noted, but thankfully moved on. 'I want to know what happened, Link. Tell me everything and don't even think about sugar-coating it.'

I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that the subject had shifted. 'Okay, well, after speaking with you in the training grounds, I went for a hide on Epona to clear my head. I was then ambushed by a hoard of Bulblins. I was knocked unconscious and next thing I knew I was in a cell, somewhere deep within Death Mountain. I was then taken to the leader of the Bulblins, the one who had assigned them to attack me and bring me to the prison. She was a Gerudo woman, and she knew Ganondorf. She was cruel and didn't hesitate to torture me, either. She kept me prisoner and told me that she'd continue to harm me until she found Ilia and made me watch as she killed her.'

'Wait, Ilia? The girl who lost her memory? Why her?' Midna interrupted.

'Because she thought I loved her. She took the horse call she had made me, remember the one I got before reaching the City in the Sky?'

Midna nodded, eyes wide.

'Yeah, I don't know why she thought we were in love, or how she even knew about Ilia in the first place, but there was no reasoning with this woman.

A few days of torturing later-it was hard to tell the time in that place-I was rescued by the Gorons. They killed most of the Bulblins but the Gerudo got away with a couple of them. Then I spent the night in the healing waters, and that sure was fun,' I joked, scrunching up my nose. Midna knew how much I hated the springs. 'Then the next day we left for Castle Town, and here I am.' I held my arms out and open.

'You left out the part where you met with Zelda.'

My eyes narrowed defensively. 'That part wasn't important.' I wanted to ask how she even knew about that, but I figured that was why she was so late. She and the Princess probably had a gossip session before Midna came to see me. Girls will be girls, right?

'Whatever. I'm not going to dwell on the issue, but I'm just going to say that you need to talk with her soon. She's really distressed, and she needs you right now.' Midna cleared her throat when she saw me clenching my fists angrily. 'But that sure is an interesting tale. Are you alright?'

_Finally! _'I'll live. I'm just concerned about the Gerudo. She's one determined bitch. And she's violent and strong. Boy is she strong. Remember Darbus? He couldn't even stop her, that's how powerful she is.'

'What's the story on that girl?' Midna asked, unfazed by the knowledge of her strength.

I shrugged one shoulder, looking past the Twili and out the window, watching the sun as dark clouds moved over it. 'I figured that she and Ganondorf had a thing or something. She was furious with me because I killed him, and she wants to avenge his death by killing me and the one she thinks I love, just like I did to her.'

'The one you love?' Midna scoffed. 'Make sure she doesn't find Zelda, then.' She moved on when I let out a threatening growl. 'Look, the way I see it, tomorrow when they attack, both that mask and the Gerudo are going to be after you. You're not going to be safe out there. We really need to organize an emergency training session with both your men and my sorcerers. This is going to be one hell of a battle.' Midna stood up, done with this conversation.

'Wait.' I stood up, too. 'I kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn. Sit down, _Princess_; tell me what happened while I was away.'

Midna groaned but obliged. 'Things were pretty hectic, to say the least. When we awoke the next morning and you weren't in the training grounds, people assumed you'd simply overslept. But when a maid went to your room to wake you, and you weren't there, people became concerned. Zelda was informed and that's when I was summoned to help. The Princess sent out hundreds of men to patrol the area, searching for you. I led my people in a search of my own; covering vast areas quickly and unseeingly. It took both of the searching parties all day to cover the entire land of Hyrule, but we never found you. That's when things got ugly.

Zelda was almost hysterical, she was so worried. Don't get me wrong, we all were, but she looked as though she were about to pass out. She thought you had been killed or had an accident and was stranded somewhere, like at the bottom of the Bridge of Eldin or something.

She ordered the Hylian Guard to continue their search, and she was a wreck as nightfall came and you were still reported missing. She sort of demanded that I stay with her that night, because she was afraid to be alone in case she'd go search for you herself and wind up in some crazy predicament like become locked outside of the castle with no way in. So I stayed with her that night, and, well, she'd hate me for telling you this, but she cried herself to sleep.'

I looked down at my boots, hiding my face.

'The next morning the search continued, and I had to remain with Zelda for the entire day. She just got worse each hour. On the second night she cried herself dry before falling asleep, and then she woke up screaming. When I asked her what was wrong she told me about the dream that will come true tomorrow. She didn't get much sleep after that.

Days passed and Zelda became more and more fragile and unstable. I suggested that it was time for the search to finish and for her to simply send out notices to the people that still remained in Hyrule. She agreed and once our men were back in Castle Town, we began training them together, both Twili and Hylian. Things were uneasy at first, very awkward, but as both races saw the other's potential, the tension melted away and it wasn't long before they were working together, figuring out strategies that would work well for both of sides.

We were all still worried about your absence, but we figured if you were ever to return, it'd be easier for you to not have to worry about training the army. They're still ready as they'll ever be now, and they know what tomorrow will bring. _You _may need some practice, but they're as good as they'll get. All you need to worry about now is announcing your return later today.'

'Announcing my return?' I asked, looking up from my shoes.

'That's why I was late. Zelda was organizing some time off the training for you to formally return. You're meant to say a speech and everything.'

'What?' I stood up so abruptly I almost knocked the chair over. 'Zelda knows I don't have time to write a speech and perform all this political bull shit!'

'Calm down, wolf-boy, retreat your claws! You don't need to prepare a speech, that's already been done for you. You just have to read it.'

I sat back down, holding my head in my hands. 'I don't need this right now. I just need to train.'

Midna sighed. 'Just do it, Link. It'll save you having to repeat the story you told me over and over to all the people that ask. Zelda is only looking out for you, alright?'

'Right,' I mumbled unappreciatively. Zelda knew how much I hated public speaking and large groups of people. Did she want to humiliate me as payback for all the pain I've unintentionally caused her?

'Speaking of your little public announcement, it should be starting soon. I'd go clean up if I were you; you don't want to look like _that _for your speech. The whole purpose of it is to calm the people, if you show up in that blood-stained outfit of yours; you'll have a negative effect on the crowd, and we don't want that to happen, do we?'

I rolled my eyes, moving to the door. 'It was a pleasure speaking with you,' I said sarcastically as Midna exited the room. 'Let's do it again sometime, I need to catch up on my gossip!' I said, mocking the Princess's voice.

'I'm telling Zelda on you.'

I smirked. 'Tell her I said she's an _amazing _kisser!' I gushed sarcastically.

Midna grinned. 'I will, don't worry.' She turned and began to walk away.

As I watched her leave, my smile faded. She was heading in the direction of Zelda's chambers. 'Midna!' I called after her. 'I was joking! Don't actually tell her that!'

I heard it as her laugh echoed from wall to wall of the winding staircase she was ascending, and I let my head smack into the wall, cursing myself silently. _Wonderful move, Link. Where's your applause?_


	25. Calm before the Storm

_Phew. This story almost over, can you believe it? I can; this thing took forever to finish! Well, I just wanted to inform you that my sister Isabel drew me a picture of Midna and Wolf Link for my Christmas Present because Midna is my all time favourite Legend of Zelda character; and it took her forever, but it's worth it. It looks amazing! The link to the coloured version is: bellopez dot deviantart dot com_/art/Midna-Coloured-Sketch-275375384?q=gallery%3ABelLopez%20randomize%3A1&qo=1

And the link to the sketch is: browse dot deviantart dot com/?q=midna%20sketch&order=5&offset=24#/d4jy9cg (same thing as before. Just replace the word "dot" with actual dots)

Well, after checking out the pictures, read on and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

Calm before the Storm

'We've found the Master Sword, General.'

I turned to look at the soldier beside me, staring at him with wide eyes. 'You did? Where?' I halted my stride abruptly, causing the man to almost crash into me.

'In the training grounds, sir.'

'Where is it now?'

'Waiting in your chambers, General.'

'Thank you.' The soldier and I both exchanged salutes before heading off in different directions. I made my way up the stairs that led to my chambers, eager to see my greatly missed blade.

Once I reached the door, I pushed it open and let out a relieved breath. There it was, sheathed and leaning against one of the tall windows. The partly covered sun greeted the hilt of the legendary sword and the metal winked at me as I approached. 'Thank the Goddesses,' I murmured as I held the blade in my hands once again. It felt like it had been such a long time since we were united.

'Are you really praising the Goddesses, Link? Surely the speech wasn't that bad.'

I rolled my eyes as Midna entered the room, looking as sarcastic as ever. I held up the sheathed sword to her, subconsciously reminding her that I was happy to have it back in my possession.

'Oh, right.' She nodded. 'Did they mention that _I _was the one who found that thing?'

I raised my eyebrows. 'No, they didn't. Did you really?'

'No.' Midna picked at the dirt under her nails, leaning against the door frame lazily with her ankles crossed. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

I sighed, looking away. 'Do you need anything?'

'I was just coming to check up on you. How are you feeling? You looked a little queasy while on the pedestal.'

'You know me,' I muttered. 'Never been much of a public speaker.'

'You did alright, though. Well I mean for someone who is so petrified to speak in front of an audience that loves you. What's up with that? Fair enough if you were speaking to complete strangers or people that didn't like you, but you were addressing your soldiers out there. Why were you so uneasy?'

'I just don't like large amounts of people in general, it doesn't matter who they are or if they like me or not.'

Midna shrugged. 'I guess even the great Hero of Twilight has some faults about him, eh?' She asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

I went to lie down on my plush bed, still carrying the Master Sword with me as I lay down on my back, unsheathing it and swinging it around lightly above me. 'I have many faults, Midna, you know that,' I mumbled, watching as the dim sun lit up the purple hilt slightly as I swung it within range of the window.

'Everyone does,' she said matter-of-factly, coming to sit by my legs. She watched as I toyed with the blade, sort of mesmerised by it. 'Have you talked to Zelda yet?' She asked after a moment's silence.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the sword above me.

'You should. Are you going to?'

'Probably not,' I answered simply.

'Why?'

'I don't want to talk to her.'

'You're going to have to sooner or later.'

'Not if I die out there in the battlefield tomorrow.'

Midna smacked my calf angrily. 'Don't say that you idiot!'

I rolled my eyes. 'I didn't mean it.'

'That doesn't matter. What if you actually did die out there?' Midna looked down at the bed, saddened by the thought of that.

'I won't,' I said confidently.

'But if you did, you would have died without having talked with Zelda. That would crush her.'

'Look, Midna, I'm not going to die tomorrow, okay?' I said in exasperation.

'You don't know that.'

'Whatever.' I sheathed the Master Sword and sat up. 'I'm done with this conversation. I'll talk to her when I feel like talking to her, got that? You can't make me do something I don't want to.'

'Where are you going?' She glared after me as I attached the sword to my back and left the room.

'I'm going to go train so I _won't _die out there tomorrow.'

I heard it as Midna muttered a string of profanities as I left her alone in my room, and I smirked softly to myself.

Once I reached the grounds, I wasn't at all surprised to see my soldiers training, but I was a little taken aback by the large numbers of Twili that were practising alongside my men. None of them looked uneasy; they were all comfortable in each other's company. Funny, the irony of it, that these Twili were the descendants from the people who had tried to rule over the Sacred Realm, and that these Hylians they were training with were the ones who had helped the Goddesses lock them away in the desert. I had always believed in the saying: "everything happens for a reason", so I was a little shocked, but not worried. Majora had unwillingly brought two enemies together in a union built to fend it and its army off. That mask had actually helped us quite a bit. Hopefully, even after the war, the Hylians and the Twili would remain acquaintances, maybe even friends some day.

_Thanks, Mask Boy, _I thought with a snicker. _You've managed do something no God has ever accomplished before, and in just a few short weeks. Thanks a lot, man._

'General Link!' One of my trusty soldiers shouted as he ran over, a huge grin stretching across his face. 'Welcome back!'

His greeting had attracted some unwanted attention, and it wasn't long before a circle of both Twili and Hylian men surrounded me, patting me on the back and beaming at me. Several asked questions that I had already answered in the speech Zelda had prepared for me, so I just settled with smiling and nodding at everyone, absentmindedly moving out of the crowd and towards one of the free dummies. I wordlessly began training, and that was enough of a message to the troops that I was in no mood to talk; that I simply wanted to practise.

Hours passed, and it wasn't long before the crowd dispersed as the moon rose, covered by the threatening clouds like the sun had been all day. I was at ease here, practising sword play all on my own. After maybe an hour and a half of slashing at the dummies with my sword, I decided to change weapons. I found Epona in the stables and I grinned, hugging her gently before mounting her and practising with the scimitars.

I was having fun for the first time in a long time. After maybe forty minutes I attached some dummies to Epona's saddle and had a few swings with the polearm. Even though I knew I wouldn't be using them tomorrow, it was still good to know how it worked, just in case.

I didn't know what time it was, all I knew was that it was late. The moon was low in the sky, inching closer to the horizon every time I glanced over at it. I knew I had to wake up early tomorrow and get a decent amount of sleep tonight, but it was hard to leave the exciting process of training. Eventually I packed up, though. My muscles ached, but pleasurably. They weren't strained or in pain, they were just stretching and getting used to the physical demands I made them do. Slowly but surely I was returning to my old self again.

As I made my way back into the castle, the soldiers standing guard saluted me and wished me good luck for tomorrow. I tipped my imaginary hat to them and entered, heading straight for the bathing quarters. After a long and desperately needed bath, I returned to my chambers, more than ready for some sleep. It wasn't until my head hit the pillow that I realized I needed to talk to Zelda. Midna was right about one thing, at least: if I did die tomorrow, or if something were to happen to _her_, she would be crushed thinking I didn't care for her as either she or I died.

I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and wincing as my damp feet met with the cold marble of the floors. I gingerly pattered my way over to where I knew Zelda would be, lying in bed yet still awake. I imagined her staring at the ceiling, listening intently for any sounds that made her assume I was coming to speak with her. I looked at my bare feet as I walked, ashamed that I had kept her waiting for so long. I grabbed one of the many candles that lined the corridors as I neared her door, taking in deep and nervous breaths.

I stood in front of the mahogany door, waiting there for a moment or two, trying to gather my thoughts. What was I going to say to her? _You'll figure it out when you see her, _I thought in hopes of encouraging myself.

I knocked lightly once, summoning my courage as I heard the soft sounds of her footsteps approach the door, and I realized I had been in this same position early this morning, except this time I felt even more queasy than last. The door opened an inch and I could see from the flame of my candle that Zelda had been crying. I could only see one side of her face, and it was a strange shade of white due to the lack of light and the moon covered by the clouds outside her window. The side of her face that I could see looked sad. Her eyebrows were raised with worry and her cobalt eyes were puffy and red, making me feel even guiltier that I had kept her waiting for this long. Unlike last time, she didn't speak first. She just stared at me with a guarded gaze.

'Sorry I took so long,' I murmured quietly.

Zelda swallowed loudly before opening the door another inch. 'Come in,' she whispered hoarsely.

I did as she asked and entered her chilly room, wondering idly why it was so cold in here. I glanced around until I found the answer to my unasked question: her window was wide open. I glimpsed down at her plush mattress and saw that the sheets hadn't been pulled back. Did that mean she hadn't even been in bed yet? I turned on my heel, keeping my posture at a protective stance. 'Are you okay?' I asked warily, eyeing the state she was in.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked carefully over to the bed. She sat down slowly, her eyes remaining fixated on the floor. Her silk dressing gown billowed softly as a draft wind filtered the room, causing her to shiver slightly.

I moved to the window, attempting to close it, but she spoke. 'Leave it open.'

'Why? You look freezing.'

'It gets too hot in here with it shut,' she muttered miserably.

'Fine,' I sighed, moving away from the cold air. 'We should probably talk,' I said carefully once I realized that she wasn't going to respond.

She nodded bleakly, keeping her eyes averted.

'Look, I'm sorry about this morning,' I said as I moved closer to where she sat. 'I'm sorry that I upset you and I'm also sorry that you had to wait this long to hear me apologize for that.' I watched her, waiting for a reply that never came. 'Are you going to talk to me?' I asked, a little frustrated.

Her eyes met mine and they were narrowed. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Well, for starters, I'd like it if you would accept my apology and not leave me hanging like this.'

'I accept your apology.' Her voice was as empty as the corridors outside her room.

'Ugh,' I groaned. 'Come on, Zelda. I'm choosing you over sleep right now; can you at least make it worth my while?'

'You should probably go to sleep.' She wiped under her eyes lightly. 'That's more important right now. We'll talk some other time.'

'What if we don't have another time to talk? Tomorrow _is_ the war, you know?'

Zelda grimaced. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I'm not going to take any chances, alright? We're going to talk this through tonight, no exceptions.'

'And what if I don't want to talk?' She challenged, looking up at me.

'Then that's too bad, because we're talking.' I sat down in one of the sofa chairs, crossing my ankles and leaning into the headrest, watching her closely.

'Shouldn't you be respecting my authority, General?' She asked, mocking the proper tone I normally used with her.

I rolled my eyes. 'I kind of realized you don't like it when I speak with you like that, so no. I'm going to treat you like a simple Hylian woman.'

I thought I could see the ghost of a smile on Zelda's lips, but then again it was very dark and the moon could've just been playing tricks with me. 'It's about time you dropped that stupid act,' she said.

'Are you going to talk to me now, Princess?'

She glanced up at me. 'Not if you call me that.'

I shook my head in disbelief. 'Are you going to talk to me now, Zelda?' I tried.

She shifted positions on the bed, drawing her knees and resting her chin on them. 'I suppose I could speak with you for a little while.'

An awkward silence filled the area and I cleared my throat. 'Great, but what exactly do you want to talk about?'

She looked like she wanted to say something but she kept her mouth closed and simply shrugged.

'Once again, Zelda, I'm choosing you over sleep, sleep that I'll need if I plan on surviving tomorrow; please don't waste my time,' I reminded her.  
>She sighed heavily. 'I just want to know what's going to happen to us.'<p>

'What do you mean?'

'Well, now that-thank the Goddesses-you've dropped that phony act, are you going to continue avoiding me, or are things going to return back to normal?' She watched me with serious eyes.

'It's... Complicated,' I said slowly, rolling my ankles. 'On one hand you hate the proper act and its pushing you away from me, but on the other hand... Stupid mistakes could happen if we let it.'

'Aren't people meant to learn from their mistakes?' Zelda raised her eyebrows.

'Little mistakes, yes. Big, huge ones, not so much.'

'That's a lie.'

'Maybe we just have a different opinion on things?'

'Clearly.' Both the Princess and I narrowed our eyes in unison.

'Are we done here?' I asked after wasting about a minute of my precious time sitting in silence.

'We haven't resolved anything, nor have we agreed to anything. So no, we're not.'

'What do you want resolved?' I asked, generally confused.

'This stupid competition we have going on,' she muttered.

'Competition?'

'To see who can act like they care less,' she informed me with a roll of her eyes.

'Look,' I said, slapping my hands on the edge of the chair impatiently. 'Either we figure something out now or I go to bed, and then we leave it up to fate. Neither of us know what's going to happen tomorrow, but one thing we know is certain, and that's the uncertainty of things.'

Zelda frowned at my play on words, but then recovered. 'Well what do you propose we do?'

'Remain friends but... Keep our distance?' I looked away when she groaned.

'That's an awful idea.'

'Then what do you want to do?'

'Just let the cards fall where they're wanting to. It doesn't have to be such a complicated process.'

'You know what that means, though? It means that things will begin to happen that we won't be able to stop until it's too late.'

'I'm willing to take that risk.'

'Aren't we all?' I asked rhetorically, standing up. 'So we've agreed to something, right? I can go to bed now, correct?'

Zelda got to her feet as well. 'We've agreed to just let things come naturally, despite the challenges or mistakes they may bring. Sound about right to you?'

I shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, ignoring the cold breeze as it greeted my exposed skin. 'If things go wrong we can always come up with a new resolution, right?'

She rolled her eyes. 'That's always fun.'

I smirked. 'Good night.' I turned for the door.

'Wait.' Once again, Zelda caught my wrist and held me back.

'You're not going to ask me to spend the night here, are you?' I joked over my shoulder.

'What? No, why would I? ...Midna!' Zelda groaned.

I laughed softly. 'It's only fair that she tells me some of the stuff you don't want me knowing, just like you do with her.'

The Princess pulled on my wrist, causing me to spin and face her. 'What has Midna told you?'

'Oh, nothing,' I said with a roll of my eyes. 'Just that I'm a great kisser.'

I watched as Zelda's cheeks flushed tomato red and she let go of my wrist, looking away. 'She was, uh, lying. I never said that.'

I found myself grinning. 'You're not so bad yourself, kid,' I said, quoting the words she had used with me that night in my house. That was such a long time ago now.

Zelda smiled as the recognition settled in. 'You remember so much,' she mused.

I waved her off. 'Just the important stuff.'

She looked at the ground and smiled shyly. 'For the record, I like this Link a _lot _more than the proper one,' she admitted.

I took a step closer to her. 'Well, it's only fair that I become more casual. You did it for me, remember?'

Zelda nodded, still smiling. 'I like it better this way.'

I smiled as well, but caught sight of the moon, remembering that I had to be in bed. 'I better go.'

She looked up and didn't bother to hide her disappointment. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah. Probably.'

'If I don't get to speak to you before the battle, good luck and be careful, okay?'

'I will. Make sure you stay in the castle. Don't do anything stupid.'

She nodded, standing there awkwardly as if waiting for something. I was tempted to kiss her, but there was no way that was going to happen. 'Good night,' I repeated once again before grabbing the door knob.

'Link, wait.'

I turned just in time to see Zelda run into my arms. I was startled as she wrapped her hands around my neck and buried her head into my chest, sobbing slightly. 'Please be safe tomorrow,' she whimpered, dampening my shirt with her tears.

Slowly, and with great caution, I brought my arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly. 'I'll be fine.'

'You have to promise.' She lifted her head and pressed her chin against my collarbone, looking up at me with a pleading gaze.

I blinked, lost in the cobalt her eyes for a split second. I tried to ignore how close she was. I needed to concentrate, though; she was just so damn beautiful. I wiped a stray tear off her cheek with my thumb. 'I promise.'

The Princess hesitated in my arms before sniffling and pulling away slowly, as if she didn't want to let go.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, taking a step back.

Zelda wiped her eyes and laughed nervously. 'Sorry.'

I shook my head. 'You don't need to apologize. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'

She nodded weakly, giving me her best attempt of a smile as I retreated.

I closed her door behind me and groaned quietly, leaning against the wood and gingerly lifting my hand to my chest. I sighed as I felt the erratic thump of my heart under my palm. It was strange that the simple touch of Zelda always sent my body into such a crazed state. I took a deep breath before heading back to my chambers, praying the whole way there that I would see my Princess tomorrow before I was thrown into battle.

If I was going to die, I would want to have seen my angel beforehand rather than after. Heaven couldn't provide the beauty that Hyrule's Princess had.

Heaven couldn't send an angel to save me, for I already had one.


	26. Ending Blow

Chapter Twenty Five

Ending Blow

'_No!' I shrieked, pulling furiously against the chains that secured me to the wall._

_I could see her on the other side of the bars, standing there in her crimson gown, arms crossed and the corners of her lips pulling into a vicious smirk. 'Struggling will get you nowhere,' she said in her silky voice. 'I thought you would've learned that by now.' She cocked her head to one side, eyeing me with mock interest._

'_Let me go,' I growled, throwing my wrists forward, only to have the metal bite into my skin and draw blood as they smacked back into the wall like an elastic band. I bit down on my lip to keep the frustrated howls of pain from escaping._

_Raneem threw her head back and laughed a melodic laugh up into the heavens. 'And risk losing this opportunity? I don't think so, kid.'_

'_What opportunity?'_

_She looked down and scoffed. 'This opportunity! You weren't easy to capture this time around, you know? What with that whole army in the way...' She trailed off as if it didn't matter._

The army!_ 'Where are my men?' I demanded. 'What did you do with them?'_

_Raneem flicked her wrist, waving away the topic. 'They're gone now, it doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm finally going to get my revenge.'_

_I narrowed my eyes, only then noticing that she had a rope in her hands. My gaze followed the size of it, but my vision was obscured by the cell walls. The rope drifted off into the darkness._

'_What...?' I started to say, but then Raneem tugged on the line and earned a muffled cry of protest from something behind the wall. I stood up straight, my ears twitching in hopes of hearing more. What did she have on the other end of that rope?_

'_You see,' she said softly, continually pulling on the rope as she spoke, urging whatever was on the other end forward inch by inch. 'I just couldn't find your little Ilia. I searched everywhere, even in her house and village. But alas, she was nowhere to be found. I then realized that she must have evacuated with the rest of the pathetic Hylians. I had almost given up hope, you see, but then...' Raneem pulled on the line roughly, causing a form of what looked like a person drop to the ground, no longer hidden by the wall._

_The person was tied up. Their wrists were bound behind their back and they had a dirty piece of cloth covering their mouth in an attempt to keep them quiet._

_I raised my eyebrows in confusion and dread. Who had Raneem found in Ilia's place? Whoever this person was, they weren't moving much. _

'_Get up, darling, we have a guest,' Raneem said dryly. _

_The crumpled shape of the person shifted at the sound of her voice. I noticed how they flinched, although ever so slightly, away from the Gerudo and into the bars of my cell, their back now to me._

'_I said get up!' Raneem kicked the person in the ribs and was rewarded with a muffled whimper of pain._

'_Don't hurt them!' I yelled. Although I didn't know who this Gerudo had in her possession, I wouldn't stand for cruelty._

_Raneem ignored me, all her focus on the person as they slowly and shakily got to their feet. 'Now turn around,' she commanded. 'Face him.'_

_The person hesitated, and I wished that they weren't covered by the shadows. I couldn't even make out if the figure was one of a male or a female; it was just too dark. Raneem raised her hand in a threatening gesture, causing the person to flinch and then turn carefully, the chains around their ankles making it hard to move._

_I leaned forward eagerly, disregarding the pain in my wrists as I did so. And just as quickly as I had slanted forward, my back smacked into the stone wall behind me as I retreated in horror. 'No,' I whispered. 'No.'_

_Zelda kept her eyes down as she entered the little light emitting from the cracks in the ceiling and I could see all the bruises and cuts on her once perfect face._

_I wanted to scream and thrash, to break the chains that held me and strangle the Gerudo for harming my Zelda. She deserved to die and I wanted to be the one to end her life. Yet at the same time, I had to keep my composure. If Raneem knew that she had captured someone I cared for, she would kill them; I had to pretend that Zelda meant nothing to me, and sweat beaded down the side of my face as I struggled to do just that._

'_Look who I found hiding in her rich little castle,' Raneem said, tugging on Zelda's tresses._

_I winced, gnawing at my lip so harshly that a thin line of blood trailed down my jaw._

'_It's Princess Zelda!' She exclaimed as if I didn't know, pulling on her hair harder, so hard that Zelda's back bent. A wail escaped the Princesses' lips. _

'_Don't... hurt... her,' I growled menacingly through clenched teeth._

_Raneem giggled, her fingers retreating. 'Aw, does Link love Zelda?' She gushed, speaking as though she were talking to an infant._

'_Let her go.' My tone was final._

_The Gerudo flashed me a set of straight, white teeth. 'I guess I've found my new Ilia.'_

'_I don't love her,' I said in my most convincing voice. 'I don't even know her!'_

_Raneem raised her arched eyebrows at me. 'Really?' She asked sarcastically. 'Then why the angry demands to let her go?'_

'_Because she's the Princess! She's _my_ Princess! I have an obligation to protect her at all costs.'_

_Raneem snickered. 'You sure there's nothing between you two?'_

_Zelda glanced at me nervously and subtly, her eyes fearful. I could just tell she was scared I was going to mess this up, and her life _was_ on the line here. I looked away from the cobalt and into the crimson. 'There's nothing going on between us,' I confirmed with a surprisingly steady voice._

_The Gerudo sighed, shoving Zelda to the side roughly, almost knocking her over. 'Damn, really?'_

_I took it as a rhetorical question, my gaze remaining fixated on Zelda as she inched away from Raneem carefully. 'I got the wrong girl?'_

_I watched her as she retreated, but then Raneem grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. 'Where do you think you're going? You think I'll only listen to one side of the story? You tell me, do you love this _Hero_?' She tugged on the cloth, allowing Zelda to speak._

'_No,' she said believably, keeping her eyes averted from my general direction. Raneem looked as though she was struggling to keep her frustration at bay. Zelda's lie had worked._

That's my girl_, I thought proudly._

'_Damn.' Raneem crossed her arms and sighed. 'Ain't that a kick in the gut? And I worked so hard to capture her...'_

_I frowned; concerned about the fact that Raneem was taking this unexplainably well and with such a calm attitude. Was I missing something here?_

'_I guess we'll have to move to plan B?' She suggested, taking a step away from Zelda and reaching for the rope. She tugged angrily with both her hands, and another form emerged from the shadows._

_This one was much taller than both Zelda and Raneem, and there was this strange shape on their head, almost as if they were wearing some kind of headpiece..._

_I gasped as Raneem shoved Midna into the light, and I saw that the cuts on her face were just as bad as Zelda's._

That son of a bitch!

'_This one was much harder to seize,' Raneem explained, grabbing Midna by the back of her neck. 'She's not as cowardly as the Princess; she wasn't hiding in the castle like a pathetic little girl. She was actually fighting with the army, can you believe it?'_

'_Let her go.'_

_The Gerudo cackled evilly. 'This one, too? My, my, Link, you sure do get around.'_

_I glowered at the witch. 'Let her go,' I repeated threateningly, although I could do nothing while chained to the wall._

_Raneem shrugged. 'Not without an explanation. This girl right here isn't your Princess, she's not even of the same race as you, and so you don't have any obligations to protect her. What's your excuse this time?'_

'_She's my friend.'_

_The Gerudo rolled her eyes. 'That's not what I've heard. Apparently, you don't even love Ilia; you love either this tall black and white thing or the pathetic Princess of your people. Which one is it, Casanova?'_

'_Neither.'_

_She raised her eyebrows. 'So then it won't bother you if I kill them?'_

'_Don't touch them.' The beads of perspiration thickened as I struggled to keep my face blank of all the emotions that would betray my lies._

_A smile appeared on Raneem's lips as she slowly brought the dagger that had been hidden by her waistband up to Midna's throat, her eyes never leaving mine. I tried to remain still, I told myself she was just bluffing. She only wanted to see my reaction._

_Midna was glowering at me, like she was angry at me for trying to protect her. She knew I loved Zelda, and she knew I would choose the Princess over her, as much as it pained me to admit it. She was undoubtedly furious at me for taking my time with this. She understood that she was going to die. She wanted it to be quick and painless._

'_Don't!' I shrieked as Raneem pressed the blade into the Twili's throat, a line of blood appearing._

_Zelda flinched at the noise and looked away, knowing full well what was going to happen next._

_Midna closed her eyes and looked... Well, pissed._

'_Ah.' Raneem nodded in understanding. 'This is the one you love? How incredibly romantic! I hear her name is Midna and that she's the Princess of the Twilight Realm. Oh, Ganondorf used to tell me so much about her.' She pinched Midna's cheek as if she were a child, laughing when the Twili growled. 'I'm sorry to say this, but your time is up. Any last words you'd like to say to your beloved before I end your life?' Raneem offered, her eyes leaving Midna's and shifting over to mine. All the humour left as our gazes collided. 'I'm generous enough to let you say your good-byes.'_

_I swallowed, returning my eyes to Midna. She wasn't looking my way._

_Raneem pulled down the cloth covering the Twili's mouth and took a step in front of her to get a better view. 'We don't have all day, Princess. Say good-bye.'_

_Midna turned to glare at the Gerudo, and she smiled slowly, her eyes never leaving Raneem's. She then opened her mouth, glanced at me as if to say something, but then faced Raneem once more. She took a deep breath, and spat in the Gerudo's face. 'Go to hell,' she snarled as Raneem took a startled step back, wiping at the spit._

'_Bad idea,' the Gerudo said in such a threatening voice it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end._

_Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and shielded away as the Gerudo plunged the dagger into Midna's chest._

'_NO!' I thrashed against the chains that held me as my Twili companion's blood splattered mercilessly across my face. 'You miserable, filthy witch!' I screamed at Raneem as she calmly wiped Midna's blood off her weapon. She chuckled quietly to herself before turning to Zelda, who was still shaking from the noise of the Twili's murder._

'_Aw, don't be afraid,' Raneem murmured caringly into Zelda's ear as I struggled to free myself from the chains, ignoring the pain and blood as it rolled off me like water on a bird's back. _

_Zelda turned her back on the Gerudo as she cried for her lost friend, in her own little world as I continued to yell and pull at the chains binding me to the wall._

'_You'll see her soon,' Raneem whispered, and I automatically froze._

'_No, don-'_

_The Gerudo spun the Princess around to face her and she then pushed her to her knees. She sneered at the terrified expression on Zelda's face before swiping the knife across her throat._

'_NO!' I howled, kicking at the bars of my cell in a desperate attempt to harm her. 'YOU WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'_

_One of the clubs the Bulblins' always used appeared in Raneem's hands and she began to cry hysterically, bashing the weapon against the metal bars. 'Kill me, kill me! You killed my Ganondorf; I am nothing without him! I will end my own life before you get the pleasure of doing so!' She continued to smash the club into the bar cells, creating an echoing noise in my head, her frantic tears never ceasing. 'Kill me, kill me,' her words faded into nothingness as the pounding only grew louder and louder._

_Bang, bang, bang! _ I jolted upright, covered in a cold sweat as something thumped on my door loudly. 'Link, wake up! You're going to be late!' _Bang, bang, bang!_

'Huh? What?' I asked groggily, wiping my eyes as I tried to recollect my thoughts and shake away the too-realistic nightmare.

There was a groan outside my door and then it opened. Midna walked in carrying a pile of clothes in her arms as well as an annoyed expression on her face.

'You're alive,' I observed weakly, attempting to catch my breath.

She sighed. 'Did you hit your head? Of course I'm alive you dope! Now get up! You're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry, and Zelda won't be happy if you're not there to hear her good-luck speech. Besides, your men are worried that you've been captured again.'

'Oh. Today's the war, isn't it?' I ran my palm down my face and bit my lip. That dream has given me a lot to worry about, and I simply did not have the time to do so. I needed to focus.

'Yes, genius, it is. Are you planning on attending?' Midna asked rhetorically, dumping the clothing on my bed and sorting through it absentmindedly. 'Now which one's yours?'

'Midna, this is not the time for laundry,' I said with a raised brow.

She made an attempt to slap my leg, but I was already out of the way. I winced as my feet met with the cold floor and I glanced out the window habitably, concerned as to why it was so chilly. 'You have got to be kidding me,' I groaned, my shoulders dropping as I watched the snow fall behind the glass.

Midna peeked out the window and shrugged. 'Zelda's Triforce Piece stopped glowing. Apparently, this is as cold as it can get.'

'Clearly,' I muttered as I ran my hands up and down my bare arms, causing Midna to chuckle.

'Here, put this on,' she instructed once she'd found what she had been looking for in the pile.

I stared at the green uniform warily, eyeing the crest of the Royal Family embedded into the breast pocket. 'This is what all my men are wearing?'

'Their uniform is identical to yours except theirs is blue and yours green. Also, see that right there?' Midna pointed to the tag. 'They don't have the word "General" in front of their name.'

I sighed, slipping the shirt on, thankful to cover up my freezing skin. 'The difference makes me an easy target. Everyone is going to be watching me because I'm the odd one out, you realize that?'

Midna laughed. 'We decided to change your outfit because green is your colour, blue just doesn't do enough for you.'

'It brings out my eyes,' I said sarcastically, batting my eyelashes at the Twili.

She shoved my arm. 'Come on, enough playing around. You need to put your game-face on, Link, this isn't a joke.'

'I know,' I answered seriously, fastening the last of the ties on my shirt. 'We better go,' I said once I was fully dressed.

Midna nodded, leading the way down the stairs and through the confusing castle.

'Where are we going?' I asked once we passed the dining room. Midna had said I needed to get breakfast. She didn't expect me to fight on an empty stomach, did she?

She glanced at me over her shoulder. 'What? You expect Zelda to have a couple hundred hungry and vicious men eat at her thousand rupee dining table?'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Yeah, I did, actually.'

Midna sighed, facing the front once again. 'You have a lot to learn about women, Link.'

I smiled softly, grateful to have Midna back, however sarcastic she may be. I walked beside the Twilight Princess as we made our way to the, uh, not-so-glamorous part of the castle where the larger and much less grand dining hall was. It was built for the workers of the castle and for things just like this.

Midna threw open the heavy double doors and entered the chilly room with her head held high. I didn't miss it as everyone turned to face the source of the intrusion, their eyes widening when they realized who it was.

I walked down the aisle, glancing at the men on either side of me. The room was very big, and very cold. The walls were brick and the floor was stone. There were large windows on either side of the room and they allowed light to shine inside, but it was dim compared to the illumination you received in the grand dining hall. There were three tables in the entire room, but two of them stretched on and on, covering all of the space in both the right and left sides of the area. That was where both the Twili and the Hylian soldier's sat scattered across the two vast tables.

At the front of the room there was a noticeably smaller table with only enough room for five at the most. It was bathed in the light from the window directly behind it. There sat Zelda in the middle, and to her left was one of the higher council members-I assumed he was in charge of the political part of the war-. Next to him was undoubtedly the woman who had made all of the uniforms, I had seen her working in the castle many a times. She had her own sewing and tailoring shop in the east wing of Castle Town, and she was known as one of the best tailors in all of Hyrule. Her name was Colette.

Midna took the end seat on the right side, and beckoned me over once she saw me hesitating. I looked at the long tables on either side of me and noticed not a single seat was left available, so that must mean either I got here too late and was forced to sit at Zelda's table or I was originally assigned there. It made sense, seeing how I was the General, but nevertheless, I was still sceptical. I didn't want to have everyone watch me as I ate, especially when I was this hungry. Being raised on the farm as a ranch hand that needed to know etiquette was highly unnecessary. I was in trouble here.

I cleared my throat quietly as I took my seat beside Zelda, and she subtly placed her hand on my knee. 'How are you feeling?' She whispered.

I took a deep breath, glancing at her momentarily. 'I'm okay, just a little nervous.'

'That's understandable.' She patted my leg before folding her hands in her lap and addressing the crowd. 'Good morning, gentlemen,' she began. 'I hope you're all well-rested and ready for what the day will bring.'

There were a few worried and uncertain murmurs, but they died down once the kitchen doors opened and several maids entered, carrying large trays of food. 'I also hope that you're hungry,' Zelda said with a smile.

The maids all had a person they were assigned to, and they placed their meals in front of them, waiting until everyone had theirs before removing the cover and revealing the steaming food. There was a large glass of milk, an even larger glass of water and a huge bowl of vegetable pottage. It smelled divine.

The men smiled at each other and thanked the maids before turning back to face Zelda. Our food was just being placed in front of us and the Princess smiled warmly at the men who were beaming at her. 'Dig in,' she announced, and without any hesitation, that was done.

I watched for a moment as the men ate, not at all concerned with manners. I felt a flurry of hope but then realized _I _couldn't eat like that because I was beside not one, but two Princesses. I sighed quietly as I picked up my spoon and scooped up some of the pottage. I lifted it to my mouth gingerly and from the corner of my eye I watched how Zelda ate, and I tried to mimic the movement.

After five minutes of silence at our table, and loud chatter at the soldiers', Midna cleared her throat. 'I just wanted to wish you good luck out there, Link,' she murmured. 'I know this is a big deal for you, but you just need to remember, you've got hundreds of men who will back you up, and I promise I'll help you when you need it.'

I smiled at the Twili. 'Thanks, Midna. You know I've always got your back.' I leaned my elbow against the table as if I were challenging her to an arm wrestle and held my hand open. She clasped it and shook it in a secret handshake we had designed such a long time ago, smiling back at me.

After an hour or so, breakfast was over, and the maids returned to take away the empty dishes.

'Gentlemen,' Zelda called once the tables had been cleared. 'May I have a moment of your time?' She stood up and laid her palms on the table. The soldier's remained in their seats and faced the Princess respectably, listening to what she had to say. 'I know you must be feeling nervous right now, but you have to keep in mind that not only are your fellow soldier's going to be by your side, but the entire army is being led by a Hero.' Zelda turned to me and I winced slightly, not at all enjoying the spotlight. 'General Link, the Hero of Twilight, the slayer of the Great King of Evil himself, is leading you today. He is undoubtedly the best swordsman in all of Hyrule, and you have the honour of fighting alongside him in Hyrule's time of need. I understand that the task ahead is daunting, but if you keep the Hylian and Twili spirit alive inside of you and pray to the Goddesses, you can overcome anything.' Zelda remained standing for a long time, and it looked as if she were catching and holding the eyes of every soldier in the room. She finally bowed her head and sat back down.

Now it was Midna's turn to stand. She cleared her throat loudly and I didn't miss it as most of the Hylian men's eyebrows rose at the sight of the Twilight Princess. 'The Princess spoke truly,' she said in her heavily accented voice. 'The Goddesses are on our side, just like they were on Link's side during his quest. Your task is not much different than his was; your goal is to protect the land in which you were raised, and that goes for my people as well. The Twilight Realm is just the alter ego of Hyrule, and as I'm sure you've noticed, when Hyrule is threatened, so is our home. So today we fight!' Midna raised a fist in the air dramatically. 'We fight for what is rightfully ours! The opposing army has no idea what it's in for; we have the power of not only one race, but two; with completely different powers and abilities that will blow the enemies out of the water!'

Everyone in the room cheered, except for me. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat as Midna returned to her seat. 'Link, would you like to say anything?' She asked quietly, leaning close to my ear.

I shook my head. 'Uh, no. Not now. Later.'

Midna raised her eyebrows in question, but didn't say anything.

'Now go!' Zelda yelled, trying to mirror Midna's enthusiasm. 'Go equip yourself with the items you will need to overthrow the threat. Both myself and Midna will join you shortly in the preparation room.'

All the soldiers stood immediately and did as the Princess ordered, shuffling out of the room with much more confidence than they had shown before. I stood up and nodded in acknowledgement to the remaining people in the room before following the men out, my stomach doing painful summersaults with each step I took.

'We can do this!' One of the Twili soldiers announced proudly as I entered the room, oblivious to my presence. 'That stupid mask has no idea what it's in for!'

'Yeah!'

'We'll kill that thing before it can even reach the castle!'

'It doesn't stand a chance!'

The sound of the door closing made the men turn to face me, and their excited rambling stopped. I bit my lip subtly. 'You're all correct,' I said in a weak voice. I hated speaking in front of large groups of people, no matter the situation. 'That mask is going down!' I tried to sound as enthusiastic as they had been.

The men smiled at my attempt and continued their confident comments, returning to the racks and equipping themselves for the battle that awaited us outside in the snow.

With shaky hands I grabbed one of the many Hylian shields and attached it to my back before reaching for the Master Sword, which I guessed was brought down from my room by one of the maids. I grabbed a bow from the huge pile and strapped it to my shield along with its quiver. And finally, I tucked the dangerously sharp knife into the scabbard located at my hip, taking a deep breath and waiting for the rest of the soldiers to be ready.

Once everyone was prepared and still in that confident mood, we marched to the exit of the castle, I, of course, leading the way. Outside and in the bitter cold, I suppressed a groan. So this was really happening? Hyrule was about to be defended. Men were about to die. Lives were about to change.

I led the way out of Castle Town and through the Western Gate, where our horses and Princesses were.

Zelda turned once she heard our approach and she smiled warmly at each soldier, her eyes lingering on mine. 'You all look very intimidating,' she admitted. 'I have faith in you. Hyrule will triumph!'

Cheers of agreement followed the Princesses' words as the men mounted their horses and bowed their heads to the beautiful women standing before them.

Midna promptly gathered the Twili men and formed a small circle besides the waiting Hylians. I could hear their conversation from here. 'You know what to do, guys. I will be fighting alongside you and just remember the formation we have planned. Stay in the air at all costs and defend the Hylians as well as yourselves. It's every man for himself out there, but if you have even a second of time to spare, be on the lookout for anyone that may be needing assistance. Got that?'

'Yes, Princess Midna!'

'Link,' someone whispered from my right.

I turned slowly, knowing full well who owned that suddenly timid voice. Zelda had her hands clasped tightly in front of her lap and she looked at me with careful eyes. I could see she was trying to hide any emotions that wanted to arise and show themselves. 'You... You can do this. But you have to be cautious, okay?'

I nodded solemnly. 'I'll protect your Kingdom, Zelda. You have my word.'

'Protect yourself, too.' She laid her palm against my cheek, and her fingers were ice-cold, yet still strangely pleasant. 'Be careful.'

I lifted my own hand hesitantly and tucked a stray lock of beautifully silky hair behind her ear. 'Stay in the castle,' I murmured. 'No matter what you hear or what you see, you have to remain indoors and make sure you have guards outside your chambers and the entrance to the castle at all times.'

Zelda nodded stiffly, blinking away tears.

'General Link!' One of the soldiers called, and both the Princess and I dropped our hands and stepped away from one another. 'We have to go, sir!'

I turned back to Zelda, now hasty to say good-bye. But this wasn't good-bye. It was more of a see you later kind of thing...

'Go,' she whispered, a soft and uncertain smile lighting her face. 'Defend Hyrule once more.'

Instead of replying, I simply got to one knee and kissed the back of her hand like any commoner would do to their Princess. I stood up abruptly and then left, mounting Epona gracefully and steering her towards the entrance to Hyrule Field where we had planned for the battle. 'Let's go, gentlemen,' I said in a low voice once I saw everyone was ready. I kicked Epona lightly and urged her into a canter, leading the way.

Some of the Hylian men held the flag of Hyrule in their free hands while they rode, while the others were simply clutching the reigns tightly. The Twili didn't need steeds, for they simply flew above and around us, Midna leading the way.

I tried to slow the inconsistent pounding of my heart as we neared the field. I kept reminding myself that this wasn't anything to be stressing over. I had singlehandedly killed Ganondorf, the most evil man to ever set foot in all of Hyrule, and I had done it by a two-on-two sword fight that relied only on skill and courage. I could do this. I could do anything.

Once we entered the clearing, all fell silent. I knew Majora anticipated that this was where we were going to be, someone had said something about a spy hiding around the training grounds while I had been away, stealing information that would benefit the other army. I assumed it was Raneem who had sent one of her trusty Bulblins to do the job. _Filthy witch, _I thought bitterly, remembering my awful dream.

I could literally see tumbleweed roll by; the silence was both eerie and defeating. I held my breath as something finally appeared up ahead. It was hard to make out, and the lack of light didn't help the situation. Once again, I cursed the freezing weather and hiding sun.

'Do you see that?' Midna asked quietly, appearing almost out of nowhere. Her feet landed in the snow with a soft _thump_ as she absentmindedly touched my shoulder.

'What is it?' A soldier behind asked nervously.

With each passing moment, the view became clearer to me, and I could make out small details. There were several of the same, bulky shapes, so I figured it was the army approaching slowly. As they grew closer, I noticed the familiar sound of howls and heavy hooves.

'Bulblins,' I growled, my left hand flinching for my sword, but Midna restrained me.

'Just wait a moment,' she pleaded. 'Get a better view.'

I obeyed the Princess, anxiously chewing my lip as the dense shapes grew in size. Finally, they were within clear sight. There had to be at least one hundred boars and two hundred Bulblins. I swallowed carefully, noticing straight away that something was off about these creatures.

A Twili behind me scoffed confidently, speaking loud enough for both armies to hear. '_This _is the army we have been so worried about? You have got to be joking!' He took a few steps forward, away from the crowd and turning his back to the opposing side. 'They're a bunch of ogres! How pathetic!' His laughter was cut off as a flaming arrow pierced his chest.

Everyone around me gasped as he fell to his knees, landing into the snow with a sickening drop, and Midna hissed defensively.

Several of my men growled menacingly and prepared to strike, but I held up my hand. 'Not yet.'

'Did you see what he just did?' A Hylian cried. 'What are you waiting for?'

'Shut up!' Midna shouted. 'Listen to your General.'

My army fell silent as the other began to cackle evilly. I watched through narrowed eyes as a figure stepped forward, carrying a bow. This was undoubtedly the person who had killed the arrogant Twili. I was surprised to see that it was merely a Bulblin; it had had such precise aim, very unlike the beasts. But... Something wasn't right.

I didn't have time to observe, because a terribly familiar shriek that appeared to erupt from the sky itself sent the army charging.

'Now!' I screamed, unsheathing the Master Sword and holding it high above my head as Epona began speeding forward. I heard it as the men followed behind me, and the Twili hovered protectively above us, Midna always by my side. I was careful to avoid the body of the deceased Twili on the floor, but my army was too preoccupied and I knew that several had run over his body. I winced momentarily before letting out a war cry as the two armies drew closer and closer.

The Bulblins drew their bows and began firing several flaming arrows at me and my men, killing some instantly. We retaliated ferociously, every one of my men firing arrow after arrow into the hoard of beasts while the Twili above us began to cast strange yet extremely powerful spells at the enemies. Some were explosive ones that killed at least ten each shot while others were solely targeted on one creature at a time.

Once we were within range, my men took out their scimitars and began slashing the Bulblins off of their beasts, aiming for their throats as they did so.

I hacked at any Bulblin that was stupid enough to raise its weapon to me, and I had gone through at least sixty by the time I charged through the entire sloppy formation they were in. I pulled on Epona's reigns, urging her to turn back around, and the process started again. I slashed at the Bulblins and earned the rewarding sounds of their pain and death. My men copied my every move, and my army was virtually unstoppable.

_This is surprisingly easy! _I mused, the missed feeling of excited adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Midna and the Twili worked as a sort of force field for my men, and each time a Bulblin had a clear shot and the man he was aiming for was momentarily distracted, the Twili would kill it instantly before it even had the chance to raise its weapon.

I heard it as some of my men died alongside me, and I winced each time. It was sad that they had lost their lives, but in the end it was for the right cause: protecting Hyrule.

After mercilessly devouring their hopeless army, I realized with a jolt that there was nothing left to kill. We had done it. Was it really that easy? I yanked on Epona's reigns, urging her to stop before glancing around to inspect the damage my men had taken.

About thirty lay in the snow, blood pooling all around them, their uniforms quickly turning into a reddish brown colour. I closed my eyes for a minute, praying that they found eternal rest in the heavens, before raising a shaky hand into the air. 'We... We've done it!' I announced, a relieved grin revealing itself on my blue lips.

The one hundred and seventy or so men still remaining cheered triumphantly, rubbing their steeds' necks proudly or slapping each other's back happily.

I looked around at the pile of dead Bulblins, the beat of my heart quickening. It was a sick sight to witness, and I was glad Zelda was safely tucked away in her castle, free of the harsh reality of this world.

A light weight upon my shoulder made me turn, and I was smiling once again. 'We did it, Midna.'

It took me a moment to realize she wasn't smiling, in fact, she didn't look happy at all. 'I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate,' she said quietly, gesturing to the beaming army before her gaze flickered back to the dead bodies almost lost in the snow. 'What about the Gerudo and that mask? You honestly think they wouldn't make an appearance? I don't know either of them, but from what I've heard, they don't seem like the type to cower away during a war.'

My blissful expression faded at the realization that she was right. My overpowering relief that Hyrule was once again safe had caused me to forget completely about Raneem and Majora. How could I have been so stupid? 'Where do you think they are?' I said lowly, so the soldiers wouldn't hear and become worried.

'They have to be around here somewhere,' Midna said, inspecting the field warily for any movement. 'They knew the battle was set here, otherwise they wouldn't have sent their army. So where could they be?'

I gasped, my heart sinking into my stomach. 'The castle!' I shrieked, nudging Epona into a frantic canter and ignoring the concerned and confused stares of my men as I raced past them, breaking their celebratory circle.

Midna flew beside me. 'Link, hang on a minute! Why would they be at the castle when their army was here in the field?'

'Don't you see, Midna? The army was intentionally awful. They were bait, a simple distraction. Majora and Raneem are at the castle!'

'You're a wise kid, you know. That stupid outfit makes you seem like an idiot with no sense of control at all, its deceiving, to say the least.'

I halted at the unwanted silky voice, Epona whinnying in distaste as she was suddenly jerked to a stop, Midna frozen beside me. I looked around, my heart pounding, but to no avail. I couldn't see her, the cold made the air still and foggy, hard to see through.

Midna unconsciously moved closer to me as Raneem's echoing and taunting laugh attacked us from every angle, grinding away at my patience. 'Where are you?' I growled, annoyed with her petty hide-and-seek game.

An unfamiliar whinny resounded a few feet in front of us, and as if directly on cue, the misty fog cleared, revealing the armoured Gerudo warrior atop the same horse Ganondorf had rode during a stage of our battle.

I quickly and efficiently had my sword drawn in an instant, at the ready. I glowered at Raneem as I noticed the twin glaives attached to her back.

Midna braced herself for a fight, gathering dark magic between her fingers as she stared the woman down threateningly.

Raneem made no attempt to strike; instead she simply smiled coyly at us. Her eyes drifted from mine and over to Midna's, recognition seeping into her features. 'Ah, you must be Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf has told me so much about you!' Her comment brought back memories of my nightmare, and I growled menacingly.

'Draw your weapons,' I hissed. 'Let's get this over with.'

Raneem sighed falsely. 'That hardly seems fair. This Princess is willing to fight alongside you, where as I have no one to deal with her.'

'Too bad,' Midna said confidently, the ball of energy increasing in size every second.

'This won't do. We'll have to even things out a bit, won't we?' Raneem said, and with a cliché click of her fingers, an erupting noise welcomed itself into our conversation, causing both myself and the Twili to gape at what we saw happening behind us.

My now cautious army watched with wide eyes as the once deceased Bulblins began to move, their bodies shifting in the snow before actually becoming vertical and standing. I didn't miss the change in their appearance. Their eyes glowed with an ominous orange taint to them, and swords like the ones Raneem held appeared in their tiny fists, their subconscious threat lingering in the cold air as they began to move toward my terrified army, a black aura following each of them, as if they were powered by some form of dark magic. I knew something was off about those beasts, but I didn't expect this!

With a sudden cry, the Bulblins sprinted forward; their boars still lay dead and forgotten in the snow as they raised their swords. My army acted immediately, all traces of happiness gone as they charged forward, scimitars and polearms at the ready. I felt it as my eyes widened as half of the men were cleaved in two from the surprisingly talented swings of the glaives. _No... This can't be happening!_

I turned to glare at the smug smile on Raneem's face. 'You did this!' I cried accusingly, raising my sword.

The Gerudo chuckled. 'Nope. Majora did, I just got to click my fingers and act like it was all my doing. Pretty cool, huh?'

'Die!' Midna screeched, hurling the magic at the woman, who nimbly dodged it with a tilt of her neck.

'Nice one, Princess,' she taunted, drawing deep of Midna's defeated expression.

Before she even had the chance to cast another spell at the Gerudo, something flashed from behind us, undoubtedly catching our much needed attention.

Both Midna and I let out choked gasps as our army was now down to about ninety men, all of which were struggling to hold back the offending side, which still had around eighty left. How the hell had those Bulblins managed to kill ninety of my men in just the few short moments Raneem had captured our attention again?

'Go, Midna!' I demanded. 'Help them!'

She stayed where she was, eyeing the calm Gerudo with a menacing glare. 'I will fight beside you, Link,' she said evenly.

'Your men need you!' I shouted, my eyes pleading with her to leave.

She looked at me for a brief moment before understanding the logic of it all. I could take on Raneem on my own; it was our army that needed the help right now. Casting a fleeting and obviously hateful glance at the warrior, Midna flew past us and sufficiently started casting strong spells into the Bulblins, knocking around twenty down in one hit.

'Good job,' the Gerudo said mockingly. 'I thought she'd never leave. Now, where were we?'

'We were up to the part where you lay dead in the snow,' I said, twisting the Master Sword around in my fingers briefly, as if noting that this would be the weapon that would end her miserable life.

She chuckled darkly, watching me as she dismounted her steed. 'You're a confident little brat, aren't you?' She drew her glaives with a quirked brow and a vicious smirk.

I hopped off Epona, readying my blade as we subconsciously moved away from the horses and into a more open area, paying no heed to the battle forming behind us. 'Maybe, but your Ganondorf was far cockier than I am. You should have seen the look on his face once he realized that he had failed and that I had won. His death was the icing on an already delicious cake.'

My words had their desired effect, and Raneem growled as she lunged at me, making the first move and starting the dangerous dance that could only end with one standing.

The sound of steel against steel filled our little area like the fog that had veiled us earlier, creating a sort of barrier, just like there had been when I had fought Ganondorf. I realized with a jolt that this was almost in the exact same spot. I wondered what Raneem's death cry would sound like as I killed her with the very sword that had taken her beloved from this world. Ganondorf's cry was unexpected, yet beautiful. It symbolised his death and the fact that his evil reign was over.

I sidestepped to the right as Raneem jabbed her blades at me, missing my heart by a fraction of an inch. I blew a breath up to my forehead, willing the hair to move from my eyes as I watched her intently while waiting for an opportunity to reveal itself. Raneem had the advantage of two swords, as well as incredible skill with them. She could use one of the blades to block an attack as she thrust the other while I was distracted.

I had the element of surprise in my court. Raneem had never seen me fight, yet I had watched the way she moved while she had held me captive, calculating exactly how she would fare out in a situation like this.

Her approaches were precise, yet predictable. I felt as if I were battling a smaller version of Ganondorf because their moves were so similar. Of course, she never elbowed me in the face or shoved a foot into my torso, but she took the time to toss some daggers at me while I struggled to avoid her advances.

Maybe it was a Gerudo thing, but they never had one simple weapon within their inventory. It was never a surprise when she flung dagger after dagger at me, and I couldn't help but wonder... Where were they coming from?

With a smooth uppercut, I managed to knock one of her swords clear out of her reach. It pierced the moist earth a hundred yards away, and Raneem dove for it.

I sneered, reaching for the blade at my hip as I watched her dart toward her weapon. With a clean flick of my wrist, the knife was sent soaring through the air, and with perfect aim, landed right in front of her, causing her to shriek in surprise and stumble backward, glaring at the dagger with apprehension. 'Come on, Raneem!' I called out to her, sarcasm dripping from my words. 'Use one sword, just like I am! We want this to be a fair match, don't we?' I taunted her as she slowly rose to her feet, anger veiling the previous fear.

'You stole my move,' she hissed, abandoning the lost glaive and settling for one as she strode over, absentmindedly wiping at the blood that stained her cheek.

I rolled my shoulders, ignoring her remark and preparing for her next move.

With a grunt, her sword slashed at me horizontally, and I was quick to block her attack, bashing her with my shield as our swords pressed tightly against the other. She yelped as she struggled to regain her footing, and I seized the opportunity to stab her viciously in the torso, grinning as she gasped and held a hand to her bleeding wound. 'Now, we're even.' I snickered as the pain was evident on her face. _It's not such a pleasant feeling, is it?_

Raneem glared hatefully at me, bravely straightening up and clearing her throat, ready to throw the next move. She slashed at me vertically this time, and I managed to block her strike in the nick of time. I prepared my shield for another bashing, but she beat me to it, suddenly ducking underneath the swords and swiping her ankle across my once planted feet.

I came crashing to the ground and was greeted with a sharp and stinging pain as she pressed the tip of her sword into my stomach, dangerously close to the massive scar she had gifted me with. I backhanded her angrily as the pain erupted inside of me, somehow awakening the previously forgotten burning sensation in my torso.

She was flung onto her back, and a part of me felt guilty for striking her. As malicious and evil as she was, she was still a woman... But on the other hand it was a knee-jerk reaction. I would have never used my hands to harm her if she hadn't purposely gone for my weak spot.

We both got to our feet at the same time, watchful gaze narrowed and full of the deepest hate you could imagine. She bent to retrieve her glaive as I used the Master Sword as a sort of balancing beam, clearly needing the support as I hunched over in pain, cradling my bleeding side. I clenched my teeth as she saw an opening, running at me with her eyes wide in rage.

Still needing the sword for support, I lifted my shield at the last moment and, somewhat comically, she crashed into it.

She fell backwards as the impact caused her to lose her footing, and she groaned in pain, her empty hand clutching at her head. 'You prick!' She yelled, seeing the blood on her fingers as they moved away.

'Just go,' I advised, carefully lifting the blade and readying it, just in case. 'You can still walk away now, Raneem, if you leave behind the grudge, as well as Hyrule... You still have a lot to live for.' I knew I could do it-kill her, I mean-but I wouldn't want to sacrifice something that could be avoided. As much as I hated this woman; and despite all the pain she had caused me-both physically and mentally-, she didn't have to die.

She smirked as she spat some blood close to where I stood, grinning as I stepped away in disgust. 'Typical Hylian,' she stated. 'Too weak to end a life, no matter the amount of unimportance it holds.'

I raised an eyebrow, grateful for the distraction. The pain in my stomach was really getting on my nerves. I could hardly stand up straight, let alone wield a sword properly. Her wound didn't seem to bother her much. Maybe she had felt worse before, and this gash meant nothing to her. 'It's not a question of being too weak, Raneem,' I said breathily, the warm liquid spilling into my hand as I held it protectively. 'This is about having morals. You don't have to die today.'

'Ha!' Raneem sneered, scowling darkly. 'Morals? Don't you dare talk about morals, Hylian! You were the one who took away my reason of being! You killed my Ganondorf!' She shifted her position and prepared to strike, but my growl held her back, it seemed.

'I didn't even know! How can you hold a grudge against me? If I had known that you were in his life, I wouldn't have...' I trailed off, realizing that I was in fact lying. I felt a little bad for taking away the love from this girls' life, but she had cared for an evil overlord who planned to take this country for himself. He had to be stopped, and there was nothing that would have prevented his death, whether I knew of his relationship with this woman didn't matter, I realized.

'You can't even say it, can you?' She snarled, her teeth appearing as fangs, the lack of light playing with my imagination. 'You didn't even stop to think about him. He was important!'

'He was evil!'

Raneem made the mistake of chucking her remaining glaive at me, now rendered unequipped, and labelling herself as an easy kill. Ganondorf must be rolling in his grave at her stupidity. 'He wasn't evil; he was trying to give the Gerudo the life they deserved! For centuries, my tribe has been cast away into the deserts, isolated from all the other races, known for being ruthless thieves with black hearts. We are Din's children, and looked down upon by you Hylians with your perfect land and freedom.

It was said that Nayru and Farore were angered with Din for creating us, the sand people, but she did it anyway, out of spite for her sister's disagreement. We were nothing in Nayru and Farore's book, so our home was stripped of the freedom and law that you ungrateful Hylians have here, and Ganondorf was simply taking what we deserved!

All our lives we Gerudo have been living a horrible life in a horrible place, while in Hyrule the grass is green and the water is pure. The wind is not either scolding nor is it freezing. You have everything you could ever need here, and you're ungrateful!' Raneem took a threatening step forward. 'Not only did you push us aside, but you used our home to build a prison for Hyrule's worst criminals, ones that you were too weak to deal with yourselves. And then, if things weren't bad enough for my tribe, you wiped us out! You Hylians _murdered _us!

Ganondorf had set out to take the land that we should have been given, and then both he and I would repopulate our people and the Gerudo name would live on. But you ruined that! Now my tribe will die because I'm the only one left! And I hate you; I hate every one of you Hylians for taking away my future!'

I wanted to try reason with her, to shed some light on the false information and theories she had just shared with me, but after staring into those crazed eyes, I realized it was no use. She was like Ganondorf now. Her speech had proved her to be unfit to live any longer.

She wouldn't surrender, nor would she simply leave Hyrule and never return. The gleam in her eye let me know that she would do whatever it took to get revenge on the innocent people descendant from the ones who had made mistakes in the past.

There was no use in keeping her alive.

I stood up promptly and held my weapon at the ready, deciding altogether that she didn't even deserve my input. Not that she scared what I had to say, either way.

Her sword lay in front of me, and I allowed her to retrieve it. I wanted this to be a fair fight. 'I'm not only going to avenge my Ganondorf's death,' she informed me as she took a few steps back, glaive in hand. 'But your blood, as well as those Hylians dying out there in the field, will serve as payback for all the cruelty your race has inflicted upon mine.'

I gritted my teeth against the pain in my torso, and swung my arms forward, elbows bent, as if stretching. 'Actions speak louder than words, kid,' I said, using the nickname she spoke to me with often.

Raneem decided not to make the first move, for once, and although her eyes flashed in rage, she kept her ground, allowing me the pleasure of stepping forward and delivering the first strike; which she blocked, much to my chagrin.

She was quick to retaliate, using her free hand to backhand me like I had her and while I stumbled back, she sliced her glaive horizontality. It connected with my chainmail, protecting me from being chopped in half yet it could only do so much to stop the excessively sharp blade from injuring me. I knew that I now had a new scar to add to my many as the slice of her blade cut thinly, yet deeply, across my already damaged torso.

Almost immediately I reacted, drawing my bow with lighting speed. I shot an arrow at her. It pierced her chest and she choked on a gag, before relentlessly tugging the foreign object out. 'That all you got?' She taunted with a roll of her neck, seemingly tougher than she looked.

I now understood why Darbus had so much trouble with this little witch. She sure was hard to knock down.

With a beckoningly gesture, I curled my fingers to her, and she obliged, running over and letting out a war cry. Once again our swords collided, the piercing noise echoing across the plain, and I had to suppress a shudder. Block after block, neither of us could find an opening, much to our dismay. As the minutes wore on, I could feel it as my hair became matted to my forehead with sweat, and I was a little worried as I became tired. But to my relief, I saw the fatigue wash over her features for a split second before she could compose them once more, and I glad to see that I wasn't the only one struggling here.

Raneem surprised me by jumping back, hastily plucking her final dagger from the sheath at her back and pegging it at me. Time seemed to slow down as I instinctively leaned back, the whirl of the blade evident as it passed above my face, only just scraping a layer of skin off of my nose as I ducked.

'Damn it!' She howled, taking another step back as I slowly straightened up, thanking my lucky stars that I was still alive and had survived that daring throw.

'You sure don't know when to give up, do you?' I panted, taking a step forward menacingly. 'You're too much like Ganondorf for your own good.'

'Don't even utter his name, filthy Hylian,' she spat in agitation. 'You aren't worthy for that name to even grace your tongue. If you say it again I will make sure it is no longer attached to you, kid.'

'There you are again with the empty threats. I'm no longer your prisoner, Raneem. You warnings mean nothing to me now that I can defend myself. So if you truly do mean it, come at me. Go ahead and see what happens if you even try to get near my tongue.'

The Gerudo stifled a laugh. 'We already know what your first reaction would be; you sure made that clear when I took this.' Appearing out of her shirt pocket was Ilia's horse call.

My eyes widened to saucers. 'Give that back!'

She bent her neck as she put it on. 'Come at get it.' Copying my earlier taunt, she beckoned me over with a curl of her fingers.

_You sneaky bitch._

I ran for her, half expecting it as she slid underneath my legs and suddenly appeared behind me, glaive to the back of my throat. 'You lose,' she purred in my ear, the edge of the ivory horse call tickling my skin as it hung loosely from her neck. I could feel it as she readied herself to plunge the knife into my throat, and relying only on anticipation, I took advantage of the fact that she wasn't holding me to her in any way. Just as she swung the blade forward, I let my knees crumple, watching from below as the sword pierced the air hungrily where I had once stood.

Returning to my feet, I grabbed Raneem's wrist in an unbreakable hold as she attempted to swing at me again. 'Don't claim victory yet. My heart still beats.' Without a moment's hesitation and before she could find some way to squirm free, I plunged the Master Sword directly into _her_ heart, listening with satisfaction over her shoulder as she choked out a surprised wail of agony. I wanted so badly to stab her where I had pierced Ganondorf, but then that would have conflicted with the words I was about to breathe into her ear before she died. 'Because it appears yours is no longer doing such a thing.'

I let her sag against me, my hand still clutching the hilt of the blade and my fingers still against her shoulder as her eyes fluttered to a close behind my neck. Silently, I used her own glaive to cut the thread behind her neck, allowing the horse call to fall into my waiting hands.

I stepped back, ignoring it as her body landed in a dull heap in the snow, all that mattered at that moment was tying the knot and feeling the familiar chill of the ivory against my collarbone.

I cast a fleeting glance at the body of the last Gerudo, dead in the lands that she despised, pressed against the soil she hated, with snow soon covering the red strain her blood left. I shook my head in disappointment before turning away from her, my gaze finding the war still raging. To my great surprise and pleasure, with Midna's help, our side appeared to have the upper hand.

I was just about to take the first step that would lead me to the battle when a revolting voice sounded behind my dirty back.

'Going somewhere, fairy boy?'

* * *

><p><em>Sheesh. Talk about a lengthy chapter! Well, I<em> did_ warn you at the start :P_

Only one chapter remains! Hooray!


	27. War and Love

_Dun, dun, duuun! The final chapter has arrived! Took me forever to complete it, and I couldn't have done it without Abbey (leavenodoubt) because she had a huge impact on the final scene and helped me so much with it. So, thank you, dearest! ;)_

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six<p>

War and Love

I whirled around, panic causing my heart to thump erratically as I stared into those despicable orange eyes, memories of my last encounter with Majora hammering into my skull. 'You!' I spat, drawing my sword threateningly. 'You caused this!' With my right hand I gestured to the war behind us and also to Raneem's lifeless body, now buried in the snow.

The mask floated before me, its ominous gaze piercing mine and subconsciously making me flinch. It hovered high above my head, letting out a disgusting laugh. 'Yes, you're right, fairy boy. You only have me to thank for creating this beautiful scene playing behind us. Tell me, _Hero_, isn't the scent of death lovely upon this winter breeze?'

'Go to hell.' I held my sword at the ready, trying to figure out if Majora had in fact grown in power since the last time we fought. I hated to admit it, but I was a little scared, I didn't know what to expect. During our first battle, Majora was at least ten times stronger than I was, and I wasn't sure if its strength had increased in my absence. The whole point of going back in time was to match its abilities with my own before its became overpowering. I didn't know if we had succeeded; I had been gone a long time.

The mask let out a sigh, moving backward, seemingly glad that I was following it. 'I guess you're not one for small-talk. Oh well, I'm not either. Let's finish this.' With a blaze of white light enveloping me completely, I shielded away from the brightness.

Once it had faded, I removed my arm from my eyes and glanced around nervously, shocked to see that I was in some strange kind of white abyss. The field had disappeared along with the raging war. It was now just me and this wretched mask, facing one another as the deafening silence filled the area we were enclosed in.

Without a moment's hesitation, the creature shot a flaming ball at me, which I only just managed to dodge. My feet skidded to a halt as I realized the floor wasn't stable. It moved every time I did.

_Sneaky son of a... _I retrieved my bow and shot an arrow at the eyes of the beast, but with a glare, the arrow stopped in its tracks and I watched in horror as it slowly turned to face me. I held my breath as it was magically flung towards its sender, piercing me in the shoulder. I growled, yanking the object out with a heavy pant, glowering viciously at the mask as it chuckled darkly.

'Choose your moves wisely, fairy boy, I will not allow for the same one twice.'

With a confused expression, I shook away the remark, turning to swing at the mask.

It dodged the blade easily, almost rolling its eyes at the little effort that required. 'Come on!' It said in frustration. 'At least make this a challenge! Even your father was better than you are, pathetic as he was.'

I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing that this was the second time this mask had mentioned my unknown father. Not to mention, I didn't understand why he was calling me a fairy boy. I didn't have a fairy? I had Midna. 'What?' I barked.

The mask's eyes lit up as it recognized the confused fear in my eyes. 'That's right. I knew your father.' With those words still hanging in the air, and my focus wavering slightly, the creature swooped down to smash into my chest, causing me to go soaring through the air. Just as I was about to land, it let out a deafening shriek, and I heard it as a large column appeared seemingly out of nowhere, just in time to collide against my frail back and send me crashing face-first into the whiteness. I groaned, struggling uselessly to get to my feet. My knees shook as my ears rang, and I was afraid I was going to pass out.

I felt it as the back of my left hand began to heat up, and I glanced down warily through half closed eyes as the Triforce Piece made itself visible. A golden glow emitting from the crest restrained the mask from coming to attack me while I was down. Just like what had happened during my first encounter with this beast, a barrier-like circle enclosed itself around me, protecting my vulnerable body like a force field. I took note of the strange, dark yellow colour of the shield, remembering when Zelda had used her Wisdom to protect me; the glow had been of a light blue.

My damaged body suddenly became as light as a feather, and I managed to stand rather easily. I watched with wide eyes as the shield retracted, moving to where I stood. With a strange sensation, the light crashed into me, and the feeling was the same as when the Master Sword had relieved me of my beast form.

I could feel it as my wounds began to heal and before I could even blink, my fatigue vanished, leaving behind a clear head and adrenaline pumped body.

'Hero...' Soft, ethereal voices echoed in my ears lightly. 'You have been gifted by us in the past, yet it appears to not have been enough this time around...'

_Were the Goddesses speaking to me?_

'This foe is stronger than you are, despite your best efforts. Take this, Hero, as we now bestow with you the gift of the Triforce of Power. You have truly earned it.' I cringed as a burning feeling erupted in my left hand, close to where Courage gleamed. As the pain faded, the three, God-like voices did, too.

I opened my eyes, blinking in surprise as I felt the unexplainable power surging through my veins. Time seemed to have frozen in place; the mask was in the midst of hurling another fireball at me, and I seized the opportunity to prepare myself. With a screeching sound, the flow of time continued, and I shocked the mask as I flung the fire back at it, using the Master Sword to deflect the energy easily. It collided with the fierce creature, and it growled as it shook away the last of the flames.

I felt invincible. The Triforce of Power really did make a great difference to my abilities.

The ominous orange eyes took note of my shining hand, and it cocked its head lightly. 'It appears you differ from your father, in some ways,' it mused, almost as if to itself. 'That little fairy boy only had one gleaming piece... Yet you have two. Why is that?'

Instead of answering the question, I slammed my fist into the shaky white ground out of sheer instinct, causing the mask to let out a shriek. It appeared as if the floor was somehow connected to the gravity in which the evil creature used to float around, and when I had blindly summoned the power of my new Triforce Piece, the mask came crashing down. I immediately began slashing away with the Master Sword; a fierce scowl etched itself onto my face as it began to recoil after several strikes.

Just like it had done before, it let out a deafening roar and another column appeared, this time underneath me. It lifted me high into the air, the ride uneven due to the spinning of the white abyss. The mask recovered and quickly hovered next to me. Just like it had done during my last encounter with it, purple tentacles appeared from behind its back and wrapped themselves around my limbs, holding me up as if I were a prized possession.

I writhed, trying to break free of the searing hot tentacles as the mask's eyes flashed, causing my body to become alight. I howled in pain as the fire licked at my skin, and without even needing to concentrate, a wave of golden energy shone from my hand, instantly breaking the tentacles and extinguishing the flames. The mask began to fall to the ground and I came crashing down beside it, smoke from the fire trailing behind me like I was a falling meteor. We both met the rumbling floor with a loud _smash_, and pain greeted me seconds later. Both the cursed mask and I remained on the ground for several moments, catching our breath and struggling to recover from the fall.

_Goddesses! _I called out to them in my mind. _I don't know how to use the Triforce of Power properly. It's almost as if_ _the piece is acting out on its own accord._ _How do I use it effectively?_

'Controlling Din's gift is no simple task, Hero. It takes years of practise to master, and you do not have that time...' The voices resounded throughout my head softly, but I noticed the absence of one. 'You must have faith in Din, child, only then will she unlock Power to you...' The voices vanished, and I wanted to call out again, but the mask was beginning to rise.

'Im... Impressive...' It said weakly, somehow managing to steady the shaking abyss. 'Yet, still not enough!' The mask flung itself at me, crashing into my abdomen and bruising it instantly.

I groaned in obvious pain, rolling to the balls of my feet and raising my sword. _How am I meant to have faith in Din? _I asked desperately as my eyes remained fixated on the taunting mask. There was no response to my frantic question. I was on my own once again.

I held up my shield as another fireball came rushing towards me, too close to even try to return. I gritted my teeth as the force of the energy caused my entire arm to vibrate painfully. My fingers held the shield loosely, now, and the mask noticed. Using one of its purple tentacles, the beast smacked the shield out of my hand as if it were mere garbage. I watched with wide eyes as it was hurled away, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Great. Now what?

As the mask approached, my first reaction was to knock it away. But seeing how I didn't have my shield and didn't want to risk losing the Master Sword as well, I simply elbowed the creature right in the face, something I wouldn't normally do. It appeared that the mask was just as shocked with my attack as I was. What was happening to me? Why did it feel like something else was controlling my body and telling it what to do without my consent?

It didn't expect that, and it stumbled back. Without thinking, I quickly recovered as the sole of my foot greeted the mask square in the eyes.

This wasn't like me. I never used my limbs in combat, only weapons. The more I proceeded with this fight, the more I noticed I was doing the types of things Ganondorf had done.

Was it the Triforce of Power making me do so, or was it simply instinct? I didn't have much time to dwell on the issue, it seemed. The mask was now furious as it returned to its hovering. It wasted no time in firing several energy balls at me, some which I nimbly dodged while others I returned. Two out of five hit the creature, and that only seemed to drive it more.

Too quick for me to react in any way, a tentacle appeared and smashed into my left hand. Although the two Triforce Pieces instantly destroyed the purple line upon the first touch, the gifts of the Goddesses were not quick enough to react as the Master Sword was sent down the same path my Hylian shield had gone.

As the mask retreated in pain, my heart had stopped. Now that my sword and shield were both gone, the only weapon I had remaining was my bow.

With lighting speed, I drew the bow and shot an arrow at the creature. It did exactly what it had done last time, and the arrow was sent back to me, just like it had promised earlier.

With my shield gone, I had no defence strategies. I squeezed me eyes shut as the pointed tip of the arrow greeted me, piercing my shoulder in almost the exact same stop as it had previously. I pulled it out with a yelp, dropping to my knees as the blood poured out of me. If the Goddesses hadn't healed the wounds left from Raneem, I would have been dead by now. Majora had inflicted the same amount of injuries on me, if not more, than Raneem had. And we had only been battling for a matter of minutes. This was not looking good.

I struggled to stand, but the mask didn't want that. It flung a fire ball at me, aiming precisely for the bleeding hole where the arrow had been. I screamed, my wail of agony rebounding off the white walls and returning to my ears. I would have shuddered from the noise, but I was in too much pain.

With a defeated groan, I fell forward. My cheek was pressed against the shifting floor as my teeth clenched and unclenched in torment.

I knew this was the end now. What else could I do? My weapons had been stripped from my grasp, my wounds were beginning to catch up with me and even now with the embodiment of Power in my possession, this mask was still too strong for me to handle. I had failed.

I had failed myself. I had failed Midna. I had failed Zelda...

_I'm sorry, _I thought uselessly as the mask approached, cackling evilly as it, too, realized this was the end. _Zelda, Midna, Hyrule... forgive me._

_I'm sorry, Farore, but Courage was not enough this time around. Nayru, please guide and protect Hyrule in all your Wisdom. Din... I'm sorry. I wish I was strong enough to wield your gift. Please, all three of you, protect your land when I'm gone..._

'It's all over now, fairy boy. You put your father to shame. I suppose two halves of a strange glowing triangle on your hand weren't enough, were they?' It teased me. 'But I guess there's some good in this experience. With you gone, I will conquer Hyrule in the way that Ganondorf never could. And you'll finally get to meet your father, the _real _fairy boy, ee-hee-hee!'

I gritted my teeth in anger, but that was all I could do. I suppressed a sigh as I felt both of the Triforce Pieces begin the fade, anticipating my death. Courage was first to go, and once I felt its magic deplete entirely, Power packed up and moved out soon after. With nothing but blood running through my veins now, I closed my eyes, waiting for death.

It came quickly. Everything went white and suddenly all the pain in my body vanished. I wondered idly what the mask had done to kill me so swiftly and painlessly, but then my head began to spin violently, and it felt like my body was shifting dramatically, almost as if it were changing forms.

I guessed this is what it felt like when your soul left its host and made the journey to the heavens. But... Why was it taking so long? Surely by now I should've been away from the strange shifting feelings. What was going on?

Then, completely out of nowhere, a golden light filled the entire white abyss and enveloped both myself and the mask wholly. I could then feel it as the Triforce of Power returned to me, Courage following suit shortly after. Then before I could even blink, agony smashed into every inch of my still shifting body, and I let out a shriek. I assumed the mask was attacking me as the Goddesses tried to revive me, but my scream was cut short abruptly.

What was _that? _When I had opened my mouth to shout, a deafening roar had sounded, blocking my own yell. Another wave of pain crashed into me, and I went to scream again. But the roar returned just as I started to cry out. What was Majora doing?

Then, just as quickly as it had arrived, the discomfort left. My shifting body felt strange, like it had doubled in size... And was I on all fours?

Opening my eyes carefully, I gasped-except it sounded strange-everything looked different; sharper, more refined, as if I were staring out of a new pair of powerful eyes. I glanced down nervously as I randomly remembered what it was like to be a wolf, how my senses were so sharp and unlike anything else.

The first thing I saw was Majora. It was staring at me with wide, terrified eyes, backing away slowly.

Now with frantic urgency, I looked at my body, restraining another shriek.

I was no longer... Well, me. Through my strong eyes I saw that I was high off the ground. I had evolved into a beast. After inspecting myself with a worried gaze, I realized I looked a lot like Ganondorf did when he had morphed into a monster, except my mane was a dirty blonde colour, and my fur was golden. On each paw, I had several, razor-sharp claws that promised pain and after running my tongue over my teeth, I realized they were just as deadly. My body was sore, so I assumed the wounds were still there, just hidden under the layers of thick fur. The return of the two Triforce Pieces provided the adrenaline and courage I needed, as well as a clear head and fresh strategic ideas.

'Go, Hero,' all three of the ethereal voices spoke to me. 'Destroy the last remaining evil in our lands with your new, mighty power!'

I would have nodded my head in agreement, but all I wanted at that moment was to crush the mask. I jumped back before letting out a threatening roar, watching as the mask recoiled. I scratched at the shaking floor, preparing to charge.

Majora quickly began hovering again, and once I ran forward, it shot several energy balls at me. I was so huge that I had no chance of avoiding them, so I just braced myself as I sprinted headlong into the dark magic, wincing as my fur became alight in some areas. I ignored the pain as much as I could, swiping at the quivering mask with my claws. It was sent flying before it fell downwards, and I wasted no time to continue clawing at it viciously. I watched as the strange paint and wood began to chip off the mask, leaving huge cracks all over it. I knew it was going to die any moment now.

Its eyes blazed, and once again I was caught in the midst of a furious flame. But I knew there was nothing I could do to avoid or get rid of it, so I gritted my sharp fangs and continued to rip at the evil creature. It howled in agony before it let out a sharp scream, causing the shaking floor to rumble ominously before collapsing altogether. We both began to fall down, and I could see the battlefield and the place where Raneem still lay.

'Hero!' The Goddesses cried. 'You must destroy the mask before you reach the ground, or you will die!'

I obeyed immediately, using one of my razor-claws to toss the mask high above me, and just as it fell back down toward my open mouth, I saw its eyes flash. It attempted to burn me once more, but I was the faster one this time.

Clamping my jaw shut, the mask broke apart against my teeth with a sickening _crunch_.

Its shriek died as I spat out the soggy wood, feeling it as I continued to fall toward the ground at a breakneck pace. _Now what? _I thought desperately. Majora was clearly dead, his powers long gone, yet I was still plummeting to my death. What was going on? I squeezed my eyes shut as the now familiar pain blanketed me, and I could feel my body shifting once again.

The agony didn't waver once I had opened my eyes and saw my flailing limbs tumbling down. So I had returned to my true form, but now I was surely going to die. I was a split second away from greeting the soil of Hyrule when everything went black.

* * *

><p>'Link?' A worried voice asked above my head, and when I groaned lightly, the person gasped. 'Link!'<p>

I took my time to open my eyes, and I coughed loudly as the last of the white smoke from the abyss left my lungs. I felt dizzy as I stared up into the eyes of one of my men.

'He's alive!' The man announced, looking away from me and somewhere I couldn't see myself.

'Roll him onto his back!' Another voice instructed, and just that was done.

I growled as my bleeding wounds were jarred, and the men froze, examining my worn body. 'Whoa... Would you look at the sight of him? Come on! We better get him to the castle!'

Two pairs of strong arms lifted me from the snow and began to move forward. I let my head lull over the shoulder of one of the men carrying me, wanting sleep and recovery more than anything at that moment.

'Link!' I heard a familiar voice gasp. 'You're alive!'

I peeked out of one of my eyes, smiling lightly at Midna as she walked beside me. 'Did you hit your head? Of course I'm alive, you dope,' I quoted her with a roll of my eyes. That sarcastic remark took a lot of effort, believe it or not.

Without warning she wrapped her arms around me, despite my grunts of pain. She pulled away quickly, tears streaming down her regal face. 'I'm so glad you're okay, Link! When all of the Bulblins were defeated, we all started looking for you. It took us around ten minutes, but then one of your men spotted the blood in the snow and we found you, lying near the Gerudo. Did she hurt you, Link?'

I shook my head carefully and with great effort. 'No. She's been dead for a while now. It was that damn mask,' I spat venomously.

Midna and several of the men surrounding me gasped in shock. 'The mask? Did you get rid of it, Link?'

'Yeah,' I croaked. 'It wasn't easy though. What happened with you lot? How many men did we lose?'

The Twilight Princess sighed sadly, looking at the ground. 'A lot, Link. Only twenty or so Hylian men remain.'

I tried to hide my surprise. 'What about the Twili?'

Midna bit her lip. 'Only around fifteen are left.'

My eyes widened. 'I'm so sorry.'

She glanced at her men, who were all staring at the ground in silent mourning. 'We'll be okay,' she said somewhat uncertainly.

I closed my eyes, grateful that this was finally over yet at the same time wishing to take it all back and have everyone alive once more.

'They passed with grace, General,' one of the men carrying me said quietly. 'They're all in the heavens now, with the Goddesses watching over them.'

'Yes,' I said weakly, agreeing completely.

After ten or so minutes, we arrived at the Western Gate, and I held my breath as we entered Castle Town. Nothing looked different or out of place.

'So there was no surprise attack?' I asked no one in particular. 'Everyone in the castle is safe?'

'Yes, General Link, sir. Not a soul has been disturbed behind these walls.'

I nodded my head. 'Good.'

As we approached the giant castle, I cleared my throat, gesturing for my men to put me down. I smiled warmly at the remaining soldiers and Midna once I was back on my feet, hiding the pain and discomfort as best as I could while I bowed at the waist. 'Hyrule would still be in grave danger if it wasn't for you all. Thank you, so much,' I said earnestly. 'You have no idea how lucky I am to have such brave and noble soldiers by my side.'

Everyone grinned and saluted, except Midna, who came to stand by my side. 'Link is right. You've all done such an amazing job protecting your homelands, and the people in it. I know this is a hard time for Hyrule, but things will return to normal soon enough, but in the mean time... Drinks on me at Telma's!'

The once grim soldiers cheered in agreement, hurriedly turning for the exit of the castle and towards the South wing where the bar resided.

'There,' Midna said, wiping her hands as if they were dusty. 'Now that that's taken care of, you're free to go see Zelda in peace.' She raised her eyebrows at me suggestively.

Scoffing, I jokingly punched her shoulder. 'Thanks, Midna. Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you either.'

She smiled. 'I guess it was my way of repaying all that you did for me during your quest.' She held out her hand. 'Now, we're even.'

I shook her hand with a grin before pulling her into a tight hug. 'I'll see you soon, okay? I'm just going to-'

'Kiss Zelda and confess your love to her, right?' Midna waggled her eyebrows before bursting into laughter at my expression. 'Calm down, Hero! I'm only joking.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm actually going to go get patched up by the nurses, if you must know.'

Midna smirked, taking a step back. 'I'm sure you'll see Zelda's room and forget about your injuries just like that.' She snapped her fingers with a dark grin.

'Get out of here!' I laughed, turning for the entrance to the castle.

Midna waved, snickering as she left.

As sarcastic as her remark had been, though, she was correct. After speaking briefly with the guards about the war being over, I entered the castle and unconsciously found myself passing the hospital wing and standing directly in front of the door to the Princesses' chambers.

The men standing guard almost choked when they saw me. 'General, you're alive! Is everything ok-'

'Shh!' I gestured with my hands for them to keep it down. I didn't want Zelda to know I was out here yet. 'I'm fine, everyone is fine. You don't need to stand guard anymore, okay? Go visit Telma's Bar. That's where everyone is.'

'But, General, Telma has evacuated just like everyone else!'

_You think that'll stop Midna from breaking in and supplying the grieving soldier's with alcohol? _ 'Just trust me on this one.'

After exchanging wary glances, the men nodded, saluted, and were on their way.

I stared at Zelda's bedroom door for a moment before bravely pushing it open. The slight creak caused me to wince, but there were no sounds of movement in the room, so I opened the door wider, entering on my tip-toes with great caution.

Zelda had her back turned to the door and was staring out her window, her posture tense with what I assumed was worry. I could see even from here that her window simply out-looked the gardens of the grand castle, not the fields where the battle had been nor the streets of Castle Town, so she must've had no idea we had returned safely.

Turning my back to the distressed Princess, I let the door close quietly, anticipating her to hear me, but all remained quiet on her side of the room. I sucked in a sigh of relief, my back still to her. I wanted to surprise Zelda, as odd as it seemed. The cold breeze carried flecks of snow as well as voices into the Princesses' chambers, and I caught my breath as I heard my name mentioned by the gruff tones of soldiers as they passed the gardens.

'Link killed both the Gerudo and the mask! He truly is a hero!'

'We did well, too! Midna was a great leader; we couldn't have done it without either of them!'

'You're right. It's a shame Link won't be joining us at the bar, I'd sure love to make a toast to his bravery.'

'He's got better things to do.' The voices became softer as the men undoubtedly made their way to the bar and further away from Zelda's window. 'Speaking with the Princess is far more interesting and rewarding than having some drinks at the bar, don't you reckon?'

Zelda gasped, hearing what I had with her keen ears. She then fell completely silent, as if finally sensing my presence in the room. I heard it as she turned slowly, and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from groaning in annoyance. Those conversational soldiers had ruined my plan flawlessly. Great. Now I looked like an idiot facing the closed door in her room.

'Link?' She asked timidly, and I let out a long, yet quiet exhale as I twisted to face her. I made sure I moved slowly, not wanting to increase her anxiety with the view of the blood that painted the front of my body like a canvas.

My eyes narrowed to hide their guilt as she brought a shocked hand to her gaping mouth, gaze running over my torn uniform and revealed wounds. It took her a long moment to regain her composure, and as each second ticked by, I felt guiltier as the pain grew more evident on her angelic face. 'You look awful,' she whispered, taking a baby step closer warily.

I glanced at the floor diagonally. 'It was a rough war.'

I listened to her advancing steps, swallowing the dry lump in my throat as I began to faintly smell her sweet aura as she drew closer. 'Look at those wounds, Link! Why haven't they been treated yet?' She scolded me as if I were an ignorant child with better things to do.

I looked up at her, noticing straight away that the blood bothered her. Her skin was turning whiter by the minute and I was worried that she was going to faint. 'I needed to see you first, to let you know I was okay,' I said in hopes of distracting her from my injuries.

Her eyes met mine and they were shocked. 'That was a stupid thing to do. Those wounds can't wait, you know?' She changed course and walked over to her dresser, where she began to frantically search through her items.

I was about to question what was going on, but she reappeared from behind the drawer carrying a medical kit. I sighed as she gestured to the bed. 'Shouldn't I get a qualified nurse to do this, Zelda?' I asked with raised eyebrows. With a firm look she silenced my sarcastic questions, and I found my feet taking me to the edge of the bed where I sat obediently, like a little puppy dog afraid to upset its master.

'Take your shirt off,' she said bleakly as she rummaged through the kit.

I sighed but obliged, grimacing as parts of my uniform clung to my blood and sweat. With a grunt, I managed to free myself from the cotton-hold and the frigid air immediately rushed to bite at my skin. 'Can you close the window?' I asked through clenched teeth, leaning against the bed frame as Zelda dabbed some healing water onto a rag.

While still remaining on her knees, she reached up and pulled on the latch, allowing the window to snap shut.

The Princess was quiet as she tended to my wounds, her thin brows furrowed in concentration and uneasiness. I knew she didn't like blood and gore, but with some great effort, she managed to keep her disgust hidden behind a thin veil of composure.

Aside from my grumbles of pain, the room was dead silent, especially with the window now closed. I wondered why Zelda wasn't speaking; maybe she just had her hands full with treating my injuries. Or perhaps she simply had nothing to say.

I flinched and bit down on my lip as she poured some of the healing water onto the crevice in my shoulder where the arrow had pierced, and I instinctively grabbed her wrist to pull her away. She looked up at me, seemingly startled as I glared at the bottle of healing water. 'No more of that,' I panted, trying to ignore the stinging of the waters as it knitted my skin back together.

Zelda sighed, easily breaking free of my weak hold. 'Don't be a baby, Link.'

I peered down into the kit, and my eyes caught sight of something blue. 'What's that?' I asked in a desperate attempt to distract her as she went to pour more of the water on me.

My decoy worked, and the Princess dropped her head to glance at the kit. I took the only opportunity I could-I knew Zelda wouldn't fall for one of my tricks again-and snatched the bottle out of her hands.

'Hey!' She exclaimed as I tucked it behind my back. I looked away as if I had done nothing, twiddling my thumbs innocently.

'Link, return that this instant!' She stood up and attempted to reach for the waters but I held her back.

'No, really, what _is _that?' I asked honestly, seeing the blue once again.

'It's blue potion, of course. Now give me the healing water!'

I stared at Zelda as if she'd sprouted another head, effortlessly holding her back from retrieving the bottle. 'Blue potion? You have blue potion?'

She gave up on the struggle, returning to her knees with a huff of defeat. 'Why is that so surprising?' She asked. 'It _is _a first aid kit, why wouldn't there be potions in it?'

I rolled my eyes. _Well, duh. _'No, I mean, what are you doing using healing waters when you have some blue potion right there that will do the exact same job-minus the pain?'

'You're right; it will do the exact same job, except it will take much longer to heal your wounds if we do it that way. Not to mention the taste is horrible.' Zelda grimaced, as if remembering the flavour of the medicine.

'It's not that bad,' I defended the bottle. 'Besides, I'd prefer that over healing waters any day.'

'Well, I don't care,' she shot back in frustration. 'You're the one who decided to disregard your wounds and visit me first. Do you realize they could get seriously infected, Link? So since you came here, we're doing it my way,' she said stubbornly.

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'I just saved your Kingdom yet again and this is how you reward me? I'm offended, Princess.' I placed my hand to my heart mockingly.

Zelda exhaled loudly through her nose. 'Fine,' she agreed curtly. 'We can do it your way: the slow way. Just don't come crying to me when your wounds still bleed.'

I shrugged my good shoulder nonchalantly. 'That's fine with me.'

The Princess grabbed the blue potion and handed it to me reluctantly. I downed it quickly, paying no heed to the strong zest as it burned its way down my throat.

Once I was finished I handed her back the bottle and she began preparing bandages. Her eyes met mine before she made any movements toward my wounds. 'You sure you don't want any more healing water? I know you hate it but it will help fight the bacteria the bandages hold.'

I pursed my lips, considering it. I supposed it wouldn't be as bad now that the potion had numbed my body quite a bit. Also, I was suddenly very sleepy... 'Fine,' I said over a heavy yawn. 'But not too much.' I let my head rest against the comfortable pillow and closed my eyes peacefully.

I heard it as Zelda leaned over to grab the bottle, and during her search, her fingers accidentally brushed against the skin on my back. 'Sorry,' she mumbled once the bottle was finally within her grasp.

'I don't mind,' I said honestly, a tired smile appearing on my lips.

She cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing her role as doctor and dabbing the wet rag against my torso and shoulder, before finally moving on to the bandaging stage. She managed to wrap me up real good, despite having to run the roll of cloth around both my stomach and back to keep it fastened and in place.

I must have fallen asleep, because the last thing I remembered was the soft feel of her fingers against my forehead as she either checked my temperature or brushed some of my dirty hair away before my eyes flashed open once more. I was in the same position as I had been lying in earlier, leaning against the pillows on top of the covers with my pants and boots still on.

I glanced around the room groggily as I waited for the confusion of sleep to leave my system for good. I was still in Zelda's chambers, and the only differences to the room were that it was a lot darker, and the Princess was gone.

In her place sat an elderly nurse, comfortable in the rocking chair and watching as the snow fell outside. She didn't notice that I had woken, so she continued to hum softly to herself and stare blankly out the window.

I shifted, using my elbows to prop myself up as I stretched. This got the nurse's attention, and she was by my side in an instant, checking my bandages and asking if I was alright.

After reassuring her several times that I was fine, only hungry, she allowed me to get up. With her arms at the ready, she ushered me to the bathing quarters, where she insisted I had a bath. 'The hot water will help your wounds heal faster, dear,' she had told me; except I was pretty sure she was just looking for an excuse to rid me of the stench of blood and sweat. Maybe that was why Zelda had seemingly kept her distance from me. I did reek, after all.

After a long and refreshing bath, which was made awkward by a younger nurse trying her best to keep her eyes averted from my body-apparently there had to be a nurse here to make sure I didn't fidget with my bandages or wounds-I was clothed in clean, comfortable bed clothes and brought to the room I had slept in last night.

'I'm hungry,' I said childishly to the red-haired nurse who had supervised my bath as she urged me to sit down on the bed.

She blushed madly before looking away shyly. 'Your dinner will be brought up to you, General Link,' she said weakly. 'It's best if you try to get as much rest as possible.'

I frowned, ignoring it as her eyes trailed over my bare chest. If I had said anything she would have made up some story like "I'm sorry General, I was just looking at the bandages", so I simply asked my questions. 'How long do I have to remain isolated for?'

The woman's cheeks managed to get even redder. 'Y-you don't have to be left alone, General. I would be happy to stay here with you.'

_Of course you would. _'No, I mean, how long until I'm properly healed?'

'Oh!' She laughed nervously, keeping her eyes glued to her twitching fingers. 'It's hard to say, General. It could take weeks, even with frequent douses of healing waters.'

'Okay...' I said slowly, thinking of a way to reword the same question I had asked from the start. 'How long will it take for me to be able to go places unsupervised and live a normal life again?'

The nurse moved toward the door. 'Well, Doctor Borville will be in as soon as he and the rest of the Castle Town folk return, General. So I assume a couple days, at the most. But do not fret, I'm sure lots of people would be happy to keep you company while you're bedridden.' Her gush let me know that she was one of those people who "would be happy to keep me company".

I smiled at her, hiding a smirk as she looked away in embarrassment. Why was she so fascinated with me? Was it because I had saved Hyrule... Again? She seemed to be looking at my body at lot, though. Perhaps she found me attractive?

I scoffed silently to myself as she curtsied, promised she'd be back with my meal, and scurried out of the room promptly. I didn't really know what to think about this dilemma, people didn't usually make a big deal out of me-except for Ilia, and those girls who hung outside the STAR game. And I could swear there were times when even Midna made sneaky implications about my appearance... And sometimes Zelda looked at me strangely, like she was thinking something she'd never say...

I blinked away the ridiculous and vain thoughts, letting my mind wander elsewhere. Unsurprisingly, I found myself thinking about Zelda, and I wondered where she had run off to after I had fallen asleep. Had she stayed behind and made sure I was okay before finally leaving to go eat or speak with the soldiers, or had she gone as soon as she was done, grateful to leave the pong that stuck with me even after the war?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the same nurse returned carrying in a tray of steaming food. Time had surely gone by fast when I was lost in my thoughts.

She grinned at me as she placed the tray on my lap, watching my reaction as she removed the lid. I let my mouth drop before it curled into a shocked grin.

Octoroc. Really, Zelda?

I looked up at the nurse with raised eyebrows. 'Is this for real?'

The woman laughed and shook her head, removing the tray. 'Adela! Please bring in the meal!' She called, craning her neck to see out of the door.

The maid who had been there during that grand dinner Zelda had organized so long ago came in briskly, carrying a tray without a lid on top of it.

The red-haired nurse stepped aside and allowed for Adela to hand me the plate with my actual dinner on it. It looked and smelled divine, even more so when the Octoroc was still within view and could be used as comparison. The women left me to eat my delicious steak and oat pottage in peace, only returning later to retrieve the empty plates and wish me a good night's sleep.

I sighed, rolling onto my side as I yawned, the effects of the blue potion finally wearing off and returning the feeling back to my body. I tried to ignore the throbbing and stinging of my wounds and fall asleep, but it wasn't only my injuries that were keeping me from resting.

Where were Zelda and Midna? Didn't they want to check up on me and see if I was alright? _Maybe they're busy. _I thought in hopes of cheering myself up. _I'm sure they saw me when I was asleep earlier. Besides, they have better things to do than sit by my bed for hours on end. Zelda is probably asleep herself or tied down with the arrangements for the Hylians to return home now that the war is over. Not to mention she still has to organize the funerals and memorials for all the men that were lost out there in the field... And as for Midna? I have no doubt in my mind that she's either asleep in the Twilight Realm or drinking like a maniac at Telma's Bar._ A loud yawn brought me back to reality, and I let my eyes close, despite the fact that I knew I was going to get little or no sleep tonight.

I lay there for what felt like hours, and I was grateful to hear my door open, anything besides the deafening silence that had once enclosed my room. I turned to face the door, shocked to see Zelda standing beside it hesitantly. She held a candle in her hand and was garbed in only her bed clothes. Her hair was simply loose, and I loved the way the chocolate curls cascaded down her back like a beautiful waterfall. I sat up, suddenly well-aware of my naked chest. 'Zelda? What are you doing here?'

She took a quiet step closer to my bed after she closed the door. 'I came to check up on you,' she whispered, aware that the castle was asleep, like we should have been. 'How are you feeling?' She asked as she came to sit on the edge of my mattress, placing the candle on the bedside table and smiling warmly at me.

'Better,' I answered simply, distracted by the flames of the candle as they lit up her surreal beauty like nothing before.

'You sure do look better. I was right about the healing waters, wasn't I?' She retorted sarcastically, flashing me her pearly whites.

'Uh, yeah.' I couldn't think of anything better to say, I was lost in her eyes once again.

Zelda stared at my face for a while before she looked away, as if remembering why she had come. 'I better go,' she said lowly. 'Now that I know you're in a better condition, I might be able to get some sleep.' She got to her feet.

'No.' I reached out and caught her wrist. 'I just got back from war today, Zelda. Don't you want to make use of the fact that I survived-despite the odds-and spend some time with me?' I hated the whiny pitch to my voice, but I was too lazy to try and compose it.

She glanced down at her wrist before returning her eyes to me. 'Of course I do. I just thought you'd be tired and in pain and wouldn't want to talk.'

I shook my head, lightly tugging on her wrist to get her to sit on the edge of the bed again. I _was_ tired and I _was_ in pain, but that didn't matter. 'Not at all.' I still wanted to talk to her.

She smiled lightly, sitting back down on the mattress as I leaned against the wall. 'Well, good. Because now I can tell you that I'm proud of you, Link. I knew you could do it.'

'It was difficult; I'm not going to lie.' I chuckled uneasily at the memory of my struggles with both Raneem and Majora. 'I thought I was going to die more than once out there. It was defiantly a daunting experience, and I hope I won't have to do it again.'

She shook her head reassuringly. 'You won't. The evil has left Hyrule. I can feel it.'

'That's good to know. It's about time, right?'

Zelda laughed quietly beside me, and I realized I still had a hold of her wrist. I let my fingers open to free her, but moved to slip them into hers nonchalantly, watching as the candle flickered softly.

She smirked as she squeezed my cold hand lightly. 'Affectionate tonight, are we?' She asked sarcastically.

I was going to make a snappy remark, but the back of my left hand, the one that she held, glowed brightly. Zelda looked down at the two gleaming Triforce Pieces and gasped, pulling my hand closer to her face so she could see it better. 'What is this?'

I suddenly remembered the incredibly important and strange news. I pulled my hand free to stare at the Triforce, too. 'The weirdest thing happened when I was fighting Majora,' I began to tell her. 'The Goddesses spoke to me, like legit, and they gave me the piece. They said I needed to match my strength with Majora's, so, I don't know, they gifted me with the Triforce of Power. And I wouldn't have been able to destroy that mask if it weren't for them.'

'Link!' Zelda gasped. 'Do you realize what this means?'

I blinked, shocked at her loud voice. A moment ago we were whispering, afraid to wake anyone. 'No, what?'

'This must mean that Ganondorf is gone for good!' She was on her feet now, pacing back and forth across the room, her ecstatic expression distorted by the glow of the candle beside her. 'Nothing like this has ever happened before, not ever! If the Goddesses took the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf, then that means he can't resurrect himself again! He'll never come back, Link!'

I was on my feet in the blink of an eye. _'What?' _So many thoughts and emotions were racing through my mind at this knowledge. _Ganondorf is gone? For real? Woo-fucking-hoo! _

Zelda gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. Just as my stomach began to drop in worry, thinking that maybe she had missed something and Ganondorf was in fact alive out there somewhere, she turned to face me, grinning at me and squashing my apprehension like a defenceless bug. 'Link! Now that all three pieces of the Triforce are in our possession, we can complete the Triforce itself and make a grand wish!'

I couldn't reply. I just stared at the elated Princess with a dumbfounded expression. I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, but I was too shocked and joyful to care at the moment. 'N-no way!'

'Ah!' Zelda squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she were a young child. 'This is perfect! _You're_ perfect, Link!' She flung her arms around my neck and wrapped me in a rib-crushing hug, which I happily returned. 'This is so amazing! Do you realize that we can make this time ours? With our wish we could ask the Goddesses to erase the future Hyrule, the one that is frozen in time and still in danger! We could make this time ours, Link!' She pulled away to stare into my eyes, her grin stretching even wider. 'We can remain in contact with Midna! And Ganondorf will remain gone forever!'

'I... I... Don't know what to say,' I answered honestly. This was all too much.

Zelda's fingers tightened around my neck as her excitement continued to grow. 'You don't have to say anything. Nothing could ruin this moment! I am in complete bliss, Link; you have no idea how happy this has made me!'

Although I was still completely shocked and relieved about the great future Hyrule was in line for, I somehow found my sarcasm and used it to my advantage as the unsuspecting Zelda continued to bounce up and down. 'I've noticed, Zelda. I can see you're pretty happy.'

She ignored my remark, or maybe she just didn't hear it over her squeals of excitement. Instead she pulled me into another tight hug. 'This is perfect... Everything is perfect now,' she breathed against my ear as I returned her embrace.

It took her a moment, but she had finally settled down enough to stop bouncing. She was still excited though: so excited that when she pulled back, she unthinkingly pressed her lips to mine. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. She pulled back in shock, realization smashing into her features. 'I'm so sorry,' she apologized sincerely, all the jubilant behaviour leaving her in an instant.

It took me a moment to recover, but I shook my head. 'Don't worry. I understand,' I tried to say in monotone. I was actually struggling to keep my blank expression intact when all I wanted was to kiss her again. This time properly.

Zelda dropped her arms and stepped back, ashamed. 'I know I just crossed the line. You said you only wanted to remain proper with me, like a General should with his Princess, but then we agreed to let the cards fall where they're wanting to and I guess I didn't stop for one second to think that the cards weren't meant to fall here and I'm really sorry, I should have seen this coming and-' It appeared the only way to get her to shut up was to kiss her. Was it bad that I wasn't bothered by that in the slightest sense?

With the news of Hyrule's golden future still lingering in the air, I grabbed Zelda's waggling chin and pulled her to me.

Her mouth froze against mine, and I carefully opened one eye to peek at her reaction. Her eyes were wide with what I could only assume was shock, and her cheeks were bright red.

I pulled back immediately, afraid that I had gotten ahead of myself once again. What if she didn't want this? I knew that I did; I guess I had grown tired being the proper Link, and I was also tired of hiding my feelings for this woman. Instead of saying anything, I simply shifted my hand from her jaw and to her cheek, where I stroked it thoughtfully, watching her expression change as I did so.

She took a deep, shaky breath, finally meeting my gaze with a wavering one of her own. 'I need to know something, Link,' she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows patiently, waiting for her to ask her question.

'I... I need to make sure that you know what you're doing. I don't want the same thing to repeat itself again. I'm tired of being left alone all the time.'

I sighed, knowing exactly why she was sceptical; I understood completely. 'What happened in the library,' I started slowly. '...Was a long time ago. Things have changed between us since then. I know the whole proper thing was stupid, but it brought us closer together, there's no denying that.' I took a deep breath, tipping her chin down with my thumb so I could brush my lips against her forehead. 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Zelda.'

'No, I do,' she blurted a little loudly. She then flinched, as if regretting the urgency she had used in her voice.

Silently, I let my fingers trace their way down her arm, smiling slightly to myself as I watched the goose bumps appear along my trail. Once I reached her hand, I softly entwined our fingers like I had done before, taking a measured step back until I could feel the side of the bed press against the back of my leg. Watching her face carefully, I moved to kneel on the mattress, taking her with me.

Her fingers were slightly shaking as they gripped at my hair loosely, and she paused when our faces were inches apart. I sat still, not wanting to pressure her or make her feel trapped in any way.

I heard it as she swallowed, and then she pushed lightly against my chest, somehow managing to do so without jarring my wounds. Her mouth claimed my lips as I felt the comfortable weight of her body press against mine, the leverage enough to get me onto my back.

I returned the kiss a little too eagerly as our tongues met, inexperienced yet willing to learn as my hands gripped at her waist with new urgency; seemingly giving her the confidence she had been searching for.

Her mouth slid down to my neck, and with one quick swipe of her tongue, I bit against my lip to contain the breathy moan that wanted so badly to escape. Without thinking, I flipped her onto her back and seized her mouth hungrily, my nails biting into the skin at her hips. I barely heard it as the candle beside the bed fell off its plate, changing the light in the room and blanketing the two of us in soft shadows.

She was suddenly motionless under my body, and I immediately snapped back into reality. What was I _doing? _A moment ago I had been careful not to rush things or upset her, and now I was watching her like she was my helpless prey, unable to defend herself. I willed my heart to slow as her hands pressed against my collarbone to create some distance between us, and I noticed how her eyebrows were furrowed with uncertainty.

'I'm sorry,' I apologized at once, disgusted at myself for allowing my body to take control like that. My fingers retreated from her waist and moved up to her face where they hovered uselessly. 'Are you alright?' I whispered, feeling awful.

She hesitated before answering, taking a deep breath through her petite nose. 'Do you love me?' She asked in a straightforward manner, causing me to blink in surprise. I hadn't expected that at all.

I dropped my neck, allowing my forehead to lean lightly against hers as I carefully worded my answer. After a moment, my hand dropped to tuck a stray hair into place behind her ear, my eyes never leaving hers. 'Three words just can't describe what I feel for you.'

Zelda stared at me for a long time, tears forming in her eyes. She touched my cheek lightly, craning her neck to plant a tender kiss on it. Her head returned to the pillow and she nodded stiffly, a tear slipping down the side of her face, subconsciously giving me permission to continue.

I took a deep breath before anything else, and then I kissed her slowly, waiting for her body to relax.

Her hands were now noticeably quivering as she tried to undo the ties of my pants. She broke the kiss to hide her face in the crook of my neck while I held her working fingers back. 'Zelda...' I murmured into her ear. 'You don't have to go through with this...'

She pulled back and examined my face intently. I realized with a jolt that her eyes were no longer cautious or uncertain; they were now hungry, and the sight of it sent my heart pounding expectantly.

The last thing I saw before the candle burned out was the eagerness in her eyes, and it seemed she was no longer afraid, a fact I welcomed with open arms.


	28. Epilogue

_Yes; this is it. The final instalment of "Terminal Twilight"! Are you freaking out like I am?_

_Let me just start off by saying I don't normally go for the whole sappy happily ever after thing, but I mean, come on, Link and Zelda deserve it, don't they? Well anyway I hope you don't find this cliché, and even if you do, I pray it'll still be at least a little enjoyable._

_Well because this story is now finally finished, and because this is my last Author's Note for it, I guess I'll do that whole speech thing. Brace yourself._

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited and just simply read this story; I really do appreciate the support and feedback, and I'm not lying when I say I couldn't have done with without you lot. So, yes, thank you muchly._

_I honestly don't know if I'll have another story up anytime soon, I kind of want to work on an original one, but if I ever finish that - or get bored of it - I'm pretty sure that boredom will lead me back into fanfiction. If you're ever curious as to what I'm up to next in terms of writing, you can check my profile for details. Maybe I'll get a Fiction Press account and upload my original story there? I'm not entirely sure, but it's a possibility._

_So be on the lookout for anything new by me, but I'm not making any promises so don't hold your breath._

_Okay I've kept you waiting this long; I'll shut up now and allow you to read the final portion of "Terminal Twilight"._

_Enjoy!_

_- Elena_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Three years had passed since that fateful day when the war ravaged Hyrule, and the sacred land had never been more at peace than it was today.

By using all three Pieces of the Triforce: Power, Wisdom and Courage, both the Hero and myself had asked the Goddesses to expel all evil: past, present and future from our home, and having that wish granted set Hyrule up for a golden future of prosperity, free of darkness and corruption.

During the Golden Age, both the land and its inhabitants had made a full recovery from the disasters Hyrule was once prone to. The number of Twili went from fifteen to fifty in a short matter of months, and the Hylian population grew each day, as well. All the evacuees had returned safely from neighbouring communities, and a celebration took place as the Kingdom rejoiced. Link, the final saviour of this land, still kept his title as General and frequently trained the new soldiers, even though it seemed rather pointless with all the peace that now cloaked our home, but apparently his new motto was "better safe than sorry".

I eventually told him about Malon, and he visited her occasionally. She shared with him the story of his father, and how he had saved both Hyrule and Termina during his time. On the anniversary of his passing, Link and Malon would go to the graveyard in Ikana and pay their respects. It was no surprise that when she was offered, Malon refused to leave the ranch where she and her husband had raised Link. She did ask for the Ocarina of Time though, and Link returned it as a symbol of respect for his long lost father.

During the times when Link was not around, I was thrust into the life of a Princess once again, holding several meetings with the council and addressing issues that had been brought up. Midna came down often, as well. She and Link had a very close relationship, and I found that she was growing on me, too.

The Twili and the Hylians were at peace with one another, and it wasn't odd to see the Twili in Hyrule, nor was it to see the Hylians in the Twilight Realm. Some actually preferred it there and relocated with their families. Sometimes they would return for a visit, along with a Twili partner of their own. It hasn't happened yet, but I honestly would not be surprised to see a baby that was both half Twili and half Hylian; I was actually rather excited to see the outcome.

Link transferred from Ordon to Castle Town, and he lived in the castle with me. We were both very busy these days, but we always found the time to see one another, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. Rumours started spreading about our relationship, and I was worried that it was for the worst. But once I saw the women smiling at me and nodding in strange approval, I realized that it was the complete opposite of what I had dreaded. It seemed as if the Kingdom wanted Hyrule's Saviour and Hyrule's Princess to be together.

I found that my theory was in fact correct the day the council addressed the topic of Hyrule needing a King and Queen, and the first name to pop up was Link's. I was a little confused, seeing how he wasn't royalty and wasn't by any means rich, but it seemed the fact that he had rescued this land for the _second _time was approval enough for the council men. So when I had very gingerly asked him what he thought of the matter, he had stood there gaping for quite some time. And then I had been in his arms, his voice murmuring into my ear, and tears of joy had flown uncontrollably from my eyes.

After a prompt agreement, we decided to hold the ceremony in Termina, just like we had promised the Yetis. It was the perfect day for a perfect wedding, and thousands had come to witness the spectacular event.

Nine months later we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl whose eyes shone like her father's and hair mirrored mine. We had a few disagreements when it came to naming our daughter, but eventually we settled for Ivy. Link loved the name because he said since she was to be the future leader of Hyrule, her title should represent the land in some way, and he noted how green and lush our home had become during the Golden Age. I would never let him know this, but I secretly adored the name because it reminded me of him and his old, dusty tunic.

When Midna first saw Ivy, she had sobbed like a child. She was gushing about how beautiful she was, and then she snatched her out of Link's arms.

She was very attached to our daughter, so we decided she would be her Godmother. And then Midna made a very bold move and asked-somewhat demanded, actually-that Ivy's middle name had to have something to do with her.

I'll never forget the way Link had stared at me from the corner of his eye with that hilarious expression of shock, uncertainty, and a hint of agreement.

Ivy Midnight Hyrule was a great addition to the Royal Family, and she was so beautiful that the townspeople created a portrait of our baby girl using coloured glass. They glued it to the outside walls of the castle, and every morning the sun would rise and greet the portrait with a kiss of soft light.

Uncles and aunties, cousins and nephews I didn't even know I had travelled the great distance from their Kingdom's to meet the little Princess that had brought such fame and beauty to Hyrule, and needless to say, they all fell in love with her instantly.

She had a sort of mesmerising feel to her; the way her sapphire eyes gleamed and the way the wind ruffled her soft, elegant tresses, blowing them across her peachy skin, often covering her button nose completely. She was loved greatly by not only her parents, but by everyone who laid eyes on her, and even at such a young age, the Kingdom knew she would make a fine ruler when her time came to shine.

A lot had happened in the past few years: Hyrule had been invaded by darkness, curses had been placed on the land, many lives were lost... And at times it had seemed like there was no hope left for these sacred lands. And then on that one day, so long ago, a strange imp riding atop a fierce-looking wolf had entered my chambers, and I knew that everything would be alright as I stared into the beast's feral blue eyes.

I found myself reminiscing quite a lot these days, and Link knew when I was lost in memories, due to that faraway look in my eyes. Whenever I had nightmares about the past, he always found ways to calm me down. Whether he reminded me that it was all over, or if he took me to see our little definition of perfection itself, or even when he would simply hold me in his arms, say nothing, and wait for my heart to slow and match his steady beat; I understood I had nothing to fear anymore. I was no longer afraid.

Each day I found myself believing in Link's old saying: "everything happens for a reason" more and more. If it weren't for Zant's usurping and Ganondorf's demise, I would have never met Link or Midna, I would have never made any real connections with people, and I wouldn't have simply continued living my exceedingly boring life up in my castle.

Link had singlehandedly saved me from a world I never even knew I dreaded until I was away from it. The day I took off my royal attire and was garbed in simple Ordonian clothes was the day I felt my life begin to shift for the better, and it was all because of Link.

He meant so much to me now.

He was my first real friend and my only love. Ivy would not be here if it weren't for him. I owed him so much. Although I didn't have much to give him in terms of things he'd appreciate, I knew that my title as his wife and Queen was enough.

It's strange the way things work out, isn't it? The fact that during dark times, there can always be a sliver of light and hope to diminish that foreboding gloom and things _can_ return to normal. Hyrule was proof of that. We were proof of that.

I realized this was one hundred percent true as I felt Link snake his strong arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. His breath was warm against the back of my neck as he spoke. 'Look at her go. Isn't she adorable?' He inclined his head towards Ivy, who was busily pulling at the grass in the courtyard, laughing as the bugs beneath the dirt jumped out of her reach as she tried to pursue them.

I smiled, watching our daughter for a moment longer before turning my head towards Link. My lips sought his out and we shared a soft and serene kiss.

I sighed blissfully as I pulled away, returning my eyes to Ivy. I wrapped my hands around Link's fingers, causing him to squeeze me tighter. 'You know, it's fairly obvious where Ivy gets her beauty from,' he whispered into my ear before pecking my now burning cheek softly.

'It's also apparent where she gets her courage from,' I noted. 'You don't see many children her age wrestling with grasshoppers, do you?'

He laughed softly, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. This was truly a beautiful age we lived in, and I was so thankful that Ivy never had to witness the darkness; that we would never see it again. It was gone for good.

Through an evil era, Link and I found each other, and through each other, we found love.


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note

So I just wanted to let everybody know that I've started a new Legend of Zelda story on this site. It's a prequel to Terminal Twilight, and it involves Raneem and Ganondorf. It shows how they worked together and eventually fell in love, despite a rough start. Here's the full summary, in case you're interested. :)

* * *

><p>The Gerudo have been wiped out by the Hylian Army. No survivors remain; thus the land of Hyrule is safe once again. Or so it would seem.<p>

Raneem, the last female Gerudo, survives the attack and gets away with her life. Now in hiding and seeking to avenge the demise of her sisters, fate crosses her path with the one man she loathes: her King.

They both seek the same thing: the downfall of the Kingdom and the two thrones, but Raneem's only option is to work alongside Ganondorf and try stifling her hate. Can she do it? Or will her devious plan crumble as the Hero seeks to stop the duo?

* * *

><p>If you're interested, the story is called "Twin Glaives" and can be found on my profile.<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read this. :)


End file.
